Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: A Reason to Fight
by Darwin-18
Summary: When a boy from our world with a troubled past gets sent into the world of Arc-V, he has to find a way to defeat the approaching darkness that will consume the world. Now he has to overcome his fears that has haunted him a majority of his life as he makes new friends, enemies and crosses through dimensions to survive and win the Interdimensional War.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: A Reason to Fight. This is my very first story on so I hope you enjoy. Before we start, I'd like to thank: dvdryms, OPFan37 and SakushiRyo (The Fifth Factor, Arc-VOC and In a New World respectively). They are the reason I decided to write the story and with the help they given me on how I could make my own. I'm sorry in advance if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar problems. If the description sucks help me try to think of a better one. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the first Chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Journey Begins**

" _Come on…just a little more!"_

Was my only thought as I was running through these accursed streets while the rain was pummeling at my face with my hood barely staying on. I don't know how long I was running for, my legs felt like there about to break at any moment. What luck right? My only chance of escaping and the weather conditions have to be this bad. I mean what did I expect, breaking the window from my room and crawling out of it, running without stopping what felt like almost thirty minutes and the rain getting me soaking wet. I'm honestly lucky I made it this far.

" _Left!"_ I thought as the sound of thunder roaring from the storm in the distance, turning left and running towards an old alleyway that seemed endless. When I finally got to the end of it, there was a chain link fence blocking my way. From the looks of it, it was about 8 or 10 ft. tall. Out of desperation, fear and with my reflexes kicking in, I leaped towards the fence, climbing on it as fast as I possible could to get to the other side. When I got to the top, I quickly dropped to the ground, getting sore feet from the jump, but no time to worry about that.

" _Where now!_ " I thought looking to my left than to my right in quick succession.

There was nowhere to go. The entire street was empty, not a living soul in sight. At the same time this rain is not getting any better. I needed to find some shelter and fast, if I stay any longer out here I'll definitely get a cold.

And there it was, right opposite the street, a tunnel. It was underneath a bridge that connected to the other side of the city with a small river under it. Since there were no other options for me to choose, I sprinted towards the tunnel.

When I finally got inside I rested my hands on my knees, I felt like my lungs were burning. I took deep breaths, lots of deep breathes till I could feel like I can breathe normally again. After a while I leaned on the wall behind me, slowly falling to the floor till I hit the floor, still heavily breathing.

Oh, where were my manners, I didn't introduce myself, my apologies. I'm Darwin, it's nice to meet you. I would give you my last name, but…I'd rather not. That name feels like a curse at this point. For my appearance, I had short brown hair with chocolate colored eyes. I was about 5.2 feet tall and fourteen years old. My body wasn't anything special, I wasn't fat but at the same time, I wasn't skinny. So something in the middle. My clothes were consisted of an over-sized black hoodie and black track pants. That's pretty much sums it up, appearance wise.

"Hah…hahaha…hahahahha." I slowly started laughing to myself. " _I did it…I finally did it!"_ I thought excitingly. After so long, I've finally escaped. It took way longer than it should have, but with the limited resources at my disposal, I had to wait for the perfect opportunity. It took a while but the perfect moment arrived. Still, I had no idea where to go, on what to do or any kind of plan what's so ever. Guess I didn't plan too far ahead on that one, well, I'll just put a pin on that for now.

The rain calmed down but not my much, but it's better than no change at all. I removed my backpack and positioned it on my legs, slowly sliding the zipper to the other side to see the insides. I didn't pack much, some spare clothes, some money I managed to snatch a few days before and a small amount of food.

And lastly, my prized position, my Deck box containing several Yu-Gi-Oh cards. To any other person, they wouldn't have much meaning, but to me they meant so much. Not in terms of how much they were worth, but more of a sentimental value, I just had to take them with me. I decided to open the box to reminisce some old memories of the cards I stored inside. It wasn't a complete Deck or anything, mostly bits and pieces of several archetypes. Almost all of them were dragons, there were even Fusion, Synchro and Xyz dragons. As I almost got to the end, I stumbled to something that wasn't a card. It was a small picture, an old one that was greatly damaged.

"You're supposed to be here with me… we were supposed to escape together." I whispered in a miserable tone as I was looking at the picture.

I immediately pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as continued scrolling through the cards, I didn't have the emotional strength to keep looking at that old photo. When I got the end, I stopped at the last card. It was strange, what I mean is that the card was completely blank. I checked the back of the card and it was just like any other Yu-Gi-Oh card. How did this card get here? I've seen a card like this, but the more important question is how it got here. I regularly check the cards in my Deck box and this is the first time I'm seeing it. Even though there was nothing on the card, it couldn't stop eyeing the card, for whatever reason it peaked my interest greatly.

"How can you be so sure that the kid ended up here?"

"Most kids who ran away always come here. That and since most runaways in general and drug meet ups are at this part of town."

My blood ran cold. The voices were close, was someone looking for me? Did they call the police? That has to be it, they said something about a runaway.

I quickly jumped to my feet, a hundred thoughts passing through my head in less than a second for any possible way of escaping. The tunnel lead nowhere and the only way was the entrance. Even though I knew there was no other way of getting out of this, I looked in every direction, in hopes for a miracle to happen.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer, almost at the entrance.

The card in my hand started to shine brightly.

"What the…"

The card shone even brighter, I covered my eyes from the light that was coming from the card. It got brighter and brighter till eventually, everything turned dark.

* * *

"Owww, my head." I uttered as I slowly opened my eyes. For some reason I was laying on my chest, but I wasn't in the tunnel anymore or anywhere resembling that place, but where was I then?

Getting up was more difficult than I thought, when I tried to stand up both of my legs were shaking a little, I almost fell down. It took me a while before I could stand again without having to worry of falling. Surprisingly, my clothes were no longer wet, but I don't have my backpack with me. I looked around my surroundings…only to find nothing. There was literally nothing around me, just an open field of white. But how did I end up here and why? I can't be just imagining this, can I? I clearly remember I was sitting in that tunnel so I could stay out of the rain till it calms down. Then for whatever reason, two police officers were heading inside and almost caught me while I was looking through the cards I managed to grab before I ran away.

" _My cards!"_ I panicked as I realized that I had none of the cards I brought with me.

Looking around desperately around me for any sight of them, but none of them were there. _"Where were they, I had them in my hand all the time!"_ Then I noticed I was holding one. How did I not notice it before? I decided to push that thought away to take a better look of the card and it's the same blank card as before. Oh right, just before they caught me, the card began glowing and then everything turned to black. But I was still wondering where did I get this card, I've never seen it before in my life.

"Was it you that sent me here?" I thought out loud as I stared at the blank card.

"Yes, I would believe that would be my doing young one." An old, but calm voice responded behind me.

"Huh?" I turned around.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I saw a giant creature before me. It was a dragon…a dragon! From the sight of the dragon, it was a bipedal dragon with purple colored eyes and a golden horn. It appeared to be covered with yellow and silver armor around its whole body. It had wide silver colored wings that had claws at the end of them and purple lines on them. As I studied the dragon longer, I slowly backed away in fear.

"P-please, d-don't eat me!" I begged as I raised my arms to cover my face.

"Eat you?" The dragon raised an eyebrow. "Now why would I do something so uncivilized? I may be an oversized serpent, but I wouldn't do that or anything similar. I will admit, that the history of dragons are depicted as creatures who reach havoc and eat humans to please their own hunger. But not all dragons are like that you know? I never understood the concept of eating humans or ruling over them, I feel so disgusted by such behavior. So you don't have to fear me eating you or whatnot, what kind of an impression would that be to my new master?"

He can talk?! And he's not going to eat me? And did he just call me master?

"W-wait, y-you can talk?" I asked the dragon, lowering my arms a little.

"That is correct, if my memory serves me well, I never found a problem communicating with other species." The dragon replied politely. "Also, I feel the need to apologize for scaring you and transporting you from your world in such an abrupt manner. But at the time, since I thought it would be better for us to properly meet rather than be comprehended by the authorities, Master Darwin.

"Wait, y-you were the one who sent me here? A-and how did you know my name? Also w-why are you c-calling me Master?" I stuttered.

"I know many things young one. As a matter of fact, I've actually been observing you for quite some time now. That's how you obtained that blank card."

"O-oh, okay than." I responded quietly, before I thought of something. "H-hey, what is your name?"

The dragon let out a slight chuckle, not in a mocking one but rather a genuine one. "Why don't you find out for yourself my Young Master? You're holding the answer in your hands after all."

I didn't exactly understand his answer, till I remembered I was holding the blank card in my hand. Taking another glance at the card, I noticed it wasn't blank anymore. Rather, a Monster card with the bottom half being aquamarine color which resembled a Spell Card. Then I realized it was Pendulum Card. The image on the card looked identical to the dragon standing in front of me.

"Violet-Eyes…Exile Dragon?" I said looking up to the dragon.

"At your command my Young Master." The dragon bowed his head slightly, making my face a little red with the way he talks to me. "Now, that we have formally met. I'm sure you have lots of questions troubling you mind. So if there's anything I can do to alleviate your worries, ask with no hesitation."

To be honest, I was still confused at my correct predicament, that and the fact I was talking to a dragon. I awkwardly raise my hand.

"Yes?"

"Are you…a-are you a Yu-Gi-Oh card? As in a REAL Monster card." I asked the violet colored dragon.

"That is true. But, I sense that doesn't completely give you an answer to your question. Mind if I ask why?"

"Umm…w-well." I was thinking on what to say. "H-how are you real? I mean, how can you exist and communicate with me. This is just supposed to be a card game. How is any of this possible?"

"Ah I see." Violet-Eyes said figuring out on what I meant. "I suppose such disbelief is normal. It is true, in your world were nothing more than simple pieces of paper with various colors to appeal to people who play the game. Duel Spirits however, I can promise you that they are very real. I see you already know what Duel Spirits are, so I'll just carry on." The dragon stopped for a moment before continuing. "This game you're so familiar with is real and so are the Legendary Duelists you greatly admire who saved the world over and over again. It's confusing to think such a thing, a game of playing cards that contain real living spirits? Preposterous some would say. I don't think Duel Spirits have ever interacted to people from your world. While were on that topic, that's the reason I summoned you here."

When I heard this, I tensed up, listening very carefully on what he's going to say next. His face turned serious and hesitated to speak.

"We need your assistance."

"Me? F-for what?"

"Darkness is approaching, young one. An evil that is far stronger than I predicted. A force that will stop at nothing till they see the world burn to ashes. In response to this, we needed to find someone help us in our time of need. From that point on, I took it upon myself to find someone strong and worthy. It took me some time to find someone who would fit that description. But the day came, where I discovered you. I've decided to wait a little longer to see if my instincts were correct and in the end, you were the one I've been searching for. The one who can help us, to strife for a brighter future." Violet-Eyes finished

I was shocked when I heard this and immediately protested "B-but why me?! I'm not the one you were searching for! I'm not strong, I'm weak, I'm…useless." I looked to the ground before speaking up again, my head still down. "I'm not the one who can help you…"

Violet-Eyes didn't reply right away, carefully thinking on what words to use. "You know that old expression humans use _"It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, it's what's on the inside that counts."_ He said softly as he came closer, lightly tapping my chest with his right claw so he doesn't hurt me. When he did this I looked up to see his face was close to mine.

"I know you endured so much, young one. No living creature should live through the things you have. Because you've survived up till this point, that means you're strong. You haven't given up when all hope seemed lost. That alone means you're destined for greatness one day. A life where you wake up with no worries, a life where you are happy and surrounded by people where you mean a lot to them. A second chance, if you will." The dragon formed a smile. "I know what I saw. For now, you may not yet believe in yourself, but I do, I wouldn't have called you here if I thought otherwise. No matter what challenges you face from now on, I and everyone else will be by your side, my Young Master."

I tried responding, but…I was left with my mouth hanging open. I didn't know what to say really, no word could express how I'm feeling at this very moment. Did he…did he truly mean all those things? Can I meet such expectations?

Few more seconds passed with me being silent. Finally mustering the will to speak. "O-ok…I'll help you."

Violet-Eyes couldn't hide his smile

"Wonderful!"

"Aaahhh!"

I was startled by the loud voice and quickly turned around. Only to be greeted by a female with long blonde hair wearing a white hood. She was wearing a white dress and had a chest plate with different colored gems, with several necklaces around her neck. In her hand she holding a wooden staff with a green gem at the end of it, protected by several vines.

"Oh my, did I scare you?" The woman asked worryingly. "I'm so sorry!"

"Marina, couldn't you wait for a moment longer?" Violet-Eyes questioned. "You scared the boy."

"Yeah I know, again, I'm so sorry, I just got so excited. I'm Marina, the Ascended Sorceress, it's so good to finally meet you!" The woman, now known as Marina, repeatedly and excitingly shook my hand, which made my face turn red.

"I-I-I'm D-Darwin, It's n-nice to meet you." I stuttered.

"Normally, I wouldn't interfere when someone else is in a conversation. But, I think it's time we send you on your way." The dragon intervened, making the both us to turn towards him. "May the power you wield guide everyone and bring peace to this world."

Several different colored light appeared all around me. Then slowly manifested in various animals wearing armor, male and female monsters and larger monsters of different species.

"We wish you good luck, my Young Master." The dragon said as a bright light shinned behind him, making my vision blury. It got brighter till everything went black again.

* * *

"Owww, my head...again" I groaned as I slowly tried to get up, still dizzy from that interesting venture. As I got up and looked around I realized I was no longer where I met Violet-Eyes and the other spirits.

"W-where am I?" I said looking around, noticing I was in a park and a large one in that. Seeing people pass me by I was shocked to say the least, they had Anime eyes and hair with variety of colors. Everything looked so different. Was I really inside an Anime? Close to me was a fountain so I decided to see if it was true.

"So this is real." I muttered out loud while looking at my reflection in the water and was quite surprised on what I saw. I looked exactly the same but my hair was different. It was now silver and style of it was almost if not identical to Yusei's crab's style hair. The upper layer of my hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. The only thing that's different is that my bangs weren't spiky, but rather they just fall down and almost cover my eyes. My brown eyes were now a brilliant blue color.

I was wearing a pair of brown sneakers, black slim fit pants, a plain white t-shirt with an unzipped red jacket with shoulder pads that looked fairly similar to the Tag-Force games. On my hands I was wearing a pair fingerless gloves. I ran my fingers over my _"new"_ hair, still not believing it was now silver, in all honesty I kind of liked it.

"It doesn't look that bad. And I'm certainly more colorful now." I continued messing with my hair. "But what really worries me, where exactly did I end up?"

" _I can give you an answer to that if you'd like_." I heard a soft feminine voice.

"Huh, that voice, why does it sound familiar...oh wait, is that you Marina?" I pondered, wondering if that was really her.

At my response she only giggled " _You guessed right, thank you for remembering my voice_." she said happily.

"Umm, it's really hard to forget a voice like yours." I said quietly with a slight blush appearing on my face.

" _My my, you sure are sweet, but let's save our little talk for later shall we? Right now I'm guessing you have lots of questions we didn't answer before we sent you here, am I right?_ " Marina asked.

"Oh, umm well could you help me on what do to first? This is still a lot to take in." I asked her.

" _But of course, how many times it takes for you to fully understand my Young Master_." Minerva said excitedly.

"Y-you don't really need to call me that." I barely managed to say. "You can just call me Darwin okay?" Maybe she would stop calling me that and just use my name.

" _Understood Master Darwin_." She babbled

Annnnd nope, guess it's better than " _Young Master_ ", don't know if I'm ever going to get used to that. I sighed. "W-well now that we got that out of the way, where am I?" I said trying to figure out on where I ended up.

" _Right, first off turn around_." She ordered. Odd request but I did as I was told. " _Do you see your bag near that field of grass?_ " She asked me as I was looking where I presume she was pointing. I went to where I woke up and when I took it I noticed I was way lighter than before. Out of curiosity I opened the bag to see what was inside since I knew I didn't pack a lot of stuff. Opening it, I only saw a Deck box and an iPad like device. I took the Deck box and opened it

"Is this my Deck? There are so many cards." I said as I kept scrolling through, noticing that there were a lot of different and new "Ascended" type cards that I've never seen before. "I mean it does make sense, since you're here that means I'm in a Yu-Gi-Oh anime, right?" I said out loud

" _That's correct Master Darwin_." Marina spoke again as she appeared next to me.

"I-I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe you're real." I said going in circles around her. I could see her perfectly, but she was still see through.

 _"Yeah I know, shocking isn't it?"_ She with a wide smile. " _However, I am glad that you and Violet-Eyes talked first. He can explain things a lot better than I can, I mean he_ _almost did everything in the short amount of time since you two have met. That dragon does have a way words, I'll give him that."_

"Yeah, he most certainly does." I silently agreed.

" _Anyway, that aside. As he already said before, if you have any questions or need help of any kind, feel free ask me any time!"_ She said energetically with her bubbly personality. " _And sorry in advance if I talk to much or annoy you, a lot of spirits often say I get carried away or keep rambling on and on_." She added while sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"N-no it's not that. It's just…I'm not…sure if I can really do this." I answered honestly, having second thoughts. "A-are you sure you couldn't just pick someone else? I'm the least qualified person to do something like this." I said looking down at the ground.

Even though she was a spirit, I could slightly feel her hand raising my chin slightly. " _I know all of this is overwhelming for you, Master Darwin. Especially in your situation, I honestly can't blame you."_ A smile forming on her face _. "That still won't change my opinion of you. And certainly I won't let you doubt yourself for no reason. As more time passes, you'll see the true power you possess. I truly believe that you're more than capable of handling anything that comes your way."_

"Okay then, I'll do my best!" it looks it was more than enough to encourage me, even though a few people nearby herd me talking to no-one and looked at me with a strange expression, most likely thinking I'm sort of lunatic. I attached the empty Deck box around my belt and looked back down at the new cards in my hand to closer examine them and my new Deck. Before I even started scrolling through them, something came to mind.

"Hey, you never told me, in which series did I end up? And am I supposed to meet the main characters or something?" I asked her.

" _Oh clumsy me_." She jokingly hit her head. " _How could I forget that, sorry. To answer your question, you're in…"_

"Yuya! Come back here this instance!" An angry young pink haired girl wearing what seemed like a school uniform yelled as she was chasing a boy with tomato hair while three younger children were right behind her.

"Yuzu please calm down! I said I was sorry didn't I?!" Yuya pleaded as he kept running but Yuzu only growled, but quickly stopped as she realized that he was about to bump into someone.

"Yuya! Watch out! Yuzu yelled.

Marina was cut off right before answering. Looking over in the distance and saw the scene unfolding, giving her, what she hoped was brilliant idea.

" _As a matter of fact, you're going to meet them way sooner than you think!"_ She said quickly with a grin and disappeared.

"Huh?" I muttered wondering at what she meant, at the same time who was yelling and why. Turning around to see what's happening, all I saw was a boy heading my way and fast. It was too late as me and the boy collided into one another, hitting both our heads and making us fall with all my cards scattering all over the floor.

Yuzu covered her mouth letting out a gasp at the scene and quickly ran to the two checking if both of them are alright while the three kids were more concerned to the person he collided with.

"Yuya! Are you alright?!" She kneeled down to him.

"Yeah Yuzu, I'm alright." He said as he stood up and dusted himself off before turning to me while I was still on the floor.

"Hi there, I'm so sorry about that. I was running and wasn't really paying attention where I was going." Yuya said as he reached his hand to me to help me up which I accepted.

"It-it's no big deal, really." I mumbled while my eyes were still closed, when I opened them I was a little surprised to see the faces before me. It's seems I'm in the Arc-V universe. From the looks of Yuya's and Yuzu's appearance, it was safe to say it was early on into the series.

"Umm, hello mister." Said a little red girl shyly while reaching out to me with her hands full of cards.

"You dropped this." I slightly smiled to her while reaching and putting the cards back into my empty Deck box.

"Thank you very much." I said to the red haired girl making her blush a little.

"Are you a Duelist?" Yuya asked me making Yuzu, Tatsuya and Futoshi look in surprise.

"O-oh yes I am. My name is Darwin..." _"Oh no no, I didn't think this far ahead, I didn't think I would meet the main characters this soon, come on think of a last name. Well I definitely won't use my "real" last name since I don't need it anymore but what can I come up with and fast, this is anime so. Wait how about..._ "

"Sakoto Darwin, it's nice to meet you." I quickly introduced myself.

"Darwin, hmmn." Yuya pondered in a humming tone.

"Yeah, I know, it's a dumb name." I quietly said tried looking away but didn't get the chance.

"No no, it's a wonderful name." He defensively said then reaching out his hand which I quickly accepted to not be rude. "I'm Sakaki Yuya, It's nice to meet you too." He added.

"I'm Hiiragi Yuzu, it's nice to meet you." She bowed.

"I'm Ayukawa Ayu, I hope we can be friends." The little girl who handed me my cards introduced herself

"My name is Yamashiro Tatsuya, nice to meet you." The blue haired boy informed.

"And I'm Harada Futoshi, I like to say shivers a lot!" The chubby boy said happily.

" _Still don't know why._ " I thought to myself. "It's nice to meet you all too." I said trying to put my best smile.

"So Darwin-san, I don't believe I ever seen you before, are you perhaps from out of town?" Yuzu asked me.

"O-oh yeah, I just recently arrived. And please, Darwin is just fine." I responded.

"Really? What brings you to Maiami City? Yuya then asked me.

 _"Backstory, backstory, come on, think of something quick!"_

"W-well, for the past few months I've been travelling around the world, visiting quite a handful of countries and learning new things. Guess I thought it would be time to settle down and since I liked Dueling, Maiami City seemed like a good place for a fresh start, also the Maiami Championship caught my eye and figured maybe it would be worth a try and see if I like it." I explained hoping they would believe my story.

"That's great. We want to qualify as well." Yuya said in excitement.

"Seems you did quite a lot of things before coming here huh?" Yuzu asked out loud.

"Y-yeah kind of, I don't really keep track of those kind of things." I stuttered.

"So are a part of any Duel School yet by any chance?" Yuya asked me.

But before I managed to answer, a loud " _Smack_ " was heard. Yuzu took out her huge fan and smacked Yuya's head with it.

"Yuya!" She yelled. "You can't just ask people about those kind of things straight away!" Yuzu said in embarrassment.

"Ermm, Y-Yuzu it's ok it doesn't really bother me." I told her nervously trying to calm her down.

"Oh sorry, force of habit I guess hehe." She slightly chuckled as she put the giant fan away.

"N-no worries, but to answer your question Yuya I'm not associated with any Duel School, I didn't even think about that."

"Then why don't you come to You Show Duel School. It's a great place where we learn how to be entertainers and have fun." Yuya said with enthusiasm.

" _Fun_ " I don't remember when the last time I heard that word, especially with me in it. But since I think it would be better if I stay with the main cast to see where I go from here and maybe...would I finally able to have fun. It's been years since I last felt happy and not trapped in some cage. Was this what Violet-Eyes meant? To get a second chance and start over, a fresh start? Even though this is Anime, they seem to really be honest with me and nice. I guess it would be worth a try, I just hope I can do this. I've never been good at talking to people, not even a short conversation, not to mention my insecurity when I talk. But what I really enjoyed was playing this game and trying it for real felt like a dream come true.

"Y-you know that sou..." Before I answered I was interrupted.

"Hey!" I heard a loud sound coming from behind me which made me turn around. Only to see it was Sawatari Shingo and his three 'friends'.

"It's that jerk again." Yuzu angrily said.

"What do you want now, Sawatari." Yuya said in an exhausted tone as he placed a hand at his temples.

" _If my memory serves right, this takes place after Episode four when Yuya defeated Sawatari when he took his Pendulum Cards, knowing Sawatari he couldn't just let this go_." I thought.

"What?! You really thought you could just beat Sawatari-san and get away with it." Imbecile 1 said.

"Now it's time for revenge, you scum!" Imbecile 2 continued.

"And don't even think about running away!" Imbecile 3 finished.

"That's right Sakaki Yuya! So get you Deck out and we Duel right here and now. I won't stand at such a humiliating defeat at the likes of you." Sawatari said arrogantly.

 _This guy, he sure is annoying...not to mention his ego is even worse, I seriously can't stand people like this. Looking down at other people like they are higher than them. I can't just stand here and do nothing_.

Before Yuya could say anything I interrupted.

"Excuse me." I said getting their attention. "We were in the middle of a conversation. Yuya, Yuzu and the kids clearly seem to be uninterested in fulfilling your request. So I would kindly ask the four of you to leave." I asked politely.

"Who do you think you to be talking to Sawatari-san like that? Don't you know he is?" Imbecile 1 said.

" _Well, so much for being polite_. _Still, I have to play along._ " I turned my head to Yuya and Yuzu. "Who is he?" I innocently asked which made the three flunkies fall over.

"Just some jerk that stole Yuya's Pendulum Cards and made him Duel with our lives on the line." Yuzu annoyingly said.

"Stole his cards?" I muttered before I turned to the other four. "You four are from LDS correct? The top Dueling School in Maiami City." I said which made the three look pleased and Sawatari to smug that someone recognized LDS.

"Yeah yeah, keep talkin." Sawatari said arrogantly as he moved his hand around in a moving motion.

"If you are really from a Duel School with so much praise. Why do you keep bothering Yuya and the others? Is it because he beat you in a Duel and now you're throwing a hissy fit?" I said which made Yuya, Yuzu and the kids share a laugh but not the same could be told for Sawatari and his friends as they seemed mad at my comment.

"What did you say you low life." Imbecile 2 said.

"I'm Neo New Sawatari. Top student from LDS and the best Duelist in Maiami City." Sawatari confidently said.

I sighed. "Okay sure, I'm happy for you, do you mind going now please? I would like for us to continue our conversation if you don't mind." I said which made the four angrier at me.

"Fine you little punk, think you're so tough? I wanted to you use this Deck against Yuya, but you will make good practice!" Sawatari growled as he activated his Duel Disk.

"You're in for it now!" Imbecile 1 yelled.

"Sawatari-san is gonna mop the floor with an amateur like you!" Imbecile 3 said.

"Darwin you don't have to do this." Yuya said trying to change my mind with a worried face. "Sawatari is my problem, not yours. You don't have to Duel in my place."

"That's right, Yuya is capable of taking care of this guy by himself." Yuzu joined him.

"You don't have to be worried about me. Besides, it would be rude if I just stood here and do nothing while he talks to you guys like that, right?" I said to the two as I opened my bag and took out a white Duel Disk, strapping it to my hand and activating it revealing a yellow blade.

" _W-wow, this is so cool_ " I thought to myself.

"I'm ready when you are." I told Sawatari somewhat confidently.

"He really is confident about his Dueling, I wonder if he's that good." Yuzu said intrigued.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Yuya responded.

"Duel!" We both yelled.

Darwin – LP: 4000

Sawatari - LP: 4000

"So mister comedian. Since you're so confident you can have the first turn." Sawatari said.

"Okay then, my move!" I yelled as I looked at my cards and saw some of the new cards.

" _Huh, so this is what it does._ " I thought to myself looking at the cards. " _Okay...Sawatari is most likely using his Monarch Deck, so it be best strategy for now would be if I don't do any big plays so I don't get lured out by his Monarch's effects, better play safe for now_." I thought to myself as I took three cards and placed the both face down.

"I set 1 monster and two cards face-down. I end my turn." I finished as two face-downs appeared on my side of the field.

With that, Sawatari and his posy started laughing, obviously not knowing to not go out at the start of the Duel.

"If that's your move then you're a bigger amateur than I imagined" Sawatari mocked as he rested his hands on his knees, still laughing.

"Is he really not going to play anything else?" Futoshi said in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's not going to leave it at that. He's just feeling out his opponent to see what he's going to play before making any drastic moves." Tatsuya explained.

"Tatsuya is right. The Duel just started, we will have to wait and see how it plays out." Yuya said as he and the rest continued to pay close attention to the duel.

"Now watch what a real Duelist can do. My turn! Draw!" Sawatari yelled. "Since my opponent controls 2 face-down cards, I can Special Summon Escher the Frost Vessel (Level 4 ATK 800/DEF 1000/Aqua/Water). Now, I release my Escher to Advance Summon Mobius, The Frost Monarch (Level 6 /ATK: 2400/DEF 1000/Aqua/Water) in attack mode!"

"Mobius's effect now activates." Sawatari said with a smirk. "When this card is Advanced Summoned, I can target up to two Spell or Trap cards on the field and destroy them. I'll destroy your two face-downs." Sawatari said as a whirlpool slammed on my face-downs and destroyed them.

"Oh no, Darwin-oniichan's face-downs was destroyed." Ayu exclaimed worryingly.

"This isn't looking good." Yuya muttered.

"Ya'know, for a guy who talks a big game you play a terrible one." Sawatari mocked me as his goons began cheering.

"I expected you to do that." I said calmly which made the viewers looks in surprise.

"You're bluffing." Sawatari said.

"Am I? I activate my Trap Card." One of my destroyed Trap Card appeared. It had two monsters both fighting with a yellow shadow imitating behind the first one.

"What is that?" Sawatari asked.

"It's called Deceptive Light! You see, when it is activated or destroyed, I can discard one of my opponents cards at the cost of sending the top card from my deck to the Graveyard, after that I get to draw a card. I choose the far left." Sawatari grudged as he sent his card to the Graveyard as did I, then I drew my card.

"Tch, just a minor setback." Sawatari added. "But don't get cocky because of one lucky move. We're just getting started here. I activate the Spell Card Advanced Carnival from my hand. If I Advanced Summoned this turn, I can Advance Summon again! I release my Mobius to bring forth Mobius, the Mega Monarch (Aqua/Level 8 ATK 2800/DEF 1000) in attack mode!"

The monster vanished and appeared a bigger version of the Frost Monarch. However, at the sight of this, I had one thought.

"You don't know how to play Monarch's, do you?" I quietly asked.

"Hey! What are talking about! Speak up!" Sawatari angrily said.

"You and your knowledge of how to use a Monarch Deck. You should have waited for your next turn to summon your Mega Monarch, then you could have destroyed up to three of my face-downs, leaving me defenseless. You did know that, right?"

"Shut up! I knew that. I was just testing you." Sawatari tried to defend himself.

"But wait...isn't his Mega Monarch a Level 8? He needs 2 tributes to summon it." Yuya said.

Sawatari started to speak but I stopped him.

"Not in this case, Mega Monarchs can be summoned by tributing one Advance Summoned monster. Thus releasing his already Advanced Summoned monster he is able to summon his Mega Monarch." I explained.

"That's right! Now your pathetic defense monster is going down. Mobius attack his monster now, Frozen Storm!" Sawatari cried as his Monarch formed several frozen ice rocks from his body and threw them at my monster and destroying it, revealing a man with leather pants and no upper body attire holding a wooden bullhorn.

"You think you can just destroy my monster that easily." I said as a small smile formed on my lips.

"Huh?" Sawatari was confused.

"I activate the effect of Ascended Recruiter (Level 4 /ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1300/Spellcaster/Light/ SC: 8) you just destroyed. When this card is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Ascended" monster from my hand or Deck." I explained. "I choose to summon my Ascended Mage (Level 4 /ATK: 1500 /DEF: 0/Spellcaster/Light/ SC: 1)!" I said as a female spellcaster, wearing a white dress with gold outlines, a wand and a gold tiara appeared on my field.

"Ascended..." Yuya muttered. "I've never heard of cards like that, What about you Yuzu?" He asked his childhood friend.

"No Yuya. This is the first time I'm seeing them myself." Yuzu said still staring my monster,

"Wow, Darwin-oniichan summoned a new monster!" Ayu exclaimed happily.

"It's giving me the Shivers." Futoshi said while moving his hips.

"I've never seen cards like those. This will be awesome!" Tatsuya said excited.

"So what? You replaced one weakling monster for another. Doesn't matter, I set one card face-down and end my turn." Sawatari said as a face-down formed on his field.

" _Geez… How can someone be so annoying?"_ I thought in annoyance. "My monsters potential are much more than this." I declared.

"Oh spare me your stupid dramatic talk and just make your move already! I don't have all day to listen to your nonsense!" Sawatari hissed.

"Very well then. My turn! Draw! First I'll activate the effect of my Ascended Mage, by preventing her from attacking this turn, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field, I'll destroy your face-down, Temporal Flux!" I said as a beam form Ascended Mage fired towards Sawatari's face-down and destroying it.

"Tch. still you can't do anything to my Mobius." Sawatari yelled.

"We shall see about that. Now I activate Pot of Greed, when this card is activated, I draw 2 cards." I drew two card.

"That won't help you anyway that so ever!" Sawatari yelled with an arrogant grin.

"I'm worried for Darwin-oniichan guys." Ayu said as the rest began to

"Don't worry guys." I reassured them. "I'm just getting started. Now I activate the Spell Card Call of the Ascended. With this Spell Card, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower "Ascended" monster from my Deck to my hand." A card popped out from my Deck. "And the one I chose is the Level 4, Ascended Penguin!"

 _"I still don't know what I can do with this, but I believe in my cards and I know I can win this_." I thought to myself as I took at and put it in my Duel Disk slot. "I now activate the Spell Card Fusion!" With that the spectators we _'_ re shocked at my move.

"Fusion!?" Yuya, Yuzu and the kids exclaimed while Sawatari and his posy looked in surprise.

"So he's a Fusion user!" Yuzu realized.

"No way! He can Fusion Summon?!" Imbecile 1 said in shock.

"Only LDS Students choose to take the Fusion course!" Imbecile 2 added.

"With this Spell card, I fuse my Ascended Sorceress on the field with Ascended Penguin in my hand." I said as my two monsters began swirling inside a multi-colored vortex

" _Hmmm, usually when they summon Extra Deck monsters they do a summoning chant. Should I do one? Wait I got one._ " I thought to myself as I began to chant for my Fusion monster.

"Fearless warrior who fights with the frontlines on the battle field to save and protect the innocent! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Level 6, Gaiser, the Ascended Slayer (Level 6/ ATK: 2300/DEF: 1200 /Warrior/Fusion/Light)!"

A warrior covered in ocean blue armor from head to toe came out of the vortex. He had yellow outlines on every part of his body. His helmet covered everything except for his green eyes and bits of his long black hair. On his back he had a 'U' symbol with a white orb in the middle. He was also carrying a large sword that had three rings attached to it from the tip of the sword.

"Gaiser...the Ascended Slayer…" Yuya and Yuzu both said.

* * *

 **LDS Control Room**

"Mr. President! We detected a strong Summoning Method in Maiami City Park!" A man wearing a black suit and wearing black sunglasses spoke.

A young pale skinned man with glasses, grey hair, wearing a blue sweater, white pants with a red scarf around his neck rose up from his chair, taking a better view of the situation.

"Nakajima, can you identify the Summoning Method?" The man said pushing up his glasses.

"Analyzing sir..." Nakajima said looking at a screen within his hands. After a couple seconds the result came up.

"The results are in, 100% confirmed sir. It's a Fusion Summon." Nakajima said.

" _Fusion…_ " He thought to himself. "Can we get a visual?"

"Yes sir, video feed is on right now." A woman working in the control room said.

The video feed showed Darwin and Sawatari Dueling.

"Who could this new mystery Duelist be?" He observed the Duel while putting his hand on his chin.

"An Academia spy sir?" Nakajima asked the man.

Reiji waited for a moment before answering. "I am not sure. It's quite difficult to tell. Usually, Academia's spies are easy to identify by their appearance and Dueling Style. As for him, it's too early to judge."

"Then what shall we do about this, President?" Nakajima.

"We just observe for now." He replied. " _Interesting_." He thought to himself while he took a seat in his chair. " _Now one question remains to be answered. Is he a friend or foe?"_

* * *

 **Back at the Duel**

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. My first Extra Deck summon and it was a new Ascended Fusion monster. It looked incredible and beyond anything I could have ever imagined. The warrior turned his head to me and what seemed a smile with a nod.

Then suddenly Sawatari began clapping.

"Yes, yes that's a very impressive Fusion Monster you just summoned. However, if you hadn't noticed, its attack is shorter than my Mobius. So all your hard work was for nothing." Sawatari said with a cocky smirk forming on his face.

"We shall see about that, now that Gaiser, the Ascended Slayer is Fusion Summoned, Ascended Penguin's effect activates. If Penguin is used as one of the Fusion Materials, the Fusion Monster I summoned gains 600 ATK till the end of this turn (Gaiser, the Ascended Slayer ATK: 2300 → 2900)."

"What?!"

"Now Darwin-oniichan's monster is stronger than Sawatari's!" The trio

"Gaiser, attack his Mobius, Execution Slash!"

Gaiser jumped into the sky and raised his sword, a purple aura formed around it. As he got high enough, he lunged himself at full speed towards Mobius. Swinging his sword at Sawatari's monster, it left a gash on the monster's chest, before it exploded.

"Gahh!" Sawatari grudged at the impact of the explosion.

Sawatari - LP: 4000 → 3900

"And your troubles aren't over just yet." I called out to him, making him to look towards me. "When Gaiser destroys a monster by battle, my opponent takes damage equal to that monster's original attack points."

"What did you say?!" exclaimed in worry as the smoke fully cleared, revealing Gaiser right in front of Sawatari. He raised his sword once more, swinging it and hitting Sawatari, who groaned from the attack as his Life Points decreased.

Sawatari - LP: 3900 → 1100

"I also set one card face-down and end my turn." I said finishing my turn.

"Yosh! He destroyed his Mega Monarch and lowered Sawatari's Life Points by more than half." Yuya exclaimed with glee.

Yuzu stayed silent for a moment before saying. "He planned that far ahead?"

"Darwin-oniichan is so cool!" The kids cheered happily.

"Guh, you'll pay for that." Sawatari spat. "My Turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Deal with the Monarchs, with this Spell Card I banish my Mobius the Frost Monarch from my graveyard, in order to draw two cards. Then I activate Revival of the Monarchs, I target 1 "Monarch" monster in my Graveyard and summon him back to the field. Revive, Mobius!" The Mega Monarch appeared on the field once more.

"Now then, I activate the Spell Card Substitution of the Monarchs! With this, I target 1 "Monarch" monster on the field, then I can Special Summon one Monarch monster from my Deck with the same ATK and DEF, but with a different type and attribute. The one I choose is Riaza the Mega Monarch (Level 7 /ATK: 2800 /DEF: 1000/Winged-Beast/Wind)!"

A gust of wind came to the field, forming a monster possessing green armor with claws for hands wearing a green cape.

"Due to Substitution of the Monarchs' effect, Raiza's effect is negated, but that won't save you." Sawatari said with a grin. "And I finally activate the Spell Card Cursed Power of the Monarchs, I target 1 monster on my field and the ATK of that monster is added to another "Monarch" monster I control. I add Mobius's attack to Raiza (Mobius ATK: 2800 → 5600)!"

"Way to go Sawatari-san!" Imbecile 2 said from the sidelines.

"With this, Sawatari-san will win!" Imbecile 3 added with a smirk.

"5-5600 ATK?!" Yuzu said in worry.

"I think Darwin-oniichan is in trouble guys." Tatsuya said quietly.

"Raiza, attack his Gaiser, Raging Cyclone!" Sawatari commanded.

Raiza clasped his hands together, channeling a powerful gust of wind around his hands and shoot them at Gaiser.

"If this attack hits, Darwin will be wide open!" Yuya yelled in concern.

"Not if I can do something about it!" I said reassuring them. "I activate my Trap Card First Defense Tactic! With this card, when my opponent attacks one of my monsters, that monster is cannot be destroyed this turn. Also, all of the damage is cut in half!"

A yellow see through shield formed around Gasier's body, rendering Raiza's attack almost completely useless, but some of the wind went around him and colliding with me, pushing me away a little.

Darwin – LP: 4000 → 2350

Sawatari on the other hand, stomped his foot on the ground in annoyance. "Damn you, you slippery rat! Mobius attack his monster, Frozen Storm!"

Mobius threw his ice rocks at Gaiser, of course it didn't destroy him, but several of them hit me, reducing my Life Points.

Darwin - LP: 2350 → 1850

"During the End Phase, the drawback of Substitution of the Monarchs activates, the monster I summoned is destroyed." Sawatari said as Razia turned into particles. "So you managed to survive one more turn, eh? At least you have some skill. But, next turn, it's all over for you!" Sawatari declared.

" _I would say that he's annoying but at this point, that word lost all meaning_." I thought, completely exhausted with his attitude. "It's my Turn! Draw!" I announced as I looked at my card, eyes wide on the card I drew.

" _This card? I really need to have a thorough check of my Deck when I get the chance. But, for now, guess I have no choice to try."_ I thought to myself as I took out a card.

"I summon Ascended Monk (Level 3 /ARK: 900/DEF: 1000/Earth/ SC: 3) in attack mode!"

A monster who was shirtless, wearing black pants and had wooden sandals appeared next to Gaiser. He was wearing a white blindfold and was bald except for a strain of black hair from the end of his head styled in a ponytail. Both of his hands were also covered in bandages.

"I activate my Monk's effect, by sending one monster card from my hand, I can Special Summon 1 "Ascended" monster from my graveyard." I explained as I discarded a specific card. "Since I have at least 1 other "Ascended" monster in my Graveyard, I can summon the same card I discarded. I summon the Tuner monster, Ascended Eagle (Level 4 /ATK: 900/DEF: 1500/Winged-Beast/Tuner/Light/ SC: 2)!" A brown bald eagle covered in white armor on its wings and small body, in addition to sharp metal claws. And as expected, the spectators were shocked once more.

A T-tuner monster?" Sawatari asked confused with a scared tone along his friends backed away.

"He's a Synchro User as well!? Yuya gasped as my monster appeared.

"Not only does he know how to Fusion Summon, but Synchro too." Yuzu muttered in amazement.

"Darwin-oniichan is so cool!" The kids cheered me on with stars in their eyes.

"H-how is this possible! LDS Students struggle with just one Summoning Method. How can this guy do Synchro too?!" The three imbeciles started talking again but I didn't pay attention to them.

"Now I'll give my Monk a little tune-up! I tune the Level 3 Ascended Monk with my Level 4 Ascended Eagle!" I shouted as Ascended Eagle transformed into four green rings with Ascended Monk jumping into it, making his body to disappear and leave 3 orbs to a straight line.

"Be aware of a man with nothing to lose! Let your arrows hit their mark from a mighty distance to defeat all evil that oppose you! Synchro Summon! Come Level 7! Varus, the Ascended Lightslinger (Level 7 /ATK: 2600/DEF: 1400/Warrior/Synchro/Light)!"

The monster came to life on my field. He had dark blonde hair tied up into a pony tail, sleeveless right arm while on his hands he was wearing gloves. Around his neck was a long white scarf that went down to his knees with a green pendant on each end. Below he wore black leather pants and dark gold metal boots. His crystal bow had a metal grip, with the upper and lower limbs we're a darker shade of gray. The edges we're a golden color with sharp tips.

"A-amazing…"

* * *

 **LDS Control Room**

The energy rate from the Synchro Summon spiked same as the Fusion Summon.

"President, another strong Summoning Method just appeared. But it's different than the first time. The summoning is confirmed, it's Synchro Summon!" A male worker informed.

"Hoh? Reiji muttered, surprised at the scene unfolding. "This is quite unexpected."

"Mr. President, if he truly is associated with Academia. Why would he be using Synchro Summon?" Nakajima asked as he turned his head to the man.

"This certainly does change the mystery surrounding him...and I highly I doubt that Academia would have such a soldier in their disposal." Reiji responded to him. "But we still have little to no information about this new mystery duelist. So we won't make any harsh decisions for now." Reiji said leaning back into his chair.

" _Just who is he_?" He thought to himself as he continued to pay close attention to the Duel.

* * *

"A Synchro and a Fusion Monster...incredible." Yuzu stared in wonder at the sight before her. "I didn't think he was that good."

"Yeah, same here Yuzu." Yuya muttered as his eyes we're glued at my two monsters. "And he pulled it off like it was nothing." He added.

"So cool!" The kids said in unison.

" _Huh, why do they seem so impressed? I didn't do anything that great_." I thought as my eyes returned to the two monsters standing on my field. " _Well for me, this is amazing. I never thought I was going to Duel with real life holograms._ "

Sawatari again arrogantly laughed.

"I don't know if you know how to count, but my Mobius STILL has more Attack points then you're two weaklings. You can stop showing off now since you have no chance at winning against me and accept defeat." Sawatari mocked as his lackeys began laughing, but I paid no attention to them.

"Then why don't we change that shall we? I activate my Varus's effect! Once per turn, I target one monster my opponent controls and halve that monster's attack in half." I stated.

"What!?" Sawatari yelled in surprise.

"Go, Binding Arrow!" I ordered as Varus charged his bow, the tip of the arrow began shining. When the arrow launched towards Mobius, it transformed into two chains rotating around each other while flying and colliding with Mobius, lowering its Attack (Mobius the Frigid Ice Monarch ATK: 2800 → 1400).

"Go Darwin!" Yuya and Yuzu cheered.

"Take him down Darwin-oniichan!" Yuya, Yuzu and the kids cheered me on.

"M-Mobius's attack is now 1400…" Imbecile 1 started, realizing

"But that means Sawatari-san will..." Imbecile 3 muttered.

"Will lose!" Imbecile 1 finished.

"W-wait!" Sawatari stuttered. "Stop! Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" He continued to beg.

"Since Gaiser attacked last turn, let's give Varus a chance to attack this time. Now Varus end this! Attack his Mobius, Piercing Arrow!" Varus charged up his bow to the limit and aimed for Mobius, making Sawatari to panic even more. A large energy arrow was sent flying towards his monster at high speed, to which hit him in the chest.

"Arghhhhhh!" Sawatari screamed as he was sent flying backwards to the distance of his friends.

Sawatari – LP: 1100 → 0

Darwin: WIN

"Good Game." I said to him as I deactivated my Duel Disk. " _My first Duel...it felt … amazing! It was absolutely breathtaking. I didn't imagine it would be this good._ " I thought to myself as I placed my Deck back into my Deck box on my belt. Then slowly, Sawatari got back up.

"Tch, that was just dumb luck!" He yelled in rage. "I'll get you next time, just you wait! Let's go!" Sawatari ordered as his friends quickly followed him.

"Geez, how much of a sore loser can you be." I said in disbelief at his behavior. Guess some things will never change.

"Don't worry about him Darwin. He's just big jerk." Yuzu came behind me, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I agreed with her. Then everyone else came up.

"Wow Darwin, that was an awesome Duel." Yuya complimented me which made me blush a little and rub the back of my head.

"N-nah, it wasn't anything special." I responded while still rubbing my head at his words, feeling a bit flattered that they liked my Duel. Even if it wasn't nothing extraordinary for me, I'm glad they enjoyed it.

"Are you kidding? You we're amazing Darwin-oniichan!" Ayu complimen...wait? What did she call me?

"D-d-did you just call me 'oniichan'?" I just managed to mutter to the little girl. To which she lowered her head a bit.

"Ohh, does it annoy you that much?" She asked me with the most heart-wrenching puppy face that could make anyone fall to the floor in a matter of seconds. I actually felt my heart sink at the sight.

"N-no it's not that, I-I've just never been called like that before." I cleared up the confusion and with it she smiled again.'Oniichan' kept ringing in my head. I can't remember the last time I heard that word...brother. Like I could be anything close to a brother to anyone. At least, not to 'him'. No, now's not the time to think about. Just don't think about that.

"Darwin, why didn't you tell us you knew how to Fusion and Synchro Summon?" Yuya asked me.

"You never asked me if can." I replied and made Yuya rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh right, my bad." He slightly chuckled.

"Darwin-oniichan's are cards really cool." Tatsuya said with excitement.

"They gave me the Shivers!" Futoshi happily said moving his hips side to side

"Hey, that reminds me. We never finished our conversation." Yuya reminded me.

"Oh right, ' _Ahem_ ' where we're we?" I asked the boy to which he smiled.

"Well we we're wondering. Since you said you weren't with any Duel School yet and you just got here. Would like to join our School, I'm sure you would fit right in." Yuya suggested with Yuzu right beside him with a reassuring smile waiting for my answer. Taking a look at the kids proved to be a bad decision _. The puppy face_ again, by all three of them. Their look practically spelled 'Please', there was just no way I could refuse with them looking at me like that. All of them really wanted me to join their School.

" _Huh, just this one Duel was one of the best things I've ever experienced in my whole life_." I thought to myself. " _There was no denying I really wanted to experience that feeling again and again. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Yeah, this is what I wanted. To finally feel alive._ "

"H-how about this. I would like to go see your School myself and see if I like it, then I will make my decision. Okay?" With that the kids cried out with joy at my response.

"Let's go Darwin-oniichan!" The three kids said happily as Tatsuya and Futoshi pulled me by my hands and Ayu pushing me.

"W-wait you three!" I said flustered. "S-slow down!"

They didn't slow down, if anything, they dragged me faster, Yuya and Yuzu following closely behind.

* * *

 **LDS Control Room**

Reiji continued to observe the scene taking place before it finished. He reclined back to his chair.

"Mr. President, what do you make of this new Duelist?" Nakajima curiously.

"So far, he seems relatively harmless and nothing caught my eye of him being part of Academia." He answered while adjusting his glasses. "But still, we will watch him closely and if anything about him starts becoming suspicious then we'll make our move. But I do sincerely hope that doesn't end up being the case."

"And why's that, President?" Nakajima once again asked the man.

"Well for starters, we wouldn't want to scare off a potential ally after all now would we? A Duelist of his caliber could be very valuable in future events." Reiji explained. "Besides, he would make an excellent addition to the Lancers."

Reiji added, turning and looking at a picture of Darwin on his screen.

* * *

 **Card Section**

 **Ascended Recruiter**

(Level 4/ ATK: 1400/DEF: 1300/ Light/ SC: 9)

Fairy/Effect/Pendulum

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if an "Ascended" monster battles, before damage calculation; that monster gains 1000 ATK till the end of the damage step, then destroy this card.

Monster Effect: When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Ascended" monster from your Deck.

 **Ascended Mage**

(Level 4 /ATK: 1500 /DEF: 0 /Light/ SC: 1)

Spellcaster/Effect/Pendulum

Pendulum Effect: During either Player's turn, when a Spell or Trap Card is activated, you can discard the corresponding card, negate that card's activation and destroy it.

Monster Effect: Target 1 Spell or Trap Card on the Field, destroy that target; if you do, this card cannot attack this turn.

 **Ascended Eagle**

(Level 4 /ATK: 900/DEF: 1500/ Light/ SC: 2)

Winged-Beast/Effect/Tuner/Pendulum

Pendulum Effect: While this card is in your Pendulum Zone, negate all the damage you would take, then gain that same amount of LP.

Monster Effect: When you would take Effect Damage, you can discard this card; negate that damage. If this card is in your Graveyard and you would take damage, banish this card and negate the damage. You can only activate one of these effects of "Ascended Eagle" once per turn.

 **Ascended Penguin**

(Level 3/ ATK: 800 /DEF: 500/Light/ SC: 6)

Aqua/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, all monsters you control gain 200 ATK for each monster on the field till the end of this turn.

Monster Effect: If this card is used as a material for a Fusion or Synchro Monster or as a Xyz Material for a Xyz Monster; that monster gains 600 ATK till the end of the turn it was summoned.

 **Ascended Monk**

(Level 3 /ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/ Earth/ SC: 8)

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn; you can reveal 1 Pendulum Monster in your hand, than target 1 "Ascended" monster in your Pendulum Zone, that target's Pendulum Scale becomes the same as the revealed Pendulum Monster till the end of this turn.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can discard 1 monster card from you Hand, target 1 Level 4 or lower "Ascended" monster from your graveyard, Special Summon it.

 **Gaiser, the Ascended Slayer**

(Level 6/ ATK: 2300/1200/Light)

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

2 "Ascended" monsters

Once per turn, you can banish 1 "Ascended" monster from your graveyard or Extra Deck; Special Summon 1 other "Ascended" monster from your graveyard with a lower Level than the banished target. When this card destroys a monster by Battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Inflict damage to your opponent equal ATK of the destroyed monster's original ATK.

 **Varus, the Ascended Lightslinger**

(Level 7/ ATK: 2600/1300/Light)

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

1 "Ascended" Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can target 1 monster on the field, half that target's ATK. When this card is destroyed by battle, target 1 monster on the field and reduce its ATK to 0.

 **Call of the Ascended**

(Normal Spell)

Add 1 Level 4 or lower "Ascended" monster from your Deck to your Hand.

 **Deceptive Light**

(Normal Trap)

When this card is activated or destroyed, discard 1 card from your opponent's hand, then send the top card from your Deck to the Graveyard. After this effect resolves, draw 1 card.

 **Deal with the Monarchs**

(Normal Spell)

Banish 1 "Monarch" monster in your Graveyard, then draw 2 card.

 **Substitution of the Monarchs**

(Normal Spell)

Target 1 "Monarch" on your side of the field, Special Summon another Monarch monster from your Deck with the same ATK and DEF, but different type and attribute. The monster summoned by this effect has its effect negated. During the End Phase, destroy that monster.

 **Cursed Power of the Monarchs**

(Normal Spell)

Target 1 monster on your side of the field, add that monster's ATK to a "Monarch" monster you control till the end of this turn.

 **And that was Chapter 1. What did you think of the first interaction of Darwin and Violet-Eyes and the Chapter in general? Really want to know your thoughts in the review. I also hope you liked the Deck I created for this story, next Chapter, I** **'ll go into more detail about the Deck. All cards used in the story will have their Anime Effects and names (unless I decide to change something along the way). Also, if you have any card ideas for my OC to use or anyone else, feel free to message me, would really like to see some ideas you guys come up with.**

 **For the pairing of this story, I** **'m going to make it OCxSerena (I was thinking of making it OCxRuri, but there were several problems when I was planning for the pairing and how the story will progresses). That and since I think Serena would be a better choice in the long run.**

 **Chapters 2 and 3 will be posted soon as I already have them almost finished (Chapter 4 almost half way done). I** **'ll try to stick to a schedule since school is starting soon.**

 **On a final note, I hoped you enjoyed my first Chapter of my first story. If you liked it, please share your thoughts with a review.**

 **See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, here's Chapter 2. First off, 20 favorite** **'s and 26 follows! I** **'m so happy that you guys liked the first chapter, it really means a lot.** **This Chapter should have went up a few days earlier, but mom's birthday came up and school started, so time was spent there (That and last week was the final episode of Adventure Time, for some unknown reason I wanted to re-watch several seasons to catch up. Grew up with it and for some reason wanted see how it all ends, so yeah that was an emotional roller coaster.)**

 **Before we start, to answer some reviews:**

 **And then the sky : So glad you liked it. English is not my native language, so there might be some mistakes along the way. So as more Chapters come out, my English will be improving and I hope there wont be spelling/grammar mistakes in the future.**

 **Killjoy 141** **: Truth be told, I didn't see the similarities after I completed the first Chapter, my apologies on that, didn't mean to see like I'm copying someone else. Needed to set the foundation on how they would meet, Sawatari seemed like the best choice so this route seemed the best one. None the less, thank you for your contribution.**

 **Guest 1** **: All will be revealed.**

 **Guest 2** **: Thank you so much.**

 **The Brilliant Star** **: Yeah, so many stories start out like this, maybe its cliché because it's been overdone by this point. When starting out, the goal was to make the "most realistic scenario" on how he arrives into the world of Arc-V.**

 **Guest 3**: **Added to the list :) Thank you for the idea, wish I could give you proper credit when I use it though.**

 **Kamen Rider W** **: Thank you!**

 **Without** **further ado, here** **'** **s Chapter 2 and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Forming new bonds.**

"I still can't believe you beat Sawatari in just only two turns!" Tatsuya praised me.

"And you had a Fusion and Synchro monster too!" Ayu added.

"That Duel gave me the Shivers!" Futoshi said happily.

On our way to the school, the three youngsters constantly praised me for my victory against Sawatari. I was pleased that they enjoyed it so much, even though I didn't think it wasn't an impressive win. That, and Sawatari's skill isn't something to brag about.

"You guys don't need to compliment me so much you know." I said quietly. "Sawatari was just using empty words, his Dueling was lackluster at best."

"Maybe you're just used to facing strong opponents, Darwin-oniichan. That's probably why you didn't find that Duel all to challenging" Tatsuya theorized.

"S-so, umm, tell me more about your school." I quickly said, trying to change the topic.

"Well, let's see…"Yuzu put a hand on her chin, thinking on how to describe their school in the best possible way. "For starters, my father owns the school, sometimes he can be a little "overly excited", but he just can't help it. What we teach our students is to entertain the audience by doing dangerous and death defying stunts and brining smiles while Dueling. Our style is somewhat unorthodox compared to other schools, but it's ours none the less."

"Huh, that does sounds intriguing."

"Speaking of which, were here!" Yuya yelled with wide arms.

He was wasn't wrong, we were right in front of the school. Thought it would take us longer to get here.

"Soo...this is...You Show Duel School." I thought out loud while gazing at the building in front us.

"And? What do you think?" Yuya asked me, eager to hear my thoughts about their school.

It certainly was something, a little difficult to fully describe. It had all kinds of colors and the design was questionable, the structure didn't seem all too stable. The building was also quite large. I mean it does teach its students how to entertain the audience through Action Duels by doing death defying acts and keeping them on the edge of their seats, but either way I must respect their style of choice. How they try to Duel differently with Action Duel's and to entertain the audience and try to have fun at the same time. Can I be something like that?

Even though a lot of people found Entertainment Duels to be ridiculous and didn't take it seriously. You have to give Sakaki Yusho respect for fighting for what he believed in. Bringing joy and happiness to others no matter what people called him and after some time passed, he created a new form of Action Dueling and made his dream come true. Shame the school got an awful reputation after he disappeared, if they only knew the real reason for his disappearance…

"Well it's umm...it does have a unique design to it." I responded to him and he seemed happy with it.

"Glad you like it! Come on, let's go inside." Yuya said pulling my right arm.

"Don't worry Darwin, no need to be shy." Yuzu reassured me while pulling my left arm. Opening the door we all went in.

* * *

Moments after entering the school, we heard someone yelling.

"Yuzu! Yuya! Is that you guys?" We heard a male voice call out. From the corner a man with a mix of orange and brown hair, wearing a red and orange jumpsuit with a fire-type design on them stood before us. Underneath the jumpsuit, he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a whistle around his neck. He also had brown/orange hair.

"Yes dad it's us. We also brought a guest." Yuzu said as she pointed at me. Before I got a chance to say anything. Shuzo got close to me...really really close. It was making me a little uncomfortable.

"Hello! My name is Hiiragi Shuzo! I'm the Principal of You Show Duel School and Yuzu's father!" He introduced himself with passion, literally.

"It-it's nice to meet you Hiiragi-san, I'm Sakoto Darwin." I replied while awkwardly shaking his hand.

"Oh and you must be here to enroll in You Show Duel School! Right, right!" Shuzo asked me as he got even closer to me.

I can understand that you would like more students to enroll into your school. But I don't believe that this is the right way to do so. His first impression to anyone else would be beyond over the top and over enthusiastic. Well I guess to someone, it can be a curse and a blessing at the same time.

In an instance, Yuzu brought out her paper fan and smacked her father on his head, making him fall to the floor in pain.

"Dad!" Yuzu snapped. "That is not the way of getting new students to enrol in our school!" She yelled at her father who slowly got up, still rubbing his head.

"S-sorry Yuzu." He apologized weakly. Geez, she must of hit him hard.

"Who is this?" I looked behind Shuzo to see who was speaking. Only to see two other familiar characters. Noboru Gongenzaka and Shiunin Sora.

"Oh, hey Gongenzaka." Yuya smiled at the Steadfast Duelist. "When did you arrive? I hope you didn't wait to long."

"Not too long ago." Gongenzaka said firmly. "I, the man Gongenzaka, was wondering if I and my childhood rival would be interested in having sparing match to test our abilities. With the Maiami Championship arriving soon, we need to polish our skills to be top notch."

"Ah, I see, maybe later. But now, Gongenzaka, I'd like for you to meet Darwin."

Yuya said as Gongenzaka approached me. He looked way bigger than the Anime would suggest. He had a bulky and muscular frame. He had black hair styled as a long pompadour that was restrained by a red bandana. He was wearing a white coat with golden trim and buttons and white pants, also wearing metal sandals.

"Hello, my name is Sakoto Darwin. It's nice to meet you." I said to him as we shook hands.

"My name is Noboru Gongenzaka." The young man announced himself proudly. "I am the heir to the Gongenzaka Dojo, which teaches the art of the Steadfast Dueling Style. It's a pleasure to meet you, Darwin-san."

"P-please, no need for formalities Gongenzaka. You can just call me Darwin."

"Very well then." Gongenzaka replied.

Next came up is the young and short light cyan haired boy. He wore a blue jacket with yellow and orange trims and below he wore a pair of grey cargo shorts over long white socks with brown shoes. He was also holding his signature lollipop.

"And I'm Shiunin Sora, I've recently enrolled here myself. It's nice to meet you." Sora said as he licked his lollipop.

" _He really is cute."_ I thought to myself as I stared the boy _. "Irresistible even_."

"It's nice to meet you both." I said to the two.

"May I ask on how you two met? If my memory serves, the Principal said something about you all going on a trip to the park, is that where you encountered one another?" Gongenzaka asked with interest.

"Yeah, something like that." Yuya said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, not wanting to explain how we really met. "But, not long after we ran into each other, Sawatari came along. That's why our trip to the park was cut short."

Gongenzaka was not pleased at hearing Sawatari's name. "What was Sawatari up to now, Yuya?" He asked, anger in his voice. "Don't tell me he tried pulling some outrageous deed like last time?"

"Well, he tried to. He wanted to Duel me to get revenge from the other day. But, Darwin fought Sawatari instead." Yuya informed them.

Gongenzaka and Sora were surprised by that, turning their gazes towards me, Yuya continued "As the Duel went under way, Sawatari tried to overwhelm him with his new Monarch Deck, but Darwin never lost control of the Duel, in fact, he defeated Sawatari with ease. With a Fusion and Synchro Summon to boot."

Gongenzaka and Sora once again had surprised faces.

"Hoh, so you're a Fusion and a Synchro user?" Sora said licking his lollipop. "That's impressive, not a lot of Duelists are capable of doing two summoning methods."

"I, the man Gongenzaka, am really grateful for you going out of your way and protecting my friends. I am in your dept." Gongenzaka said with a slight bow.

"Awww." I responded while rubbing the back my head in a sheepish manner. "It-it was nothing, really. I couldn't just sit there and watch as Sawatari and his gang harassed them."

"Say, Darwin." Sora began. "I don't quite recall seeing you around town, are you new to Maiami City?" Sora asked me with curiosity.

"Yes, as of matter of fact, I arrived this morning. Not long before I met Yuya, Yuzu and the kids." I answered.

"But what brings you to Maiami City?" Then Shuzo suddenly asked.

"Well, I've been traveling for a few months now, I've explored a handful of different countries. As of late, traveling became very tiresome and thought maybe it would be the time to stop somewhere. Maiami City seemed like a good destination. Also, since the Maiami Championship is coming up so I was thinking of participating." I explained to them.

"And you family didn't mind you just abruptly leaving?" Yuzu asked me.

With that one question, my smile and mood quickly changed. Looking down at the floor with a frown, that didn't go unnoticed by the others. _Family_...the mere thought of those people made my head heavy, it made me feel sick. I didn't want to say the truth but I didn't know what else to say at the moment. My head was blank.

"I really...doubt...they care where I end up." I muttered, still looking at the floor. I really wanted to say anything else so I don't ruin the mood. Sadly, that's one of the things I don't know how to lie about.

Yuzu immediately regretted asking me that question, seeing as it was difficult topic for me to talk about. "O-oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Yuzu apologized in a regretful tone. When I realised she did, I shook my head to stop thinking those old memories.

"No, it's fine, really. It's all in the past now." I told her putting my best fake smile so I don't make her anymore worried. Shuzo then turned to me.

"So Darwin-kun, what do you say? Would you like to be You Show Duel School's newest member?" The man asked me with hope in his eyes.

"Umm…" I was caught off-guard, not sure on how I should respond. "S-sorry, Shuzo-san. But I, umm…haven't made a decision whether to join or not."

As if on cue, he fell face first onto the floor with a saddened look. But quickly jumped to his feet with an excited face. "I know! A Duel!"

I titled my head. "A Duel?"

"That's right!" Shuzo screamed with enthusiasm. "The best way to decide something is through a hot-blooded Duel! And by that I mean, a Duel with one of You Show's top students to win you over and show you what a true Entertainment Duel is!

" _Resolving something with a Duel?"_ I thought to myself. _"Guess I still need to get used to that. It is an interesting proposition either way. A perfect chance to try out Action Dueling for the first time and to see if I'm able to entertain others at the same time."_

"Errm…very well, I accept."

Immediately, his face formed a huge smile. "Excellent!" yelled in excitement. "Now, all that's left is to find you a proper opponent."

Hearing this, Sora was eager to volunteer to be one who would represent You Show. Not only that, he could see how strong this new Duelist really is with his own eyes. Gongenzaka on the other hand, was also enthralled by this, even though he may not be a _real_ student from You Show, he still considered himself as a major part of the school. With a potential new student joining the school, with that same person who helped his friends from what could have been another dangerous incident involving Sawatari, he would gladly participate.

But, before Sora and Gongenzaka had the chance to speak.

"I will be your opponent." Yuya said stepping forward.

"Yuya." Yuzu whispered.

"Since we found you, it should be my task to impress you with my Entertainment Duel!" Yuya proudly declared.

"Hoh, now things are getting interesting." Sora thought out loud.

"Yes, I, the man Gongenzaka cannot imagine a Duel between two strong Duelists such as you two. It will be an amazing battle indeed." Gongenzaka said eagerly.

"Then it's decided!" Shuzo said enthusiastically. "A hot-blooded Duel, coming right up!" Shuzo said enthusiastically.

"Shivers!" Futoshi said happily.

We then slowly got to the Real Solid Vision field. Me and Yuya we're standing opposite of each other. Shuzo was up in the control room preparing the Solid Vision device, while Yuzu, Sora, Gongenzaka and the kids we're at the spectator area.

"Although, I have to admit." I said quietly as I put on my Duel Disk. "I'm a little nervous on trying out Action Duelling for the first time."

"You never been in an Action Duel before, Darwin?" Yuya asked, a little taken back.

"No, never. But I do know all the rules and how Action Cards work." I said feeling confident.

"Well, it would be an honour for me to be your opponent in your first Action Duel." He said as he straped his own Duel Disk.

"Which Action Field would you two like to use?" Shuzo asked from the control room.

"I don't have any preferences." Yuya responded. "What about you Darwin?"

"Hmm, I honestly don't know. Pick something you think would be a perfect choice." I told him.

"Alright, how about this! Field Spell, City of the Future! Go!" Shuzo yelled as he pressed a button and the whole arena started transforming with a bright light. After the light died down, the field slowly formed. We were in the centre of a high tech futuristic city. The ground beneath us was completely made out of glass and there were river streams that lead to a fountain that was in the centre, a few statues surrounding it. The tall buildings around us were mostly baby blue and white color with different advertisement posters and sings, there was no space wasted. There were also lots of different stands that were selling various items and empty tables all over. Lastly, there were some futuristic cars that had no wheels at the side-lines.

"W-woah. This-this is amazing!" I said astonished while looking around, Solid Vision really is breath-taking.

"I'm glad you like it!" Yuya said with a smile then began chanting. "Duelists locked in battle!"

" _Oh right, the chant, almost forgot about that._ " I thought. "Kicking the air and dancing in the air with their monsters!"

"They storm trough the field!" Yuzu joined in.

"Behold! The newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Sora and Gongenzaka joined too.

"Action..." The kids said enthusiastically.

"Duel!" We all yelled together the cards scattered all around the field.

Darwin – LP: 4000

Yuya – LP: 4000

"You can have the first move, Yuya." I called out to him.

"Alright then, my turn!" Yuya said looking at his cards and taking one out." I summon Entermate Discover Hippo (Level 3/ ATK: 800 / DEF: 800/Beast/Earth) in attack mode!" A familiar pink hippo appeared on his field. It was wearing a dark pink suit, orange tie and had a black top hat. "And I will also set a card face-down and end my turn." Yuya finished as he jumped on his Hippo and started running.

 _"Hmm, most likely looking for an Action Card_." I thought to myself. "My turn! Draw!

" _Let's see if it's true what they say about you, Darwin_." Sora thought with interest as he licked his lollipop. " _I feel like you're capable way more than just Fusion and Synchro Summon."_

" _There are a lot of new cards I need to get used to._ " I mentally noted. " _Well, no point in wasting time_."

"First off, I activate Trade Draw. With this card, I draw 2 additional cards, in exchange, I need to discard 1 Ascended monster." I explained as I drew and discarded a monster called Ascended Gardna. " _This one will come in handy later."_

"Then I summon Ascended Wyvern (Level 4/ ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1200/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Light/SC: 3) in attack mode."

A small yellow colored dragon with a serpentine body with hind legs appeared on the field. The wings were a bit more extended and had two emerald gems on both wings. On its head it had two sharp horns.

"Ascended…" Sora muttered as he eyed the monster.

"Darwin-oniichan's monster is so cool!" Ayu and Tatsuya and Futoshi cheered.

"And that's not all, when Ascended Wyvern is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Ascended" Monster from my hand. The one I choose is Ascended Swordsman (Level 4/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 900/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Light/SC: 6)!"

A monster clad in silver armor around the chest and a white cape, he was wearing a helmet that had was open around the face and carrying a large sword.

"A-amazing." Yuzu uttered at my two monsters.

"To summon out two monsters straight away with absolute ease. I, the man Gongenzaka, am quite impressed." Gongenzaka complimented.

"And both of them are the same Level, can he Xyz Summon as well?" Sora questioned narrowing his eyes.

Yuya himself looked surprised at my field. "Wow, already going strong aren't ya Darwin?" Yuya asked me while smiling.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Yuya. Now Ascended Swordsman, attack his Discover Hippo! Quelling Strike! Ascended Swordsman's effect now activates, when this card battles, this card gains 300 attack till the end of the damage step (Ascended Swordsman ATK: 1700 → 2000)." I declared as my monster launched itself to Yuya's monster as the hippo panicked.

"I won't let you!" Yuya yelled as he jumped off his hippo and grabbed an Action Card that was lying on the floor. "I activate Action Spell – Evasion! Now your monster's attack is negated!" Yuya said as he inserted the card in to his Duel Disk, making the Hippo do a roll.

"Yosh! Yuya-oniichan saved his monster." Tatsuya said.

"But I still have my Wyvern left to attack! Go my Wyvern, Flame Breath!" The monster opened its mouth, firing a fireball towards the hippo.

"I activate my Trap Card, Memorable Performance! With this card, when an opponent's monster attacks one of my "Entermate" monsters, I can Special Summon 1 Entermate Monster from my Deck whose Level is equal or lower than the targeted monster and the attack is redirected to that monster!" Yuya said explained. "The one joining the stage is Entermate Gongcat (Level 1 /ATK: 100/ DEF: 100/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Earth/ SC: 2) in attack mode!"

An orange cat with a small top hat appeared next to Discover Hippo. It had rainbow colored eyes with stars for irises, six arms and its body mostly resembled a gong with a yellow star on it.

"He summoned a new monster to negate my attack, but why in attack mode?" I asked myself as I eyed the cat-like monster. "Then Ascended Wyvern will attack your Goncat, Flame Breath!"

Wyvern fired another fireball and this time, it collided with his monster.

"Entermate Gongcat's effect activates!" Yuya pointed out. "If one of my Entermate Monster battles an opponent's monster, if I would take damage from that battle, the battle damage is reduced to 0 and I get to draw 1 card! Mad Drumming!"

As Ascended Wyvern's flames circled around Gongcat, the Monster started madly drumming on its gong with a wide smile as he slowly disappeared and leaving small pieces of confetti.

"That's all I can do for now it seems. I'll set two cards face-down and my turn." I said as two face-downs formed.

"My turn! Draw! I summon Entermate Whip Viper (Level 4/ ATK: 1700/DEF: 900/Reptile/Effect/Earth)!" The purple reptile with a yellow-pink bow tie, monocle and top hat came to his field. "I activate Whip Viper's effect! Once per turn, I can switch the attack and defense of 1 monster my opponent controls! I choose your Ascended Swordsman, Optical Illusion!" The viper began his illusion on my monster, switching its points.

(Ascended Swordsman: ATK: 1700 → 900)

"Battle! I attack your Swordsman with Whip Viper! Go, Tail Whip!" The reptile launched itself at my monster.

"I activate my Trap Card, Prismatic Barrier!" A see-through aura was formed on Swordsman deflecting the snake's attack.

"What happened?" Yuya asked in confusion.

"Prismatic Barrier's effect. When an Ascended monster is targeted for an attack, by activating this card, I can negate the attack. And in addition I can draw 1 card from my Deck!" I explained as I drew the top card.

"I still have my Discover Hippo to attack!" He yelled as he jumped to a ledge and picked up an Action Card. "I also activate the Action Card – Extreme Sword! My Discover Hippo gains an additional 1000 attack till the end of this turn (Entermate Hip Hippo ATK: 800 → 1800)! Rolling Hippo!" His monster charged at Swordsman once again.

"I activate Ascended Gardna's (Level 3 /ATK: 500 /DEF: 1400/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 5) effect from the Graveyard!" I said to him, in which the spectators we're shocked.

"From the Graveyard?!" Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Sora said together.

"If "Ascended Gardna" is in my Graveyard and my opponent attacks, I can banish this card to end the Battle Phase!" I yelled as Ascended Gardna's spirit formed before Swordsman, a tall warrior blocking the attack with his two massive detachable shields. "Also, when this effect resolvers, I am allowed to draw 1 card."

"He was ready for all that?" Yuzu exclaimed in disbelief.

"But how did he get that monster into his Graveyard?" Futoshi asked in confusion.

"At the start of his turn." Sora answered, making everyone turn to the cyan haired boy. "When he activated Trade Draw, he needed to send one of his monster to the Graveyard and that's when he got Ascended Gardna to the Graveyard that assured him of negating Yuya's attacks all together." He explained.

"Not only did he negate two of Yuya's attack, he also got two new cards out of it all." Gongenzaka stated with a smile. "It's like he's prepared for whatever is thrown his way."

"You don't say. Guess there's more to see from him than beats the eye. This Duel is getting better and better." Sora said with a smile as he licked his lollipop.

"Keep it up you two! Fight with all of your spirit's might!" Shuzo yelled form the control room.

"Go Yuya-oniichan! Darwin-oniichan!" The trio kids cheered us on.

"Man, you really are something else Darwin. To block all of my attacks, you really are an amazing Duelist!" He called out to me which made get a little flustered.

"Na-nah" I sheepishly replied while rubbing the back of my head, feeling lifted by his compliment. "It was nothing, honestly."

"But it was!" Yuya said with a smile. "It's like you're one step ahead of everything. I set one card face down and end my turn. Now Darwin, show me what else you have instore!"

"You got it Yuya. My turn! Draw! First off, I activate the Spell Card Fusion!" I said as the fusion vortex formed itself above me.

"Here it comes! Darwin-oniichan's Fusion Monster!" Aya said happily.

"Darwin-oniichan's Fusion Monster!" Tatsuya added.

"Shivers!" Futoshi said shaking his hips.

"I fuse my Ascended Swordsman on the field with Ascended Monk (Level 3 /ATK: 1000 /DEF: 1000/Warrior/Pendulum/Earth/ SC: 8) in my hand!" I said as the monster's we're sent whirling inside the portal.

"Soldier from the Heaven's whose blade can demolish through the mightiest of Fortress'. Join the fields of battle and slay the ones who defy you! Appear, Level 7! Arminus, the Ascended Seraph (Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 900/Warrior/Fusion/Pendulum/Light/SC: 2)!"

A swordsman with medium length white hair, covered in dark and gold colored armor with purple emeralds on the chest and shoulder pads came to life. He had a long red cape hanging from his left shoulder and his sword was a long and thin blade, having sparks of electricity running through it.

* * *

 **LDS Control Room**

"Sir, we detected a strong Summoning Method that's not from our Dimension!" One of the workers yelled.

Reiji, lifting up his glasses before responding "Can you identify which Summoning Method is being used?" He asked calmly.

"One moment sir… It's Fusion Summon! The same as this morning!" A male worker informed.

" _Fusion? I think I might already know who our little fusion might be."_ Reiji thought. "Can we get a visual?"

"Putting on screen...now!" The screen lit up showing the Duel between Darwin and Yuya.

"It's Sakoto Darwin again, President." Nakajima said to the man standing right next to him.

"And he's Dueling Sakaki Yuya." Reiji exclaimed. "This will be interesting. We can obtain more data on our new Duelist and just maybe, some data on Sakaki Yuya's Pendulum Summon." Reiji said pushing up his glasses again, watching the duel with curiosity, looking at Darwin's Fusion monster.

* * *

 **You Show Duel School**

"That's one impressive Fusion Monster, if I do say so myself." Sora said as he continued watching the Duel.

"Indeed." Gongenzaka added.

"Yuya." Yuzu slightly whispered.

"So this is your Fusion Monster?" Yuya questioned. "Can't wait to see what it does!" Yuya exclaimed in excitement.

"I'm not done yet Yuya!" I told him, which made him and the spectators raise an eyebrow at my claim.

"What? You still have more? Yuya said in shock.

"How about I show you instead. I summon Ascended Recruiter (Level 4 /ATK: 1400 /DEF: 1300/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 9) in attack mode!" I said as the purple haired warrior with a bullhorn came to my field. "I now Overlay the Level 4 Ascended Recruiter with the Level 4 Ascended Wyvern!" I said as the two monsters became beams of light and entered the galaxy-like portal, to all present we're once again shocked.

"He...he can Xyz Summon as well?" Yuzu questioned, still not believing her eyes.

"Most Duelists struggle performing one Summoning Method." Gongenzaka stated in shock. "Yet, here he is able perform all three Summoning Methods, this really is an astonishing sight!"

"Hoh? Again with the surprises. Darwin just keeps going at it." Sora added, unable to hide his surprise.

"Darwin-oniichan is so cool!" Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi cheered with stars in their eyes again.

"Beautiful angel with wings of purity! Guardian of light, protect the innocent with their call for help against this battle against the darkness! Come forth, Rank 4! Marina, the Ascended Sorceress (Rank 4/ ATK: 2000 /DEF: 100/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/Light/OU: 2)!"

The long blonde haired angel spread its wings as she appeared on my filed from the light surrounding her. She wore a silky white dress, her chest covered by armor with different kinds of jewelry on her chest, most noticeably the orange one in the middle. In addition, she was also wearing several necklaces around her neck. Her staff, which was made of wooden material and had a green gem on the end of it and was protected by several wooden vines. After she landed, two spheres of light appeared, rotating over her body.

"Beautiful..." All of them muttered at her beauty.

* * *

 **LDS Control Room**

"Guess my theory was correct after all." Reiji said at the sight of the Xyz monster. "What are the energy readings on his Xyz Summon?" Reiji asked his workers.

"A high energy Xyz Summon! The energy from his Summon is identical to his Fusion and Synchro Summon, far stronger than anything we can produce." A female worker told Reiji with the new information.

"President, so far this individual was able to perform Fusion, Synchro and now Xyz. If I'm certain, Academia would never use Xyz Summon by any means. But that would mean he is not from the Fusion Dimension or an Academia resident. Where do we go from here?" Nakajima asked his boss.

Reiji pushed his glasses up before replying. "He appears that he doesn't have any ties with Academia, not from what I can see. Which is a good thing. But we will keep observing for now till we can be sure, then we will make our move."

"As you wish, President." Nakajima said.

Reiji continued examining the Duel with his hands on his chin. _"Fusion, Synchro, Xyz. Duelists have a difficult experience grasping mere one Summoning Method, but he can release them with no hesitation. And if he is not from Academia and his other Summoning reading's we're identical, one thing still remains to be answered. Where did you come from?"_ Reiji thought to himself.

* * *

 **You Show Duel School**

"It would seem Yuya picked a Duel against very talented Duelist, can't say I've ever seen this before." Sora said opening a chocolate bar.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, am left with no words. To be able to witness such a Duel, I feel so honored." Gongenzaka firmly said with grateful smile.

"Yuya." Yuzu muttered her childhood friend's name in worry.

"Fusion...Synchro...and now Xyz Summon. You can perform all Summoning Methods?" Yuya asked, visibly scared.

"Yes I can." I somewhat confidently said to Yuya. "Marina, the Ascended Sorceress' effect activates, when this card is Xyz Summoned, I can add 1 "Ascended" card from my Deck to my hand, and the one I choose is Ascended Wolf. Then I activate the Spell Card, Resurrection of the Dead. With this card, I revive my Ascended Swordsman." I said as the warrior appeared on my field once again.

"Then I activate Marina's effect! By detaching two Overlay Units, I can send one of my monsters to the Graveyard to decrease the attack of one monster on your field equal to the sent monster's attack." I explained to Yuya as Marina absorbed the two spheres of light.

"What?!" Yuya said shocked.

"Go Marina! Lucent Singularity!" Marina hoisted her staff into the air, absorbing Ascended Swordsman and forming a green energy sphere, which she fired towards Whip Viper, making the snake wince (Whip Viper ATK: 1700 → 0).

"Battle! Marina, attack Whip Viper! Wave Motion Blast!" Marina's staff began rotating as fast as possible, forming a green energy sphere once more, only this time was more unstable and wild. She targeted Whip Viper and fired the sphere, destroying Yuya's monster

"Gahh!" Yuya winced as he was pushed back.

Yuya – LP: 4000 → 2000

"He cut down Yuya's Life Points in half in just one attack!" Gongenzaka exclaimed in shock.

"And he still has his Fusion Monster to attack." Sora added.

As the three youngest students continued to cheer, Yuzu was worried for her childhood friend.

"Now Arminus, attack his Discover Hippo! Audacious Charge! Arminus lunged at the defenseless hippo, lifting his sword with sparks of electricity on the blade, ready to strike down. But Yuya quickly dashed to his side, managing to grab an Action Card that was on one of the stands.

"I activate the Action Spell – Miracle!" Yuya shouted. "My Hippo can't be destroyed and the damage is halved!" said as sparks we're shooting towards his way, damaging him.

Yuya: LP – 2000 →1150

" _Might as well try this for myself."_ I thought as I began running for anAction Card, within seconds, I found one at the bottom amongst the various statues.

"I activate the Action Spell – Battle Burner! If my monster failed to destroy one of your monsters this turn, it can attack again!"

" _Oh no_ …" Both Yuya and Yuzu thought.

"Try again Arminus, Audacious Charge!" Arminus lunged once more towards the hippo.

Yuya jumped towards an Action Card that was on the edge of the second floor.

"Action Spell – Encore! This card allows me to use one "Action Card" that's in my Graveyard, the one I choose is the Action Spell – Evasion!" Yuya inserted the card into his Duel Disk, making his hippo to roll to the side, avoiding the attack.

"Guess I should have expected that, I set one card face-down and end my turn." I said.

"Yuya-oniichan saved his monster!" Futoshi yelled.

"Go Yuya-oniichan and Darwin-oniichan!" Ayu and Tatsuya cheered.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya drew his card and smiled at the card he drew. "Alright Darwin, prepare yourself for the main act!" Yuya shouted. Suddenly the arena turned dark, a single spotlight shining over Yuya.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The moment you've all been waiting for has finally arrived!" Yuya shouted with a wide smile.

"Then that means..." Ayu said happily.

"Yuya-oniichan will..." Tatsuya added in excitement.

"Pendulum Summon! It's giving me the Shivers!" Futoshi finished.

"With the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya placed the two cards in the Pendulum Scale zones, making the word " _Pendulum_ " light up in rainbow colors over the blade. The two spellcasters appeared in the blue pillars with the numbers 2 and 7 underneath them, in the middle Yuya's Pendant formed, slowly swinging side to side.

"Swing, pendulum of souls!" Yuya chanted. "Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come! My monster partners!"

Two beams of light emerged from the portal.

"Taking the stage is our main star, the wondrous and beautiful dragon with dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya's signature monster came out of the portal with a loud roar (Level 7/ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 4). "Also, joining us is Entermate Teeter Totter Hopper (Level 4/ ATK: 100/ DEF: 1200/Insect/Effect/Earth) in defense mode!"

Yuya's signature monster, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon came out of the light with aloud roar. Next to the dragon, a green grasshopper that had a seesaw-shaped body with one end having a happy face, while the other side a rather angry face with a small top hat.

"Yosh!" Shuzo shouted from the control room. "Keep it up you two! Let your spirits burn!" Shuzo yelled.

"Let's see how Darwin keeps up against Yuya's ace monster." Gongenzaka said out loud.

"Now things will start to heat up." Sora followed up.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack his Marina! Spiral Strike Burst! Yuya ordered as his dragon fired a red beam at my Xyz Monster.

I began running looking for an Action Card and spotted one on a ledge, but couldn't reach it. " _Need some help_?" Marina asked me in a kind voice with a smile with her hand out. She lifted me enough to grab it and letting me down.

"Thank you." I thanked her as she smiled once more.

"I activate Action Spell – Invulnerability, for the rest of this turn, Marina can't be destroyed by battle and I take no damage! I said as Marina side stepped the blast.

"I activate my own Action Spell! Yuya said as it caught me off guard. " _When did he get it? While his dragon was attacking?_ " I thought to myself.

"Action Spell – Tag Out! If my monster attack and didn't destroy your monster, I can tribute one of my monsters and it can attack again, also, its attack is also increased by 1000 (Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 → 3500)!" Yuya said as Teeter Totter Hopper flew into his dragon, a red aura around its body with the additional power up.

"This is bad." I muttered while quickly running across the field in search for an Action Card and I found one near hot dog stand. I came close to picking it up, but it was too late as his Odd-Eyes attacked my Arminus this time and destroyed it, the blast sent me flying a few feet backwards.

"Arghh!" I screamed as I was thrown way back and landed on the floor.

Darwin – LP: 4000 → 2000

"Darwin!" Yuya screamed in concern.

"Is Darwin-oniichan okay?" Tatsuya asked concerned.

"Yuya-oniichan hit him pretty hard." Ayu said worried.

"Are you alright!" Yuzu called out to me before turning to Yuya. "Yuya you idiot! You didn't have to hit him that hard!" Yuzu angrily yelled at Yuya.

"I-I didn't mean to I swear!" Yuya said in fear.

"What do you mean you "didn't mean to?!" You know that this is his first Action Duel! You can't just treat him like any other opponent!"

While they we're shouting, I was still on the floor. But I couldn't quite hear what they we're saying. " _Huh, well this is a strange feeling. I'm thrown to the floor and feel a little pain and yet...I'm not sad nor do I feel like crying. Why was this? I never felt like this before. Why was this? Was I enjoying this? It feels...it feels...amazing. It's like back then... Yes...it's just like that, only better."_ I thought to myself as a smile started to form on my face. And before I knew it, I was coughing.

They all heard the cough, turning to the source, they found me coughing as I cleared the smoke with my right hand.

"That wa- _cough cough_ was a great move." I said as the smoke cleared completely. "You really are quick on grabbing Action Cards and catching your opponent off guard. That was a really great move Yuya, you got me good."

"You're-you're not mad?" Yuya stuttered while asking me.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" I asked tilting my head sideways. "This is a Duel after all, isn't? It's only fair to give it your all, right?" I said smiling.

The three kids began cheering louder as they saw me with no injuries. "Do your best, Darwin-oniichan!"

"Well Yuya, since you started fighting more seriously, guess I have to up my game as well. I activate my Trap Card, New Recruits! If one of my monsters were destroyed by battle, I can banish that card and the top card of my Deck to draw 2 cards. " I said as I drew the cards. "My Turn! Draw!"

My eyes widened at the cards I drew. " _With this, I just might win this Duel."_

"Yuya, hope you're ready for this." I said to Yuya.

"Huh? What are you going to do now?" Yuya asked as I took out two cards.

"With my Scale 0 Ascended Rhino (Level 7 /ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Earth/ SC: 0) and Scale 9 Ascended Falcon (Level 4 /ATK: 1500/ DEF: 800/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 9), I set the Pendulum Scale!" I announced as I placed the two cards on each end of the Duel Disk, the rainbow colored ' _Pendulum_ ' appearing on the blade.

Two pillars arose on the right and left side, Ascended Rhino on the right and Ascended Falcon on the left respectively. Ascended Rhino had white colored armor around its body, with an armor piece on its horn. Ascended Falcon was a small falcon who had grey fur and armor on its wings and on its claws, with the addition of a little helmet on its head.

"What?!" Yuya exclaimed in shock.

"H-he can also Pendulum Summon?!" Yuzu uttered in the same manner.

Gongenzaka, Sora, Shuzo and the three younger students were left with opened mouth.

"With my current Scale, I can summon monsters between the Levels of 1 and 8!" I continued. "Ancient power surging through the cosmos, aid me in reshaping the boundaries of space and time itself! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monster allies!"

I chanted as a portal formed, two beams of light coming out of it.

"From my hand, appear! Ascended Wolf (Level 7 /ATK: 2300/ DEF: 300/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Light / SC: 5) and Ascended Hunter (Level 5 /ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Water / SC: 8)!"

The two monsters appeared on my field. Ascended Wolf had brown colored fur with armor on its feet and around its body. For Ascended Hunter, he was a human male shorter than average height, had a white cloth covering his mouth and blue colored eyes. He had shark bottom jaw bones on each shoulder, his weapons were a long harpoon and a thick blade.

"How...how is this possible? How can you Pendulum Summon?!" Yuya asked the question everyone was wondering, with a mix of anger and fear.

" _Oh no, I forgot about this, Yuya's mad since someone other than him can Pendulum Summon. I need to change their focus on something else and quick_." I thought. "T-to be honest, it's a long story. But I promise I will explain later, right now, we continue. Firstly I activate Ascended Hunter's Monster effect, once per turn, I can target 1 "Ascended" monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon him to my field, but that Monster's attack is turned to 0. Return, Ascended Swordsman!" I declared as Ascended Swordsman returned to the field.

(Ascended Swordsman ATK: 1700 → 0)

I made a slight jump to a lamp post that had an Action Card on the top that was wedged in.

"Now I activate the Action Spell - Attack Switch! With this card, I can switch the attack and defense of one monster on the field, but the owner of that monster doesn't take damage involving it, but I will target my own monster, Power Switch!"

(Ascended Swordsman ATK: 0 → 900).

"Marina, attack his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Wave Motion Blast!" I shouted as Marina hoisted her staff.

"What?! But my Odd-Eyes has more Attack Points than your Marina!" Yuya pointed out.

I on the other hand, started running towards a nearby Action Card that was on a windshield of a car.

"I activate the Action Spell – Break Shot! With this card I target 1 monster on the field, that monster losses 700 Attack Points, I target your Odd-Eyes!" I explained as a yellow beam shot towards Odd-Eyes, lowering its attack.

(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 → 1800).

"My attack continues, go Marina!" I shouted as Marina began spinning her staff and forming a green sphere and aiming towards Yuya's dragon. The sphere hit Odd-Eyes and the dragon cried out in pain as it was destroyed.

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya yelled for his monster in worry.

Yuya – LP: 1150 → 950

"Now Ascended Wolf, attack Yuya directly, Ferocious Pounce!" Wolf pounced towards Yuya.

"If this attack succeeds, Yuya will lose!" Gongenzaka shouted in worry.

"Yuya-oniichan!" The trio yelled.

Because of their calls, Yuya snapped out of his thoughts. Realizing he was wide open and could possibly lose the Duel. He quickly pressed a button on his Duel Disk.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Hippo Carnival." Yuya muffled weakly. "I Special Summon 3 "Hippo" Tokens (Level 1/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/Beast/Earth) in defense mode."

After the card's activation, three different colored hippo tokens appeared on his field in defense. A blue, orange and a yellow one.

"Then Ascended Wolf, attack his yellow token, Ferocious Pounce!" The armored wolf jumped at the hippo token, swiftly destroying it. "It's your turn, Ascended Swordsman, Quelling Strike!" Swordsman lunged at the blue token, slicing it in half. "And finally, Ascended Hunter, attack his final token, Death Spear!" The Hunter raised its harpoon, aiming at the last token. He threw the spear and hit the hippo token directly in the chest, destroying it.

The only thing that was left on the field was smoke from all of the destruction.

"Ascended Rhino's Pendulum effect activates." I said in a calm tone. "When the Battle Phase ends, I draw cards equal to the amount of my opponent's destroyed monsters. Since there were a total of four destroyed monsters, that means I can draw four cards." I said as I drew the four additional cards. "I set one card face-down and end my turn. When my turn ends, Ascended Swordsman is destroyed due to Ascended Hunter's effect."

Ascended Swordsman slowly faded away.

As I looked towards Yuya, it's as I feared. He wasn't in the best state, he had his goggles over his eyes and was on the floor, struggling to get up. It was painful for me to see Yuya like this. Not only has he seen someone other than himself Pendulum Summon, I destroyed a monster that meant a lot to him with his own Summoning Method. Was this worth it?

" _Wait!"_ I widened my eyes in realization. " _This is actually a good thing. Yuya's relied exclusively on Pendulum Summon till his Duel with Reiji, even then it was hard for him to accept others could Pendulum Summon. He needs to realize other Duelists would use Pendulum Summon, whether he liked it or not. If I could just explain to him that Pendulum Summon isn't the key to entertain others and to rely on his own belief and skill. But how? Come on think, think."_

"H-hey Yuya!" I called out to him, making the spectators to turn around and look at me. "Can I ask you a question?"

He didn't respond, he only looked up to me, still on the floor.

"Did you honestly believe you would be the only Duelist who could use Pendulum Summon?" I sincerely asked him.

He was taken aback by my question, hesitant to answer. "I…I really hoped…that I would be."

"Mind if I ask why?"

He slowly took of his googles, revealing his eyes that were staring back at the ground. "…Through Pendulum Summon, I finally managed to clear my father's name of being a coward. I could finally follow his footsteps, I could bring smiles to others and be an entertainer…just like him. Pendulum Summon enabled me to finally do those things, to finally prove to everyone I can be on the same level as him.

I waited a few seconds, before finally speaking. "Do you really think that you wouldn't have gotten this far without Pendulum Summon, or do you really doubt your own skill as Duelist?

Everyone was left with their mouths open.

Yuya uttered. "W-what?"

At this point, everyone was eager to see on how I would respond.

"Well, for instance, your father created a new form of Action Dueling, and as time passed, other people started to Duel the same way as him. But…" I continued, Yuya carefully listening to every word. "He wasn't upset when other people copied his style, as a matter of fact, he was overjoyed that he inspired other people to follow in his footsteps. With so many Duelists trying to copy him, he was still the very best when it came to Entertainment Dueling, no one could come close to his level. So why don't you apply that same principal to yourself? Pendulum Summon wasn't the reason you've gotten this far, it's your will and determination that got you this far. But still, you are the first Duelist to ever use Pendulum Summon, but in the future, other Duelists could have Pendulum cards as well. With that, strife to become the best Pendulum user and inspire others. Become the best at the very thing you created!"

Yuya, who was still on the ground, didn't know how to respond, completely baffled at words. After what seemed like a full minute of silence, Yuya slowly rose up, a wide smile visible on his face.

"You're right Darwin!" Yuya spoke with confidence. "If my father wasn't upset when others copied his style, then I have no reason to feel upset either! Then I'll become the best Pendulum user!"

"That's the spirit, Yuya!" I said taking a defensive stance. "Now show me what you got!"

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya announced with a confident smile. "I activate the Spell Card Entermate Magical Act! With this Spell Card, I banish up to three "Entermate" Monsters from my Graveyard, then I draw the same number of cards equal to the amount of banished monsters. I banish Entermate Discover Hippo, Whip Viper and Teeter Totter Hopper to draw 3 cards!" Yuya explained as he drew the cards. "With my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon! Come to my side, my monster partners!"

Four monsters manifested from the portal.

"From my hand, making their debut, Entermate Dag Daggerman (Level 5 /ATK: 2000 /DEF: 600/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Earth/ SC: 2), Entermate Partnaga (Level 5 /ATK: 500 /DEF: 2100/Reptile/Pendulum/Effect/Earth/ SC: 3) and Entermate Silver Claw (Level 4 /ATK: 1800/ DEF: 700/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 4)!" The three monsters appeared and were happy that they were on the stage. "And returning from the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The four monsters landed on the field next to each other, with Odd-Eyes behind Yuya.

"I activate Partanaga's effect, I target 1 monster on my field and that monster gains 300 attack for each "Entermate" monster on the field, I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Odd-Eyes ATK: 2500 → 3400)! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack his Ascended Hunter, Spiral Strike Burst!"

The dichromatic dragon opened its mouth and shoot out a stream of red energy that hit and destroyed Hunter, leaving smoke from its destruction.

"I activate my Trap Card, Defense Tactics! When my opponent destroys one of my monsters, I can half the damage of that battle, also in addition, I draw 1 card." I said as I winced from the slight pain, then drawing my card.

Darwin – LP: 2000 → 100

"He even managed to survive Odd-Eyes' attack?!" Yuzu said in disbelief.

"Don't know why you're so surprised." Sora casually told her. "If he didn't stop Odd-Eyes' attack, he would have lost the Duel due to Odd-Eyes' effect that doubles the battle damage."

"Entermate Silver Claw attack his Marina! At this moment, its effect activates, all of my Entermate monsters gain 300 attack till the end of the Battle Phase (Silver Claw ATK: 1800 → 2100, Dag Daggerman ATK: 2000 → 2300, Partnaga ATK: 500 → 800), Silver Fang!

Silver Claw ran towards Marina at fast speed, pouncing into the air and heading towards her.

I ran towards an empty table, only thing on it was an Action Card, which I grabbed.

"I activate the Action Spell – Damage Banish! If one of my monster would be destroyed in the result of battle, the damage is turned to 0!"

Silver Claw landed and pushed Marina to the ground, turning her into particles as she was destroyed.

"And with that, our act has concluded. And with that, all of my Entermate monsters attack returns to normal (Silver Claw ATK: 2100 → 1800, Dag Daggerman ATK: 2300 → 2000, Partnaga ATK: 800 → 500). I end my turn." Yuya said with a bow.

"Then it's my turn!" I said. "Draw! Since the Pendulum Scale is already set, I Pendulum Summon! From my hand, I summon the Tuner Monster, Ascended Re-Scaler (Level 1 /ATK: 100 /DEF: 300 /Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/Dark/ SC: 1)! And returning from the Extra Deck, Ascended Hunter! Join me once more!

The familiar monster shot out of the portal and materialized on the field. The newest monster joining the field was Ascended Re-Scaler, who is female spellcaster. She was wearing purple robes with her face covered by a hood. In one hand she was holding a gold Libra and in the other hand, an open book with several glowing symbols coming out of it.

"I tune the Level 5 Ascended Hunter with the Level 1 Ascended Re-Scaler!" I shouted as Ascended Re-Scaler turned into three green rings with Ascended Hunter jumping through it, turning into four stars in a straight line. I began to chant.

"A traveler from beyond the stars, become an agent of serendipity who fights to maintain a balance where life can endure the indifference of chaos! Synchro Summon! Arrive from the stars, Level 6! Virgil, the Ascended Caretaker (Level 6 /ATK: 1600 /DEF: 2600/Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum/Wind/ SC: 4)!"

As the light died down, a humanoid creature with a plump body with large hands appeared on the field. The otherworldly being's face was covered by a yellow and brown colored mask that had three glowing orbs on it, two where the eyes should be and one around the mouth area. He had a really long white beard that was tied at the end. It was wearing red pants that went down to his two wooden peg legs. The Caretaker had a rope around its body that carried various potions of different glowing colors. In one if his hands, he was carrying a wooden battle horn with several markings on it.

"When Virgil is Synchro Summoned, I draw 1 card. I now activate the Spell Card Inner-Dimensional Fusion!" I inserted a card. "With this card, I can Fusion Summon using materials on my field, Graveyard or face-up from the Extra Deck, but those monsters are banished. I fuse my Ascended Hunter and Ascended Re-Scaler from my Extra Deck!"

"Fusion Summon by using materials from the Extra Deck!?" Sora widened his eyes as the two monsters began swirling in the multi-colored vortex.

"Fearless warrior who fights with the frontlines on the battle field to save and protect the innocent! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Level 6, Gaiser, the Ascended Slayer (Level 6/ ATK: 2300/DEF: 1200 /Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light)!"

The warrior clad in ocean blue armor landed next to Virgil.

"I then activate the Spell Card Dimension Alteration. I target one of my banished monsters and one monster on the field. I banish the second monster to summon the first target, but, those two monsters have to be the same type. The one I choose is Arminus. Since both of them are Fusion Monsters, the condition is met." I explained. "Dimension Hop!"

A blue swirling portal appeared before Gaiser, which he jumped through and the portal disappeared. Moments later, a green portal formed, where Arminus came through it.

"Now I activate Virgil, the Ascended Caretaker's effect." I continued. "Once per turn, I can target one monster on my field, I gain life points equal to that monsters attack. I choose my Arminus, Circle of Life!"

Virgil put the horn close to his face, like he was beginning to play the instrument. A calming and enchanting melody was heard as hundreds of honey gold fireflies slowly came out of his horn and flew around the field. Most of them began circling around me while going faster and faster.

Darwin – LP: 100 → 2600

"He regained most of his life points!" Gongenzaka exclaimed with wide eyes.

"But this song…it's so soothing." Ayu echoed.

"Battle! Arminus, attack his Silver Claw! Audacious Charge!"

Arminus quickly slashed his monster, making Yuya skidding back.

Yuya – LP: 950 → 250

I jumped on Virgil's back and he flew to a nearby artificial tree that had an Action Card on one its branches.

"I activate the Action Spell – Rematch! One of my monsters that already attack can attack again! This time, I attack you Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Audacious Charge!" I said as Arminus flew at the dragon.

"What?!" Yuya exclaimed in surprise. "But my Odd-Eyes is stronger than your Arminus!"

"He is, for now..." I trailed off. "I activate my Arminus' effect! By banishing an "Ascended" monster from the Graveyard or face-up from the Extra Deck, Arminus gains that targets attack! But, you take no battle damage involving this card. I banish Ascended Swordsman, Undying Soul (Jarvan ATK: 2500 → 4200)!"

Ascended Swordsman flew into Arminus' sword, sparks of electricity imitating from the weapon.

Arminus came up to Odd-Eyes and sliced it across the chest, after a few seconds, the dragon exploded.

"Ascended Wolf attack his Dag Daggerman, Ferocious Pounce!"

Yuya ran towards a bush with an Action Card laying on top of it and grabbed it.

"I activate the Action Spell – Attack Redirection!" Yuya yelled. "I switch the attack target of your monster to a different one! Instead of my Dag Daggerman being attack, your monster attacks Partnaga which is in defense mode!"

Dag Daggerman let out a slight laugh as Partnaga used its tail to move Dag Daggerman from the attack. Then Partnaga jumped in its original positon and immediately destroyed by Wolf's attack.

"Lastly, Virgil attack his Entermate Silver Claw, Arcane Melody!" I said while running to a nearby Action Card on the floor. "And I activate the Action Spell – Haunted Lance! One of my monsters attack is increased by 300 (Virgil ATK: 1600 → 1900)!"

Virgil started playing his horn, honey gold bubbles flew out of the instrument and colliding with Silver Claw.

Yuya – LP: 250 → 150

"To conclude my turn, I place one card face-down." I said. "With my turn ending, Dimension Alteration effect now activates, the monster summoned by its effect is banished. Although, that monster will return at the End Phase of my next turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya shouted. "I will Pendulum Summon! Returning for our next act! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! With Entermate Silver Claw, Entermate Parnaga in defense mode!"

Three beams emerged from the portal.

"I activate Entermate Partnaga's effect, Odd-Eyes gains 300 attack for every Entermate Monster on the field (Odd-Eyes ATK: 2500 → 3400)!" Yuya said with a grin. "Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack his Ascended Caretaker! Spiral Strike Burst!"

"I activate the Trap Card, Pendulum Penalty!" I responded as the card rose up. "By destroying one card in my Pendulum Zone, I can destroy one card on the field! I sacrifice my Ascended Rhino to destroy your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Mutual Destruction!"

"Not so fast Darwin!" Yuya playfully waved his finger side to side. "I activate my Timegazer Magician's Pendulum effect! If a Trap Card is targeting exactly 1 "Pendulum" Monster, I negate that card's activation and set that card instead of sending it to the Graveyard! Trap Nullification!"

Timegazer Magician's arced blade extended to make a full circle, similar to a clock symbol. Then shooting a blue beam at my Trap Card, the card going back face-down.

"So much for that…"

"My attack continues! Go, Odd-Eyes!"

I made a run for an Action Card laying near one of the empty tables. "Action Spell – Increase! One of my monster's attack is increased by 600! That attack is going to Virgil (Virgil ATK: 1600 → 2200)!"

Odd-Eyes' crimson red energy beam hit Virgil, the Caretaker tried holding of the attack, but was destroyed moments later, pushing me backwards from the blast.

Darwin – LP: 2600 → 200

"Next up, Dag Daggerman, attack his Ascended Wolf, but first…"

Yuya jumped on Odd-Eyes' back, who leaped into the air where Yuya snagged an Action Card that was on the very edge of the second floor.

"Would you look at that?" Yuya said with wide smile. "Action Spell – Action Recycle! I can re-use 1 Action Card that was used this turn, I'll use the Action Spell – Increase! That means Dag Daggerman's attack increases by 600 (Dag Daggerman ATK: 2000 → 2600)! Rain of Knifes!"

Dag Daggerman pulled out several more knifes of his sleeve and threw all of them at my Wolf.

"If this hits, Darwin-oniichan will lose!" Ayu yelled out in worry.

"I activate Ascended Wisp (Level 2 /ATK: 0 /DEF: 0 /Dark/Spellcaster) from my hand!" I retaliated by taking a card from my hand. "By discarding this card from my hand, I can half one instance of damage of any kind!"

A see through sphere of blueish light with a female face appeared in front of Wolf, absorbing several knifes, but not all of them. Few more knifes hit my monster, the wolf led out a cry before being destroyed.

Darwin – LP: 200 → 50

"It's so hard to tell whose leading, both of them are so strong!" Tatsuya chimed in.

"They are both evenly matched, but Darwin-oniichan is in a huge disadvantage, he has only two cards in his hand and his field is bare." Ayu said in concern.

"It may be difficult, but difficult doesn't mean impossible." Gongenzaka said, making everyone present to turn to him. "Darwin seems to be a type of Duelist that will never give up, no matter what the current situation may display. I, the man Gongenzaka, believe that Darwin will find a way to turn the tides." Gongenzaka said confidently.

"He's right. I'm sure he'll find a way to make a comeback. So far, he hasn't disappointed, I doubt he will now." Sora added with a smile.

"Do your best Darwin-oniichan!" The youngest students cheered.

"I almost made it…" Yuya uttered with a frown. "I set one card face-down and end my turn and with that. Now Darwin, show me what you can do against my performers! " Yuya said with a wide smile.

I returned with a smile of my own. "Very well, Yuya! My Turn!" I placed my fingers on the top card of my Deck, feeling a slight electric current on the tip of my fingers. "Draw!"

" _Oh, it's you_." I thought as my smile grew wider.

" _I do believe it's our turn to show them what we can really do, don't you think so, Young Master?_ " The dragon asked with a chuckle.

" _You bet…partner._ " I thought. "Get ready Yuya, you showed me your ace, it would be only fair if I show you mine!" I announced.

"Your ace monster!?" Yuya asked with a worried expression.

"With my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once again! Return from the Extra Deck, Ascended Wolf, and from my hand, the dragon that represents my resolve! Join us, Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon (Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2000/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 4)!"

A bipedal dragon with violet colored eyes emerged from the portal alongside Ascended Wolf. It was slightly bigger in size compared to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. It was clad in yellow and silver amour around its whole body, the clawed wings were a silver color with purple outlines all over each wing. The most notable feature of the dragon was the small golden horn it possessed at the end of its snout. As the dragon finally placed its feet on the floor, it let out a loud but powerful roar.

Both of the dragons began roaring at each other. Were they communicating?

" _Is something wrong, Violet-Eyes?_ " I mentally asked the dragon.

" _That's just the thing my Young Master..."_ The dragon responded with an uneasy tone. _"I am not so sure myself._ "

During our little conversation, the spectators once again couldn't help but awe.

"Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon huh?" Sora muttered with a smile. "Can't say I've ever seen a dragon quite like that before."

"Darwin-oniichan's dragon is amazing!" Ayu said with stars in her eyes.

"But what are the dragon's doing?" Futoshi asked tilting his head.

"I believe they recognized each other as rivals, both eager to go all out." Gongenzaka answered.

"Are you ready Yuya?" I yelled to him, making him wake up from his gaze. "Now it's time for the finale! When Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon is Special Summoned, I can destroy 1 card on the field. I'll destroy your face-down! Relentless Storm!"

Violet-Eyes shot a small blue energy ball at Yuya's face-down, destroying it in an instance.

"And now, Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon, Attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Furry of the Exile!" I said to my monster who was getting ready to attack. At my claim, Yuya and the others were taken back at my order.

"What?! But Odd-Eyes has way more attack points than your dragon!" Yuya pointed out.

"That would be the case, but…" I said as a grin formed on my face. "Due to Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon's effect, when he battles an opponent's monster whose monster is level 5 or higher and I have fewer life points, my monster gains half of the attack against the monster it battles!"

"What!?" Yuya exclaimed shocked.

(Violet-Eyes ATK: 2500 → 4200).

Violet-Eyes opened its mouth, a rotating aqua blue energy sphere began forming. As it grew bigger, it started rotating faster in all sorts of directions. When it reached a certain point, the dragon pointed towards its adversary, as it fired, it left a blue stream similar to Odd-Eyes' attack.

As the enemy's attack grew closer and close, Yuya panicked. Looking anywhere for an Action Card that might save him from the dragon's attack. Behind him, he saw one laying on the floor. In desperation, he lunged towards the card. Although, he didn't make it in time as Violet-Eyes' attack collided with Odd-Eyes, destroying it and in turn, sending Yuya flying.

"Arghhh!" Yuya yelled as he was thrown back.

Yuya LP: 150 → 0

Winner: Darwin

"Good Game!" I yelled. " _Phew, that was a close one."_ I thought to myself. I looked up at my dragon who turned its head towards me, giving me a slight smile as he bowed its head.

" _That was an excellent Duel, Young Master."_ The violet eye colored dragon complimented me.

" _I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for you."_ I replied with smile of my own as the dragon slowly started to disappear, same goes for rest of the field.

I placed my Deck into my Deck box and removed my Duel Disk from my arm. In the distance I saw Yuya's friends gather around him checking if he's ok. _"I really hope I didn't hurt him to bad."_ I thought as began approaching them.

"H-hey Yuya are you hurt? Sorry if I went a little overboard." I slightly lowered my head.

"N-nah it's alright." He replied, still holding on to Yuzu.

" _Hmm, now that I think about it_." I thought to myself as I was watching the two. "You two seems really close, are you two a couple perhaps?" I asked innocently tilting my head.

"I know, right?" Sora said with a frown. "That's what I thought when I first met them."

At my comment they both began blushing noticeably.

"W-w-why would you say that, Yuya and I are just friends." Yuzu said, different shades of red on visible her face.

"Y-yeah, why would I want to date a strong crude girl like her? Yuya pointed at Yuzu.

" _Not… a good choice of words_." I thought as I heard a big smacking sound and saw Yuya back on the floor and Yuzu holding her fan, red from all the rage.

"How could you say something like that?! You really are a big jerk Yuya!" Yuzu yelled. Me and everyone present backed away a little to not get hit by her 'deadly weapon'.

"S-sorry Yuzu." Yuya apologized as he stood up and began walking to us, still rubbing his face.

 _"Okay…mental note #1, never make Yuzu mad."_ I noted to myself with a gulp.

"Hey, Darwin." Yuya called out to me as he got closer. "Now that our Duel is over, can you tell me where you got your Pendulum Cards?"

As he asked me this, my mind began racing, trying to think of a story he would believe. "W-well, it's kind of a strange story, I doubt you would believe me. But one day, as I was looking through my Deck, my cards started glowing. After some time, they changed into the way they are now." I stopped as made a face that I looked like I realised something then snapping my fingers. "Ah yes, it was at the same time with your Duel against Strong Ishijima. I continued to watch the Duel and I noticed that you had cards that were almost identical to mine. As the Duel finished, I figured out that they were named Pendulum Cards and could summon high-level monsters that were within the Pendulum Scales." I finished my story.

"Huh, that's weird." Yuya uttered. "That same thing happened to me, only I don't really remember much during that time."

"That's strange. Anyway, from that day I began trying to figure out how to Pendulum Summon, but it was kind of difficult since I didn't manage to Duel anyone since then."

"So this was your first Duel where you Pendulum Summoned?!" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Y-yeah, I guess so." I replied.

"So does this mean Darwin-oniichan won't join our school?" Ayu said with a saddened look on her face, then everyone else got the same facial expression as the little girl.

 _"After meeting you people, I'd hate myself forever if I didn't."_ I thought to myself as a slight smile formed on my face. _"This is definitely the place I want to be."_

"Don't worry guys, I'll join your school." I told them as they all looked at me surprised.

"But why? Yuzu asked. "Not that I'm complaining of course, but Yuya needed to win in order for you to join."

"That actually wasn't the agreement, right Shuzo-san?" Everyone turned to the Principal, who didn't know what to say, then turning back to me. "The agreement wasn't that Yuya needed to beat me in a Duel, rather, if Yuya _'won me over_ ' in an Action Duel to show me the true meaning of Entertainment Dueling. It's safe to say that you won me over."

Everyone present gave me confused looks.

"I did?" Yuya repeated.

 _"Well here goes nothing, if I ever needed a time to not-choke this would be it."_ I thought as I took a deep breath.

"Yeah. You see, I also think Dueling should be about bringing joy and making people around you smile. Sadly, a lot of people see it differently and don't agree with it and only see victory by any means. I myself, was lost and didn't know where or what I should do, but Dueling you Yuya reminded me that is exactly what I want to do. What Sakaki Yusho strived to achieve, to bring happiness to others and show the true meaning of Dueling. Despite your school's reputation or status, that doesn't concern me the slightest, doing what you all are striving to do is more than enough of a reason for me to enroll here." I ended my mini speech with a sincere smile.

At my response they all began cheering as Shuzo fell to the floor crying.

"That-that truly was a hot-blooded answer Darwin!" The Principal said as he fell to the floor with tears in his eyes.

"I, the man Gongenzaka…" Gongenzaka began with slight tears in his eyes. "Am moved by your words, you have my deepest respects."

"Well Darwin, let me be the first one to welcome you to You Show Duel School." Yuya said extending his hand, which I accepted.

"Thank you, Yuya." I said with a smile.

* * *

 **LDS Control Room**

"Hmm." Reiji hummed as he reclined into his chair.

"That certainly was an interesting turn of events, don't you think so, President?" Nakajima asked his President.

"It certainly was." Reiji replied as he watched the You Show students celebrating. "To think, he also has the ability to Pendulum Summon that was something I hadn't anticipated. With this, we will be much closer to creating the first prototype Pendulum Cards. Also, the fact he can Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon on top of that, he is formidable opponent indeed. The current information we have on him, he doesn't appear to be with Academia, which is a relief. If we manage to convince him to join the Lancers, that will boost our odds against the fight with Academia significantly. However, I don't think he showed us the true extent of his powers."

"How can you be so sure, President?"

Reiji didn't reply right away. "I just have a feeling, that his true abilities are yet to be seen. I will have to duel him myself to see if my assumptions are correct."

Reiji stood up, taking one last glance of the You Show students, before turning around and leaving the control room.

* * *

 **You Show Duel School**

When our Duel finished, I signed the papers Shuzo gave me. After that, all of us were sitting in the main entrance of the school, talking about random things.

"Good heavens, would you look at the time." Gongenzaka said looking at the clock on the wall as he stood up. "I should be heading back to the Dojo."

"You're already leaving Gongenzaka?" Shuzo asked the Steadfast Duelist.

"Of course, Principal." Gongenzaka replied. "With the Maiami Championship fast approaching, every single day is critical for preparations." He then turned to me. "It was a pleasure meeting you today, Darwin, but it's time for me to leave for an early rise. Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight Gongenzaka!" All of us said.

"So Darwin, what are you going to do now?" Yuya asked me.

"Umm well, I guess first things first. I need to find a place to stay, that should be my main priority at the moment." I responded to which Yuya and Yuzu we're taken back a little.

"You don't have a place to stay?" Yuzu then asked me.

"No, I was about to go and find somewhere, but then Sawatari and his bunch showed up, so I completely forgot and lost track of time."

"Then why don't you come and stay at my house?" Yuya said and to say it caught me off guard would be an understatement.

" _Is-is he serious?_ " I thought to myself. We just met a few hours ago and he's inviting me to stay at his house. Me, a complete stranger, who knows what I could be and yet he's still letting me stay at his house. Does...does he trust me that much already?

"Wha...no, I-I couldn't. I don't want to be a bother." I managed to blurt out, hoping that he will change his mind.

"Don't worry about it, it's no problem really. My mom won't mind." Yuya said with a smile.

Seeing I had no words left to say and had no choice. "O-okay then." I muttered slightly.

We stayed there for a little while longer and then everyone went their own way home. We left as a group, but one by one everyone went their separate ways. First off was Sora, than Yuzu and Shuzo alongside with the children.

I still don't know how to feel about this, going to someone else's house. I've never been to someone else's house before, let alone to sleep in it. I just I don't make a fool out of myself too much. But still, Yuya is really generous to let me sleep at his house.

"Umm… hey Yuya." I turned to the boy.

"Hmm?"

"I...um just wanted to say thank you for...you know, letting me stay at your house .It really does mean a lot." I thanked him.

"No need to thank me, we're friends after all, right?" Yuya asked with a smile.

On the outside I didn't make any expression at his question, but on the inside, it felt like I have been thrown off a cliff. " _Friend_." That word was now stuck in my head. Was this the feeling of having a friend? I never had a true friend before and never knew the feeling of having one. With what am I supposed to respond?

"Yeah...friends."

* * *

" _Well, this day was certainly interesting."_

I thought to myself as I was lying in a soft and comfortable bed in one of the guest bedrooms, provided by the Sakaki family.

So many thoughts were passing through my head at this very moment. One of them being that I was in a _really_ comfortable bed. In fact, I could sleep on this bed for an eternity and I wouldn't mind ever getting up. The second one was about going to Yuya's house and meting his mom. I was so nervous about meting her, but it didn't go as bad as I thought. That woman was so kind and gently, since she quickly caught on that I was overwhelmed about me being in their home and my shyness. She would constantly ask me if I needed anything, if I would want more food or help around Maiami City since Yuya told her I'm new to the city during diner.

Even though I knew these people were genuinely nice to me, I still kind of felt " _out of place"_ around them. It just felt so…different for once.

I shook my head. I can't think like that anymore, this is not like before, I need to convince myself that this is my _new life,_ a fresh start! Where things are completely different and that I'm finally…free. Yeah, that's it, I just need a new frame of mind from now on.

But still, everything that happened today was still hard to process. Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine myself being in a situation such as this. All my life, I never saw myself as strong, confident or even capable of doing anything right. Yet, Violet-Eyes and Marina defy all of those things and insist that I'm everything opposite of those things. I am however, glad that I managed to encourage Yuya to focus on improving his skills as a Duelist and to not solely depend on Pendulum Summon. Maybe I can do something right after all.

And I do wonder, what kind of darkness Violet-Eyes referred to when first mentioning it. So far, the only thing I'm certain about that topic is Zarc, that much I'm aware. That can't be it, there has to be more, a lot more. The way he said it, he looked…agitated just by saying it. It's like he didn't even know what this foe is capable of, only mass destruction. I'll admit, that alone sends a shiver down my spine. There are so many unanswered questions and the answers won't be easy to obtain. But, whoever or whatever this new opponent might be, I must be ready for when the time comes.

"I just wish…" I yawned, slowly closing my eyes. "When I wake up…all of this won't be just some bizarre dream."

* * *

 **Card Section**

 **Ascended Swordsman**

(Level 4 /ATK: 1700/ DEF: 900/Light/ SC: 6)

Warrior/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if one of your "Pendulum" monster battles an opponent's monster who's ATK is different than its original, double your monster's ATK.

Monster Effect: When this card attacks your opponent's monster, this card gains 300 ATK during the Damage Step only.

 **Ascended Wyvern**

(Level 4 /ATK: 1700 /DEF: 1200/Light/ SC: 3)

Dragon/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If an "Ascended" or "Violet-Eyes" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect, you can add 1 "Violet-Eyes" monster from your Deck, Graveyard or Extra Deck to your hand.

Monster Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Ascended" monster from your hand.

 **Ascended Gardna**

(Level 3 /ATK: 500 /DEF: 1400/Dark/ SC: 5)

Warrior/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, target 1 monster you control; that monster cannot be destroyed by battle till the end of the turn you activated this effect.

Monster Effect: If this card is in your Graveyard and your opponent declares an attack, you can banish this card and negate the attack; then draw 1 card.

 **Arminus, the Ascended Seraph**

(Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 900/Light/ SC: 2)

Warrior/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect

Ascended Swordsman + 1 other "Ascended" monster

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, target one of your Pendulum monsters, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle till the End Phase.

Monster Effect: Fusion Materials for this card are sent to the Graveyard. When this card battles an opponent's monster, you can select 1 other "Ascended" monster in your Graveyard, shuffle that target into your deck and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of that monster. If this card's effect is activated, any damage your opponent would take from this card becomes 0.

 **Marina, the Ascended Sorceress**

(Rank 4/ ATK: 2000/DEF: 200/Light)

Fairy/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 4 "Ascended" monsters

When this card is Xyz Summoned, you can add 1 "Ascended" card from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, you can detach two Xyz Materials from this card, send 1 monster from your field to the Graveyard; then decrease the ATK of a monster on your opponent's field by the monster sent by this effect.

 **Ascended Falcon**

(Level 4 /ATK: 1500/DEF: 800/Light/ SC: 9)

Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: You can destroy 1 card on your field, Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, you can only use this effect of "Ascended Falcon" once per turn.

Monster Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can discard 1 Monster Card to the GY to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Ascended" Monster from your Deck, but its effects are negated.

 **Ascended Rhino**

(Level 7 /ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/Earth/ SC: 0)

Beast/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: When the Battle Phase ends, for each of your opponent's monsters that was destroyed by a Pendulum monster, draw 1 card.

Monster Effect: When this card attacks a Defense Position Monster, this card gains 300 ATK and inflicts piercing damage.

 **Ascended Wolf**

(Level 7 /ATK: 2300 /DEF: 300/Light/ SC: 5)

Beast/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: (Quick Effect) if a card on your field would be destroyed, you can send this card from your Pendulum Zone to face-up into the Extra Deck, negate that cards effect and destroy it. You can only activate this card's effect once per turn.

Monster Effect: If you control no monster while your opponent does (min. 1), you can Special Summon this card from your hand, but its attack is reduced by 400. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed, it's not.

 **Ascended Re-Scaler**

(Level 1 /ATK: 100 /DEF: 300/Light/ SC: 1)

Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target the other card in your Pendulum Zone, you can change its Pendulum Scale between "2-9".

Monster Effect: You can send one "Pendulum" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck to the Graveyard, change this card's Level becomes equal to the sent monster's Level; you can only use this effect of "Ascended Re-Scaler" once per Duel.

 **Virgil, the Ascended Caretaker**

(Level 6 /ATK: 1600 /DEF: 2600/Wind/ SC: 4)

Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when you would take damage; gain LP equal to half of the damage you would have taken.

Monster Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, draw 1 card. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster you control, gain LP equal to that monsters ATK. When this card is destroyed, you can place it in your Pendulum Zone

 **Ascended Wisp**

(Level 2 /ATK: 0 /DEF: 0 /Dark)

Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: When you would take battle damage or effect damage, you can discard this card; half the damage you would have taken.

 **Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon**

(Level 7 /ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/ Dark/ SC: 3)

Dragon/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Dragon monster you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. For every face-up monster in your Extra Deck, all of your monsters gains 200 for each one.

Monster Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can destroy 1 card on the field. If this card attacks a Level 5 or higher monster while your LP is lower than your opponents, this card gains half of the ATK the monster is battling and the targeted monster's effect are negated.

 **Trade Draw**

(Normal Spell)

Draw 2 cards, then discard 1 "Ascended" monster.

 **Action Spell –** **Invulnerability**

(Action Card)

Till the end of this turn, one monster you control cannot be destroyed and you take no damage involving that card.

 **Action Spell – Tag Out**

(Action Card)

Send 1 monster you control to the Graveyard, 1 monster you control can attack again.

 **Action Spell – Attack Switch**

(Action Card)

Target one monster on the field, that monster has its ATK and DEF switched, but the owner of that monster takes no damage involving that target.

 **Dimension Alteration**

(Normal Spell)

Target 1 monster on your field and 1 monster in your banished zone, banish the first target and Special Summon the second target, but those monsters need to be the same Type. During the End Phase, banish that monster; you can Special Summon that monster at the End Phase of your next turn.

 **Action Spell – Rematch**

(Action Card)

One monster that has already attacked, that monster can make a second attack,

 **Action Spell – Attack Redirection**

(Action Card)

When your opponent attacks a monster you control, change the attack target to another monster you control.

 **Action Spell – Increase**

(Action Card)

Increase a monster's ATK by 600 till the end of this turn.

 **Action Spell – Action Recycle**

(Action Card)

Use the effect of 1 "Action Card" that was used this turn.

 **Inner-Dimensional Fusion**

(Normal Spell)

Fusion Summon one Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Pendulum Monsters from your field, Graveyard or face-up from your Extra Deck.

 **Entermate Magical Act**

(Normal Spell)

If you control no monsters while your opponent does; banish up to 3 "Entermate" monsters from your Graveyard, then draw the same number of cards.

 **Prismatic Barrier**

(Normal Trap)

When your opponent's monster declares an attack; negate that attack, then draw 1 card from your Deck.

 **New Recruits**

(Normal Trap)

When a monster you control is destroyed by battle, banish that card to draw 2 cards.

 **Memorable Performance**

(Normal Trap)

When an opponent's monster attacks an "Entermate" monster, Special Summon 1 Entermate monster from your Deck whose Level is equal or lower than the targeted monster; the attack is redirected to that monster.

 **Defense Tactics**

(Normal Trap)

When your monster is destroyed by battle, half the damage from that battle; then draw 1 card.

 **Pendulum Penalty**

(Normal Trap)

Destroy 1 card in your Pendulum Zone, then destroy 1 card on the field.

 **And that's it for Chapter 2.**

 **In this one, we have Darwin vs Yuya, sorry in advance if the Duel wasn** **'t something, it** **'s my first Action Duel so I hope it** **'s acceptable. I liked the concept of Action Cards, but hate how only 3 of them were used every episode, no wonder people hated them. That aside, Yuya now won** **'t be so upset to see others Pendulum Summon and has a different mindset to become like his father. That** **'s another thing I disliked in the Anime when it started, so it was a perfect opportunity to change that up.**

 **As I said last time, I** **'d give a little insight on my OC** **'s Deck.** **Essentially, there focused around bringing out strong Extra Deck monsters, while at the same time, have synergy to work with any other card without being so strong. Theme wise, they are like their _"ultimate form"_ and try to maintain peace. It may not be much I liked the idea of that kind of archetype.**

 **Also, what did you guys think of Violet-Eyes** **' effect? I hope it isn** **'t to strong. Next chapter is the attack on You Show and most likely will be Chapters 3 and 4, since I** **'m planning having Darwin and Reiji Duel, so don** **'t want it to be too long. In that Duel, we** **'ll see Violet-Eyes** **' Fusion, Synchro and Xyz counterparts so if you have any ideas for them, let me know (Kinda scared of not making them to strong). The things they will have in common are: 2500 attack and 2000 defense, all of them are Pendulum Monsters, Level 7(Rank 7 for Xyz and 3000 attack).**

 **If you like the story so far, make sure to leave a review.**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Edit: As Killjoy 141 pointed out, I made a slight with mistake with "Action Spell - Break Shot" where it should have decreased the attack by 700, not 600, so I changed that for those who were confused.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, wanted to make sure there weren** ' **t any problems since two Chapters will be posted at the same time, so yeah sorry for that. After this, the schedule will be a new Chapter every two weeks or so (no more than 16-17 days) since school started not too long ago. Also, for those who submitted ideas for Violet-Eyes** ' **counter parts, they won't be used for that, but I will definitely use them at some point, since I they were cool and I don** ' **t want to waste them**

 **But before we jump in, some reviews:**

 **Killjoy 141:** **Glad you liked it :)**

 **Guest:** **Ascended Healer is added to the list, Green Eyes Silver Dragon might be used at some point, well see when we get to it.**

 **Ghost:** **Blazing Metal Dragon, liked the idea, have something in plan for this.**

 **MrFudo91** **: Thank you!**

 **Guest** **: About Ultimate Extra Summon, OP but who knows, might use it at some point.**

 **guest09:** **She will encounter Yuto in this Chapter, just to clear up the confusion.**

 **Guest** **: Don't want to spoil anything, but yes, we will have Accel Synchro and I'll explain that part when we get to it. So sad it wasn't included in Arc-V. Also, nice Monster ideas.**

 **Ghost:** **Definitely will consider it. RUM-Ascension Force will most likely be used, so thanks in advance**

 **Guest** : **Don't** **want to spoil anything, but maybe they will be based on previous protagonists; D**

 **Ghost** : **Interesting ideas, I'll look into it.**

 **Guest** : **Sorry you feel that way.**

 **Guest** **: Maybe, I liked the idea though.**

 **Ghost** **: That idea came to mind, but I don't wanna jump to fast into it, definitely interesting. But there will be an OC villain.**

 **Guest** : **I like the way you think, I am planing on using Berserker Soul at one point, because why not?**

 **Guest** **: Was thinking about it, but won't fit with the Decks theme, maybe for a villain?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Battle for You Show Duel School!**

 _ **A Few Days Later**_

Nothing special happened in the last couple of days. It mostly consisted of staying at Yuya's house, then going to You Show and back to his house. I'm slowly getting used to everyone else's presence and company, not that anything is wrong with them, it's me. Having very little social skills and barely having the need to interact with other people in general never came to me. So it was a difficult on the first day, but it wasn't as bad as I initially thought, a little overwhelming and a bit careful of my actions and words, never the less, everything was going a steady pace.

Ever since my Duel with Yuya, I would stay up late at night to thoroughly examine my Deck and there were a lot of things that surprised me. I've got a good idea on how the Deck functions and different types of combos, and believe me, there were _a lot_ of different and versatile types of combinations. It took me a few hours to fully get the hang of them, since there were so many to memorize. The amount of cards were also way more than expected, but after a few test Duels, everything seemed to work perfectly.

But let's fast forward to the present, I was at You Show, with Yuya talking with Shuzo, something about the Maiami Championship, while Sora, Tatsuya and Futoshi were playing a board game. Yuzu and Ayu were out getting ice cream for everyone. As for myself, I was sitting on the couch, opposite of Yuya and Shuzo, I told them I wanted spent some time re-arranging my Deck.

However, that wasn't all true, I knew this pattern, exactly how and when. Since Yuzu and Ayu are out, that means they would encounter two of Sawatari's lackeys and Yuzu was going to confront him at one of the warehouses, while Ayu would be running back here. At the warehouse, Yuzu would meet Yuto. Even though I knew the upcoming events, I didn't want to meddle in too much. Basic law of knowing the future, "always think on your actions before acting". Since I don't originate from here, I have the ability to change certain events just by my mere presence. But in turn, I can drastically change the future, so I must be careful on some of the key moments.

Right on cue, Ayu came running through the doors and nearly dropping if it wasn't for Yuya catching her. While Sora and Futoshi were complaining about the melt ice cream, I quickly approached the young girl and asking her what's wrong. She teared up a little as she told us Yuzu was in trouble and where she went. Immediately, Yuya and I bolted out of the school and made our way to the docks.

I would look behind me several times to see if Yuya kept up with my pace and true enough, he was no longer behind me. I still don't know how since I would check every thirty seconds or so to make sure and all of a sudden, he's no longer there. I won't even ask since the laws of physics in this world are complex in their own way and to be honest, it was kind of confusing.

I arrived at the warehouse after several minutes of running, looking behind me, Yuya was still not there.

"W-well…that's somewhat good." I panted, resting my hands on my knees. "If he would have shown up at the same time as me, Yuto would most certainly vanish.

"How did we feel that attack?!"

"There's no Solid Vision here!"

I heard Sawatari's associates as I opened the door at full force, revealing all of them on the floor with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon being the only Monster on the field, a chaotic aura imitating from the dragon. With the door opening so abruptly, everyone turned to me.

"Darwin!" Yuzu yelled in shock. "What are doing here?" She asked while Yuto watched me with a hardened gaze.

Once again I rested my hands on my knees. "I-I _pant_ _pant_ p-please give me a moment." I took several deep breaths. "I h-honestly don't know what's wrong with you Sawatari, are you a magnet for trouble or something? I don't get it, can't you just live your life normally without causing a problems to people where ever you go?"

"Shup up Sakoto!" Sawatari yelled as he was still on the floor, Yuto slowly approaching him.

"Is this badge from LDS?" He asked showing a badge to Sawatari. "What are your connections to Academia?"

"A-academia?" Sawatari asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Yuto snapped.

"I mean it! Every student from LDS has a badge like that. I don't know anything about this Academia or whatever." Sawatari defended himself.

"Then we're done here." Yuto said as he turned around to leave.

"Fool, this isn't over! I activate my Ice Barrier Shot! When you destroy one of my Water monsters I can destroy one of your monster and you take damage equal to its attack points!" Sawatari said with a smirk as everyone looked shocked, everybody except me.

"Your Dark Rebellion has 4600 Attack Points, when he's destroyed I will win! Hahahah!" Sawatari laughed meaniacly.

"You know Sawatari." I decided to voice my opinion. "If you just paid more attention to his set cards, you might have had a chance at winning this Duel."

"What are you talking about?" imbecile 1 asked.

"Sawatari-san is going to win!" imbecile 2 added

"You mean to tell me, none of you found it suspicious that he set five cards face-down on his first turn and wasn't worried the slightest at any of Sawatari's attempts to deal damage to him?" I asked the,

"He is not wrong you know…" Yuto trailed off. "Such cheap tricks, its child's play honestly."

"What?!" Sawatari said with wide eyes.

"I activate a Continuous Spell from my Graveyard! Phantom Death Spear! By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can negate the activation and destroy your Trap Card." Sawatari's Trap Card turned into particles, much to his shock.

"And then you take 100 points of damage." Yuto finished as a spear prepared to launch itself.

"No wait! We can talk about this! Wait!" Sawatari waved his hands in panic.

"Experience it with your own flesh! Pain and Sorow of the battlefield!" Yuto called out to Sawatari as his spear launched itself towards the male, the spear piercing his jacket.

Sawatari – LP: 100 → 0

Yuto: WIN

" _Okay, in all honesty, that was really cool_." I thought to myself as Yuto defeated Sawatari.

Yuto slowly removed his broken mask and of course, his face was a splitting image of Yuya's.

"I-it was you?" Sawatari muttured as he passed out.

"Sawatari-san!" The three lackeys yelled as they rushed to him.

"Let's get out of here! This guy is dangerous!" One of the imbecile's said as they picked him up and ran out of the warehouse.

"Yuya!" Yuzu ran up to the Yuya look alike. "Why are you dressed like that?" She asked.

"Yuzu…that's not Yuya." I quickly said to Yuzu as I approached them.

"What do you…"

"Yuya and I ran out of You Show at the same time. He's probably lost, that's why he isn't here right now, otherwise he would be here by now. Besides." Both of us turned to Yuto. "Can't you see he has different hair and eye color? I know he looks a lot like Yuya, but that's not him" I told her.

Just as Yuzu was about to say something, her bracelet began glowing and we had to cover our eyes from the bright light. After the light tuned down, Yuto was nowhere to be seen. Then we heard a familiar voice calling out for us.

"Yuzu! Darwin!" Yuya yelled as he ran in to the warehouse.

"Yuzu! Are you okay?!" Yuya immediately asked in concern.

"Yuya… You're Yuya?" Yuzu asked her childhood friend confused.

"Huh? What do you mean Yuzu, of course it's me." Yuya told her.

"Then… That wasn't Yuya." Yuzu muttured under her breath.

"Yuya where we're you?" I asked tilting my head. "We both left You Show at the same time, what took you so long?"

"Yeah… Well… I kind of got lost." Yuya replied looking away and rubbing his head sheepishly.

" _Eh_ … _was expecting something like that"_ Was my only thought.

"A-anyway, let's get going. I'm sure everyone is worried about you Yuzu."

"I agree. Plus this place reaks, everything smells like it's burnt." Yuya said clinging his nose

After that we made our way back to You Show, with Yuzu still confused at everything that happened.

* * *

 **The Following Day**

Maiami Airport

Due to his superior orders, Akaba Reiji's orders, Nakajima was waiting for the arrival of the highest-ranking person in LDS apart from the President, next to a long black luxurious limo. Even though the weather conditions were intense, the right hand-man showed no discomfort while waiting for the higher ranking official.

That person was LDS' Chairwoman, Akaba Himika

Another twenty minutes passed, then, Nakajima saw the private jet belonging to the Chairwoman and slowly descending to the landing port, before coming to a full stop. After stopping completely, the door on the side opened, to which came out a woman with magenta, heart-shaped hair and blue eyes, her clothes considered of dark-pink colored blouse and skirt. Nakajima went to greet her, bowing his head slightly before her. He then opened her door as the both entered the limo.

"Congratulations on yet another successful company merger, Chairwoman Akaba." Nakajima praised as the limousine began driving towards the LDS tower.

"Thank you, Nakajima." Himika responded with a smile. "Everything is proceeding according to plan. With this, LDS is one step closer in having its presence all around the world. Such preparations are necessary to form strong alliances and to nurture more Duelists for the upcoming battles."

"I'm sure the President will be very pleased to hear that. But…" Nakajima hesitated to speak.

Himika saw his loss of words.

"What is it? Did something happen in my absence?"

"I didn't want to bother you since you we're busy with the negotiations and everything." Nakajima began explaining. "Truth be told, there have been several…incidents over the past week that I believe would interest you."

"Incidents…you say? What kind of incidents?"

"It would be better if the President himself would explain it, but to summarize it shortly."

Nakajima began explaining little by little at the incidents that occurred over the past week. What caught her attention was the part about a new summoning method. Himika decided to stay silent and question her son in person.

* * *

 **LDS Tower, Control Room**

"Welcome home, Mother." Reiji greeted his mother, but saw a worried expression. "Is something bothering you, Mother?"

"Is what I heard from Nakajima true, Reiji-san!?" Himika instantly asked. "Apart from Ritual, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz, a new summoning method has appeared?!"

Reiji adjusted his glasses before responding. "It's true Mother, the first sighting of this new summoning was about seven days ago."

Upon hearing this, Himika could only display a shocked face. Pressing a button on a remote, Reiji showed the footage of Yuya's Duel with Strong Ishijima, where Yuya used Pendulum Summon in order to summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon alongside several other Monsters to win the match.

"From what we can tell, this new summoning method is called Pendulum."

"Pendulum?" Himika repeated.

"It involves placing two special Monster cards into two special zones on your Duel Disk." Reiji explained. "Then, you are granted the ability to Special Summon high level monsters whose Level is within the Pendulum Scale without releasing. This form of summoning is still in the dark, so we don't have too much information about them."

"But how is this possible?" Himika asked. "How can a new summoning method suddenly just appear out of nowhere?"

"To be honest, we're not quite sure, we're still trying to figure out that part, but with the collected data and analysis, we we're able to grasp the concept of this new summoning. As of matter of fact, we already developed the first prototype Pendulum cards that are ready for testing."

"Excellent work as always, Reiji-san." Himika said with a pleased smile.

"But, the problem is the Duelist that discovered Pendulum Summon." Reiji said while pressing a button on his remote, showing Sakaki Yuya's profile.

"Sakaki Yuya, a fourteen year old boy in the Junior Youth class, attends You Show Duel School, a small school that focuses on Entertainment Dueling."

"It says here his win rate is about roughly fifty percent." Himika said in disbelief. "How was such an average Duelist belonging to Junior Youth able to create a brand-new Summoning method?"

"One detail that you are forgetting, he is the son of Sakaki Yusho."

"Sakaki Yusho?" Himika hardened her gaze. "The same Sakaki Yusho who vanished three years ago and who might possibly have joined the enemy?"

"It's still too soon to jump to conclusions, but we cannot deny the possibility." Reiji stated as he pressed a button on his remote showing Sakoto Darwin's profile.

"Sakoto Darwin, fourteen years old that also attends You Show Duel School." Himika turned to Reiji. "And why is this boy so special?"

Reiji pushed a button again, showing Darwin's Pendulum Summon. "He's the other Duelist who is capable of Pendulum Summon." Reiji explained to which Himika widened her eyes. He turned to his mother. "His record consists of only two Duels, which he both won. Also, he is capable of using Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon, but that's just it. The energy readings of his summons are stronger than any summoning method we can produce." Reiji said.

"To use all forms of Summoning is remarkable…and his Duel history is consisted of only two Duels." Himika's gaze hardened once more. "That means he's not from our dimension."

"That's what I thought, initially. But, after monitoring his Duels and thoroughly analyzing all the cards he used, chances are he's not associated with Academia. All of his Summoning Methods are identical, but at the same time vastly different, so we can't say for sure he's from the Fusion Dimension." Reiji paused for a moment. "And his characteristics don't match like any other Academia spies we have encountered.

"Characteristics? What sort of characteristics, can you be more specific, Reiji-san?"

"Well." Reiji adjusted his glasses. "We have caught sever Academia spies, some more obvious, some more difficult to catch. That and their aggressive nature and hatred towards Xyz users. But him, he doesn't fit any of those. His intentions seemed genuine, and not an act, chances of him being an Academia spy are slim."

Reiji turned off the monitor in his office and began to speak again.

"Also, another matter we need to address, Sawatari Shingo, alongside with three other students we're assaulted yesterday." Reiji explained. "By a Xyz user to be more specific, the energy of his summoning shows that this "Mystery Duelist" could possibly be a resident of the Xyz dimension."

"And how are these matters connected?" Himika asked.

"Sawatari and the three students insist that Sakaki Yuya was the one who assaulted them."

"Oh…is that so." Himika said with a wide and devious grin spreading over her face.

With one glance at her way, Reiji placed a hand on his temple with a sign.

"I know that expression of yours…What are you plotting, Mother?" Reiji asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Now Reiji-san…it's a real tragedy that our students we're assaulted, with one of them injured and ended up in the hospital." Himika responded, having the same expression as before. "But it would be a shame if we let this opportunity go to waste."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 _Darwin's Dreamscape_

" _What is this?"_ I thought to myself as I looked around at my surroundings, everything was blank. There was no life in sight, just white. I started walking forward with no goal in mind, just to figure out where was I now. This is way different than the first time where I met my Duel Spirits, I just couldn't put my finger on it. So I just kept walking, and walking, and walking, now that I think about it, I didn't even realize how long I was stuck here, I just kept walking. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally saw someone just standing there in the middle of nowhere.

"H-hey!" I called out to the person.

No response.

"Hey!" I called out again. "Can you hear me?!"

Again, no response from the individual.

I increased my speed to get closer, before I knew it I was slightly jogging. As I got closer, I could see a better look at the male. He had a blue and white jacket with gold borders, red-brownish gloves, and black pants with brown chaps with faded gold knee pads. When I looked closer, he had silver hair. What really concerned me was that I couldn't see his face. But I had a strange feeling, I knew this person from somewhere else, but from where?

As I was a few feet away from this mystery man, the light around him began shining brighter.

"W-wait!" I yelled as I ran to him.

When I just about to stop everything disappeared.

"And that's how you conduct an Advance Summon." Shuzo explained.

" _What?_ " I blinked a few times, not sure what's going on. Taking a slight look to my right I saw Sora sitting next to me, Yuya and Yuzu we're on the table right next to us. In front of them we're Ayu and Futoshi, as for Tatsuya, he was in the desk in front of us.

" _Was I…day dreaming?"_ I thought as I realized I was at You Show, Shuzo was explaining the different times of summoning. Rubbing my eyes a little, still regaining my composure. " _Oh yeah that's right. I would usually space out and daydream in class so I could have some time to myself. I need to stop doing that since I don't need to do that anymore. But… who was that?"_

Taking another look around, it was easy to assume everyone's bored with today's lesson, especially the kids, since they already knew how to Advance Summon.

"Awwwww, this is sooo boring." Futoshi wined.

"Yeah, we already know how to Advance Summon." Ayu joined him, before getting a brilliant idea. "I know! Why don't we let Darwin-oniichan do today's lesson!" Ayu suggested

I on the other hand was startled on her request, could I even teach a session without stuttering or to make it understandable? Looking around once more, everyone was looking at me, the kids in particular we're giving me the " _please smile_ ". So I can already assume I have to do this. Well, I just hope I don't screw this up.

"Oh, that would be a great idea!" Shuzo half yelled before turning to me. "What do you say Darwin-kun?"

"O-oh, sure. I don't mind." I replied as I stood up and went behind the front desk.

I knew that Shuzo was trying to be a great teacher and all, but his knowledge of basic summoning was lackluster at best, to only know how to Advance Summon and nothing else is really just…well I don't really have a word for it. Also, this might be a problem. The equipment was in basically stone aged, it was a very old projector and the examples we're hand drawn cards/monsters to demonstrate his point when teaching. Okay, so we need to do things differently if I want to teach them properly.

As I placed myself behind the front desk, everyone was eager for the class to continue by my hand. Shuzo was even more anxious than any of the students, he was in a corner in the back, a notepad in hand, barely containing his excitement.

" _Ahem!_ So, a little quick re-run before we continue. As Principal already explained, to Advance Summon a Level 5 or 6 monster, that requires one tribute. But for a Level 7 or 8 monster, that needs two tributes." I began explaining. "But there are certain or special type of Monsters that needs three tributes to summon them. Those monsters are far stronger than any other lower Level Monster."

Tatsuya then raised his hand. "Yes Tatsuya-kun?"

"Did you ever face a Duelist that had a Monster that needed three tributes, Darwin-oniichan?" Tatsuya asked me.

"Ughh, not really. You see, those cards are extremely rare, only a few Duelists ever had them in their possession, I've only learned about them through stories." I answered, referring to the Three Legendary Gods. "And only a handful of Duelists had the chance of facing such creatures in an actual Duel. But that little tale is for another day."

"Then let's start from the simplest Summoning Method, Ritual. In order to perform a Ritual Summon, you need a Ritual monster and the Ritual Spell Card for that monster in your hand. Then, you need to tribute monsters from your field or hand with Levels equal or more than the Ritual Monster you want to summon. For instance, if I would want to summon a Level 8 Ritual Monster, I would need to send monsters to the Graveyard that will have 8 or more Levels in total after activating the Ritual Spell. There are cases where the Ritual Monster needs tributes that the Level is exactly matched that of the Ritual Monster, those monsters will usually have more powerful effects. That's pretty much for Ritual, does anyone have any questions?"

To my question, everybody shook their heads.

"Let's do Fusion next." I said as I took out a Fusion card, two Ascended monsters and Gaiser from my Deck box.

"In order to perform a Fusion Summon, you need three things. First, the Spell Card Fusion, second a Fusion Monster that is located in the Extra Deck and third is the appropriate materials need to summon said Fusion Monster. The Fusion materials need to be on your field or in your hand, then activate Fusion and send the Fusion materials to the Graveyard and Fusion Summon. That is the most basic and easiest way of Fusion Summoning."

"Most basic?" Yuya asked perplexed. "You mean there are other ways to Fusion Summon?"

"Yeah, a few ways in fact." I replied. "For instance, there are Fusion cards that allow you to use Fusion Materials by sending them from the Deck to the Graveyard. Or another example, by banishing Monsters from your field or Graveyard, that's also another way of Fusion Summoning."

"Sending Monsters from the Deck or banishing them from the Graveyard?" Yuya said surprised.

"There is also an advanced way of Fusion Summoning which is called Contact…Fusion..." I slowly uttered word after word, noticing Sora's face was covered by a book. He was mixing his two ice creams and eating them. I mentally sighed at this as I approached him.

"I Fusion Summon with vanilla ice cream and custard pudding! I will eat thi…" Sora didn't finish his 'chant' as I slightly pushed the book that he used to cover himself. When he looked up to me, the only thing he could make was an awkward smile.

"You know, I get that I'm boring and uninteresting and all, but couldn't you at least pretend to listen?" I said with a frown.

"Sora!" Ayu scolded him. "What Darwin-oniichan is teaching us is very interesting. So leave your sweet for later!"

"S-sorry, sorry." Sora apologized. "I promise I'll pay attention."

As his word, he put his ice cream to the side and turned his head towards the board.

" _Huh, that was somewhat simple_." I thought as I got behind the front desk. " _Now where was I?_ "

Futoshi raised his hand. "Yes, Futoshi-kun."

"You said something about Contact Fusion? What's that?" He asked making everyone present to look at me curiously, everyone except Sora that is, who knew what Contact Fusion was.

"Umm well, as I said before, Contact Fusion is an advanced way of Fusion Summoning, far different than any other way of summoning Fusions. Monsters that have the ability to Contact Fuse don't need a Fusion card. All that you need is the appropriate Fusion Materials on your field, then you shuffle them back into the Deck and summon a Fusion Monster that lists the shuffled materials."

Yuya then raised his hand. "Yes Yuya." I said giving him permission to speak.

"Did you ever face any Duelists who could Contact Fusion?" Yuya asked.

"Nope." I bluntly replied. "So does anyone else have any questions?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"Alright, next we have is Synchro Summon." I said as I took out Varus to show everyone. "To conduct this type of summoning you need two things, to be more specific, a Tuner Monster and one or more Non-Tuner Monster present on the field. By tuning the Tuner Monster with another Monster, you can Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster whose Level is equal to the combined Monsters you used as its Synchro Materials. If I would want to summon a Level 7 Synchro Monster and I have a Level 3 Tuner Monster, what Level does the other monster need to be?" I asked the class.

Ayu was the one to raise her hand. "Yes Ayu-chan?"

"You would need a Level 4 Non-Tuner." Ayu said confidently.

"That's correct…but not the full answer." I replied making everyone look at me confused.

"What do you mean Darwin-oniichan?" Tatsuya asked.

"Well, you can also use two Level 2 Non-Tuner Monsters or two Level 1 and a Level 2 Non-Tuner Monsters. You can use multiple Non-Tuner Monsters for a Synchro Summon, but you can only use one Tuner Monster." I explained before taking second to breathe, then continued. "Same as for Fusion Summon, there are more advanced types of Synchro Summoning. And those are Double Tuning and Accel Synchro, these types of Synchro Summon excels the power of Synchro Monsters and are far stronger than an ordinary Synchro Summon." I explained.

This time, Sora was the one who raised up his hand.

"Yes Sora?"

"Double Tuning and Accel Synchro?" Sora asked with genuine curiosity. "What are those?"

"Double Tuning, as the name implies. It's when you Synchro Summon with using two Tuners instead of one, only if the Synchro Monster specifically states you need two Tuners for that Monster. This from of summoning is orientated on brute strength and power. Just one of these kinds of Monsters on the field is trouble enough with their high attack power." I told the class as once again I took a moment to breathe.

"Accel Synchro on the other hand is when you conduct a Synchro Summon with a Synchro Tuner Monster and with one or more Non-Tuner Synchro Monsters. Monsters such as these that use Accel Synchro focus on other things. They are more versatile and have some difficult effects that are hard to overcome. They focus on surprising their opponent with their powerful effects. So yeah, it can be rather difficult to defeat these types of Monsters, because of their powerful effects, they prove to be a Monster you should never take lightly." I added.

"Does anybody have any questions about this form of Summoning?" I asked them.

There was a slight pause before Ayu raised her hand. "Ayu-chan?"

"How do you know all of this Darwin-oniichan? Did you attend a different Duel School before you started travelling?" Ayu asked.

"Umm well no, I'm actually self-taught, more or less." I answered to which everyone looked surprised.

"Really? No one taught and you learned all of this by yourself?" Yuya asked still a little shocked at my confesion.

"That's…partly true." I took a moment before i continued. "You see, when I was very young, I had a…friend who introduced me to the game and…" I gave an awkward chuckle. "I has horrible when I first started out, more than I'd like to admit, I didn't understand anything, but, I wanted to get better. He was always patient with me and always tried to explain the best that he possibly could, and of course, after some time, I finally became better at the game the more I understood its fundamental elements. I really enjoyed that part of my life, it was much…simpler. I owe him my life for everything he did for me and for always being there for me. He was a great teacher, and an even better friend…and… he was my…"

At that moment, I felt like time had completely stopped for me. I only looked at the deck and didn't even move an inch, I couldn't even tell. The only thing I hear was ringing, loud ringing and it was only getting louder and louder. Just the mere thought of the memories wit… " _No!"_ I mentally screamed. " _Not now, not here…in front of them."_ I rubbed my eyes, desperately trying to regain my thoughts.

"A-anyway." I said knocking on the desk twice. "Next up is Xyz Summon."

At the mention of Xyz, Yuzu immediately perked up, remembering her encounter with the 'Masked Duelist' from yesterday. As for Sora, he didn't look too pleased at the mention of the next form of summoning.

"To perform a Xyz Summon, you need to have at least two Monsters with the same Level on the field." I explained before taking out Marina and showing her to them. "Take Marina for example, you would need two Level 4 Monsters, then you Overlay the two Monsters and Special Summon the Xyz Monster. The Monster needs to be equal Rank to those Monsters by attaching them as Overlay Units." I concluded and then Futoshi raised his hand."

"What is it Futoshi-kun?" I asked the boy.

"What are Ranks?" He asked tilting his head. "Don't Xyz Monsters have Levels?"

"No, Ranks are black stars on the left side on the Xyz Monster. It makes Xyz Monsters unique in a way that cards that have an effect that target Monsters with Levels have no effect on them. There is a popular misconception that Xyz Monsters are treated as Level 0 Monsters, but that's not true." I finished and he shook his head in approval.

"Darwin!" Yuzu got my attention as she quickly got up from her seat. "What are Overlay Units?"

"Umm w-well, Overlay Units are like their fuel. They are attached to the Xyz Monster once summoned. If they would want to activate their effects they need to detach one or more Overlay Units to use it, that's why Xyz Monster's effect are sometimes stronger than Fusion or Synchro Monster's. But you have to be careful when using their Overlay Units because miss timing it could put you at a disadvantage, without Overlay Units, Xyz Monster's essentially are sitting ducks and that's why sometimes Xyz Monsters can be tricky to use." I explained

After I finished, Yuzu nodded in understanding and sat back at her seat.

"Like in Fusion and Synchro, Xyz also have upgraded forms. Some Xyz Monsters can be upgraded by using a Monster of a lower Rank as an Overlay Unit. While the other option would be using Spell Cards like Rank-Up Magic."

"Rank-Up Magic?" Yuya asked. "What are those?"

"Rank-Up Magic are Spell Cards that are used to rank up a Xyz Monster a couple of ranks higher by using that Xyz Monster as an Overlay Unit, sometimes using the Rank Up card itself." I answered and Yuya responded by nodding.

"And that's all everyone. T-thank you for listening." I thanked them as I slightly bowed.

Then suddenly everyone started clapping enthusiastically. _"Huh, guess it didn't crash and burn after all."_ I mentally signed

"Thank you so much for the lecture Darwin-kun, it truly means a lot." Shuzo said as he patted by back. "I'm sure everyone is grateful for what you thought us today. Maybe you should consider becoming a Dueling Professor, seeing as you know pretty much everything there is about Duel Monsters."

I rubbed the back of my head at his words. "N-nah. I-I'm not cut out to be a teacher."

Out of nowhere, we heard yelling.

"Ambush you say! Yuya would never do such an act!"

"Gongenzaka?" Yuya asked surprised.

" _And so…the battle begins."_ Was my last thought as we all ran out of the classroom, and moments later the school. Only to find Gongenzaka arguing with Sawatari's three followers.

"What's going on here?" Shuzo asked.

"Principal. I, the man Gongenzaka was in the midst of my morning run when I encountered these three suspiciously lurking around You Show." Gongenzaka stated. "When I confronted them, they had the nerve to accuse that Yuya ambushed someone, it's completely unforgivable!" Gongenzaka finished as the three only smirked.

"Ambushed!?" Shuzo took a step back, shocked upon hearing this.

"I did!?" Yuya did so in a similar manner.

"That's right! And we won't let you say you forgot about it!" Imbecile 1 said.

"After all, we saw you there with our own eyes!" Imbecile 3 continued. "You attacked and threatened Sawatari-san!"

"And it wasn't just us." Imbecile 1 began. "There we're six witnesses in total!"

"Six?" Gongenzaka repeated.

"That's right, six." Imbecile 1 repeated. "Us three, Sawatari-san and… Hiiragi Yuzu and Sakoto Darwin!"

Everyone turned and looked at us. Yuzu was uncomfortable at all the attention, as for myself I remained still with an unreadable expression, thinking of a way on how I could turn the tides of this conversation.

"Is that true Yuzu, Darwin-kun?" Shuzo questioned us. "Did you see the face of the culprit?"

"Of course they saw it! The culprit is none other than Sakaki Yuya!"

"That's not true!"

Futoshi yelled as he, Ayu, Tatsuya and Sora moved in front of Yuya.

"Yuya-oniichan would never do something like that!" Tatsuya yelled out.

"That's right!" Ayu also spoke up. "Sawatari was the one who attacked first, so Yuzu-oneechan confronted him!"

"Wait a minute…" Shuzo spoke with a confused expression. "If Yuzu went to duel Sawatari…then that means…Yuzu was the one who assaulted him after all!?"

"That's wrong!" The three kids cried out in unison.

" _Really…Shuzo-san..."_ Was my only thought at the man's forgetfulness? " _We just explained what happened…"_

"We told you…It's was Sakaki Yuya." Imbecile 2 said sighing.

"I feel so sorry for Sawatari-san." Imbecile 3 said with a saddened look on his face. "He was injured so badly that he was hospitalized."

"Hospitalized?!" Yuya asked with a shocked expression.

There was a moment of silence.

"Mou…" I pouted. "You three are horrible liars." I was the first one to speak.

"What was that? You think we're lying about Sawatari-san's state?!" Imbecile 2 yelled outraged.

"Ughh, yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. I know for a fact that Sawatari wasn't injured so badly that he needed hospital care, I was there and I know what I saw."

"Then you side with us that Sakaki Yuya was the one who assaulted Sawatari-san." Imbecile 3 said with grin. "Since you claim you saw everything that happened, you saw the culprit was Sakaki Yuya."

"I'm afraid I can't agree with you three on that." I replied, making everyone confused. "I will admit, there were similarities and why some people would accuse Yuya of assaulting Sawatari, but…" I raised three fingers. "You forgot three distinct characteristics that separate the two. First, Yuya has crimson red eyes, the person who assaulted had gray eyes. Second, Yuya has green and red hair, the Masked Duelist clearly had purple and black hair. And third, he had different clothes, alongside a completely different Duel Disk and Deck. Also, accusing someone of a crime with no real evidence or at least video proof of such a thing happening, you can't go around accusing people of a crime they didn't commit. Now, since you have nothing else to say and no proof that Yuya really did attack Sawatari, just…go away, shoo."

I moved hands in a way like I was telling an animal to go away, making the three to growl at me.

"Darwin…" Yuya muttered and then he turned to Yuzu.

"Yuzu, you saw everything, right?" Yuya asked, but Yuzu was unsure on what to say.

"I did, but…" Yuzu hesitated.

"Don't tell me…you doubt me too Yuzu?

Yuzu didn't say anything

"Explain exactly what happened!" The principal demanded, ending up making us sign again.

"… _Really…."_

"If you require explanations, please, allow me to start from the beginning."

We heard a female voice behind Sawatari's followers, looking behind them, we saw a woman with magenta colored and heart-shaped hair that stepped out of a luxurious limousine.

"You're…LDS's current chairwoman! Shuzo addressed the woman with surprise.

"Indeed." The woman said with an unpleasant smile forming. "Why don't we take this matter inside?"

" _This will get troublesome…"_ I thought with a troubled look.

All of us entered into You Show, except Sawatari's lackeys. Himika was sitting across Shuzo with Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, Gongenzaka and the kids behind him. As for myself I was standing against the wall with hands behind my back. After everyone was seated, Himika spoke.

"Everything these students said about Sawatari Shingo-kun and themselves being assaulted by a Duelist, very much looks like Sakaki Yuya is true." Himika said.

"I didn't assault Sawatari!" Yuya yelled out to Himika.

"He's telling the truth." I quietly added.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, believe my friend Yuya." Gongenzaka stated crossing his arms.

"That's right!" Futoshi shouted.

With Sora, Ayu and Tatsuya nodding.

"And what about you, Yuzu?" Gongenzaka addressed Yuzu next, however the pink-haired girl still seemed hesitant to speak.

"Yuya." Yuzu began, still uncertain. "That wasn't you, right?"

Yuya at first was surprised. But never the less replied.

"Yuzu, I still can't understand what you and Darwin saw at the warehouse, but I wasn't the one who attacked Sawatari."

Following that declaration, Yuzu nodded with a smile.

"I got it. Then, I'll believe in you, Yuya!"

"My, such strong bonds you all share." Himika commented with a sarcastic tone. "Guess it was impossible for you to hand over Sakaki Yuya without a fuss. However, we cannot back down here. If word got out that one of the students from LDS, the number one school in the word, were beaten by Duelists from a low class school, it would make an immense blow on our school's reputation." Himika said with a serious face.

"But we keep telling you, Yuya didn't…" Shuzo tried to reason but Himika shouted.

"That doesn't matter! The problem is that LDS's reputation has been dragged through the mud! The only way to clean this disgrace is a showdown between schools!"

" _The reason your reputation went through the mud was because your students are below average Duelists and have an oversized ego on top of it."_ If I ever needed the courage to speak my mind this was the time.

"A…showdown?" Shuzo repeated in disbelief.

"That's correct. If your school wins, the case about Sawatari-kun's assault will be dropped." Himika stated with a devious smile forming. "But if we win, Sakaki Yuya-kun's and Sakoto Darwin-kun's Pendulum Summon will become a part of LDS."

At her announcement, everyone was shocked. I on the other hand, tried to act surprised.

"Wha-what did you say?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"No way!" Yuzu added.

"So, it isn't enough that you want to clear your name, but you also want to take our school?!" Gongenzaka yelled in rage.

"Don't tell me…this attack on Sawatari was planned before hand?" Shuzo asked her.

"That is not the case. But it's true that I took the perfect chance that was given to me. A chance for LDS to have Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum, as the four pillars of summoning methods that surround our school. You see, there a handful of aspiring Duelists who want to use Pendulum for their own use. After all, isn't that case for you as well?"

Himika turned to the three younger studends.

"B-but it's impossible without Yuya-oniichan's and Darwin-oniichan's Pendulum cards." Tatsuya said.

"That also can be easily solved with the power of Leo Corporation. That is the reason for us to unite."

"Dueling isn't a tool for fighting!" Yuya yelled as he clutched his pendant. "But, I don't want You Show, mine and Darwin's Pendulum Summon to be taken by someone else! This school was created by my father to teach Entertainment Duels and that Duels are meant to be enjoyed and bring smiles to others! There's no way I'll give it to someone like you, who thinks they can control anything trough money and power!"

"Well said, Yuya." Gongenzaka praised his friend. "I, the man Gongenzaka, will fight alongside You Show with you!" Gongezaka proudly declared.

"But aren't you an outsider?" Sora asked, making Gongenzaka freeze with his mouth wide hanging open. "I think it would make more sense for Yuya, Yuzu, Darwin and I. Besides, I myself wanted to duel some LDS students."

"T-to think you would exclude a man such as, I, Gongenzaka!" The steadfest duelist complained with a red face. "T-t-that's unforgivable!"

"You heard everyone, Chairwoman Akaba." Shuzo said with a determined expression. "We won't hand you over You Show Duel School!" All of them yelled in unison.

"What they said." I added, making Himika grin.

"So then…shall we begin?"

At Himika's words, we all made our way to the Real Solid Vision Arena, where we met other three familiar characters, each from LDS's summoning courses, Shijima Hokuto, Todo Yaiba and Kotsu Masumi.

"It will be three vs three." Himika announced as she with the LDS students stood across from us at the arena. "First to get two wins is the Victor, is that alright with you all?" She asked and we nodded. "Who will go first?"

Sora almost instantly raised his hand.

"We should let Yuya duel first." I said, making Yuya and Himika to look at me with curious faces. "I-I mean, after all, his dad owns the school, so it's only fair we let him go first." I quickly uttered.

"Thanks, Darwin." Yuya said as he stepped forward.

"Hmph, but don't think this will be an easy task." Himika resorted. "These students are aces of each of LDS's Summoning Courses. Yuya's opponent will be Shijima Hokuto, ace of Xyz Summon course."

"He has 58 duels with 53 wins!?" Tatsuya said shocked looking at Hakuto's profile. "He has a ninety percent win rate!"

As Gongenzaka, Sora, Ayu and Futoshi looked worrinlgy at Yuya's opponent, I turned towards Yuya.

"Yuya." I called out to the boy, getting his attention. "Don't worry, you'll do great, I just know it." I said with a slight smile.

"Thanks Darwin, I'll win this Duel no matter what!" Yuya declared with a smile of his own and began walking to the middle of the arena. The first Duel starting.

The Duel didn't start out in Yuya's favor, since Hokuto's Constellar's overwhelmed him and put Yuya in a corner. As the Duel proceeded into the late game, Yuya made a comeback using Stargazer Magician, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Entermate Trampolynx and Magical Star Illusion to win the match. The first win going to You Show.

"That was amazing Yuya!" I congratulated him as we all rushed to him.

"Thank you." Yuya answered sheepishly. "But to be honest, I have to thank you for helping me win. I remembered what you thought us in class about Xyz Monsters not having Levels, that's why I thought about using Magical Star Illusion to win."

Hearing this, my face became a slight shade of red. "W-well I'm happy I managed to help you in such an insignificant way." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Well?" Himika began to speak, venom dripping from her voice that her ace of Xyz course was defeated. "Shall we continue?"

Taking a look to the other two opponents, I saw Masumi looking straight at me, analyzing me from head to toe, then forming a smirk.

"Well, guess it's my turn." I muttered quietly stepping forward

"Wait Darwin!" I heard Yuzu calling me, prompting me to turn around. "Let me duel Masumi next!" At her declaration, everyone was shocked.

"Are you sure Yuzu?" Yuya worriedly asked.

"Yes. I'll make sure to win this one and finish this!" Yuzu assured him

"Umm sure, you can duel her."

"Thank you Darwin." She said happily. "I won't let you down!"

" _I really wish I didn't have to do this, but this way, it will motivate her to become stronger."_

As the Duel started, even though that Yuzu had a strong lead, eventually Masumi's Gem-Knight Fusion Monsters overpowered her. Her one and only chance was getting the Action Card to save herself. But it she didn't manage to get it since it was reflection from the crystal pillar that gave Masumi the chance to finish her off. Thus, the second Duel ending in LDS's favor.

After her defeat, Yuya was the first one to rush to her side, crushed by her loss, Yuzu buried her head into Yuya's chest with tears in her eyes.

"You two are giving us quite the show." Masumi commented from the side with a smile.

Yuzu immediately became red and pushed Yuya to the floor, making him groan in pain.

" _I may not be an expert when it comes to love or know anything about love, but those two definitely have feelings for one another."_ I thought as I approached the two, with Yuzu turning towards me.

"Darwin…I'm sorry. This was an important Duel and I…I.." Yuzu apologized with tears forming in her eyes.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Yuzu. Defeat is something you shouldn't kick yourself over. Even though you lost, you can still learn from defeat, and sometimes, that could be more valuable than a victory

"He's right." Yuya joined in. "We just need to win the next Duel."

"Just win the next Duel?" Yaiba said, slightly offended. "You make it sound easy. So which one of you will be my opponent?"

"Sora, it's up to you now!" Gongenzaka yelled. "We're all counting on you, for the sake of You Show!"

"Hmmm, I think I'll pass. I hate such stifling things. Why don't you go instead, Gon-chan?" Sora asked without a care.

"G-Gon-chan!?" Gongenzaka shouted. "To call the man Gongenza-wait? What did you say Sora?"

"If you want to fight in my place, you can go ahead." Sora said taking a bite of his chocolate.

"Yeah, I think it's best if you go. I can see you want to protect You Show as much as everyone else. Besides, I know you can do it." I reassured the Steadfast Duelist with an awkward thumbs up.

"We're counting on you Gongenzaka." Yuya said. "Go out there and do your best."

"Yuya…Darwin…" Gongenzaka spoke with teary eyes, but clenched his fists in this new found confidence. "I, the man Gongenzaka, swear on the name of the Gongenzaka Dojo, I will defend You Show Duel School with all my might!"

The Duel between Gongenzaka and Yaiba quickly took underway. The Duel was nerve wrecking to say the least. Yaiba swarming his field with his XX-Saber Synchro Monsters and Gongenzaka, as true to his Dueling style, didn't move for the entire duration of the Duel to pick up Action Cards. After an intense back and forth match, Gongenzaka managed to end the Duel in a Draw due to Superheavy Samurai Soul Big Bang's effect. Making the score a tie.

After the Duel ended, we all ran to a severely beaten Gongenzaka.

"I'm-I'm sorry Yuya…Darwin…" Gongenzaka said weakly, as we helped him up. "Not even my Steadfast Dueling…wasn't enough to save You Show..."

"N-no, don't apologize." I reassured him. "You did more than enough."

"That's right. Because of you, we managed to get a draw." Yuya added.

Gongenzaka as he heard this, formed a smile at his two friends.

"Chairwoman Akaba." Shuzo addressed her trough the microphone. "The finishing results of the three Duels are a draw between the two schools, which means in the end you can't have You Show. Now, I would kindly ask you to leave."

"What nonsense are you spewing? I've already told you, LDS's reputation is at stake! As such, there can be no draw!" Himika angrily retorted.

"But, the match ended in a draw, so…"

"Then, let's have a tiebreaker." Himika suggested, ignoring Shuzo's words. "The Duelists from each school who had a win will fight each other and settle this, once and for all!

" _Guess it would be time for me to step in."_ I thought as Yuya approached with goggles over his eyes, but I stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing Darwin?" Yuya curiously asked me.

"I will be Dueling next." I said calmly, resulting in Himika giving me a hateful glare.

"Maybe you misunderstood me." Himika abruptly said. "Only the Duelists that have a win from both schools will settle this. Since you didn't participate in a Duel that means you have no right to interfere."

"I didn't say I was going to duel Masumi."

"What do you mean by that?" Himika asked, narrowing her eyes. "Who else would you Duel?"

I took a moment before replying, turning my head slightly to her right side. "Can you please come out, Akaba Reiji." I said making everyone from You Show to wonder what individual was I calling out too.

Then in an instance, a young man with pale skin, dark-blue sweater, white pants that end above his ankles and white shoes, with a long black hood appeared. Taking off his hood, revealing a man a little older than me with gray hair, purple eyes and red-framed spectacles.

"Who is that?" Gongenzaka asked curiously. "I, the man Gongenzaka have never seen that man before."

"Akaba Reiji." I began making everyone to look at me and for Reiji to give me a curious look. "Current President of LDS and the youngest Duelist in history to be certified to Duel in the professional circuit, having done so at the mere age of fifteen. Or to simplify it, one of the best Duelists alive." As I finished, everyone looked at Reiji in a mix of shock and awe. "You were here from the start, weren't you?"

"I'm truly impressed by your knowledge about my Dueling skills and the fact you knew I was monitoring the Duels from behind the scenes." Reiji said, seemingly impressed.

"I like to be up to date on things." I replied. " _That and when you come from a different world where you know everything that's about to happen, that comes in handy doesn't it?"_

"I will settle this battle with you, but before we do. Let's do a little recap." Reiji straightened his glasses before continuing. "If I win, You Show Duel School, alongside Pendulum will become a part of LDS. If you win, the matter about Sawatari Shingo will be dropped completely and we will be out of your way." He concluded.

"Very well then…" I said, another though coming to mind. "But, I do have one request if I come out victorious." I said making the business man to look at me curiously.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, you can refuse my request either way, but I'll tell you if I win." I replied making him raise an eyebrow.

After a few seconds, he replied. "Hmm, very well, I accept your terms."

"Now that is taken care of. May we continue?" Himika said with a devious smile.

"Take him down, Darwin-oniichan!" The three young ones cheered.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, entrust this task to you now Darwin. Fight with all of your strength."

"Show him a hot-blooded Duel!" Shuzo yelled from the control room.

We slowly made our way to the Duel Field, when we both got to our positions, we were both opposite one another. Reiji standing there in a calm manner, looking directly at me, I on the other hand, tried my best not to look away from his gaze, it was miracle I lasted this far. Aside from myself, everyone else was tense, worried about the upcoming Duel, especially the You Show crew.

"Is Akaba Reiji as strong as Darwin described him to be?" Yuzu asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Gongenzaka answered. "However, if what we heard about him is true, then he's no ordinary Duelist."

"I just hope Darwin will be alright." Yuya uttered under his breathe.

"Which Action Field would you like?" Shuzo asked through the microphone.

"I don't have any preferences." Reiji responded calmly.

"Likewise." I turned to the Principal. "Pick an Action Field that is to your liking, Shuzo-san."

Shuzo was looking at the screen, carefully thinking on what Action Field to use, sweat forming on his forehead. " _In the last three Duels, I picked three Action Fields that gave the LDS students the advantage_." Shuzo gulped. _"I know it might be cowardly, but I need to pick a field that is the most suitable for Darwin-kun…"_

"Action Field, on!" Shuzo pressed a button. "Athletic Circus, go!"

As the Solid Vision started turning, our surroundings slowly materialized in what seemed to be a circus with dozens of trampolines and platforms. There were several large pillars with platforms that were connected with tightropes. Moments later, the field fully materialized.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Yuya and Yuzu began the chant.

"Kicking the air and dancing in the air with their monsters!" Sora and Gongenzaka joined in too.

"They storm trough the field!" Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi said together

"Behold! The newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Masumi, Yaiba and Hokuto finished.

"Action..."

"Duel!" We all yelled together the cards scattered all around the field.

Darwin – LP: 4000

Reiji – LP: 4000

* * *

That's the end of the first part! Who will win? Darwin or Reiji? Find out right now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Darwin vs Reiji**

* * *

"Duel!" We both yelled as the cards scattered around us.

Darwin – LP: 4000

Reiji – LP: 4000

"You can have the first turn if you'd like." I politely offered.

"Hoh?" Reiji raised an eyebrow. "May I ask on why you are giving me this opportunity?"

I didn't respond right away. "Well, I believe its common courtesy to be polite to your guests, is it not? It would be rude of me if I didn't offer that option to you."

"I see, you're that type of person." Reiji muttered as he fixed his glasses. "Very well, I'll kindly accept your generous offer." Reiji said as he took two cards from his hand.

"First off, I'll activate the Continues Spell Card, Contract of the Hellgate. With this card, during each of my Standby Phases, I will take 1000 points of damage. But in return, once per turn, I can add one Level 4 or lower D/D Monster from my Deck to my hand, the one is choose to add is D/D Cerberus." Reiji said as a card popped out from his Deck.

"What?" Yuzu said in shock. "1000 points of damage every Standby Phase?"

"All that just to add a Monster?" Ayu questioned.

"Also, D/D?" Futoshi asked tilting his head. "What kind of Monster is that?"

"It stands for Different Dimension." Sora cleared up the confusion.

"For my second card, I activate another copy of the Continuous Spell, Contract with the Hellgate. As the same as my first Contract, this card will deal me 1000 points of damage every Standby Phase and allows me to add one Level 4 or lower D/D Monster."

"Another Contract? But that means he will take 2000 points of damage in his next turn." Tatsuya stated.

"I don't understand. Why would he risk so much damage just to add two Monsters?" Yuya asked.

"This time, I'll add D/D Lilith." Reiji announced as another card popped out. "Lastly, I activate the Continuous Spell, Contract with the Devil King. With this card, I will also take 1000 points of damage every Standby Phase, but what this allows me to do is Fusion Summon without a need for a Fusion Card."

"Impossible!" Sora widened his eyes. "Fusion Summon without a Fusion card?!"

"But that means he will now take 3000 points of damage. What is he trying to accomplish from this?" Gongenzaka questioned.

"The ones I will fuse are D/D Cerberus and D/D Lilith from my hand." Reiji said as the two Monsters appeared inside the multicolored vortex and began to chant. "Hellhound that bares its fangs, vamp of the dark night! In a whirlpool of light and from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 6, D/D/D Raging Inferno King Temujin (Level 6 /ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1000/Fiend/Fusion/Dark)!"

From the vortex came out a warrior surrounded by a red flaming aura, in one hand it wielded a long sword, while in the other a large shield.

"So it's true, he can Fusion Summon." Gongenzaka noted.

"Why would he take all those risks to summon that Monster? And it's D/D/D this time." Yuzu pondered.

"Three D's? What does the third D stand for?" Yuya asked with an uneasy expression.

"Something completely different." Sora uttered. "I didn't think…that form of Fusion is possible…and yet."

Meanwhile Shuzo was typing something into his D-Pad. "There is no record of Akaba Reiji ever using Fusion Summon. Don't tell me…was he too strong before that he didn't need to?" Shuzo set his eyes back to the Duel. "Can you really win…Darwin-kun?"

"I will set one card face-down, ending my turn." Reiji concluded.

Taking a deep breath before drawing my card, I looked up to see Reiji staring at me with his hand on his face. His eyes…it was like…those eyes we're staring into my very soul. It was a little uncomfortable.

"Why does he seem so relaxed in this Duel? He is showing no signs of concern." Gongenzaka pointed out.

"Relaxed?" Sora said, making everyone turn to him. "Maybe. He's willing to gamble 3000 points of damage to summon a Fusion Monster with only 2000 attack points. You know what I think, I think he's underestimating Darwin's skill."

Yuzu's reaction was a mixture of shock and anger. "What?!"

"Unforgivable!" Gongenzaka clenched his fist. "To disrespect your opponent in such a manner! That's an insult to all Duelists!"

"Gongenzaka is right!" Yuya joined in. "In a Duel you have to fight with everything you got!"

"Take him down, Darwin-oniichan!" Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi yelled.

" _Believe me, if only you all knew what this man is truly capable of."_ I thought to myself.

"My turn! Draw!" I announced. _"Well here I am, dueling one of, if not the strongest character in Arc-V, the Duels with Yuya and Sawatari pale in comparison. I can't let my guard down, not even for a second. That face-down of his. It's probably going to power up his Temujin, need to find a loophole."_ I thought as I was looking at the cards in my hand, then back to Reiji _. "But, he didn't set his second card to destroy his Contracts so they don't do damage to him, there is a high possibility that he has whole different strategy altogether, I need to take that into account as well."_

"Guys, what's wrong with Darwin-oniichan?" Ayu worryingly asked.

"He's thinking what kind of strategy to use against him." Sora said slowly eating his chocolate. "When your opponent is risking 3000 points of damage like it's nothing, you need to think of every possible scenario to win. I honestly can't blame him."

"Darwin…" Yuzu quietly muttered.

"I summon Ascended Wolf (Level 7 /ATK: 2300 /DEF: 300/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 5) in attack mode!"

The wolf covered in white armour appeared on my field.

"I can summon this card if my opponent controls at least one Monster while I control none, but my Wolf loses 400 attack (Ascended Wolf: ATK 2300 → 1900) due to his effect." I took a card out. "I then activate the Equip Spell, Mask of Rejuvenation and equip it to my Wolf."

A mask made of metal that had an angel figure with extended wings, the eye holes being on the wings came to the field. The mask morphed its appearance so it could fit Wolf's snout.

"With this card, the equipped Monster gains 500 attack (Ascended Wolf ATK: 1900 → 2400). Battle! I declared. "Ascended Wolf, attack his Temujin! Ferocious Pounce!"

Wolf leaped into the air and heading towards Temujin.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Contract Plagiarism! When my Monster is targeted for an attack by an opponent's monster, I can send one Monster from my Extra Deck with the same type as that Monster, by doing so, the Monster on my field gains its effects! I send D/D/D Oracle Kind d'Arc to the Graveyard, meaning Temujin gains her effect till my next Main Phase, in return, I take 1000 points of damage on my next Standby Phase." Reiji calmly explained.

D/D/D d'Arc flew out from the Trap Card and was absorbed by Temujin.

"Now it's 4000 points of damage! What is he thinking?!" Yuya yelled out.

Himika only smirked deviously.

" _So that's his plan."_ I thought. "My attack continues! Go for it, Wolf!"

Reiji jumped to Temujin's sword, in one swift motion, his Fusion Monster flung his sword into the air, sending Reiji into the air. He grabbed an Action Card that was on a tight rope.

"I activate the Action Spell – Violence Force!" Reiji shouted while inserting the card. "If a Monster I control battles an opponent's Monster who has higher attack points, my Monster gains 600 attack during damage calculation only!"

(D/D/D Temujin ATK: 2000 → 2600)

"Two can play at that game." I said jumped on platform to platform, when I got to the last one, I picked up the Action Card that was on it. "Action Spell – Increase! If an opponent's Monster's attack is increased through the effect of an Action Card, my Monster gains the same amount (Ascended Wolf ATK: 2400 → 3000) till the End Phase!"

"Yosh! Now his monster is stronger than his Temujin!" Tatsuya cheered.

Reiji jumped towards a trampoline, sending him towards a platform that was on the same level as mine, picking up an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell – Painful Survival! By taking double the damage, my Monster can't be destroyed by battle this turn!"

As Wolf collided with Temujin, the Fusion Monster blocked the attack with his shield and pushed Wolf back to my side of the field.

Reiji – LP: 4000 → 3200

"Aww." Futoshi whined. "He almost had him."

"It's alright, he managed to deal some damage." Gongenzaka stated. "But with his Contracts, Akaba Reiji will take 4000 points of damage."

"But that means…" Tatsuya said cheerfully.

"Darwin-oniichan will win!" Ayu exclaimed happily.

"Since I can't do anything else, I end my turn." I said.

"My turn! Draw!" Reiji announced.

"Now Akaba Reiji's Contracts will inflict 4000 points of damage!" Yuya yelled out in excitement.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Since it's my turn, the effects of my Contracts activate but…" Reiji led out a cold smile. "D/D/D Temujin, who still has d'Arc's effect now activates! If I would take damage through a card effect the damage is turned to 0, instead, I gain that same amount as Life Points! Life Restore!"

Temujin pointed his sword toward Reiji, with a ghost of d'Arc right behind him. From his sword shot out a yellow aura, increasing his Life Points.

Reiji – LP: 3200 → 7200

"What?!" Yuya and Gongenzaka cried out in shock.

"He gained that much Life Points?!" Ayu followed up.

"I knew that something was off." Sora said. "There is no way someone like him would risk 4000 points of damage if he didn't have a counter measure."

"Due to the effect of Contract Plagiarism, Temujin is now destroyed." A bolt of lightning shot of his Trap Card, destroying Temujin. "I once again activate the effects of my two Contracts with the Hellgate, this time, I add D/D Night Howling and D/D Shapeshifter (Level 2 /ATK: 600 /DEF: 0/Fiend/Effect/Dark) from my Deck to my hand. I activate D/D Shapeshifter's effect from my hand, by banishing this card and one "Contract" from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 D/D/D Monster from my Graveyard! I banish Contract Plagiarism and D/D Shapeshifter to revive D/D/D Temujin! Return, Temujin!"

A blaze of fire came from the ground. When the fire died down, Temujin was on the field once more.

"His Fusion Monster is back." Yuzu said worryingly.

"I activate the Spell Card Contract Termination, I destroy every "Contract" card on my field, and then I draw the same number of cards. Since there are three Contracts, I draw three cards!"

Within a moment, all three of Reiji's Contracts were destroyed, with him drawing three new cards.

"I now summon the Tuner Monster, D/D Night Howling (Level 3 /ATK: 300 /DEF: 600/Fiend/Tuner/Effect/Dark) in attack mode and activate its effect!" Reiji stated. "When this this card is summoned, I can Special Summon a "D/D" Monster from my Graveyard, but its attack and defense is turned to 0! Show yourself, D/D Lilith (Level 4 /ATK: 100 → 0 /DEF: 2100 → 0/Fiend/Effect/Dark)!"

A Monster which resembled a disembodied mouth with large fangs, alongside with a female serpent with one wing appeared on Reiji's field.

"A Tuner Monster!" Gongenzaka shouted.

"And a Level 4 Monster as well…" Sora muttered.

"I tune the Level 4 D/D Lilith with the Level 3 D/D Night Howling!" The disembodied mouth turned into three green rings, with Lilith going through them. Reiji began to chant. "Howls that tear through the night, with the swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7, D/D/D Gust King Alexander (Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2000/Fiend/Synchro/Effect/Wind)!"

A huge gust of wind erupted on the field, a warrior clad in silver armor carrying a large sword with a green cape stepped on the field, surrounded with a green aura.

"He really can Synchro Summon!" Yuzu let out.

"D/D/D Temujin's effect is now activated! When a "D/D" Monster is Special Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon a D/D Monster from my Graveyard! Rise up once more, D/D Lilith!"

Temujin threw his sword to the ground, forming a portal. Moments later came out D/D Lilith.

"I am far from over, D/D/D Alexander's effect now activates! Since a D/D Monster is Special Summoned to my side of the field, I can Special Summon another D/D Monster from my Graveyard!" Reiji kept going. "Be born, D/D Cerberus (Level 4 /ATK: 1800 /DEF: 600/Beast/Effect/Dark)!"

Alexander created a portal with his sword, to which manifested a three headed dog.

"Wait…he now has two Level 4 monsters!" Yuya realized.

"I Overlay the Level 4 D/D Lilith with the Level 4 D/D Cerberus to construct the Overlay Network!" The two demon monsters turned to light and went into the galaxy-like portal, with Reiji chanting. "In order to subjugate all that resides within this dimension, descend now onto the peak of the world, as the new king! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Surging Wave King Caesar (Rank 4 /ATK: 2400 /DEF: 2000/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/Water/ OU: 2)!"

From the portal, a Monster covered completely in dark blueish armor while carrying a gigantic sword, flew down beside next to the two kings, with two orbs of light rotating over its body.

"Fusion, Synchro and now Xyz!?" Gongenzaka shouted in shock. "Akaba Reiji also has the ability to perform all forms of summoning?!"

Yuya and Yuzu both had worried looks on their faces, scared on what the outcome might be.

"That's Reiji-san for you." Himika said with a cocky smirk. "Darwin-kun already lost from the start, he pales in comparison to Reiji-san's skill level. Reiji-san never lost control of this Duel."

"What did you say?!" Ayu said in outrage. "You take that about Darwin-oniichan right now!'

"Darwin-oniichan is skilled!" Tatsuya backed her up. "There is no way he would lose to someone like that!"

"Feel free to delude yourselves in whatever way you want." Himika said while slightly turning her head to the You Show students. "It's better to face reality as is. Darwin-kun lost and Reiji-san won, it's as simple as that."

This only made Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka and the kids angrier at the LDS Chairwoman.

"D/D/D stands for Different Dimension Demon." Reiji sad as he fixed his glasses. "I've assembled my line up with the three demon kings who rule alternate planes of reality. Are you ready face their full power, Sakoto Darwin?"

I responded by taking a defensive stance.

"Very well then, now we battle!" Reiji declared. "D/D/D Alexander, attack his Ascended Wolf! Storm Edge!"

Alexander lifted his sword into the air, forming a huge gust of wind and swung its blade towards Ascended Wolf, only for the Mask of Rejuvenation to be destroyed.

Darwin – LP: 4000 → 3900

"Mask of Rejuvenation's effect now activates!" I explained. "By destroying this card, my Monster cannot be destroyed this battle. Since it's now destroyed, Ascended Wolf losses its attack boost (Ascended Wolf ATK: 2400 → 1900). I also activate Mask of Rejuvenation's second effect, by banishing this card and one Spell Card from my Graveyard, I can draw 1 card. I banish it and the Action Spell – Increase to draw 1 card!"

"D/D/D Temujin, attack his Monster! Fire Stroke!"

Temujin charged and swung his massive sword on the armored wolf, damaging its armor.

Darwin – LP: 3900 → 3800

"Ascended Wolf's effect activates, the first time this card would be destroyed by battle, it's not!"

"Then D/D/D Caesar, strike that wolf and destroy it once and for all!" Reiji ordered. "Tidal Torrent!"

Caesar jumped high into the air and landed right in front of Wolf, destroying the Monster in one swift swing.

Darwin – LP: 3800 → 3300

"I set two cards face-down and conclude my turn." Reiji said calmly. "Quite impressive, Sakoto Darwin. You managed to withstand my three king's attacks with relative ease and only took very low amounts of damage. This Duel will definitely be a challenging one."

"I can say the same thing to you as well, Akaba Reiji." I began. "Even though I couldn't completely identify your strategy, I knew you would do something similar."

"Hoh?" Reiji raised his eyebrow, surprised by my claim. "So that's why none of my moves fazed you. All of this was within your expectations, no?"

"Not quite, I knew you had some sort of risky strategy in mind, I just couldn't identify what it was." I said. "You needed me to attack from the start, that's why you placed a high risk and didn't seemed worried about my upcoming turn. If I didn't attack however, you would have taken 3000 points of damage due to your Contracts effects and Contract Plagiarism can only be activated if one of my Monsters attacks one of yours. Quite the plan indeed."

"Didn't know my strategies were so transparent."

"I never said they were transparent. I just respect the well thought out strategy." I replied, looking straight at him. "The strategy, must be respected."

Reiji formed a sly smile on his face. "You have one strategic mind. Excellent, such capabilities will be useful with the battles to come. Now, Sakoto Darwin, show me the full extent of your abilities!"

"You want to see what I'm truly capable huh? Well, watch closely, Akaba Reiji!" I announced. "My turn! Draw! With the Scale 0 Ascended Rhino and the Scale 10 Ascended Shepherd (Level 4 /ATK: 1200 /DEF: 2000/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Earth/ SC: 10) I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Placing the two cards on the Duel Disk, the rainbow colored " _Pendulum_ " appeared. Two pillars of light rose up on the left and right side simultaneously with Rhino and Shepherd inside of them. Ascended Shepherd wore brown robes that covered most of his body and his left arm internally. In his right he wielded a wooden staff that several rotating spheres at the edge of it.

"That's…" Tatsuya said happily with wide eyes.

"Darwin-oniichan will Pendulum Summon!" Ayu cheered.

"Shivers!" Futoshi moved side to side.

The LDS students had shocked expressions on their faces.

"With my Pendulum Scale, I can summon Monsters between the Levels of 1 and 9 simultaneously!" I began to chant. "Ancient power surging through the cosmos, aid me in reshaping the boundaries of space and time itself! Pendulum Summon! Arrive, my Monster partners!

Four beams came out of the Pendulum Portal.

"Returning from the Extra Deck is Ascended Wolf and from my hand, joining us are Ascended Trickster (Level 7 /ATK: 1900 /DEF: 500/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 3), Ascended Fusionist (Level 3 /ATK: 1200 /DEF: 1200/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 0) and Ascended Re-Scaler (Level 1 /ATK: 100 /DEF: 300/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/ SC: 1)!

The three Monsters materialized on my field. Ascended Trickster was a tall male who was wearing a long purple coat with several large wands sticking out of his pockets, another feature was his significantly larger white hat that had a feather sticking out of it. On the other hand, Ascended Fusionist was a very short Monster that didn't have physical body, instead, a blue and red stream of energy intertwining with one another with two yellow glowing orbs for eyes. Alongside Ascended Re-Scaler who joined them moments later.

"Ehhh?!" Masumi yelled out. "How did Ascended Wolf return? Wasn't it destroyed last turn?!"

"More importantly, that Monster is a Tuner!" Yaiba followed up. "He knows how to Synchro Summon?!"

"Interesting…" Reiji put a hand to his chin. "So Pendulum Monsters when destroyed are sent to the Extra Deck, not to the Graveyard, Intriguing."

"Ascended Trickster's effect activates! When this card is Special Summoned from my hand, I can draw two cards!" I continued. "Also, Ascended Fusionist's effect activates, when it's successfully summoned, I can add one "Fusion" card from my Deck to my hand, which I now activate!"

Masumi widened her eyes. "Fusion?!"

"I fuse my Ascended Fusionist on my field with Ascended Provider (Level 7 /ATK: 500 /DEF: 1900/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 8) in my hand!" The two Monsters briefly appeared before being sucked in the multi-colored vortex.

"Two powerful bonds of different kinds! Become one entity and give birth to a new majestic creature of unstoppable force! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon (Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2000/Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ SC: 1)!

A bipedal dragon with violet colored eyes manifested from the vortex. There were a mix of purple and black armor pieces on the body, with crimson red spheres on both arms and legs. The wings had plasma energy coming out of them. On the chest, there was an open space that had a white glowing orb.

"I now activate Ascended Re-Scaler's effect! Once per Duel, I can send one Pendulum Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard so that Re-Scaler's Level becomes equal to the sent Monster!" I explained. "I send Ascended Falcon (Level 4 / ATK: 1500 /DEF: 800/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ SC: 9), so that means Re-Scaler's Level becomes 4 (Ascended Re-Scaler LV: 1 → 4)! Since I haven't conducted a normal summon this turn, I summon Ascended Monk (Level 3 /ATK: 1000 /DEF: 1000/ Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Earth/ SC: 8). Then I tune my Level 3 Ascended Monk with my Level 4 Ascended Re-Scaler!"

Re-Scaler turned into four green rings and Monk passing through it, turning into three orbs in a straight line.

"At the edge of the universe, a new beauty is born! Travel across the galaxy and take this new shape within the light of eternity! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon (Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2000/Dragon/Pendulum/Synchro/Effect/Wind/ SC: 3)!"

A white bipedal dragon covered in white armor with purple eyes appeared after the light died down. The dragon had two large yellow crystals as wings, with several smaller green crystals on its back. It also had an empty space at the chest area with an orange glowing orb that resembled a miniature star.

"Finally, I Overlay my Level 7 Ascended Wolf with my Level 7 Ascended Trickster to construct the Overlay Network!" The two Monsters turned into beams of energy and were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal.

"Mighty dragon that lurks in the deep ends of space, absorb the negative energy of the cosmos! Descend and let your piercing roar echo across the universe! Xyz Summon! Come, Rank 7! Violet-Eyes Nebula Dragon (Rank 7 /ATK: 3000 /DEF: 2500/Dragon/Pendulum/Xyz/Effect/ SC: 10/OU: 2)

The third and final dragon landed next to Solar Dragon, same as the other two, it had violet colored eyes. The dragon was clad in pitch black armor around its whole body. It had two mini nebulas as wings that had energy coming out of them. Similar as the other two dragons, the chest was open that had a dark purple orb with sparks of purple electricity.

Once the three dragons were all together on the field, all of them led out powerful roars.

"These are Darwin-oniichan's new dragons!" Ayu cheered.

"They are so cool!" Tatsuya followed up

"Now he can fight Akaba Reiji's D/D/D Monsters!" Yuya exclaimed in excitement.

"He summoned a Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monster all in one turn!?" Masumi said in utter shock.

"And all of them are stronger than Akaba-sensei's Monsters!" Yaiba realized.

"Just who is this guy?!" Hokuto asked.

Suddenly, Reiji began clapping, everyone's attention turning towards him.

"You have once again impressed me, Sakoto Darwin. From Pendulum came Fusion, then Synchro and finally Xyz." Reiji stated and lifted his glasses. "You have shown me that Pendulum Summon is incomplete, there is so much more potential for further evolution. I must thank you for showing me this concept in this Duel, you have my respect."

"What is he talking about?" Yuya muttered. "What does he mean by further evolution?"

"Now one question remains to be answered. Who will win, the three demon kings who rule different dimensions or…" Reiji trailed off with a sly smile. "The three cosmic dragons who rule space itself?"

"W-well, I'm glad you've learned something new about Pendulum Summon with me summoning my dragons." I said with a small smile. "Guess were about to find out, won't we?"

"By all means."

"First off, I detach 1 Overlay Unit to activate Violet-Eyes Nebula Dragon's effect!' I began. "I select one of your Monsters and cut its attack in half with Nebula Dragon gaining that same amount! I choose your D/D/D Alexander, Dark Matter!"

Nebula Dragon puffed out its chest, forming a wild energy sphere and shooting it at Alexander, making the warrior to take a knee.

(D/D/D Alexander ATK: 2500 → 1250, Nebula Dragon ATK: 3000 → 4250)

"Nebula Dragon, attack his Alexander! Sonic Nebula!"

The Xyz Dragon opened its mouth and developed a large purple sphere, some energy coming out of its orb on its chest, finally shooting at Alexander.

"I activate the Trap Card, D/D Hidden Cost! When my opponent attacks a "D/D" Monster, I destroy the attacking Monster and you take damage equal to half of its attack points!"

"That won't be happening!" I shouted. "While Nebula Dragon has Overlay Units, it can't be destroyed by card effects! So your Trap is canceled, go Nebula Dragon!"

The purple energy sphere collided with Alexander, leaving an explosion that sent Reiji back.

Reiji – LP: 7200 → 4200

"Akaba-sensei instantly lost 3000 Life Points!" Masumi cried out.

"Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon, attack his D/D/D Temujin! Ray of Light!"

Solar Dragon's yellow and green crystals extended a bit and started glowing their respective colors and charged towards Temujin at fast speed, piercing the Fusion Monster in mere seconds.

Reiji – LP: 4200 → 3700

"And Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon, attack his D/D/D Caesar!" I leaped down towards an empty platform, picking up an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell – Extreme Sword! Plasma Dragon's attack is increased by 1000 (Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon ATK: 2500 → 3500)! Plasma Density"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that!" Reiji spat back. "I activate the Trap Card, Contract with the Dead Spirits! When a "D/D" Monster I control battles, that Monster gains 500 attack for every "Contract" card in my Graveyard! Since I have a total of three, D/D/D Caesar gains 1500 attack!"

"I activate Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon's effect! Once per turn, during either player's turn, I can negate the activation of a card equal to the amount of non-Tuner Monsters used for this cards Synchro Summon!" I said. "Since I used just one non-Tuner Monster, I can negate your Contract with the Dead Spirits! Binding Light!"

Solar Dragon's yellow crystals started glowing brightly and shot out two beams at Reiji's Trap Card, destroying it.

"My attack continues! Go, Plasma Dragon!"

Plasma Dragon's white orb charged a ball of wild plasma with its wings stabilizing the sphere, moments later, the dragon launched it and instantly destroyed Reiji's Monster, leaving a huge cloud of smoke.

Reiji - LP: 3700 → 2600

"Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon's effect now activates." I began as the Fusion Monster landed back to my field. "Its effect is determined by the Fusion Materials used to summon it, since I used two Dark Monsters I can use his second effect!"

Plasma Dragon's white orb changed into a dark purple orb.

"When he destroys a Monster by battle, half of its original attack is dealt to you as damage while I gain that same amount as Life Points! Negative Plasma!"

Plasma Dragon extended its wings and shot out several beams, sending Reiji back a little with the small wave of plasma that hit him.

Reiji – LP: 2600 → 1400

Darwin – LP: 3300 → 4500

"Ascended Rhino's Pendulum effect now activates. When the Battle Phase ends, I can draw cards to the amount of your Monsters that were destroyed by my Pendulum Monster. Since there were three destroyed Monsters, I can draw three cards."

"Way to Darwin-oniichan!" Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi shouted.

"Not only did he defeat his three kings, he severely lowered his Life Points, all in the while regaining some Life Points for himself!" Gongenzaka praised with a wide smile.

"On his next turn, Darwin will win!" Yuya yelled out enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Himika said coldly. "Maybe you should take a second glance at Reiji-san's field."

As the smoke cleared, Reiji's three demon kings were on the field, like they were never destroyed. Everyone from You Show were shocked.

"W-what!?" I faked my shocked expression. "How are your Monsters still present on the field?"

"Just before your attack collided, I activated D/D/D Caesar's effect. By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can revive Monsters that were destroyed this turn's Battle Phase." Reiji explained. "But, the cost of this effect is that on my next Standby Phase, if these Monsters are still on my field, I will take 1000 points of damage for each Monster summoned by this effect. And D/D/D Caesar's final effect, if was sent to the Graveyard, I can add one "Contract" card from my Deck to my hand. I add Contract with the Sacred Scroll."

"But wait…" Futoshi said while counting his fingers. "If he returned three Monsters, doesn't mean he will take 3000 points of damage?"

"That is not going to happen." Sora abruptly stated. "It's obvious he has some way of dodging that card's effect."

I looked at my hand. "I end my turn by setting two cards face-down. With my turn ending Violet-Eyes Plasma's and Violet-Eyes Nebula Dragon's attack points return to normal (Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon ATK: 3500 → 2500, Violet-Eyes Nebula Dragon ATK: 4250 → 3000)."

"Before that, I activate D/D/D Resource Management! With this card, I shuffle my three D/D/D Monsters back to my Deck and with that, I can add two "D/D" Monsters from my Deck to my hand." Reiji explained as his three Monsters vanished and two cards popped out of his Deck. "I add D/D Magical Savant Kepler and D/D Magical Savant Galilei."

"My turn! Draw!" Reiji announced, then forming a sly smile. "I must say, you've exceeded my expectations in this Duel, using Pendulum Summon to set up your field, allowing you to Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon, truly remarkable. But, as of right now, Pendulum Summon doesn't just belong to you and Sakaki Yuya."

At this moment, everyone was shocked and confused by Reiji's words, especially Yuya.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, once again faking my reaction.

"With the Scale 1 D/D Magical Savant Galilei and the Scale 10 D/D Magical Savant Kepler, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Reiji placed the two cards at the edges of his Duel Disk, the rainbow-colored _Pendulum_ appearing.

Two columns of light arose side by side. The creatures inside of the columns were two mechanical Monsters named after two historical scientists.

"T-those are…" Yuzu and Gonegnzaka uttered in shock.

"Pendulum cards!" Yuya cried out.

"With this, I can summon Monsters between the Levels of 2 to 9 at once! But first…" Reiji said while taking out a card. "I activate Contract with the Sacred Scroll! I negate the Pendulum effects of the cards in my Pendulum Zones to draw 2 cards!"

Reiji raised his hand as he began to chant. "O grand power that shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Appear before me, my Monsters!" Reiji shouted. "The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings! D/D/D Great Death Lord Hell Armageddon (Level 8 /ATK: 3000 /DEF: 1000/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 4)!"

Out of the large portal, three enormous energies came out of the portal, they slowly materialized and revealing three Monsters that had mechanical parts on its heads that were attached to purple crystals that had a core in the middle.

Yuya chocked on his words. "How…how is this possible?"

"Marvelous, Reiji-san." Himika slow clapped. "Do you now see the true power of Leo Corporation? For Reiji-san to develop his own Pendulum cards with the data we obtained of you and Darwin-kun was nothing more than child's play."

"I got to admit…" I starred at the three Hell Armageddon's. "I didn't expect for you to Pendulum Summon, with three Monsters of 3000 attack no less."

"I'm glad you're impressed. But, let's continue." Reiji informed. "D/D/D Hell Armageddon, attack his Violet-Eyes Nebula Dragon!" Reiji then jumped to his other Armageddon, who lifted him to an Action Card. "Action Spell – False Destruction! If our Monsters battle and both have the same attack, my Monster isn't destroyed in that battle! Fall of the Dark Regime!"

"I activate Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon's and Violet-Eyes Nebula Dragon's effects!" I announced. "Firstly, Solar Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can negate one card activation since I used 1 non-Tuner Monster for its Synchro Summon! Binding Light!"

Solar Dragon shot out beams out of its crystals, negating Reiji's Action Card.

"And now Nebula Dragon's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I half the attack points of one of your Monsters and add that same amount to Nebula Dragon! Dark Matter!"

Nebula Dragon absorbed its remaining Overlay Unit and shot out a wild sphere of energy at Reiji's Hell Armageddon.

(D/D/D Hell Armageddon ATK: 3000 → 1500, Nebula Dragon ATK: 3000 → 4500)

"If this this hits, Darwin-oniichan will win!" Ayu squealed happily.

"Akaba Reiji doesn't have any more Life Points to spare!" Tatsuya followed up.

Reiji on the other hand jumped down on a lower platform that had an Action Card. "Action Spell – Damage Banish! The battle damage is turned to 0!"

Hell Armageddon's beams were easily countered by Nebula Dragon's own attack, leaving an explosion.

"Now my other two Hell Armageddon's effects activate!" Reiji shouted. "If one of my Monsters leave the field, Hell Armageddon's attack increases by that Monster's original attack! Since I have two Hell Armageddons, both of them gain 3000 attack (D/D/D Hell Armageddon ATK: 3000 → 6000, D/D/D Hell Armageddon ATK: 3000 → 6000)!"

"Both of his Monsters gained 3000 attack?!" Yuzu stated in shock.

"My second Hell Armageddon attacks your Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon!" Reiji declared. "Fall of the Dark Regime!"

Hell Armageddon fired multiple purple beams and hit Plasma Dragon, making the dragon let out a cry of pain as it was destroyed, the destruction sent me flying back.

Darwin – LP: 4500 → 1000

"My third Hell Armageddon will end this Duel! Attack his Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon! Fall of the Dark Regime!" Reiji ordered his final Hell Armageddon.

"Darwin-oniichan!" The three youths yelled out in worry.

Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka immediately tensed up, while Himika let out a confident smirk.

"I activate Ascended Shepherd's Pendulum effect!" I stopped him. "During the Damage Step only, I can send a card from my other Pendulum Zone to the Graveyard so one of my Pendulum Monsters gains attack to the sent target's attack! In this case, Ascended Rhino's 2400 attack is added to Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon!"

(Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon ATK: 2500 → 4900)

"That still isn't enough to survive my Hell Armageddon's attack!" Reiji pointed out.

Nebula Dragon flapped its wings, generating a huge gust of wind, making an Action Card that was on the edge of a higher platform to slowly fall down, I made a slight jump to catch it.

"Action Spell – Charge Recklessly! If one of my Monsters battles an opponent's Monster, my Monster gains 500 attack during Damage Calculation only (Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon ATK: 4900 → 5400)!"

Hell Armageddon's attack pierced directly through Solar Dragon's armor, making me to fall to the floor.

Darwin – LP: 1000 → 400

Reiji took the two remaining cards in his hand. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" I announced. "With the Scale 2 Ascended Golem (Level 4 / ATK: 1000 /DEF: 2100/Rock/Pendulum/Effect/ SC: 2), I reset the Pendulum Scale!"

A large dark gray stone golem with large arms that had a stream of blue magical energy leaking out of its whole body arose. The golem didn't have eyes, rather, it had one blue orb in the middle of its head.

"I will Pendulum Summon once more! Revive, my Monsters!" Four emerged from the portal above. "Returning from the Extra Deck, Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon, Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon, Ascended Trickster! And from my hand, Ascended Explorer (Level 4 /ATK: 1000 /DEF: 1600/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 5)!"

The two dragons with Trickster came to the field. Ascended Explorer was bald male, carrying several bags on his back and a large map in his hand. On his eye, he had a small device that allowed him to see his map more clearly.

"What!" Masumi exclaimed in shock. "His Fusion Monster also came back?!"

"And his Synchro Monster!" Yaiba continued in a similar manner. "How is that possible!?"

"Oh." I came to the realization that I forgot to mention one small, but important detail. "That's because Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon and Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon aren't just Fusion and Synchro Monsters, they are also considered Pendulum Monsters. Meaning I can summon them as long as their Levels are acceptable within the Pendulum Scales."

After my explanation, everyone was in a state of shock, even Himika. Reiji on the other hand, placed a hand on his chin. On the outside, he showed no reaction, but on the inside, he was astonished as he was taking in this new piece of information.

"Pendulum Fusion and Pendulum Synchro Monsters?" Yuya awed. "I didn't think such a thing was possible…"

"Moving on." I started again. "When Ascended Explorer is Pendulum Summoned, all Monsters on my field gain 100 attack for every Monster present on my field, it self-included! Since there are five Monsters, all of my Monsters gain 500 attack!"

(Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon ATK: 2500 → 3000, Plasma Dragon ATK: 2500 → 3000, Nebula Dragon ATK: 3000 → 3500, Ascended Explorer ATK: 1000 → 1500, Ascended Trickster ATK: 1900 → 2400)

"Violet-Eyes Nebula Dragon attacks your Hell Armageddon! Sonic Nebula!"

Nebula Dragon fired at one of the three kings, immediately destroying it.

Reiji – LP: 1400 → 900

"Since one of my Hell Armageddon's is destroyed! My other two Hell Armageddon's gain 3000 attack!" Reiji declared

"I activate Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon's effect!" I yelled out. "I negate one of your Hell Armageddon's effect! Binding Light!"

Two beams of light shot out of Solar Dragon's crystals, making one of Reiji's Hell Armageddon's to wince.

"But my other Hell Armageddon still gains its attack boost (Hell Armageddon ATK: 3000 → 6000)!"

"Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon attack his weaker Hell Armageddon! I jumped to another platform and took an Action Card. "Also, the Action Spell – Double Attack! Solar Dragon's attack is doubled till the End Phase (Solar Dragon ATK: 3000 → 6000)! Ray of Light!"

"I activate the Trap Card, D/D Corruption!" Reiji countered. "When a "D/D" Monster is targeted for an attack that Monster cannot be destroyed this turn and all damage involving it is turned to 0!"

Solar Dragon's attack was nullified by a demonic shadow that emerged from Reiji's Trap Card.

" _I have one option left."_ I worryingly looked at one of my set cards. "I activate my Trap Card, Heavy Price! I can destroy Monsters on my side of the field so one of your Monsters loses 800 attack for each one! I destroy Ascended Trickster and Explorer so you're Hell Armageddon loses 1600 attack!"

Ascended Trickster and Explorer charged at Reiji's Monster, slowly started glowing as they became transparent and collided with the Hell Armageddon.

(Hell Armageddon ATK: 6000 → 4400)

I picked up an Action Card that fell to the platform next to me that landed from the explosion of the previous attack.

"Action Spell – Second Chance!" I inserted the card. "One Monster on my field that had already attacked can make a second attack! Attack his Monster, Nebula Dragon! Sonic Nebula!"

"What is Darwin-oniichan doing?!" Ayu panicked. "His dragon is weaker than Akaba Reiji's Monster!"

"Calm down." Sora spoke. "I'm sure he has a plan."

"At this moment, I activate Ascended Trickster's effect from my Extra Deck!" I informed. "By banishing this card from my Extra Deck or Graveyard, alongside one card in my Pendulum Zone, one of my Monsters gain 1000 attack while one of yours loses 1000! I banish Ascended Shepherd to activate this effect, Deceiving Illusion!"

The Trickster turned into two copies of itself, one was absorbed by Nebula Dragon, increasing its attack, while the other flew into Hell Armageddon, lowering its attack.

(Violet-Eyes Nebula Dragon ATK: 3500 → 4500, Hell Armageddon ATK: 4400 → 3400)

All the faces from You Show lit up, with the LDS students having a look of shock.

"With 4500 attack, Darwin's Monster is strong enough to defeat Akaba Reiji!" Gongenzaka said with excitement.

"There's no way Akaba Reiji can escape now!" Yuya said excitedly.

"You Show will be saved!" Yuzu followed up.

"…Trap Card, activate!"

The cheers died instantly at Reiji's words, a smirk visible on his face. "Contract with the Forgotten Deities! I destroy two "D/D" Monsters I control to end the Battle Phase internally and my opponent cannot activate cards in response to this effect! I sacrifice my two Hell Armageddons!"

Reiji's two Monsters disappeared, leaving streams of purple energy that manifested into a see through shield that surrounded him.

"Is there anything else you would like to do?" Reiji asked.

I didn't show it, but I was so nervous. With this falling, I have to survive to my next turn to make some sort of comeback, but even then, the odds aren't looking well for me.

"…N-no." I said quietly. "I end my turn."

"Now that your turn has ended, Contract with the Forgotten Deities' second effect activates." Reiji said while straightening his glasses. "Once my opponent's turn ends, I take 1000 points of damage for every card in my hand. Since I have no cards in my hand, the damage is turned to 0. Now, my turn! Draw!"

Upon drawing his card, Reiji let out a cold and satisfying smile. "I know I've said this multiple times over the course of this Duel, but I just have to compliment you for making it this far. Not even my three Hell Armageddon's and with Pendulum Summon in its prototype state is not enough to defeat you. But... how about I show you, a king whose power is unmeasurable?"

Myself, alongside all of the You Show students found it difficult to breathe after Reiji said those words.

"W-what do…" I gulped. "Y-you mean by that?"

"How about I just show you!" I announced. "With my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon! Return my three kings!"

The three Hell Armageddon's returned to the field.

"For this card, I need to have three D/D/D Monsters on my side of the field with the same name and negate their effects in order to summon it! Since there are three D/D/D Hell Armageddon's, the conditions are met!" Reiji said as he began to chant. "All mighty deity who rules over all kings, arrive upon this world to restore peace and order! Descend, Level 10! D/D/D Fortune King Zero Pythagoras (Level 10 /ATK: 3000 /DEF: 0/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 10)!"

Above the three kings, a large portal formed and from it emerged a giant disembodied horse head with demonic features. It had two long black horns that were on fire at the end of them, from the back, it had two large hands with several tentacles coming out behind them. As the Monster took its place on the field, its eyes started glowing blood red as it let out a menacing growl.

"I activate D/D/D Fortune King Zero Pythagoras's effect!" Reiji announced. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 D/D/D Monster from my Graveyard! Revive, D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc!"

The female demon with wings wielding a sword came out of a portal formed by Pythagoras.

"Battle!" Reiji declared. "D/D/D Fortune King Zero Pythagoras, attack his Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon! At this moment, D/D/D Pythagoras' effect activates! When this card attacks or is attacked, I can select "D/D/D Monsters I control and Pythagoras gains half of their attack, but the targets selected cannot attack! I choose one of my Hell Armageddon's"

"I won't let you!" I stopped him. "I activate Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon's effect to negate your D/D/D Pythagoras' effect! Binding Light!"

"Your efforts are futile!" Reiji retaliated. "On the turn D/D/D Pythagoras is summoned, its unaffected by any and all card effects! So Pythagoras still gains the attack boost (D/D/D Pythagoras ATK: 3000 → 4500)! Fortune Dismay!"

Pythagoras opened its mouth, generating a large ball of fire and using its hands to stabilize it and shot it towards Plasma Dragon.

"I activate the Trap Card, Pendulum Cost! I destroy one card in my Pendulum Zones and then I can draw 1 card! However, if my I don't have a card in my other Pendulum Zone when activating this effect, I can draw 2 cards instead of 1!" I yelled out. "I destroy my Ascended Golem to draw 2 cards!"

I then started running towards an Action Card that was right beside me. "Action Spell – No Damage! I take no damage from this battle!"

Pythagoras' attack hit Plasma Dragon right in the chest, making the dragon scream in pain.

"When Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon is destroyed, I can place it in one of my unoccupied Pendulum Zones!"

Plasma Dragon rose up in the pillar of light.

D/D/D Hell Armageddon attack his Nebula Dragon!" Reiji called out while picking up an Action Card. "Action Spell – Boost! One of my Monsters gain 600 attack but you take no battle damage involving it (Hell Armageddon ATK: 3000 → 3600), Fall of the Dark Regime!'

Hell Armageddon shot out several beams from its core, destroying Nebula Dragon at it tried to fight back, throwing me to the floor.

I struggled a bit getting up. "S-same as Plasma Dragon…Nebula Dragon can be placed in my other Pendulum Zone.

Nebula Dragon appeared in the opposite Pendulum Zone

"My second Hell Armageddon attacks your Solar Dragon! Fall of the Dark Regime!"

The second Hell Armageddon fired its beams at Solar Dragon, a painful roar was heard before its destruction, pushing me back a little.

"Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon's Pendulum effect activates." I uttered from the pain. "Once per turn, I can turn one instance of damage to 0 and gain half that same amount as Life Points!"

Darwin – LP: 400 → 650

"My third Hell Armageddon will now attack you directly and end this Duel!" Reiji announced. "Fall of the Dark Regime!"

"Darwin-oniichan!" Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi yelled out in worry as the attack got closer and closer.

"I activate Ascend Golem's effect from the Graveyard!" I caught everyone off-guard. "When I'm targeted for a direct attack and this card is in my hand or Graveyard, I can Special Summon him and you are forced to attack him!"

The stone golem appeared on the field in front of me with its hands in a defensive stance.

"Then Hell Armageddon attacks your Golem!" Reiji pointed at my Monster.

I once again started jumping on the trampolines, hoping to find an Action Card to defend myself. Just before the attack hit, I picked one up the last second.

"Action Spell – Miracle! My Monster isn't destroyed by this battle and the damage is halved!" I said in between breathes. "Since Ascended Golem is in defense mode, I won't take any damage."

Golem took the attack head on, pieces of rock falling of him.

"Finally, D/D/D d'Arc will attack your Golem once more! Blood Sash!"

D'Arc flew from Reiji's to my side of the field swiftly, fully striking Golem, who split in two.

"I end my turn with this, and now D/D/D Pythagoras' effect activates!" Reiji said. "The turn I summoned a "D/D/D" Monster using its effect, I take 1000 damage for every other D/D/D Monster on my field besides it. But that triggers D/D/D d'Arc's effect, I gain the amount of Life Points I've would have taken as damage! Life Restore!"

Reiji – LP: 900 → 4900

I took a few breathes before starting my turn. " _I barely managed to survive one more turn. That D/D/D Pythagoras really put me in a huge pinch with its effects...but, with the cards I drew with Pendulum Cost, I just need that card to hopefully make a comeback."_ "M-my turn!"

"Dr…" At that moment I felt a sharp pain hitting my head, making me fall to my knees.

"Arghhhh!" I yelled out from the excruciating pain, unable of opening my eyes. After what felt like an endless minute, I finally opened them, but I was shocked even more at what I saw.

"Wh-what is this!?" I screamed out in fear.

Everything was completely frozen and all of the colors were negative, it's like I wasn't in the same place anymore. Suddenly, everything was slowly consumed by a purple abyss. Nothing was left, the Duel field, our Monsters…nothing, just an endless abyss. But the worst part of it is…I could feel a strange aura around me, full of hatred and misery.

"W-w-what happened to the Duel?" I muttered as I carefully looked around, afraid on what could be lurking around. I slowly took a step forward.

I was immediately stopped by hand that grabbed my throat.

"Don't be fooled!" A voice screamed out in anger as a face appeared in front of me.

Only that face…was the same as mine.

I was too shocked to say anything. _"W-why…Why does he have my face!?"_ I thought in panic as I looked at myself, how is this possible? Rest of the body wasn't all too clear, only the hand and the face. It was like I was looking at myself in a mirror, every single detail was visible. Except for the hair that was black with purple streaks that spiked from the sides and back, besides that, it was a perfect replica. But, the face was full of hatred, rage and pain. Also…the left eye, its iris was purple and slightly glowing, releasing the same aura from before.

"Are you listening to me!?" My lookalike snapped, tightening the grip around my throat. "Don't be naïve! Don't listen to their lies, they are clouding your mind, don't let them deceive you! You have the power now, finally, you can do what your heart craved for so long!"

" _What is he talking about?!"_ I repeated the question in my mind. "W-what are you t-talking about?! F-forget that, w-who are you?!"

The figure pulled me closer, mere inches apart from one another. "You know…you fully know who and what I am!"

His left eye started shining brightly. "Now that you have the thing you craved, there is nothing stopping you from having your revenge!"

He vanished instantaneously, leaving me on the floor and clutching my head once again.

"Are you alright?"

I blinked twice, looked for the voice, only to see Reiji. Taking a glance to my side, I saw everyone from You Show having a look of worry towards me.

I slowly stood up. "I-I'm sorry about that, and yes, I'm fine. Draw!"

" _Are you alright, Young Master?"_

I then realized I haven't even looked at the card I drew, I even forgot the state of the Duel. "Yes, Violet-Eyes…I'm fine…" I whispered.

The dragon wanted to ask again, but decided not to, thinking he would get the same response as the first time.

"With my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon!" I said as the portal formed from above. "Returning from the Extra Deck, Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon and from my hand, I summon the dragon that represents my resolve! Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon (Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2000/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 3)!"

One beam shot out of the portal, then the violet eye colored dragon manifested on the field.

"He only summoned two Monsters?" Ayu wondered. "Why did he just summon them? Why didn't he summon any of his other Monsters?"

"I'm sure he has some sort of strategy in mind." Tatsuya commented. "He wouldn't have done so otherwise."

"When Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon is Pendulum Summoned, I can destroy one card on the field!" I explained. "I destroy my Solar Dragon! Relentless Storm!"

After my claim, the dragon shot a sphere towards its Synchro counterpart, destroying it.

"Ehhh!" Yelled out every student from You Show and LDS, even Reiji was surprised by this, but didn't show it.

"What the Hell is he thinking?!" Yaiba yelled.

"Why did he destroy his own Monster?!" Masumi asked in utter shock.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Pendulum Soul!" I said cutting everyone else off. "When a "Pendulum" Monster I control is destroyed by a card effect, that Monster's attack is added to another Pendulum Monster I control! That attack power is going to Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon (Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon ATK: 2500 → 5000)! Battle! Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon will attack your Hell Armageddon!"

"D/D/D Pythagoras' effect activates!" Reiji interrupted. "While this card is on the field, you can only attack this card!"

"With that, Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon's effect activates!" I continued. "When he attacks an opponent's Monster and I have fewer Life Points, he gains half of the attack of that Monster (Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon ATK: 5000 → 6500) and that Monsters effect is negated!"

"You've put up a good fight, but, its time I put an end to this Duel!" Reiji countered as he dashed to his side, picking up an Action Card – Purity! If one of my Monster's effect is negated, I can restore its effect! D/D/D Pythagoras' other effect now activates! When this card battles, I can choose D/D/D Monsters on my field and Pythagoras gains half of the attack of the selected Monsters, I pick my three Hell Armageddons and d'Arc (D/D/D Pythagoras ATK: 3000 → 8900)! Even though you powered up your dragon, it still can't stand up to my Pythagoras!"

"Darwin!" Yuya, Yuzu and Gonegnzaka cried out.

"Darwin-oniichan!" Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi followed up.

"Since Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon is the only Monster on my field, I can activate Violet-Eyes Angel (Level 2 /ATK: 500 /DEF: 500/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 0) from my hand!" I said as a small female angel with violet eyes wearing silver amour appeared. "If a "Violet-Eyes" Monster battles an opponent's Monster whose attack is different than its original and it's the only Monster on my field, my Monster gains half the attack of that Monster and your Monster losses that same amount!"

(Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon ATK: 6500 → 10950, D/D/D Pythagoras ATK: 8900 → 4450)

"What?!" Reiji cried out, for the first time, was shocked and wide eyed. The very same thing could be said for everyone spectating.

"Attack, Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon!" I called out to my Monster. "Furry of the Exile!"

Violet-Eyes opened its mouth with a familiar aqua blue sphere forming and fired it at Pythagoras, leaving a blue stream. Pythagoras fired its own attack and met with Violet-Eyes', both going back and forth, generating a massive shockwave that shook the whole Duel Field. Finally, Violet-Eyes' attack pierced through the opposing Monster's attack and directly hitting Pythagoras' head, making the Monster roar as it slowly disintegrated, leaving an explosion.

Reiji covered his face to protect himself from the explosion, looking to his side he found an Action Card wedged in a crack. Before he had a chance to jump towards it, he was sent back from his Monster's destruction.

Reiji – LP: 4900 → 0

Darwin – LP: WIN

After the smoke cleared, there was about a good minute of silence, no one dared to say anything. Until…

"He won!" Everyone from You Show yelled.

"Reiji…Reiji-san…lost?" Himika uttered in shock as Masumi, Yaiba and Hokuto widened their eyes.

"He actually…won?" Yaiba and Hokuto asked in disbelief.

"Good…Game." I managed to say as I feel to my knees, breathing heavily.

" _Guess…I managed…to win after all. It was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be."_

"Darwin!" I heard everyone yell my name, they all came rushing to my side.

"You did it Darwin-oniichan!" Yelled the three youths.

"That was amazing!" Sora added with a wide grin.

"Heh, I guess it was." I quietly said while trying to get up but quickly fell back down.

"Darwin!" Yuya and Gongenzaka slightly yelled as they grabbed from my sides to prevent me from falling.

"T-thank you." I said to them as they still helped me keep my balance.

"Don't push yourself." Gongenzaka reassured. "Your Duel against Akaba Reiji was intense, you fought with everything in your arsenal, take it easy for now."

"He's right, you don't have to push yourself." Yuya said with a small smile. "We got you."

As the Solid Vision field disappeared, Reiji came forward. "That was an excellent Duel indeed. I myself can't remember the last time someone pushed me to the extent as you did in our match. You have my congratulations, Sakoto Darwin." Reiji finished with a slight bow.

"T-thank you, Akaba Reiji. Coming from you, that really means a lot." I responded.

"As per our agreement, the case about Sawatari Shingo is dropped, same goes for You Show Duel School, and we will no longer bother you. If I recall, there was something you wanted to ask me if the Duel ended in your favor. May I ask what your question was?" Reiji asked.

"Ummm, well…" I hesitated as I looked towards Yuya, who had a confused look on his face. "I was wondering, if you could in anyway help me find a place to stay?"

Like I already knew, Yuya was shocked. "What? Why don't you just stay at my house?"

"It-it's not that, it's just, well…." I looked away slightly. "I just feel bad that you and your mom have to be bothered with me living with you, even if neither of you mean it. Besides, sooner or later I would have to find a place of my own to live. Sorry, I didn't mean to say it in a bad way."

Yuya slightly lowered his head. "No…I understand." He said with a small smile.

Turning towards Reiji. "Do you think you can help me with that?"

"That's it?" Reiji raised an eyebrow. "You just wanted to ask me to arrange you a place to stay?"

"W-well, maybe for you it doesn't mean much. But me just asking you this is a lot."

Reiji just formed a smile, reaching to his Duel Disk and typing something in. "Here is my contact information." Reiji said as I looked to my own Duel Disk to see a new contact in the contact section. "If you ever need something, don't hesitate to call me. Farewell, Sakoto Darwin."

After he bid his goodbyes, Reiji turned around and took his leave, Himika and the three LDS students following him. Right after everyone once again began congratulating me on saving You Show, all except Yuya who was seemed a little down after witnessing that Reiji is capable of Pendulum Summoning, but quickly got over it.

"That-that was most hot-blooded Duel I have ever witnessed with my own two eyes! Thank you, thank you so much Darwin-kun for saving You Show!" Shuzo passionately screamed as he was bowing repeatedly.

"S-Shuzo-san, you don't have to go that far." I sweat dropped at the Principal's behavior.

"You are indeed worthy of the praise." Gongenzaka joined. "You have done what I, the man Gongenzaka failed to accomplish, by the name of the Gongenzaka Dojo I thank you for saving You Show." He firmly said with a slight bow.

"You got that right! Reiji was something else, but never the less you took him down." Sora said excitedly with his lollipop in his mouth.

Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi jumped towards me. "Thank you! Thank you Darwin-oniichan!" The three younger students yelled while hugging me.

"C-calm down you three." I said smiling a little at the kids.

"So, what do we do now?" Sora raised the question.

"Well." I looked at my Duel Disk, more specifically at Reiji's number. "Better find somewhere before it gets dark."

* * *

 **Somewhere in Maiami City**

After saying goodbye to everyone after a very eventful day, I left You Show to find some sort of apartment. Several hours of searching have passed rather faster than I expected. Guess I was stupid enough to forget to ask Reiji for any hotel recommendations or something. I didn't mind searching for them myself, but everywhere I visited so far were very old ones and not really "pretty" appearance wise. Not that I was looking for a five star glamorous hotel or anything, just a simple decent, one bed room apartment that had all the necessities.

Stopping near a large apartment complex with the sign " _Primrose Villa_ " at the top of the high-rise building. From the looks of it, it was a four star and the building itself was quite impressive. Since for the past few hours I only found run down, two star hotels and five star hotels that were way too expensive, this looked like the right choice, also it was getting dark so not much time left to search elsewhere.

Stepping into the establishment, everything was neat and tidy, everything in its place. There were a handful of people in the lobby, mostly chatting. Looking straight at the registration desk, I saw a middle aged woman with black hair behind it, taking a deep breath I moved forward.

"Umm, hello Miss." I politely greeted the lady.

"Hello mister, how can be of service?" The woman greeted happily.

"W-well, I was interested in apartment, something like a one bed room type with all the basic accessories." I asked.

"Just a moment sir." The woman responded while typing something into her keyboard and looking at the monitor. "I think I have the just one that fits your needs. It's room 56. One bed room, basic necessities included. Is there anything you would like for us to add?"

"N-no, that will do just fine. Is it okay for me to see it first?" I asked the worker.

"But of course sir. Koharu! Take care of the registration desk while I show this boy to his room." The female said to her co-worker. "Follow me."

We took the elevator to the seventh floor. Once the doors opened there was a long hall way of apartments, stepping out of the elevator and heading down the hall. At near end of the hallway, we stopped at a door labeled "56". As the female worker opened the door inside, it revealed an apartment. The walls were yellow and right from the entrance there was the bathroom that was quite large, with a shower and a tub. A little further inside, to the left was the bed room, nothing too special, just a big sized bed enough to fit two people. But what really amazed me was the living room, it had a big gray couch and opposite it there was a TV that was about 70 inches I think, also several chairs that matched the couch's design. The kitchen was the thing that completely wowed me, it looked so modern, the design was a wood-brown color and the fridge was massive.

There were several paintings on the walls, every single was breathtaking to look at. One had a river stream but it looked two people were falling and trying to catch one another. The second one had two warriors made of stone, one with a peaceful and calm expression and the other with the face of anger and hatred. There were several more, but one particular one caught my eye and it wasn't a painting. It was just two black squares, one was on the top left and the other down right, and both of them were connected by the edge of their corners. I didn't know why, but I could take my eyes off it, it's like I've seen this before.

"I see that the apartment is to your liking." The woman broke the silence with a smile.

"No kidding." I quietly muttered as I rotated around once more, guess I got more than I expected.

"So, will you be taking it?" She asked.

"Umm, do you mind if I first call someone really quick?"

"Of course." The woman responded. "I'll be right outside when you're finished." With that the worker left, leaving me alone.

Taking out my Duel Disk, I searched Reiji's number and called him.

" _Sakoto Darwin?_ _"_ The business man asked trough the line.

"Umm, hello Akaba Reiji. About the thing i asked you at You Show, about finding an apartment. Well I think I found it." I said.

" _What is the name of the place you will be staying?_ " He asked.

"It's called the Primrose Vanilla." I answered.

A few moments of silence came before Reiji spoke. " _This is the place you want to stay?_ "

"Uh, yeah." I said with a confused tone. "Is something wrong with it?"

" _No, it's not that. I was thinking you would choose a more, how would you put it, a more 'luxurious' hotel."_ Reiji clarified.

"W-well I didn't want for you spend a lot of money on me, I don't want to cause you too much trouble. Also…" I hesitated to continue.

" _Yes?"_

"I was thinking more like… long term. You see, after the Maiami Championship ends I still want to stay in Maimai City, I really like it here. I didn't want Yuya and his mother to suffer because of me not having a place of my own. So I was wondering if I could do anything for you to help me with this."

A few moments passed. _"Is that it?"_

I once again hesitated to speak as I heard his tone. "Y-yeah."

" _Rest assured, once the Maiami Championship is finished that will not be a problem. No need to worry yourself about that."_

At his response my face lit up. "Really? You mean it?"

" _Yes. After Maiami Championship's conclusion, we will talk about it more thoroughly, I have several options in mind already."_ Reiji calmly answered.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, you don't know how much it means to me." I repeatedly thanked him.

" _No thanks are needed. Now if you don't mind I have some very important tasks to finish up before the day ends, is there anything else you need?_ " Reiji asked.

"No that is all. Thank you again, Reiji."

" _Till we hear from each other again, Sakoto Darwin._ " Reiji ended the call. Leaving me alone in the soundless apartment.

Opening the door to greet the worker once more. "Yeah, I think I'll take it."

"Excellent!" The female smiled. "You just need to sign a few things here, here and here and the apartment is all yours." She said while handing me a notepad and a pen.

Nothing special there. Just name and ways to pay for your stay, which was monthly, I just put the things that Reiji sent me after our call. "Here you go ma'am."

"Thank you very much and enjoy your stay." She said before turning away.

"Thank you, goodbye." I muttered as I turned towards the place and closing the door.

Well, guess this is now my own apartment…somewhat.

After two more hours of " _getting used to_ " my new living arrangements, I just laid on the couch watching TV. Got to say, difference from my world and this one's TV channels are really similar, lots of them are the same shows only anime form. Ironically, I was watching a cooking show about making a chicken recipe. That reminds me, I need to buy food tomorrow, nice reminder. Speaking of which, I need to text Yuya to let him know I found a place to stay, totally slipped my mind.

" _Hey Yuya, just wanted to let you know I did end finding a place thanks to Reiji. It's pretty nice actually, lots of space though. Anyway, just didn't want to worry any of you."_

Was what I typed out and sent to Yuya. It was almost 11 PM, so I hope he doesn't mind. Several minutes later I heard my Duel Disk buzz, showing a message from Yuya.

" _That's great! I'm glad you managed to find something. It's kind of late so I'll go to bed, still burned out from today. See ya tomorrow."_ From Yuya.

" _Yeah, goodnight."_ I replied before shutting of the device.

After replying to Yuya, I went to the empty bedroom and took my positon on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position so could fall asleep. I did this for a while, unable to close my eyes, I barely blinked. And I knew the reason why I couldn't fall asleep.

" _What happened during the Duel with Reiji_?" I though. " _Who was that, his face was identical to mine, and what scares me the most… when I asked him who he is, he told me I "fully know" who and what he is."_

I felt like I knew the answer, but at the same time I didn't.

I opened my mouth, wanting to ask Violet-Eyes or Marina for help, but nothing came out, I stayed like that for a few moments before closing my mouth. " _Tomorrow…I'll figure it out tomorrow._ "

After that, I finally closed my eyes, slowly drifting asleep.

* * *

 **Card Section**

 **D/D Shapeshifter**

(Level 2 /ATK: 600 /DEF: 0/Dark)

Fiend/Effect

Monster Effect: You can banish this card from your hand and 1 "Contract" card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "D/D/D" Monster from the Graveyard.

 **Ascended Shepherd**

(Level 4 /ATK: 1200 /DEF: 2000/Earth/ SC: 10)

Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: During the Damage Step only, you can send a card from your other Pendulum Zone to the Graveyard, one of your Pendulum Monsters gains attack equal to the sent target's ATK.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can activate one of these effects.

-Target one Pendulum Monster you control, change this card's Level to that Monster's Level.

-Change one Pendulum Monster's Level to this card's Level

 **Ascended Trickster**

(Level 7 /ATK: 1900 /DEF: 500/Dark/ SC: 3)

Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: _Effect still undecided._

Monster Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, draw 2 cards. _Rest_ _of_ _Effect still undecided_

 **Ascended Fusionist**

(Level 3 /ATK: 1200 /DEF: 1200/Dark/ SC: 0)

Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using this card and other card in you Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of "Ascended Fusionist"once per turn.

Monster Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can add 1 "Fusion" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

 **Ascended Golem**

(Level 4 / ATK: 1000 /DEF: 2100/ SC: 2)

Rock/Pendulum/Effect/

Pendulum Effect: The first time your Pendulum Monsters would be destroyed by battle or card effect, they aren't destroyed.

Monster Effect: If this card is in your hand or Graveyard and you are targeted for a direct attack, Special Summon this card from and that attack is redirected to this card.

 **Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon**

(Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2000/Dark/ SC: 1)

Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Effect

2 Light or 2 Dark Monsters

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can turn one instance of damage to 0 and gain half that same amount as Life Points. You can destroy this card to add 1 card from your Extra Deck or Graveyard to your hand

Monster Effect: This card is also treated as a Light Monster. If this card is destroyed, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone. This cards effect is based on the Fusion Materials used to summon it.

-2 Light Monsters: Once per turn, if this card battles an opponent's Monster whose ATK is different from its original ATK, during damage calculation (Quick Effect): You can have double this card's ATK..

-2 Dark Monsters: When this card destroys a Monster by battle, half of its original attack is dealt to your opponent as damage, also, gain that same amount as Life Points.

 **Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon**

(Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2000/Wind/ SC: 3)

Dragon/Pendulum/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters

Pendulum Effect: During either player's turn, when a card is activated that would target a card(s) on the field: you can send this card to the Graveyard; negate the activation and destroy it. During the End Phase, if this card was activated this turn (and not negated); You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can discard 1 card and destroy cards up to the number of non-Tuner monsters used for cards summon. Once per turn, during either player's turn, negate the activation of card(s) equal to the number of non-Tuner Monsters used for this card's initial Synchro Summon. If this card is destroyed, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Violet-Eyes Nebula Dragon**

(Rank 7 /ATK: 3000 /DEF: 2500/Dark/SC: 10/OU: 2)

Dragon/Pendulum/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 7 Monsters

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you have no cards in your other Pendulum Zone; you can place 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone. If you have 2 level 7 monsters on your field, you can special summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. Then attach those monsters to this card as Xyz Materials

Monster Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can activate one of these effects  
-Detach 1 Xyz material from this card to decrease the ATK of an opponent's monster by half and increase this card's ATK by that amount until the End Phase.  
-Detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card, negate 1 card activation and destroy it.  
While this card has Overlay Units, this card cannot be destroyed by card effect. If this card is destroyed, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Ascended Explorer**

(Level 4 /ATK: 1000 /DEF: 1600/Light/ SC: 5

Warrior/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can discard 1 card, then add 1 card from your Graveyard with the same type as the discarded card.

Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, all Monsters you control gain 100 ATK for every Monster on your side of the field (including this card).

 **D/D/D Fortune King Zero Pythagoras**

(Level 10 /ATK: 3000 /DEF: 0/Dark/ SC: 10)

Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either players turn, you can turn one instance of damage to 0. Once per turn, you can add 1 "D/D" or "Contract" card from your Deck to your hand.

Monster Effect: You can only Special Summon this card from your hand if you control three "D/D/D" Monsters with the same name and negating their effects. During the turn this card is summoned, its unaffected by any and all card effects. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "D/D/D" Monster from your Graveyard. During the End Phase of the turn you activated this effect, take 1000 damage for every D/D/D Monster on your field, except this card. Once per turn, during either players turn, when this card attacks or is attacked (Quick Effect); target D/D/D Monsters you control, this card gains ATK equal to half of those Monster's ATK, those targets cannot attack the turn you activated this effect (If you activated this card's effect during your opponent's turn, after that damage calculation, destroy the Monsters who were targeted by this effect).

 **Violet-Eyes Angel**

(Level 2 /ATK: 500 /DEF: 500/Light/ SC: 0)

Fairy/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: While this card is in your Pendulum Zone, "Violet-Eyes" Monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Monster Effect: If a "Violet-Eyes" Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster whose attack is different than its original and you only control that Monster, you can discard this card; your Monster gains half of the attack of the Monster its battling, while your opponents Monster losses the same amount.

 **Mask of Rejuvenation**

(Equip Spell)

Equip to a Monster you control, that target gains 500 ATK. The first time that Monster would be destroyed, destroy this card; then you can banish this card with 1 more Spell Card from your Graveyard to draw 1 card.

 **Action Spell – Violence Force**

(Action Card)

If a Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster who has higher attack points, your Monster gains 600 attack during damage calculation only.

 **Action Spell – Increase**

(Action Card)

If an opponent's Monster's attack is increased through the effect of an Action Card, increase your Monster's ATK by the same amount.

 **Contract Termination**

(Quick Spell)

Destroy as many "Contract" cards you control; draw cards equal to the amount of destroyed "Contract" card by this effect.

 **Contract with the Sacred Scroll**

(Normal Spell)

If both cards in your Pendulum Zones are "D/D" Monsters, negate their Pendulum Effects, then draw 2 cards.

 **Action Spell – False Destruction**

(Action Card)

If a Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster with the same ATK, your Monster isn't destroyed by that battle.

 **Action Spell – Charge Recklessly**

(Action Card)

If one of your Monsters battles an opponent's Monster, your Monster gains 500 ATK during Damage Calculation only

 **Pendulum Soul**

(Quick Spell)

If a Pendulum Monster you control is destroyed by a card effect, target 1 other Pendulum Monster you control, that target gains ATK equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK.

 **D/D Hidden Cost**

(Normal Trap)

When your opponent attacks a "D/D" Monster you control, destroy the attacking Monster and your opponent takes damage equal to half of that Monsters attack points.

 **Contract with the Dead Spirits**

(Normal Trap)

When a "D/D" Monster you control battles an opponent's Monster, that Monster gains 500 attack for every "Contract" card in your Graveyard till the End Phase.

 **D/D Corruption**

(Normal Trap)

When a "D/D" Monster is targeted for an attack that; Monster cannot be destroyed this turn and all damage involving it is turned to 0.

 **Heavy Price**

(Normal Trap)

Destroy Monsters you control, then target 1 Monster your opponent controls; that targets ATK is reduced by 800 for every Monster destroyed by this effect.

 **Contract with the Forgotten Deities**

(Normal Trap)

Destroy two "D/D" Monsters you control to end the Battle Phase; your opponent cannot activate cards in response to this effect.

 **Pendulum Cost**

(Normal Trap)

Destroy 1 card in you Pendulum Zone, then draw 1 card; If you your other Pendulum Zone is empty while activating this effect, draw an additional card.

 **And that **'s Chapter 3 and 4. I decided to post both of them at the same time since I don't think anyone would be happy to be left on a cliffhanger. Overall, it was fun to write this Duel, and a little scary at the same time. I didn't know how I would finish it, so that's one of the reasons it took so long to post, since I want to post a new Chapter every two weeks.****

 **Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed the Duel with Darwin against Reiji, seeing them fight head on. On an unrelated note, I'm a huge Breaking Bad fan and at the time of writing this, I was re-watching Season 3. Since I thought it would be funny (also stupid) I decided to include three Easter Eggs from my favorite show in this Chapter. If you managed to find them, good job! If you didn't notice them and would like to know which are used, let me know by leaving a review and I'll explain them at the start of the next Chapter.**

 **That aside, let me know your thoughts of these two Chapters by leaving a review, would mean a lot so I could get better at this and making a better story in general. Also would like to thank (once again) the people who left their card ideas, some of them will definitely be used at some point (with some minor tweaks). And if you do have any ideas, feel free to post them.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and as always…**

 **See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, first off, I wanted to say I'm so sorry for the delay. I know last time I said I would stick to a two week update schedule, but school got rather difficult with tests and stuff. I finished that quickly but was a little tired of it and didn't want to rush this Chapter, when it's rushed it's not as good as I wanted to be, so once again, sorry for that. Everything should go smoothly now. But first:**

 **Guest: I like using Anime/OCG names better, feels more natural to me, sorry if that bothers you.**

 **Ghost: I like the card, but probably will change the effect a little, since we have a long way till then, but I do like the idea.**

 **Windchaosdemon: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest: Ascended Bandersnatch – Like the Pendulum Effect, not so much for the Monster Effect, will change it to be more balanced, thanks for the idea.**

 **Guest: That idea crossed my mind, first need to set up a Duel with Darwin and Yuya so something like that could happen.**

 **Guest: Violet-Eyes Pixie – Love it, will definitely use it, only going to chancge summon any Monster to "Violet-Eyes" Monster, makes more sense.**

 **Alwynonlinereading: Right now :D**

 **BladeKnightmare: Like the name of the Monster, but not planning on using OC Summoning Methods, feel like nobody would like that.**

 **Guest: Don't know, haven't thought about that.**

 **Ghost: The plot does sound interesting, but I would do another Yugioh story, it would mostly be about Vrains since I really like it.**

 **Guest: Nice idea for a Sequel, but first need to finish this.**

 **guest09: Yuzu will use other Summoning Methods, same goes for the other Lancers. And yes, Darwin will use Ritual.**

 **Guest: Only considering own version of Kuriboh, don't feel like those other cards belong in his Deck.**

 **Guest: I did read "The Counterpart with Eyes of Blue** " **so I know what you mean, but don't have any plans for that currently.**

 **Guest: Too busted, sorry.**

 **Guest: Don't know about bringing in new a Game Mechanic, don't think people would like it.**

 **Guest: Love it, added to list of cards for Darwin's Deck, thank you!**

 **Ghost: Violet-Eyes Phantom – Love the design and name, same goes for Monster effect, only thing I'll change is the Pendulum Effect for balance.**

 **EternalKing: Already helped a lot in PM's, wanted to let everyone know you've been a big help.**

 **Guest: Have no plans for Chaos Xyz and Dark Tuners.**

 **JRZTT1246: Darwin will definitely use Ritual (I really like Rituals), the debut of the Ritual Counterpart of the Violet-Eyes dragons is the first Duel he participates in the Maiami Championship. As for other methods: Won't use, never liked it (Dark Synchro), it's a must, favorite summoning method, will go into detail on how he gets when we get to the Synchro Arc (Accel Synchro), same as for Synchro, definitely a must (Contact Fusion), don't know, we'll see (Super Poly), same as the other two, definitely going to be used (Rank-Up Magic), Links don't exist in this universe and don't know about introducing it, would need to mix the rules on how the Mechanic works (Link)**

 **Sorry if that took so long.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Wrath of a Survivor**

With the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining through the window, I slowly woke up.

I tossed and turned in bed, unable to go back to sleep. "Huh, for my first night completely alone, it was surprisingly peaceful..." I muttered while still not completely awake.

Rising up to a sitting position, rubbing my eyes to readjust to the light in the room. I stood up and went to the bathroom to do the morning routine, conveniently, the apartment had several toothbrushes to use. After that I decided to take a bath, it had a shower and a bath but I ended up choosing the bath, because never in my life have I used a tub before, that and since I didn't have the chance to properly clean myself in the last couple of days. And oh god I can stay in there forever, it was so relaxing. The bathroom in Yuya's house was nice and all, but here it felt like heaven, like the gods personal bathroom for my use.

After my "normal experience" at using the bathroom, I opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside. I took a long, deep breath and admired the breathtaking view. There were a few tall buildings from the sides, but it had a clear view of Maiami City, and it was absolutely beautiful, especially early in the morning. It was so peaceful and I was completely awestruck by the scenery. I wouldn't mind staring at it for a few more hours, but maybe some other time.

Several minutes later, I stepped back in and heard my stomach rumble. Taking a glance at the ginormous fridge, a thought came to mind. As I got closer, I did some weird hand gestures at the fridge, like I was casting a Spell or something. Few more gestures later, I finally opened the fridge and to my surprise, it was empty.

"Not that I was expecting it had anything, but still worth the try." I mumbled with a frown while closing the fridge.

At that moment my Duel Disk began buzzing from the table I left it the night before. It was a call from Yuya.

"Hey Yuya." I greeted him.

" _Moring Darwin, how was the first night at your new apartment?"_ Yuya asked me with curiosity.

"Oh well um, it's pretty sweet actually." I quietly replied. "It's a little spacious for my tastes, but I guess I can't complain. But the view on the other hand, it's absolutely magnificent."

" _That's good to hear!"_ Yuya quickly said. _"Hey listen, my mom was wondering if you would want to come over for lunch, kind of a thanks for saving You Show."_ Yuya insisted.

"O-okay sure, I'll come." I replied immediately without thinking.

" _Great! Drop by at any time. Well, I have to go now, so see ya later Darwin."_

"Sure, goodbye Yuya." I said as I hung up.

" _Huh, guess I really do have someone watching over me. Just a minute ago I was wondering what was I going to do about food. Thank you, o great being in the sky."_ I thanked the heavens for saving me again. Wonder if it will always be like this from now on. Guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

* * *

 **Sakaki Residence**

It wasn't long since my talk with Yuya that I found myself at the front of the boy's house, in fact, it passed roughly about forty five minutes since then. I thought it took me longer to get here, maybe I should start paying more attention to the time, it's going to get back at me sooner or later. Well, since there is no point at just staring at the door.

 _Ring Ring_

After a few moments of waiting, Yoko opened the door.

"Hello Darwin, you made it." Yoko greeted me with a smile.

"Y-yeah, sorry if I'm late."

"Nonsense!" Yoko waved her hand. "You're right on time, come in." She gestured.

Stepping inside the house and heading to the dining room, once there my eyes saw Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, Shuzo, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi sitting at the table and casually talking.

"Ughh, hello everyone." I said to everyone.

"Darwin-oniichan!" The three youngsters quickly got up from their seats and jumped at me, making me almost to lose my balance.

"It-it's nice to see you too." I replied while losing my breath from their squeezing.

"Alright kids let Darwin breathe, you shouldn't suffocate him the first thirty seconds of him coming here." Yoko joked.

"Sorry, Darwin-oniichan." The kids apologized.

"No worries." I reassured them.

After our little reunion, I sat down alongside them, taking an open seat next to Yuya. Just a few minutes later, Yoko brought several plates full of food, various kinds of meat, soup and from the looks of it, some cake for desert. I thanked her and began eating.

We mostly ate in silence, enjoying the meal, till Shuzo spoke up.

"Darwin." Shuzo began, making me look up to the man. "I can't thank you enough for saving You Show, you can't possibly imagine how much it means to me, no, to us. We almost not only lost the school, but Yusho's legacy as well, he's the reason the school exists. I couldn't imagine losing it, everything he achieved would be gone. I promised to myself that I would take care of You Show until the day he returns. So once again, thank you so much." Shuzo bowed.

"P-please, you don't need to. I only did my part just like Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka did. I couldn't just let them walk in and take You Show."

"You should have seen it Yoko-san. In all my years of teaching Duel Monsters, I've never seen a Duel such as that." Shuzo said.

"Yeah mom, every turn was more and more intense." Yuya added.

"And to use Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum to defeat someone like Akaba Reiji, it was a spectacular sight indeed." Sora said while taking a bite from his steak.

"We knew you could do it Darwin-oniichan." Ayu happily exclaimed.

"That Akaba Reiji was nothing compared to you." Tatsuya continued.

"The Duel gave me the Shivers!" Futoshi commented while shaking his chair left and right.

I couldn't help but form a smile on my face. "Thank you all for the compliments guys. It truly does mean a lot. I'm just glad it's over now and we can put it behind us." I thanked them.

Then I noticed the only one who didn't say anything and was silent the whole conversation was Yuzu.

"Hey, Yuzu." I called out to her, snapping her out of her daze. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry I'm fine." She said with the most believable smile she could make.

She was lying. I can see right through her. I don't know how I did, but I just knew her smile was fake and was trying to hide something. I didn't want to pressure her now when all of us were together, later I'll try asking her again.

We continued eating, mostly with silence, since the food was amazing. Really, Yoko does know how to make an excellent dish. Now that we all finished, the next plan for the day began forming.

"Now what do we do?" Sora asked as he waited for his piece of the cake.

"After an intense day we had against LDS yesterday, I feel like taking it easy. Do you have any ideas, Darwin?" Yuya suggested.

I fidgeted with my hands, trying to think of some sort of activity. "To be honest, nothing comes to mind." I responded. "I was however, thinking of going out shopping today. Since, you know, I just moved in my new apartment, it's pretty much empty. If you haven't invited me, it's most likely I would have gone without any lunch."

Upon hearing this, Yuzu, who was still silent, decided to take this opportunity. "Darwin! Have you already forgotten on our plans for today?!"

Everyone's attention turned towards me, as my eyes jumped back and forth at them, then at Yuzu. "Umm, w-well…" I chocked at my own words. "C-could you please remind me, my memory is a bit… blank."

"Dummy." Yuzu pouted. "Remember what I told you at You Show yesterday before you left? If you found a suitable apartment we would go out shopping to buy everything to make your new apartment feel more like "home", remember?"

"I… uhh…"

While no one else was looking at her, she made facial expression towards me, which looked like she wanted me to follow along with her little act. What could she be plotting? "Umm, yeah of course. How could I possibly forget something like that?"

"Great!" Yuzu almost instantaneously jumped up from her seat and went behind me. "Sorry if you guys wanted to do something else today." Yuzu apologized. "Come on, Darwin! We got a long day ahead of us, bye everyone!"

Yuzu practically dragged me out of my seat and headed towards the front door. "B-bye!" Was all I could say as I was already out of the house with the door shutting.

Yuya, Sora, Shuzo, Yoko and the kids were still not entirely sure on what just happened.

"Well." Sora said with a mouth full of cake. "We know what they have planned for today."

"Still, I wished we could have joined in…" Yuya sulked as he played with leftovers.

* * *

We might have already passed a few blocks from Yuya's house, with Yuzu dragging me with no intention of stopping. She could at least let me catch my breath.

"Y-Yuzu!" I called out to her, hopping she would stop. "C-could you at least tell us where were going?"

"You'll see when we get there." Yuzu responded, still not slowing down. "No need to worry."

"How could I not be worried when you're not telling me where were going?"

She didn't say anything else, however, it felt like she increased the pace, which prompted me to sigh, guess this will be a long day indeed.

I don't know how much time passed, since I didn't get a clear chance to check my Duel Disk, but we arrived at last, I think. Yuzu finally let go of my hand and I didn't do anything till I regained my senses. Looking around, I realized we were at the docks, right beside the warehouses where she confront Sawatari. And from the looks of it, there was no one around, that's probably why she wanted to here. But, the main question is yet to be answered, why?

"Yuzu…" I looked around once more. "Why are we here?"

Yuzu got closer, with a serious expression. Before I knew it, she clasped her hands together and bowed.

"Please!" Yuzu begged, still in the same position. "Please teach me how to Fusion Summon!"

My mouth dropped, utterly shocked. _"She's asking me to teach her? Why didn't she ask Sora?"_ Was my first thought at the matter, on the other hand, I was somewhat flattered the wanted me to teach her. "You want me to teach you Fusion Summon? But why me, why didn't you ask Sora instead?" I just had to know.

"Actually…" Yuzu hesitated to speak. "I was initially going to ask Sora to teach me. But, after watching your Duel with Akaba Reiji, alongside what you taught us in class, that convinced me I should ask you."

"Is this, by any chance, because of your Duel against Masumi?"

She turned her gaze to the floor, not immediately responding. "That's right… When I lost my Duel to Masumi, I felt so useless, a burden. You, Yuya and Gongenzaka fought with everything you had, and you all won your Duels. Meanwhile… I couldn't even keep my focus and didn't even see that the Action Card I aimed for was a mere reflection. If something like this were to ever happen again, I want to stand up with my own two feet, to fight alongside you guys, as an equal!"

Yuzu once again clasped her hands and bowed.

"So please teach me how to Fusion Summon so I could fight alongside with you all!"

" _Well, guess it's safe to say that she's pretty motivated to get stronger, that much is evident."_ I though as I looked at her.

"Please, Yuzu." I whispered, making her look up. "You don't need to bow to me or anything like that. Even if you asked me normally, I would still say yes. So don't fret, I will teach you how to Fusion Summon."

"Really?" She asked with her eyes sparkling.

"Of course, I could see you're determined to improve, and that's important." I replied. "Shall we begin?"

"You mean right now?"

"Well, I mean…" I spun around. "We did walk all the way from Yuya's house to get here. By the way, why did you pick this of all places?"

"I wanted it to be a secret, for now at least." Yuzu informed. "Till the Maiami Championship, I want to prove everyone I could become stronger and that I could compete with other Duelists, so I could surprise them till it begins."

"Well, guess that settles it." I said with an approving smile. "Ready to start, Yuzu?"

"Right!"

Can't say I've expected this, I honestly though she would have asked Sora to teach her, at the very least, as me to supervise or judge her performance, certainly not this. But, none the less, this is good, I'll try my best to make her come stronger. With Maiami Championship's arrival, so comes along the Academia issue, so I should have plenty of time.

But one thing still puzzles me, why does in this world, learning just one Summoning Method seem so hard. That I could never get my head over. Since, you know, this game has a presence all over the world, not to mention schools dedicated to it, so why does it take so long to take something so simple. Guess somethings don't need answers.

* * *

" _And then I was all like, take this and take that! Oh, want some more?! Then take this!"_

Marina explained as she swung her staff all over, imitating like she was actually fighting as she was telling one of her stories.

Several hours have already passed, with me training Yuzu most of that time. At the beginning, she seemed to get the basics of it. But as my hypothesis proved right, I will take much longer till she fully understands Fusion Summoning. When I dropped her home, with her father answering the door, he was overjoyed when he found out his daughter is training to become stronger for the upcoming tournament. As expected, he thanked me repeatedly for coaching her daughter while he couldn't (due to him not knowing how to Fusion Summon as well) and kept screaming about "train with hot-blooded spirit!" or "set your soul on fire while training!", till Yuzu finally pushed him back into the house and saying our goodbyes for the day.

As for myself, I did the same thing we told everyone else, went out shopping. Turns out, and this somehow shouldn't surprise me, but when you compete in a Duel, you gain points, and if you win you gain a lot more. These points could be transferred into an actual currency, so that's pretty nifty and does explain how you could make some money through Dueling. Also have to give thank Reiji, since I haven't seen the aftermath of our Duel, I didn't notice he gave me extra points, to be more specific, _way way_ more than he should have. So aside from living arrangements, he provided me with some funds to live by for the foreseeable future.

Walking through the City, I looked for a store to buy food and boy did I found one. I was amazed how big it was, and crowded, has to be chain. Since this is my first ever time grocery shopping, I didn't entirely knew on what to buy, but that wasn't all too big of a problem. After several hours of yesterday watching those cooking guides on TV, I've already memorized some of the easier ones, the harder ones I will come back when I start cooking. And since Reiji was so kind on giving me this amount of points, guess I should go all out and treat myself a little.

It probably passed about a half hour before I finally got out of the store, with five full bags of food and ingredients in hand. With that done, I decided to take a walk around the City while the sun was setting. At this time, there was a mix of how many people were out, not to little but not many, but I could see why some would go out at this time. At the morning may be peaceful, but its time like these to go out for a nice walk around.

" _And with that, I saved those pore fairies from those annoying ogres._ " Marina finished her story as she took deep breaths. " _I hope it didn't bore you."_

"N-no, of course not." I reassured her. "It's just… so strange to think those kinds of things are real."

Another fun and interesting activity was interacting with Marina, while just walking around, she would tell one of her many (and sometimes, very long) stories. Hearing stories such as these are quite interesting, it's like a fairy tale. But, it was still nice to have some company around, it kind of makes me feel at ease.

"The Spirit World does sound like a haven, doesn't it?" I asked her.

" _Oh, you would not believe how beautiful it is."_ She yelled out again in excitement, full of energy once again. " _Even though I've seen countless times, every time I see the land and all of its inhabitants, it's like I'm seeing it for the first time all over again."_

" _She does have that charisma that can make you listen to her all day."_ I thought as I looked at the blonde angel. Suddenly, something came to mind, something I had my head wrapped over since last night.

"Hey… Marina."

" _Yes?_ "

"There's something I wanted to ask you about… that happened yesterday during the Duel with Reiji."

" _Is there something that's bothering you?"_

"I…ughh, don't know how to properly explain it, but what happened was-"

I stopped right in my tracks, with Marina stopping as well. I could feel a presence, not to far where I was standing. Turning to my sides, I could feel that it wasn't around me so I kept looking search around, it was like someone was watching my every move. Then something clicked, I did a complete 180 and looked at one of the building that was behind me. At the top I could see someone leaning on a wall, eyeing me, the person had green hair and I could see the pale skin. The person wore a long, blue jacket with ripped trimmings at the end and tight black pants with the addition of brown, business-like shoes. To finish off the appearance, the face was covered with black sun glasses and a red scarf.

"Is that… who I think it is?"

" _Yeah, that's him._ " Marina spoke in an uneasy tone. " _Why did he have to follow us now of all times?_ "

I looked around me one more time. "There are a lot of people here, he wouldn't attack us with so many civilians present, would he?"

" _I don't know._ " She answered with uncertainty. " _Knowing him, I'm afraid he would do something like that._ "

"That narrows us down to one option then…" I turned around and started walking again.

Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he also started moving.

I walked at a slow pace, close to the wall. After a few more minutes of walking, I took a right into an alleyway, with a few feet down being a left turn, I just proceeded walking. I finally reached the end of the ally, a complete dead end, not my ideal place of consulting such things, but I can't risk him going crazy and attacking innocent people, I might have a chance to persuade him.

I put the bags right next to the fall, then returning to the middle.

"I know you're there." I called out. "Could you please come out now?"

In a matter of seconds, from the top of the alleyway, the Resistance Duelist dropped down, taking off his scarf and sunglasses.

"So, you realized running is futile and your end is upon you?"

"Not quite." I moved my arm to point around the alley. "I noticed you were following me for some time now, and well, I had a very bad feeling you might try to do something. I couldn't risk the lives of other people who don't need to be involved. And I would like to settle whatever seems to be troubling you in a calm and gentleman-like manner."

"Oh, how right you are, I'm your worst nightmare, Academia scum." Shun responded. "And don't think I'll believe your lies, I've caught you using Fusion at the docks, you should have been more aware of your surroundings if you didn't want me to hunt you down. Now prepare yourself, Academia dog, it's time for you to pay what you all did to Heartland!" Shun activated his Duel Disk.

"Shun!" A voice called out.

Shun turned around to the voice behind him, only to see Yuto coming up to him with a fed up expression. "Shun! I've told you to stop attacking random Duelists, this is not our battlefield!"

"Don't you dare interfere, Yuto!" Shun spat back. "I'm going to hunt every single Fusion user in this city and make them pay! And that includes him!"

"Shun, I've met this individual before, you can't just attack someone without knowing their background!" Yuto fought back.

"Might I interject?" I asked the duo, making them to turn to me. "Can we discuss this without violence and behave like the gentlemen we are?"

"Enough!" Shun yelled in rage. "I've warned you Yuto! Don't interfere or I will go through you too! And as for you!" He turned his gaze towards me with the intent to kill. "There's only one way were discussing this, with the same way you attacked and carded all of our comrades!"

" _Well, worth a try_." I mentally sighed. " _Maybe I could still change his mind with my Dueling."_

"Since there's no other way, I will Duel you then." I strapped my Duel Disk and activated it, revealing the light blade.

"Duel!" Shun and I yelled, with Yuto watching from the sides.

Darwin – LP: 4000

Shun – LP: 4000

"I'll start us off." I announced. "With the Scale 2 Ascended Leopard (Level 4 /ATK: 1500 /DEF: 1000/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 2) and the Scale 2 Ascended Eagle, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two Monsters arose in the pillars of light. Ascended Leopard had armor that covered its body, instead of black spots, it had blue spots that imitated a light glow, and his eyes were also glowing.

"What?" Shun asked in confusion at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Yuto reacted in a similar manner, not internally sure of what's going on.

"Pendulum Scale?" Shun spoke again. "Is this a new weapon Academia has developed? Such petty tactics."

"As of now, I can't do anything with the current Pendulum Scale, but that will change when I activate Ascended Leopard's Pendulum effect." I declared. "If I have an "Ascended" Monster in my other Pendulum Zone, I can destroy that card and put a different one in its place!" Leopard's blue spots glowed brighter and shot out beams that destroyed Eagle. "The one taking Eagle's place is the Scale 9 Ascended Turtle (Level 7 /ATK: 100 / 2600/Aqua/Pendulum/Effect/Water/ SC: 9)!"

A large humanoid tortoise wearing yellow robes, carrying a wooden staff appeared in the Pendulum Zone.

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 and 8! Ancient power surging through the cosmos, aid me in reshaping the boundaries of space and time itself! Pendulum Summon! Come, my Monsters!"

Two beams shot out of the Pendulum portal.

"Returning from the Extra Deck is Ascended Eagle and from my hand, joining us is Ascended Rabbit (Level 5/ ATK: 1200 /DEF: 800/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 5) in defense mode!"

Ascended Rabbit was a humanoid rabbit that had armor around its torso and a helmet, with a long wooden staff.

"Ascended Rabbit's effect activates! When this card is Pendulum Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Ascended" Monster from my Deck, I summon Ascended Wisp (Level 2 /ATK: 0 /DEF: 0 /Spellcaster/Effect/Dark)!" The see-through Monster appeared next to Eagle. "Now I tune my Level 2 Ascended Wisp with the Level 4 Ascended Eagle!" I said as Eagle turned into four green rings, with Wisp turning into two stars. "Traveler from beyond the stars, become an agent of serendipity who fights to maintain a balance where life can endure the indifference of chaos! Synchro Summon! Arrive from the stars, Level 6! Virgil, the Ascended Caretaker (Level 6 /ATK: 1600 /DEF: 2600/Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum/Wind/ SC: 4) in defense mode!"

Once the light died down, the out worldly humanoid creature wearing a yellow and brown colored mask, welding a battle horn landed on my field.

"Virgil's effect activates!" I continued. "When he is Synchro Summoned, I draw 1 card. Next, I activate his other effect, once per turn, I target one Monster on my field and I gain Life Points equal to that Monster's current attack. I choose Virgil, meaning, I gain 1600 Life Points! Circle of Life!"

Virgil played his instrument, honey gold fireflies came out and circled around me.

Darwin – LP: 4000 → 5600

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"He gained a substantial amount of Life Points and set up a good defense for his first turn…" Yuto noted under his breath.

"My turn! Draw!" Shun announced. "I summon Raid Raptors – Replica Lanius (Level 4 /ATK: 1000 /DEF: 1000/Winged-Beast/Effect/Dark)!

A red and black armored mechanical bird came to life on Shun's field.

"Raid Raptors – Replica Lanius's effect activates! When this card is successfully normal summoned and my opponent controls two or more Monsters, I can discard one "Raid Raptors" Monster from my hand to Special Summon two other copies of the Monster I discarded, in turn, I can only summon Xyz Monsters for the rest of this turn!" Shun explained. "I discard Raid Raptors – Vanishing Lanius (Level 4 /ATK: 1300 /DEF: 1600/Winged-Beast/Effect/Dark) to summon the other two copies from my Deck!"

Two mechanical birds with green and black armor appeared next to Replica Lanius.

"I Overlay my two Level 4 Vanishing Lanius' and Replica Lanius, to construct the Overlay Network!" Shun declared as his three Monsters were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal, then Shun began chanting.

"Obscured falcon! Raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon (Rank 4 /ATK: 100 /DEF: 2000/Winged-Beast/Dark/ OU: 3)!"

Shun's signature Monster, a large mechanical falcon arose on the field with an ear-piercing screech and three Overlay Units orbiting it.

" _Already summoning his ace Monster?_ " I thought worryingly. " _He's wasting no time_."

"I activate Rise Falcon's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, Rise Falcon gains the total attack of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls till the End Phase, also, Rise Falcon can attack all of you Special Summoned Monsters!" Shun stated as his Xyz Monster absorbed one of its Overlay Unit.

(Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon ATK: 100 → 2900)

"But with my Ascended Rabbit and Virgil in defense position, I won't take any damage from your Rise Falcon's attacks." I pointed out.

"Then let's change that shall we?" Shun said as he took a card from his hand. "I activate the Spell Card Raid Raptors – Deception! If I control a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster and it has Overlay Units attached to it, I can detach one Overlay Unit so that Rise Falcon can inflict piercing damage!"

(Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon OU: 2 → 1)

"What?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Rise Falcon, attack his Virgil!" Shun declared. "Battle Claw Revolution!"

Rise Falcon launched itself high into the air and charged at Virgil, piercing through his body. Then changed its target towards Ascended Rabbit and quickly destroyed him too, the explosions pushing me back.

Darwin – LP: 5600 → 5300 → 3200

"I activate the Trap Card Internal Beacon!" I said as the smoke cleared. "When two Pendulum Monsters on my field are destroyed by battle, I can add two Ascended Monsters from my Deck! I choose to add Ascended Shepherd and Ascended Trickster!"

"I set two cards face-down." Shun said with no emotion. "I end my turn. Now Rise Falcon's attack returns to normal (Rise Falcon ATK: 2900→ 100)."

"My turn! Draw!" I announced. "With my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once more!" Four beams of light emerged from the portal. "Returning from the Extra Deck, Ascended Rabbit and Virgil! And from my hand, Ascended Shepherd (Level 4 /ATK: 1200 /DEF: 2000/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Earth/ SC: 10) and Ascended Trickster (Level 7 /ATK: 1900 /DEF: 500/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 3)!"

"So these "Pendulum" Monsters can be revived when destroyed?" Yuto put a hand to his chin.

"When Ascended Trickster is Special Summoned, I can draw 2 cards. Then I summon Ascended Re-Scaler (Level 1 /ATK: 100 /DEF: 300/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/Light/ SC: 1). Then I activate Virgil's effect, targeting Ascended Trickster, meaning I gain 1900 life points! Circle of Life!"

The fireflies circled around me once again, restoring my Life Points.

Darwin – LP: 3200 → 5100

Shun's eye twitched, not pleased that his opponent regained almost all of his lost Life Points.

"I tune the Level 6 Virgil with the Level 1 Ascended Re-Scaler!" The female spellcaster turned into one green ring and Virgil into six stars. "At the edge of the universe, a new beauty is born! Travel across the galaxy and take this new shape within the light of eternity! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon (Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2000/Dragon/Pendulum/Synchro/Effect/Wind/ SC: 3)!"

The white bipedal dragon with yellow and green crystals appeared on my field.

"Then I activate Ascended Shepherd's effect!" I continued. "Once per turn, I can target one Pendulum Monster I control and change that card's Level equal to Shepherd's Level, I choose Ascended Trickster (Ascended Trickster LV: 7 → 4)!"

"He's got two Level 4 Monsters on his field!" Yuto widened his eyes in realization, with Shun also figuring it out.

"I Overlay my Level 4 Ascended Trickster and Ascended Shepherd!" The two Monsters jumped in the galaxy-like portal, with me chanting. "Beautiful angel with wings of purity! Guardian of light, protect the innocent with their call for help against this battle against the darkness! Come forth, Rank 4! Marina, the Ascended Sorceress (Rank 4/ ATK: 2000 /DEF: 200/Fairy/Xyz/Light/OU: 2)!"

The blonde angel flew out of the portal, two orbs of light orbiting around her.

"Not only do you destroy our homeland, but you even take our own form of summoning?!" Shun yelled out in anger. "You Academia scum, I'll bury each and every one of you for what you did to Heartland and for takin Ruri!"

"P-please listen." I began, carefully thinking on what words to use. "I'm not from Academia, you have the wrong idea! If you would only give me a moment to explain myself!"

"I've heard enough of your lies!" Shun spat back. "You Academia soldiers are all the same! Constantly lying to us, trying to make us lower our guard so you can back stab us when we least expect it! I've lived through it many times, so your lies won't fool me! Now, finish your turn!"

" _He really is unreasonable_ …" Marina puffed her checks in annoyance.

"No matter what I say, he just ignores me…" I uttered quietly. "Anyway, when Marina is Xyz Summoned, I can add 1 "Ascended" card from my Deck to my hand, I add the Spell Card Ascended Clairvoyance. Now we battle! Marina, attack his Rise Falcon! Wave Motion Blast!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up Magic – Escape Force! If a Xyz Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I negate your attack and Special Summon from my Extra Deck a Xyz Monster witch is one Rank higher than the targeted Xyz Monster by using it and Escape Force as its Xyz Materials!"

"I activate Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon's effect!" I stopped him. "Once per turn, during either player's turn, I can negate the activation of cards equal to the amount of Non-Tuner Monster used for this card's initial Synchro Summon, I used only one so I can negate your Rank-Up Magic! Binding Light!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Raid Raptors – Stealth! If an effect is activated that would negate the activation of a Rank-Up Magic or a "Raid Raptors" Monster, I negate the effect of your Solar Dragon and for the rest of this turn, your cards have no effect at any of my Rank-Up Magic cards and I can draw 1 card from my Deck!"

Solar Dragon's beams were negated by a shield that was formed by Shun's Trap card, then Rise Falcon was absorbed by the galaxy-like portal.

"Ferocious falcon! Break through this battlefield and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon (Rank 5 /ATK: 1000 /DEF: 2000/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ OU: 2)!"

A new Xyz Monster appeared, a mechanical falcon with its body covered with red armor and three orbs rotating over its body.

"Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon, attack his Blaze Falcon! Ray of Light!"

Solar Dragon extended its crystals and charged at Blaze Falcon, its body imitating a slight glow.

"I activate the effect of Raid Raptors – Protector Falcon (Level 1 /ATK: 100 /DEF: 100/Winged-Beast/Effect/Dark) from my hand!" Shun revealed a card. "If a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster is being targeted for an attack, I can discard this card to negate its destruction and the battle damage is halved!"

Solar Dragon collided with Blaze Falcon, but the Monster wasn't destroyed. It was only pushed back and let out a screech.

Shun – LP: 4000 → 3250

"Lastly, Ascended Rabbit will attack your Blaze Falcon! Counter Hop!"

Rabbit charged at Shun's Xyz Monster, leaping into the air and hitting the falcon's head with its foot.

Shun – LP: 3250 → 3050

"Now that my Battle Phase ends, I activate Marina's effect." I said as Marina absorbed her two orbs. "I can detach two Overlay Units to send one of my Monsters to the Graveyard to lower the attack of your Monster equal to the sent target! Ascended Rabbit will lower Blaze Falcon's attack by 1200, Lucent Singularity!"

Rabbit went into Marina's staff, turning into a swirling ball of energy and threw it at Blaze Falcon.

(Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon ATK: 1000 → 0)

"I end my turn with this." I finished.

"My turn! Draw!" Shun quickly said. "I activate the Spell Card Overlay Drawback! If I have a Xyz Monster with two or more Overlay Units, I draw 2 cards! I now normal summon Raid Raptors - Retrofit Lanius (Level 4 /ATK: 800 /DEF: 1200/Winged Beast/Effect/Dark)!" A very small and thin green mechanical bird with six wings joined the field.

"I Overlay my Level 4 Raid Raptors - Retrofit Lanius which counts as two Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!" The two mechanical birds jumped in the galaxy portal. "Avian hunter of the afterlife! Seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grab the glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Force Strix (Rank 4 /ATK: 100 /DEF: 2000/Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ OU: 1) in defense!

From the portal arrived a small mechanical owl with a mix of yellow and blue armor.

"I activate Force Strix's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can add one "Raid Raptors" Monster from my Deck to my hand! I add Raid Raptors – Force Vulture (Level 4 /ATK: 500 /DEF: 1200/Winged-Beast/Effect/Dark)! I then activate Blaze Falcon's effect!" Shun announced. "By detaching one Overlay Unit, I destroy as many Special Summoned Monsters on my opponents field as possible, then you take 500 points of damage for each one destroyed! Full Salvo Burst!"

"I can't let you do that!" I called back. "I activate Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon's effect, negating your Blaze Falcon's effect and destroying it! Binding Light!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up Magic Air Force!" Shun followed up. "When a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I negate its destruction and summon a Xyz Monster one Rank higher than the targeted Monster by using Blaze Falcon as a Xyz Material!"

"I activate Ascended Turtle's Pendulum effect! By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate the activation of a Spell Card once per turn!" I explained. "Sacred Tranquility!"

Ascended Turtle's staff began rotating by itself, while the Turtle did some hand gestures, making several yellow glowing letters from an unknown language and flew to Shun's Spell Card, turning the card into particles and Solar Dragon's beams destroying Blaze Falcon.

"Tch." Shun cursed under his breath. "At appears those Pendulum cards of yours have effects as well? None the less, that won't stop me! I activate the Spell Card Raid Raptors – Flare Signal! I banish two "Rank-Up Magic" cards from my Graveyard to add a Rank-Up Magic card from my Deck to my hand! I add Rank-Up Magic Soul Shave Force and activate it! I pay half my Life Points to summon a Raid Raptors Xyz Monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Rise Falcon!"

Rise Falcon flew out of a portal that was formed on the ground.

Shun – LP: 3050 → 1525

"Now that Rise Falcon is on my field, the effect of Rank-Up Magic Soul Shave Force activates!" Shun continued. "I summon a Raid Raptors Xyz Monster two Ranks higher than Rise Falcon and attach it to that Monster, furthermore, this summon is treated as a Xyz Summon!"

The galaxy-like portal manifested on the ground once again, with Rise Falcon going into it

"Prideful falcon! Spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 6! Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon (Rank 6/ ATK: 2000 /DEF: 3000/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ OU: 1)!"

Another mechanical falcon with black and dark blue armor with wide wings flew out of the portal with a loud screech.

"If this card is Xyz Summoned by using a Rank 5 or lower "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, I can target one Special Summoned monster your control and destroy it!" Shun stated. "Also, you take damage half of that Monster's attack! I destroy your Marina!"

Revolution Falcon's opened up its chest area, firing three air spheres and pushing Marina back, with the third sphere destroying her.

Darwin – LP: 5100 → 4100

"Revolution Falcon, attack his Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon!" Shun declared. "At this moment, Revolution Falcon's effect activates! When this card battles a Special Summoned Monster, the attack and defense of that Monster is turned to 0!"

(Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon ATK: 2500 → 0)

"What?!" I took a step back, shock evident on my face.

"Go, Revolution Falcon! Revolutional Air Raid!

"I activate my Trap Card, Spirit Shield!" I said. "With this, the damage from your attack is halved!"

Revolution Falcon flew high into the air, hovering over Solar Dragon. The Falcon opened several compartments, dropping dozens of bombs at Solar Dragon and destroying it. I kneeled on the ground from the pain.

Darwin – LP: 4100 → 3100

"I end my turn." Shun said but immediately started speaking again. "At this moment, Rank-Up Magic Soul Shave Force's drawback effect kicks in, at the End Phase, I take damage equal to the attack of the Xyz Monster summoned by its effect! I discard Raid Raptors – Force Vulture to negate the damage and that same amount is inflicted to you as damage! Since Revolution Falcon's attack is 2000, you take 2000 points of damage! Crimson Shriek!"

A small brown mechanical vulture quickly appeared above Shun, the vulture started screaming at its whole body was enveloped by a crimson flame and launched itself towards my direction.

"Ghahh!" I let out cry of pain as the vulture hit me in the chest and pushed me to the end of the alley.

Darwin – LP: 3100 → 1100

"Care to surrender now, Academia dog?" The Xyz Duelist asked. "If you tell me Ruri's whereabouts, I just might consider ending your life as quickly as possible."

I struggled to get up, using the wall to support myself. I felt something dripping down my right arm… it was blood. My right arm was bleeding and my jacket was ripped from his Force Vulture's assault, if I didn't use Spirit Shield, I probably wouldn't be able to even stand. I may have had the advantage early on, but now Shun was in control. But he doesn't have any cards set and only has Revolution Falcon and Force Strix, so I have a small window of defeating him.

I finally got back into my original position, trying to ignore the bleeding.

"Still not willing to go peacefully?" Shun asked irritated. "You Academia dogs can't swallow your pride even though you know your defeat is inevitable."

"I know I've told you this before, but like I said, I'm not an Academia soldier, I don't even originate from the Fusion dimension. As you've already seen, I'm capable of doing multiple summoning methods, which includes Fusion." I said to him. "Even though you have the wrong idea about me, I must say you're quite skilled for cornering my in your last turn, with Virgil giving me extra Life Points and with Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon's negation effect, you still turned the Duel in your favor with your Raid Raptor Xyz Monsters and utilizing the Rank-Up Magic Spell Cards to summon even more powerful Monsters."

Shun's face showed a surprised expression, not expecting that his opponent would praise him and his Monsters. "Praise is not going to help you from me carding you at the end of this Duel, so don't bother continuing. If you refuse to tell me where you took Ruri, then I'll just have to beat it out of you."

"Why are you doing this? Why are attacking every Duelist you come across?" I found myself asking him. "What you are doing will accomplish nothing."

"Accomplish nothing you say?" Shun repeated with evident anger. "You are joking with me right?! After everything Academia has done to us, I have only one goal in my mind, to storm through Academia itself and to save my sister, Ruri! I don't care how many Academia Duelists I have to go through to get there, but I will obliterate anyone who stands in my way, nothing will stop me from getting my revenge!"

"But this isn't the way to save your sister!" I yelled. "Revenge is not the way of saving someone who could still be saved! Do you really think revenge will make you feel better once you achieved it? It will just make it worse, you'll lose your humanity and everything you stand for. At the end, you'll just be a shell of your former self, two wrongs won't make a right!"

"What do you know?" Shun scoffed. "Nothing you say will change my mind! Quit talking like you've experienced the Hell like I have! You don't have the faintest idea on what's it like to only watch as your whole world comes crashing down around you! To watch helplessly as everything you hold dear is taken from you and your left on the dirt! You don't know what that feels like!"

I stayed silent, unknown to him, his words hit me… and it really hurt. I lowered my head and looked at the ground, my bangs covered my eyes. "I've already lost someone who meant the world to me…"

Shun, due to his anger didn't hear. But, Yuto on the other hand, he heard. A worried look formed on his face, thinking that his friend might have hit a nerve.

"My turn." I said quietly, trying to regain my focus at the Duel. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Ascended Escape, I can only activate this card if I haven't Pendulum summoned yet. I destroy one card that is in my Pendulum Zone to add 1 "Ascended" Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. I destroy Ascended Leopard to add the Spell Card Ascended Clairvoyance. I now set the Scale 6 Ascended Mermaid (Level 5 /ATK: 800 /DEF: 1300/Fish/Pendulum/Effect/Water/ SC: 6)."

True to her name, a female mermaid appeared in the Pendulum Zone. The Mermaid's tail was green and was covered in scales. On her head she had a dark blue crown with a baby blue gem in the center. She also had a large staff in hand that had a small amount of water circling around the end.

"With my reset Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once more!" I said as the portal above manifested itself. "Return, Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon! Then I activate the Spell Card Ascended Clairvoyance! If I have a face-up Ascended Pendulum Monster in my Extra Deck, I can take that Monster and place it in one of my Pendulum Zones! And if the Pendulum Zones are occupied, one of those Monster switches places with the first target! Ascended Turtle will switch Places with Virgil!"

The giant tortoise slowly faded away and Virgil taking its place.

"Furthermore, by banishing Ascended Clairvoyance and discarding one card from my hand, one Monster on my field gains attack equal to the attack of a Pendulum Monster in my Pendulum Zone! In this case, Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon gains Virgil's 1600 attack! Infinitive Wisdom!"

A blue aura connected to both Solar Dragon and Virgil, with the aura going from Virgil to Solar Dragon. The dragon roared as its attack went up.

(Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon ATK: 2500 → 4100)

"Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon attack his Revolution Falcon and end this! Ray of Light!

"That won't be enough to defeat me!" Shun yelled. "I activate Raid Raptors – Protector Falcon's effect from the Graveyard! Once per Duel, if this card is in the Graveyard, I negate the destruction of a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster on my field by sending a Raid Raptors Monster I control to the Graveyard and I only take 700 points of damage from that battle!"

Solar Dragon charged towards Revolution Falcon, but the dragon's assault was stopped as Force Strix jumped in front of the falcon and took the hit.

Shun – LP: 1525 → 825

It failed, my only plan of winning and from getting carded. I looked at my hand only to see that it's empty. " _Am I shaking?_ " I asked myself as I looked up. I couldn't stop shaking, am I really going to lose? No, no, I still have a small chance. But… can I even survive?

"I-I end my turn…"

"My turn! Draw!" Shun drew his card with full force, when he looked at the card, a smirk formed on his face. "The time has come for me to put an end to this Duel! I activate the Spell Card Raid Raptors – Recall! If I have no other cards in my hand and only have 1 Xyz Monster on my field, I can use 1 normal "Rank-Up Magic" card straight from my Deck or that's banished! I use Rank-Up Magic Raid Force and activate it!"

Revolution Falcon was absorbed in the galaxy portal and Shun chanted.

"Vengeful Falcon! Spread your wings of freedom and soar through the battlefield with souls of your fallen comrades! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear now, Rank 7! Raid Raptors – Rebellion Falcon (Rank 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2500/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/Dark)!"

A massive purple and silver colored mechanical falcon jumped from the portal and let out powerful screech that it pushed back everything around it. The falcon was different from any previous Monster, the design was more bulky and durable. It had two long horns with sparks of purple electricity and had two purple glowing spheres on its wings.

"Raid Raptors - Rebellion Falcon gains 400 attack for every Overlay Unit attached to it (Raid Raptors - Rebellion Falcon ATK: 2500 → 3300), he can also attach one of my opponent's Special Summoned Monsters to itself. But, because of your pesky dragon's effect, I can't do that." Shun said, not taking his eyes of me. "Even without using that effect, my Monster still has enough attack to destroy you! Feel the pain and anguish from the Resistance! Rebellion Falcon, attack his Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon! Rebellious Hellfire!"

Rebellion Falcon extended its wings, the two orbs started developing two unstable energy blasts and fired them at the Synchro dragon.

"I activate the Pendulum effects of my Ascended Mermaid and Virgil!" I said before the attack collided. "First, Ascended Mermaid's Pendulum effect, once per turn, I can target one Monster I control, that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn! And now for Virgil's effect, once per turn when I would take damage, I negate it and gain Life Points equal to half of the damage I would have taken!"

Ascended Mermaid hoisted her staff high, summoning a stream of water that circled around Solar Dragon right before Rebellion Falcon's attack hit. The dragon cried in pain as we were both pushed back.

Darwin – LP: 1100 → 1500

"You damn cockroach!" Shun yelled out in rage. "You won't get off that easy! I activate Raid Raptors - Rebellion Falcon's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, it can attack again (Raid Raptors - Rebellion Falcon ATK: 3300 → 2900, OU: 2 → 1) and don't think about using your dragon's effect! When Rebellion Falcon uses this effect, it cannot be negated! Do it, Rebellion Falcon!"

The falcon fired another assault on the dragon and its blast made the dragon hit the wall again, myself included, its armor slowly started to crack. I coughed some blood, struggling to stand.

Darwin – LP: 1500 → 1100

"I end my turn." Shun said in a monotone voice. "And just so you know, as long it's your turn, Rebellion Falcon cannot be effected by Monsters who have Levels and when a Monster does activate an effect who has Levels, I can detach 1 Overlay Unit to negate and destroy it. No matter what you do, this is the end of the line for you."

I somehow manage to stand, heavily panting. How can I possibly turn this around, I looked at my Deck, praying to draw something that will save me. "M-my turn…Draw!" I drew the card with much strength as I could muster.

When I looked at said card, I was surprised on what I drew.

" _Inner-Dimensional Fusion?_ " I pondered. " _If I use this, it will only make him even angrier. Even if I do summon Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon or Arminus, I can't use their effect to overpower his Monster… am I really going to lose?"_

Then, I felt something strange happening to my right eye, I put my hand near it and I could see that it was slightly glowing. My Duel Disk, to be more specific, the Extra Deck compartment started glowing as well. I looked closer at it and suddenly, a dark silhouette with orange eyes appeared before me and slowly shrunk down, before nothing was left. Was it another Duel Spirit?

Then it came to me, I figured out on how to win and prove to Shun that Fusion Monster aren't evil. It was a gamble and it might not work, but I have to try.

"Shun." I called out to him, to which he raised an eyebrow. "You believe all Fusions are evil, right? Well, I'll prove to you they could be used for good! I activate the Spell Card Inner-Dimensional Fusion! With this, I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster by using materials from my hand, field or even my Extra Deck! I fuse Ascended Leopard and Ascended Eagle from my Extra Deck!"

The two Monsters briefly appeared above me before they were sucked in the multi-colored vortex.

"Two powerful bonds of different kinds!" I chanted. "Become one entity and give birth to a new majestic creature of unstoppable force! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon (Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2000/Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ SC: 1)!

The purple bipedal Fusion dragon appeared on the field next to Solar Dragon.

"It finally appears, your Fusion Monster, Academia scum." Shun narrowed his eyes at the newly summoned Monster. "Still, that dragon is weaker than my Rebellion Falcon and its effect can't do anything to it! Just surrender now with that little pride you have left!"

"It's true, my Plasma Dragon can't fight your Rebellion Falcon head on, but… do you notice what these two dragons have in common?"

The two Xyz users looked at the two Monsters present on the field, then they finally came to the realization. "They are both Level 7 Monsters! But that means…!"

Shun and Yuto said in union with a mix of shock and surprise.

"That's right!" I confirmed their theory. "I Overlay my Level 7 Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon and my Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon to give birth to the Overlay Network once more!" I said as the two dragons were absorbed inside the galaxy-like portal.

"Fallen and long forgotten emperor who once ruled the endless ocean covered in sand!" I chanted. "Ascend once more and carry your kingdom to its former glory! Come, Rank 7! Seth, the Fallen Ascended Emperor (Rank 7 /ATK: 2700 /DEF: 2000/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Xyz/Effect/Light/ SC: 6/ OU: 2)!"

As the energy beam shot out of the portal, so did a gust of sand and rotated around the energy beam. Then, a humanoid bird that was glad in golden armor with a long spear with two extended blades in the end in his hand emerged. He wore two gauntlets with sharp claws that also had long ribbon-like tassels with gold trims that went along his bird like appearance.

"Impossible!" Shun cried out. "Summoning a Xyz Monster with a Fusion Monster?!"

"Do you understand now? With Fusion Summon, I was able to manifest a new possibility, Xyz and Fusion can coexist with one another, and this Monster will prove it!" I declared as I pointed at the Emperor. "I activate Seth, the Fallen Ascended Emperor's effect! Once per turn, I can detach up to two Overlay Units (Seth, the Fallen Ascended Emperor OU: 2 → 0) from this card and then summon the same number of "Ascended Warrior" Tokens (Level 4 /ATK 1800 /DEF: 0/Warrior/Light) to my side of the field!"

Seth hoisted his spear high, to which, two pillars of sand rose up and took shape. Both being identical soldiers covered in armor and spear as their weapon.

"And now, for the finale!" I said. "The first Token will attack your Rebellion Falcon!"

"What?!" Shun exclaimed in surprise. "What are you plotting? Your Token is weaker than my Rebellion Falcon!"

The Warrior lunged at the mechanical falcon, only to be hit by its wing and knocked back and hit the wall, slowly melting down to nothing but sand.

"Virgil's effect now activate!" I continued. "When I would take damage, I negate it and gain half of that damage as Life Points!"

Darwin – LP: 1100 → 1600

"Now, my second Token attacks your Rebellion Falcon!" The other Token attack just like the first one did, only to be destroyed by Rebellion Falcon's sharp claws.

Darwin – LP: 1600 → 600

"Have you completely lost it?!" Shun shouted, confused and angered. "Are you trying to insult me before I end you?!"

"Now that both of my Tokens were destroyed, Seth, the Fallen Ascended Emperor's effect activates!" I informed the Resistance Duelist. "If any Ascended Soldier Tokens were destroyed by battle by an opponent's Monster, I can target 1 Monster my opponent controls and that Monster loses 600 attack for each Token destroyed! At the same time, my Monster gains the same amount of attack your Monster lost!"

"What did you say!?" Shun cried out, taking a step back.

Several streams of sand emerged from the ground, grabbing Rebellion Falcon by the wings and claws, lowering the Monster lower to the ground.

(Seth, the Fallen Ascended Emperor ATK: 2700 → 3900, Raid Raptors - Rebellion Falcon ATK: 2900 → 1700)

"Seth, the Fallen Ascended Emperor attacks your Rebellion Falcon!" I shouted. "Might of the Empire!"

Said Monster commanded the sand around him to form a mini platform where he jumped on it and charged at the mechanical falcon, his spear started shining brightly as he pierced directly through Rebellion Falcon's chest, resulting in an explosion.

"Aaaaargh!" Shun cried out as he was flung back.

Shun – LP: 825 → 0

Darwin: WIN

"Good Game." I said while taking in large amounts of air and holding my right arm, the bleeding seemed to calm down a little. I deactivated my Duel Disk and I walked towards Shun and Yuto, with Shun kneeling on the ground.

"I-I can't believe…" Shun said through his teeth. "I lost to someone who uses Fusion…"

Before either of us expected it, Shun fell unconscious, with Yuto catching him before he hit the ground.

"H-hey…" I broke the silence, Yuto looking towards me. "Is he going to be alright?"

He turned his gaze at his friend. "Yeah, no need to worry." He replied. "For the past few days, he overclocked his body, my guess is that he didn't sleep in the last three days or so. Not just that, take into account that he didn't take any fluids and didn't eat almost no food at all, it's a wonder he made it this far."

Yuto put Shun's arm around his shoulder, slowly getting up while carrying him.

"Sorry if I was the finishing blow that got him unconscious."

"Don't be." Yuto immediately dismissed with a wave of his free hand. "You were only defending yourself, I take full responsibility for Shun actions. I'm the reason he's running around and attacking random Duelists, I tried several times of convincing him that this is not the right way of getting information about Academia, but he's just too stubborn."

"Besides, I feel like I owe you an apology... on my and Shun's behalf." Yuto began speaking, but hesitated. This only made me tilt my head to the side. "I'm sorry. If during the Duel, Shun brought some unwanted memories."

I didn't realize what he meant at first, then it clicked. I was shocked, blinking several times and thinking over and over on what he said. "Y-you…noticed that?"

"That look is something I will never be able to forget, I speak from experience." Yuto said with a saddened look. "We're sorry for causing you trouble." He then turned the other way.

"H-hey! Wait!"

But before I could say anything else, Yuto leaped on one of containers, than quickly jumping to the edge of the smaller building, then to the taller one before he was out of sight.

I stayed like this, unable to move from my position. I don't know why… but I just wanted to talk to him more about that topic. I just felt like I had to, like I had someone else who knew that feeling, maybe not the full extent of it, but just knowing something similar to that was enough.

Guess I lost my chance.

* * *

"How intriguing."

Unknown to anyone present, a figure was standing atop of the tallest building, quite impossible to spot. The silhouette had a slender body, but was quite tall. He wore a purple uniform with gold outlines and had black pants with a pair of boots. His hair was a mix of pink at the front and dark blue from the back.

The mysterious man spectated and closely paid attention to the Duel. To be more specific, he was interested with the Duelist who used multiple Summoning Methods. It's rare that you find a Duelist who could use all forms of Summoning, with the addition of a new Summoning Method that wasn't seen before. He was impressed at said Duelist, defeating Kurosaki Shun, a strong and very dangerous Duelist from the Xyz Dimension. He quickly got his name on the list of people Academia wants to eliminate, and yet this newfound Duelist didn't have to much trouble against him, the Xyz Duelist almost left Victories but didn't stand the final assault.

The Academia spy put a hand to his chin, still deep in thought.

"He is a talented Duelist, I didn't anticipate he would do this well against one of Academia's most wanted. But, I still feel he could have done more on his last turn, he most likely held back, but why would he do that?" The man said to himself as looked down to see Darwin picking up the bags and began walking away. "I do wonder what will the Professor say when I tell him about this."

The Academia spy turned around walked away, slowly fadding out of sight.

* * *

"I've think I memorized everything I need to know about Fusion Summon, well, the basic form of it at least."

Yuzu said without looking from the sheet of paper in front of her. It passed several days since I started teaching Yuzu on how to Fusion Summon and my encounter with Shun and Yuto. I have to say, I'm truly impressed on how much she has improved in the short amount of time. Her routine was get up, eat, learn Fusion, go to school and get home and learn more about Fusion before going to sleep. Shuzo-san even told me that whenever she has free time, she would make modifications to her Deck and repeat out loud every new combo since learning the summoning method. He was really happy and proud that her daughter dedicated so much time on improving her skills.

We were at our usual training spot, the docks. With me and Yuzu sitting on one of the large containers.

"Are sure I'm not missing something?" Yuzu asked. "I know everything we've learned from the past few days… but, why does it feel like there's something missing. I feel like I could be doing something better. What are your thoughts, Darwin?"

I didn't reply, I just kept looking as the water went back and forth slowly while at the same time rubbing my right arm with my left hand.

Yuzu looked at away from her paper. "Darwin, did you hear anything I just said?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, turning towards her. "Huh? O-oh yeah, right, definitely, absolutely, hundred percent agree with yo-" I stopped talking, seeing as I had no clue on what I was saying. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Darwin, are you sure you're alright?" Yuzu asked with concern. "You've been out of it for the past few days, did you get a fever or something?"

"Pfff, what?" I scoffed jokingly. "What makes you think that I got sick? Nothing happened, I'm fine, really. I'm just your regular old me, besides, I'm the perfect picture of health."

"Then why have you been spacing out a lot lately and keep rubbing your right arm all the time?" Yuzu asked raising an eyebrow.

Lo and behold, I was doing just that when I looked down. When I looked up again to face her, I had my mouth hanging open, rapidly thinking of a lie that she would believe. "O-old habit?"

That answer didn't seem to work as she quickly grabbed my arm and rolled up the sleeve, revealing the bloody bandage from the injury I got from Shun's attack. She gasped at the sight of it.

"Darwin, who did this to you?!" She practically yelled.

"O-okay, now don't freak out." I said as she let go of my arm and rolled down the sleeve. "I _may_ have had a near death experience against a Xyz Duelist."

"Xyz Duelist…" She repeated lowly. "Is that same Duelist who defeated Sawatari at the warehouse!?" She asked.

"No, no, it's not him, by the way, his name is Yuto." I clarified.

"Yuto…"

"It wasn't him." I cleared my throat. "Actually, it was his friend, Kurosaki Shun."

"His friend? There's two of them?" Yuzu asked, I nodded to her question. "But what do they want and why did Kurosaki attack you?"

"It's because he saw me teaching you Fusion Summon and was accusing me of kidnaping his sister." I answered, so much for not worrying her.

"His sister… but what does you teaching me Fusion Summon have to do anything about his sister?"

"Because… well the people who kidnapped his sister primarily use Fusion Summon. That alone was enough for him to target me."

"Where was Yuto in the middle of all this?" She asked.

"He was there when Shun attacked me, he tried reasoning with him, but he didn't listen, he even threatened him if he got in his way."

Yuzu's face only became more worried as this discussion went deeper and deeper.

"S-so, what happened next?"

"He cornered me into a Duel, I tried to convince him that I wasn't the one he was looking for, but it didn't work. Anyway, the Duel ended in my favor, with Shun falling uncurious. Yuto theorized it was because of the lack of sleep, food and water. He left carrying him before I could ask him anything else." I finished the story.

"So they are just trying to find his missing sister?" Yuzu put the pieces all together, I confirmed her assumption with a nod. "Well." Yuzu sighed in relief. "At least you got of what could have been a really bad situation with just a minor injury."

"The injury from his attack wasn't the thing that hurt…" I quietly muttered, turning my gaze back to the waves moving back and forth.

"Huh?" Yuzu tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"No its, nothing." I replied instantly. "I'm just talking nonsense."

"Darwin, it's not nonsense if he did something to hurt you." Yuzu countered. "What are you leaving out?"

"His attacks may have been real and did real damage to my body… but." I really didn't want to say, but this was the only thing on my mind for the last few days. "It's his words that hurt more than any attack."

Yuzu's face became worried once again. "What did he say?"

"…He said, that I never experienced the same pain he felt when he lost someone important to him…"

I don't know how, but that's the only thing I managed to say.

Yuzu knew where this conversation was going, but didn't quite understand. That's when she thought of something. "This person… is this the same person you referred to when you said you _knew_ when you were younger?"

"…" Why was it so difficult to answer a simple question? "Yes…"

"Who? I remember you said you were thankful for everything this person did for you, teaching you the game and such." Yuzu asked but quickly followed up. "Was this the person who meant so much to you?"

" _He did more than just teach me a simple game_. " I wanted to say out loud, but I couldn't, why? "He… was my brother…"

Yuzu's blood ran cold, afraid of what she had just done. The only thing in her mind echoing is the specific word he used, " _Was_ ", the word repeating in her head countless times. She stayed silent for a few moments, carefully thinking the right words to use for her next question. She didn't want to pressure him, but at the same time, she couldn't just leave things like they are now, it would only make it worse.

"…What was his name?"

Yuzu was hopping that this wouldn't make things worse.

"His name…?" I repeated the question, still gazing at the waves. I tried answering, but nothing came out "…Jesse."

I somehow answered.

"What happened to him?"

I didn't answer, was it because I couldn't or because I didn't know how to? What combination of words would someone use to describe a person who was so kind, caring, loving and always looked out for you? But the only thing you did in return was drag them down, disappoint them at practically everything and made them go through Hell because of you?

"…I failed him…" I whispered, on the verge of tears.

Yeah, that's it.

I could tell Yuzu wanted to ask something else, but couldn't muster up the courage to do so. In the corner of my eyes, I could see she tried several times of saying something, anything, but no words came out of her mouth.

We stayed like this till the day ended, in complete silence, the only sound heard was from the waves moving back and forth.

* * *

 **Card Section**

 **Ascended Leopard**  
(Level 4 /ATK: 1500 /DEF: 1000/Light/ SC: 3)

Beast/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If you have an "Ascended" Monster in your other Pendulum Zone, you can destroy that card and place a different Ascended Pendulum Monster in its place.

Monster Effect: You can lower this card's attack by 700, then this card can attack your opponent directly.

 **Ascended Turtle  
** (Level 7 /ATK: 100 / 2600/Water/ SC: 9)

Aqua/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated, you can discard 1 card to negate and destroy that card.

Monster Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, switch this card to defense mode. As long as this card face-up on the field, your opponent can only target this card for attacks.

 **Ascended Rabbit**

(Level 5/ ATK: 1200 /DEF: 800/Light/ SC: 5)

Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: When one of your Monsters battles an opponent's Monster, your Monster gains 300 attack for each Monster your opponent controls.

Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Ascended" Monster from your Deck.

 **Raid Raptors – Replica** **Lanius**

(Level 4 /ATK: 1000 /DEF: 1000/Dark)

Winged-Beast/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is successfully normal summoned, you can discard 1 Raid Raptors Monster, then Special Summon up to two Monsters from your Deck with the same name as the discarded Monster.

 **Raid Raptors – Protector Falcon**

(Level 1 /ATK: 100 /DEF: 100/Dark)

Winged-Beast/Effect

Monster Effect: If a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster is being targeted for an attack, you can discard this card; that Monster isn't destroyed and all of the battle damage is halved. Once per Duel, if this card is in your Graveyard, negate the destruction of a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster you control by sending a Raid Raptors Monster you control to the Graveyard and reduce the damage to 700.

 **Raid Raptors – Force Vulture**

(Level 4 /ATK: 500 /DEF: 1200/Dark)

Winged-Beast/Effect/

Monster Effect: if you would take damage from a card effect, discard this card to negate the damage and then inflict that same amount of damage to your opponent.

 **Ascended Mermaid**

(Level 5 /ATK: 800 /DEF: 1300/Water/ SC: 6)

Fish/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can target 1 Monster you control; that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle till the End Phase.

Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card by banishing 1 face-up Ascended Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to add 1 card from your Graveyard to your hand.

 **Raid Raptors – Rebellion Falcon**

(Rank 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2500/Dark)

Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect

Monster Effect: This card gains 400 ATK for every Xyz Material attached to it. Once per turn, you can target 1 Special summoned your opponent controls, attached it to this card. During your opponent's turn, this card is unaffected by your opponents Monsters who have Levels. If this card would be destroyed by your opponent's Monster by battle, detach 1 Xyz Material to negate this card's destruction and half all the damage from that battle.

 **Seth, the Fallen Ascended Emperor**

(Rank 7 /ATK: 2700 /DEF: 2000/Light/ SC: 6/ OU: 2)

Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Xyz/Effect

2 Level 7 "Pendulum" Monsters

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you destroy 1 Monster you control, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the attack of the destroyed Monster.

Monster Effect: If this card destroy an opponent's Monster by battle, you can attach that Monster to this card as a Xyz Material. Once per turn, you can detach up to two Xyz Materials from this card, Special Summon the same number of "Ascended Warrior" Tokens (Level 4 /ATK 1800 /DEF: 0/Warrior/Light) to your side of the field. If this card is face-up on the field while the Tokens summoned by this card's effect are destroyed by battle involving an opponent's Monster, you can target 1 Monster your opponent controls, that target loses 600 attack and this card gains 600 attack for every Token that was destroyed this turn.

 **Raid Raptors –** **Deception**

(Normal Spell)

If you control a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster that has Xyz Materials attached to it, detach 1 Xyz Material from that card; that Monster can inflict piercing damage till the end of this turn.

 **Overlay Drawback**

(Normal Spell)

If you control a Xyz Monster with two or more Xyz Materials attached to it, draw 2 cards.

 **Rank-Up Magic Air Force**

(Quick-Play Spell)

When a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, negate its destruction. Then, Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster 1 Rank higher from your Extra Deck by using it as the Xyz Material (This is treated as a Xyz Summon).

 **Raid Raptors – Flare Signal**

(Normal Spell)

Banish two "Rank-Up Magic" cards from your Graveyard, add 1 Rank-Up Magic Spell card from your Deck to your hand.

 **Ascended Escape**  
(Normal Spell)

Destroy 1 card in your Pendulum Zone, add 1 "Ascended" Spell or Trap card from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate this card if you haven't Pendulum Summoned yet.

 **Ascended Clairvoyance**

(Normal Spell)

If you have a face-up Ascended Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck, place it in one of your Pendulum Zone. If the Pendulum Zone is occupied, send that card to the Extra Deck face-up. You can banish this card from the Graveyard and discard one card from your hand, one Monster you control gains attack equal to the attack of a Pendulum Monster in one of your Pendulum Zones.

 **Raid Raptors – Recall**

(Normal Spell)

If you have no other cards in your hand and control only 1 "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster, you can add 1 normal Rank-Up Magic Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

 **Internal Beacon**

(Normal Trap)

When two of your Pendulum Monsters are destroyed by battle, you can add two Ascended Monsters from your Deck to your hand who's Levels are lower than the combined Levels of the destroyed Monsters.

 **Raid Raptors - Stealth**

(Normal Trap)

If an effect is activated that would negate the activation of a Rank-Up Magic or a "Raid Raptors" Monster, negate that effect. For the rest of the turn, the effects of Rank-Up Magic cards cannot be negated.

 **Spirit Shield**

(Normal Trap)

Half the damage you would take from one of your opponent's attacks.

 **And there you have it, this one was primaraly focused on Darwin against Shun and we get a little more insight on Darwin's past. I know it ain't alot and not "new", but now another person knows this and Yuzu felt like the great choice for this decision. Darwin teaching her Fusion kind od made sense since he does know everything about the game and gives a little room for their relationship to grow. Them becoming closer was something I initianlly planned so certain parts for the story could work. Don't worry, Sora will still be included, if you guys want, I could make a Darwin vs Yuzu Duel where she tests her skills, that's where Sora would supervise.**

 **Furthermore, who was that watching the Duel? He's going to make his debut really soon and I do hope you guys like how he turns out.**

 **Also, going to need your guys' opinion on this one. Since Darwin has 4 wins, he needs 2 more to quelify, do you want for next Chapter to be a two Duel Chapter where we see those last 2 wins or do you want us to go to the Maiami Championship with a quick rundown on what happaned for those two Duels? I'm fine with both options (slightly leaning on going to the Championship directly), but I'll let you guys decide on that.**

 **If you liked the Chapter, be sure to leave a review on your likes/dislikes, what you would want to see or what could be improved, would be a big help. Same goes for card ideas.**

 **See ya'all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, first off, I wanted to say sorry for the long delay (longer than a whole month). Right after I posted Chapter 4, I got sick and practically stayed in bed for 2 weeks straight without moving. After that, there were several "personal issues" that somewhat prevented me from starting Chapter 6. I won't go into detail about that, just was a little complicated and had to balance life in general, my apologies on that. With that out of the way, some responses before we start.**

 **streetlife34:** **I'm pretty terrible on making/writing OCs, just going to put it out there. I was thinking it worked since the type my OC is and how he would handle explaining to someone for the first time, sorry that it didn't feel "real", still needs some work. The second part, realistically, never hurts to try right?**

 **guest09:** **Didn't thought about that and yeah the Anime did leave a few mysteries, I'll see if there's anything worth changing.**

 **EternalKing:** **Glad you liked it. The Spirit World will be included since it was never touched (that and I hate the protagonist always has the upper hand, going to try and make it an even playing field). Yuzu and all other characters will get other summoning methods to spice things up. Spoiler, Yuzu will have Xyz and Pendulum.**

 **Guest:** **Don't know about adding an OC Lancer that's Reira's age, but I am thinking of adding one.**

 **Zoro:** **Don't worry, you'll get your wish.**

 **As for the question about a possible sequel, the only one I would do is to add a few Dimensions with new Summoning Methods, kinda like that idea.**

 **For the cards, thanks for the ideas and I'll if I add any to the roster.**

 **On to the Chapter-**

* * *

 **Road to the Tournament**

"We're almost there, I'd say in about five more minutes."

I told Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi as I stared down at my Duel Disk, to my surprise, has a map application which allowed me to locate the school for my fifth Duel that Nico Smiley arranged for me. Right now, we were on the bus that was taking us there.

"What did Nico Smiley tell you about the school and Duelist you'll be facing, Darwin?" Yuya asked me. "I am quite curious to see what kind of opponent Nico Smiley managed to find."

"He didn't say anything of much interest." I replied. "The school is called Spirit Duel School and all that he told me is that the Duelist in question already qualified for the tournament, but still wants to Duel as much as possible till then, my guess it's because of practice. Other than that, that's pretty much it."

As right on cue, the bus slowed down and announced our stop. All of us stepped out and just a few feet away from us we saw Nico Smiley near the entrance of SDS, with the building quite large, talking to a middle-aged man wearing red pants, a pair of black shoes and a gray jacket with yellow outlines with the school's initials on the hand pocket on his jacket. Besides that, the man looked quite formal.

There was also boy with very short blonde hair was standing next to him that had the same jacket, but wore more casual clothing. Underneath the jacket he had a plain navy blue t-shirt and wore baggy brown pants with a pair of black sneakers.

"Oh, there he is!" Nico Smiley yelled as he noticed us and motioned his hand to come closer. "Darwin my boy, you made it. Please, let me introduce you to the head principal and your opponent."

"Hello, I'm Watanabe Fumija, head principal of Spirit Duel School." The man now known as Fumija greeted with a smile. "And please, meet my student you will be facing, Taka Daito."

"Yo." Daito waved his hand with a grin. "Daito is just fine, no need for formalities."

"Likewise, I hope you didn't wait too long for me to arrive."

"Nah, nah, don't worry about it." Daito dismissed with both hands. "It's no problem, I am always up for a challenge and from what Nico Smiley told me, you're the perfect Duelist to give me one."

We stepped inside the school, it had a similar design to YSDS but was much larger and had more furniture. Several students were just sitting around and talking casually. As we went deeper inside of the school, there was one big open field that was primary used for Solid Vision, with a few normal Duel Fields around it. Me and Daito went and took our place on the open field, while everyone else went up to the control room.

"Darwin-kun, Daito-kun, prepare yourselves! Action Field, on!" Nico Smiley yelled through the microphone. "Enchanted Forest!"

The whole field started transforming, we were now located in the middle a forest, the trees around us was all that we could see. Some trees were slightly glowing and had streams of energy coming out of them, leafs were blue in color instead of green. A river stream was close to us but the water wasn't blue, it was actually honey orange with several small creatures with wings were hovering over it.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Daito started the chant.

"Kicking the air and dancing in the air with their monsters!" I continued.

"They storm trough the field!"

"Behold! The newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!

"Action…!" Nico Smiley said raising his fingers and snapped.

"Duel!" We both yelled, the Action Cards taking their place on the field.

Darwin – LP: 4000

Daito – LP: 4000

"I'll be taking the first turn, if you don't mind!" Daito said as he took a card out. "I activate the Spell Card Knight's Call! If I control no Monsters, I can discard 1 Monster to summon one Level 5 or lower "Holy Knight" Monster from my Deck! I discard Holy Knight Agravain (Level 5 / ATK: 1500 /DEF: 1000/Warrior/Light) to summon Holy Knight Tristan (Level 4 /ATK: 1800 /DEF: 800/Warrior/Effect/Light) from my Deck! Come to the field!"

A portal appeared on the ground, from it, came a blonde warrior in silver armor with a white cape and was holding a small golden lyre.

"But the surprises don't stop here!" Daito said with wide arms. "Holy Knight Agravain's effect activates from the Graveyard, if a "Holy Knight" is summoned directly from the Deck, I can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard! Revive, Agravain!" A brown-haired knight clad in silver amour with a bow and arrow in hand arrived next to Tristan. "And when he's summoned by this effect, I can draw 1 card!" Daito drew his card, his smile widened. "Since I didn't normal summon this turn, I summon Holy Knight Bors (Level 4 /ATK: 1700 /DEF: 900/Warrior/Effect/Light) and equip him with the Spell Card Holy Sword Caliburn!"

The bulky armored knight with black hair and red cape appeared on the field, moments later a sword with a green stream running through the blade and gold handle manifested in his hand.

"Holy Sword Caliburn's effect now activates!" Daito continued. "The equipped Monster gains 500 attack (Holy Knight Bors ATK: 1700 → 2300). Also, I gain 500 Life Points from its other effect!"

Daito – LP: 4000 → 4500

"As of this moment, Holy Knight Bors' effect activates! When equipped with a "Holy Sword" card, its attribute becomes Dark and his Level is increased by 1 (Holy Knight Bors LV: 4 → 5) and I can select three Holy Sword equip Spell cards from my Deck and you have to pick one of them and add that card to my hand while the other two are sent to my Graveyard. So take your pick."

Daito held up three cards in his right hand.

"Well, let's see..." I thought out loud while thinking which one to pick. "I choose the middle one."

"Good choice, I'll save it for next turn." Daito said while discarding other two cards. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn here."

"He summoned three Monsters instantly and set up a pretty decent defense." Sora commented.

"All without Pendulum Summon." Yuya said in a low tone. "I have a feeling this Duel won't be an easy one."

"My turn! Draw!" I announced. "I summon Ascended Wyvern (Level 4/ ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1200/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Light/SC: 3)."

The small dragon appeared on the field.

"Ascended Wyvern's effect activates, when he is successfully Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Ascended" Monster from my hand!" I explained while taking a card out. "I summon out Ascended Shaman (Level 3 /ATK: 900 /DEF: 1300/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 8) in defense mode!"

Ascended Wyvern let out a slight roar as portal opened up next said Monster, to which Ascended Shaman. Said Monster was a human male whose entire body was covered in red glowing tattoos and had two wands in both hands.

"Ascended Shaman's effect now activates!" I continued. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can add 1 Spell Card from my Deck to my hand under the condition that Shaman can't attack this turn! I add the Equip Spell: Mask of Concealment and equip it to Ascended Wyvern!"

The Mask of Concealment manifested in front of Wyvern, the mask itself was crimson red and has two squares on the bottom sides with several symbols, and the eye holes were both connected and had a slight opening. The mask morphed its appearance so it could fit the dragon's head.

"An Equip Spell?" Daito asked in evident excitement. "Can't wait to see what it does!"

"You're about to find out, it's effect for now at least." I answered to the easily excited boy. "When this card is equipped, the Monster equipped to it gains 200 attack for every current Monster on the field! Since there are five Monsters in total, Ascended Wyvern's attack is increased by 1000 (Ascended Wyvern ATK: 1700 → 2700)! Next up, I place the Scale 8 Ascended Provider (Level 7 /ATK: 500 /DEF: 1900/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 8) in one of my empty Pendulum Zones!"

Ascended Provider rose up in the column of light, Provider was female Monster with blue eyes and had large blue butterfly wings. In one hand she had a wand and in the other a small ball of energy. Her outfit consisted of a short dress with her legs covered in bandages.

"Wow! You have Pendulum cards as well?! This is gonna be one epic Duel!" Daito yelled but quickly realized something. "But wait, don't you need two Pendulum cards to Pendulum Summon or something?"

"All in due time, for now, we battle!" I declared as I pointed at his Agravain. "Ascended Wyvern attacks your Holy Knight Agravain!"

"Tristan's effect activates! If I control another Holy Knight Monster, Tristan is the only Monster you can target for attacks or card effects!"

"Very well then, Wyvern! Attack his Tristan! Flame Breath!"

"I activate my Trap Card, A Knight's Unbreakable Will!" Daito said. "If a "Holy Knight" Monster would be destroyed by battle, for the rest of this turn that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle! Then, I must send the top card from my Deck to the Graveyard."

I ran towards a nearby Action Card that was laying on a stump. "Action Spell – Nullification, if a Trap Card is used during the Battle Phase, I negate your Trap Card and destroy it!"

"Sorry! Can't let you do that!" Daito jumped into the air and snacked an Action Card that was stuck in a branch. "Action Spell – No Action, this negates the effect of your Action Card!"

The Action Card in my hand slowly disappeared by the effect of his No Action.

"Darn…" I quietly uttered. "Still, my attack will still go through! Do it, Wyvern!"

Said Monster fired a ball of flame at the knight, who was merely pushed back.

Daito – LP: 4500 → 3600

"I now activate my Ascended Provider's Pendulum effect!" I stated. "I target a Monster I control who already attacked this turn, in this case, Ascended Wyvern that Monster can make a second attack!"

"Again?!" Daito yelled in surprise.

"Since I can only target Tristan, my Wyvern will attack your Holy Knight again!" The dragon fired another ball of fire at Tristan, leaving small burned marks on the skin that wasn't covered by the armor.

Daito – LP: 3600 → 2700

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." I finished.

"My turn!" Daito announced. "Draw! Holy Sword Caliburn's effect, once per turn I gain 500 Life Points!"

Daito – LP: 2700 → 3200

"Then I equip Tristan with the Equip Spell, Holy Sword Gallatin! With this, my Holy Knight's attack is increased by 1000 (Holy Knight Tristan ATK: 1800 → 2800) and now Tristan's effect activates! If he's equipped with a "Holy Sword" card, I can target 1 face-up card on the field and destroy it! I'll destroy your Ascended Shaman! Royal Ruin!"

Tristan swung his sword and from it a boomerang-like energy blast shot out and destroyed Shaman almost instantly.

"Battle!" Daito declared. "Holy Knight Tristan attacks his Ascended Wyvern! Holy Execution!"

"Mask of Concealment's effect now activates!" I intervened. "If the Monster quipped with card would be destroyed by battle and if I have a card in one of my Pendulum Zones, I can negate Wyvern's destruction and switches places with Ascended Provider in defense! But I still take the damage I would have taken from this battle!"

Tristan came closer and swung his sword at the dragon, only for the dragon to disappear and Provider to take its place.

Darwin – LP: 4000 → 3900

"So you saved your Monster and got another one to take its place?" Daito commented as he grabbed an Action Card from the grass. "But I'm not done just yet! Action Spell – Instant Destruction, I destroy one card I control to destroy one Monster you control! I destroy Holy Sword Gallatin (Holy Knight Tristan ATK: 2800 → 1800) to destroy your Provider!" A portal appeared beneath Provider, several green vines shot out and dragged her in. "Holy Sword Gallatin's effect now activates! If this card from my side of the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can target 1 Warrior-Type "Holy Knight" Monster I control and equip this card to that target! I equip it to Bors (Holy Knight Bors ATK: 2300 → 3300)!"

"Oh no!" Ayu panicked. "Darwin-oniichan has no more Monster to protect himself!"

"And the combined attack of his Holy Knight Monsters is 4800!" Tatsuya added.

"You guys forget he has a set card." Sora said nonchalantly while licking a lollipop. "It may be just enough to help him survive."

"Ascended Wyvern's Pendulum effect now activates!" I cried out. "If an "Ascended" or "Violet-Eyes" is destroyed by a card effect, I can add 1 Violet-Eyes Monster from my Deck to my hand!" I explained as card popped out. "I add Violet-Eyes Pure Dragon (Level 5 /ATK: 1100 /DEF: 2300/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 1)!"

"The battle continues!" Daito informed. "Holy Knight Bors, attack him directly! Destiny Blow!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Defense Draw! During damage calculation, I can turn one instance of damage to 0, so your knight won't damage me! For an added bonus, I get to draw 1 card!"

Bors quickly came towards me and hit me with his sword, due to Defense Draw, I almost didn't feel anything from his attack.

"Not going down without a fight, eh?" Daito grinned. "Great, it would ruin the fun if it ended too quickly. Agravain is up next! With that, his effect activates! If Agravain attacks and I control Holy Knight Monsters that are equipped with a Holy Sword card, Agravain gains 400 attack for each one (Holy Knight Agravain ATK: 1700 → 2500)! Go, Agravain! Arrow of Justice!"

Agravain charged his bow and aimed towards me, in a blink of an eyes, his arrow hit my right shoulder, making almost impossible to grab an Action Card.

"Ghhh…" I grunted as I kneeled on the floor from his attack.

Darwin – LP: 4000 → 1500

"I'll set one card and end my turn." Daito exclaimed. "Now show me, will you manage to make a comeback from this?"

"See for yourself! My turn!" I announced. "Draw! With the Scale 6 Ascended Swordsman (Level 4 /ATK: 1800 /DEF: 900/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 6), I set the Pendulum Scale!"

The silver armored warrior rose up in the pillar of light.

"Now I can summon Monsters from the Levels of 4 to 5 simultaneously!" I raised my hands and began to chant. "Ancient power surging through the cosmos, aid me in reshaping the boundaries of space and time itself! Pendulum Summon! Come, my Monster!" Three beams descended from the portal.

"From my hand, Ascended Gargoyle (Level 4 /ATK: 1600 /DEF: 2000/Rock/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 2), Ascended Leopard (Level 4 /ATK: 1500 /DEF: 1000/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 3) and Violet-Eyes Pure Dragon (Level 5 /ATK: 1100 /DEF: 2300/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 1)!"

Joining Ascended Leopard, was a Monster whose entire body was made out of stone with horns atop of his head with a set of large wings. The gargoyle had blue glowing eyes and blue lines across its whole body. Violet-Eyes Pure Dragon had similar features to Exile Dragon, but noticeable differences. The dragon was smaller in comparison but its legs and upper body was bulkier and instead of a horn on its head, it had silver protective armor that went down its whole neck.

"Battle!" I shouted. "Ascended Leopard will be the first to attack, to which, his effect activates! By halving its attack, Leopard can attack you directly (Ascended Leopard ATK: 1500 → 750)! Death Bite!"

Leopard charged at its target, swiftly jumping into the air and landing next to Daito, biting his right arm, making him wince from the pain.

Daito – LP: 3200 → 2450

"Ascended Gargoyle's turn! But first, his effect!" I said as Gargoyle was surrounded by a yellow aura. "I can activate his effect during the Battle Phase! By changing 1 of my attack positioned Monsters to defense, Gargoyle gains half of that Monster's current attack!"

"He can do what?!" Daito gasped.

"Since Ascended Leopard already attacked, I switch him to defense, meaning Gargoyle gains 750 attack (Ascended Gargoyle ATK: 1600 → 2350)! Attack his Holy Knight Tristan, Stone Edge!"

Gargoyle extended his wings, small sharp pieces of rock manifested and started spinning, the rocks were flew towards Tristan, cuts and bruises appeared on the warrior before eventually he was destroyed.

Daito – LP: 2450 → 1900

I made my move to an Action Card visible in a hole in a tree. "I activate the Action Spell – Copy Cat! This card lets me copy the effects of one "Action Card" that was used in this Duel! I choose to activate the effect of the Action Spell – Instant Destruction, I destroy my Ascended Wyvern to destroy my Violet-Eyes Pure Dragon!"

From Daito's graveyard several vines shot out, mimicking Instant Destruction's effect.

"What?!" Daito said in a mix of shock and confusion. "Why did you destroy your own Monster?!"

"To activate my Monster's effect of course." I clarified. "When Violet-Eyes Pure Dragon is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon one "Violet-Eyes" Monster from my hand, Deck or Graveyard! I summon my strongest Monster! Come on out, Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon (Level 7 /ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/ Dragon/ Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 3)!"

The bipedal dragon in yellow and silver amour roared as it emerged on the field.

"Yay! Darwin-oniichan summoned his ace Monster!" The three youths cheered.

"He summoned him that quickly? In the Battle Phase no less." Sora questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What is he up to?"

"Maybe he's planning to end it this turn?" Yuzu theorized.

"Could be." Yuya joined in. "Remember, Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon's effect is activated if it battles a Level 5 or higher Monster and if you have lower Life Points than your opponent to gain half attack of the Monster it battles, Bors is currently Level 5. But still, it won't be enough to finish him off, did he figure out a way another way to win?"

"Violet-Eyes, attack his Bors!" I declared. "As of this moment, my dragon's effect activates! If I have less Life Points than my opponent and is attacking a Level 5 or higher Monster, Violet-Eyes gains half of the attack of your Bors (Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon ATK: 2500 → 3650)! Furry of the Exile!"

"I'll admit, your dragon's effect caught me off guard." Daito formed a grin. "But I'll still have Life Points after the battle. So don't think I'm out of this Duel just yet!"

"That would be the case, but I still have my Ascended Swordsman's effect to activate!" I said, making my opponent to raise an eyebrow. "If a Pendulum Monster I control battles an opponent's Monster whose attack is different than its original, I can double my Monster's attack (Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon ATK: 3650 → 7300)!"

"An attack of 7300!?" Daito gasped. "Kuh, guess I have to use this right now. I activate my Trap Card from the Graveyard, Holy Knight's Loyalty! When a "Holy Knight" Monster I control battles an opponent's Monster, by banishing this card, I can cut your Monster's attack in half (Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon ATK: 7300 → 3650)!"

"Still, my dragon has enough attack to destroy your Bors! Do it, Violet-Eyes!"

The dragon opened its mouth and formed a blue sphere of energy, seconds later the dragon fired towards Bors and instantly destroyed him.

"Ghhh!" Daito gritted his teeth as he shielded himself from the explosion. "H-Holy Knight's Royalty's second effect. If the destroyed Monster was equipped with a "Holy Sword" Spell, I can add that card to my hand, since there were two, I add Holy Sword Gallatin."

Daito – LP: 1900 → 1550

"Awww." Futoshi whined. "He was so close!"

"Damn, he set up that play perfectly, but where did his Trap Card come from?" Yuya questioned with thoughtful look.

"Hmmm." I put a hand to my chin. "That Trap Card of yours, is it the same card you sent to the Graveyard from your previous Trap Card's effect?"

"Bingo! You're quite sharp." Daito answered. "I was planning to save it if things went horribly wrong, barely made it in time. You're one skilled Duelist, wasn't expecting you would be giving me this much trouble. That and you have those new Pendulum cards, you're one more challenge I definitely want to overcome!"

"Huh, you sure are energetic, aren't you?" I gave a small smile. "Anyway, now that my Battle Phase has ended, Ascended Gargoyle's effect activates, when a Monster on my field is destroyed by a card effect, in this case, Violet-Eyes Pure Dragon, I get to draw 1 card." I drew the card and looked at it. "I set my one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Daito announced. "I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, meaning I draw 2 cards!" Daito drew his two new cards and smiled. "I summon out Three Brothers of the Holy Knight (Level 4 /ATK: 1200 /DEF: 2400/Warrior/Effect/Light)!" Three almost identical knights with different hairstyles came to the field. "Their effect now activates! When these brothers are normal summoned, I can Special Summon up to 2 "Holy Knight" Monsters from my hand to the field! The one joining us is Holy Knight Bedivere (Level 4 /ATK: 1600 /DEF: 1500/Warrior/Effect/Light) and Holy Knight Percival (Level 4 /ATK: 1900 /DEF: 300/Warrior/Effect/Light)!"

A knight with short white hair and red cape carrying a big broad sword appeared next to Agravain. The second one had long white hair and had a horse as his companion.

"When Bedivere is Special Summoned, I send 1 "Holy Sword" Equip Spell from my Deck to the Graveyard! I send my Holy Sword of Adventure!" Daito explained. "Now Holy Sword of Adventure's effect activates! When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Holy Knight" Monster from my Graveyard and equip it with this card! Revive, Bors!"

(Holy Knight Bors ATK: 1700 → 2000, LV: 4 → 5)

"Now, I equip Holy Knight Percival him with the Equip Spell Holy Sword Gallatin, he gains 1000 attack and his Level is increased by 1 (Holy Knight Percival ATK: 1900 → 2900, LV: 4 → 5)! Now with my 2 Level 5 Holy Knight Monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!"

The two knights were absorbed by the galaxy-like portal.

"Sacred king of the Holy Round Table! Rise up with an ancient mystical sword in hand to protect your kingdom! Xyz Summon! Rank 5, Divine Holy Knight King – Artorius (Rank 5 /ATK: 2200 /DEF: 2200/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Light/ OU: 2)!"

From the portal came out a knight whose hair was styled back, entirely clad in silver armor with gold outlines and a red cape that had wolf wool on the top of it. In both hands he had two large broad swords that had sparks of electricity radiating from them.

"Xyz Summon?!" Yuzu gasped.

"Hold your excitement, I'm not done just yet!" Daito said to everyone watching. "When Divine Holy Knight King – Artorius is Xyz Summoned, I can target up to 3 "Holy Sword" Equip Spell Cards from my Graveyard and equip them to Artorius! I equip him with the Holy Sword Arondight, Holy Sword of Heaven's Decree and Holy Sword Gallatin!" Three enchanted swords appeared and slowly rotated around Artorius. "You might recognize the first two, those two were the ones I discarded on my first turn. Now, for their effects! First off, Gallatin, my Monster's attacked is increased by 1000 (Artorious ATK: 2200 → 3200). Next up, Heaven's Decree, my Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. And finally, Arondight, I reduce Artotius' attack by 500 (Artorious ATK: 3200 → 2700) to target 1 of your set cards and destroy it, my obvious choice is your only set card!"

"Before you do, I activate it!" I exclaimed. "Trap Card, Eternal Drive! With this, all of the Monsters on my field are forced to defense position!"

"Damn, guess I have to try something else." Daito said as he raised his hand. "I Overlay my Level 4 Holy Knight Agravain and Three Brothers of the Holy Knight!" The Monsters were flung into the galaxy portal. "Ancient Knight, with your heart of holy spirit, protect your king with the might of your unbreakable shield! Shine your light and strike down our foes! Xyz Summon! Divine Holy Knight Guardian – Lamorak (Rank 4 /ATK: 2000 /DEF: 2000/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ OU: 2)!"

As the light died down, a knight with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and completely covered in gold amour that had two silver lion heads at the place where the shoulder pads would be. In both of his hands he carried a giant shield, a lion face on the front and had several different colored gems on the sides of it, all of them slightly glowing.

"Hoh? Another Xyz Summon?" Sora said with sly grin forming. "Such a shame I'm not dueling him…"

"I'm not liking the looks of this." Yuya muttered with worry. "We still don't know what his two Xyz Monster's effects are…"

"I activate Divine Holy Knight Guardian – Lamorak's effect!" Daito yelled. "By detaching 1 Overlay Unit (Lamorak OU: 2 → 1), I target 1 Holy Knight Monster that's equipped with a Holy Sword Card, that Monster when battles can inflict piercing damage!"

"It can do what?!" Futoshi cried out.

"Darwin-oniichan's weakest Monster has 1000 defense." Ayu whispered worryingly. "But that means…"

"Divine Holy Knight King – Artorius, attack his Ascended Leopard!" Daito declared. "King's Reckoning!"

I ran around the field, desperately searching for an Action Card. In the last moment, I picked one up that was on the ground. "Action Spell – Empowered Defense, I increase the defense of one of my Monsters by 600, I target Leopard with this effect (Ascended Leopard DEF: 1000 → 1600)!"

Artorius ran across the field till he stood over Leopard, the knight raised his sword into the air and slashed the small Monster, instantly splitting it into two.

Darwin – LP: 1500 → 400

"Now is Lamorak's turn! Attack his Ascended Gargoyle! Kingdom Guard!"

Lamorak made his way to the stone Monster, ramming it with full force once they made contact, turning the Monster into particles.

"Now Divine Holy Knight Guardian – Lamorak's effect activates!" Daito cried. "When Lamorak destroys a Monster by battle, if I control another "Holy Knight" Monster, I can destroy 1 Monster you control! I destroy your remaining Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon! United Prosecution!"

Lamorak placed his shield on the ground, the lion's mouth on it opened and the gems shined brighter, a ball of magical energy manifested and fired it at the violet eye colored dragon, destroying it.

Daito in the meantime, turned around and bolted to a nearby Action Card, grinning on the card in his hand. "Action Spell – Battle Force, one Monster on my field who already attack can make a second attack! The only downside, my Monster's attack is cut in half (Lamorak ATK: 2000 → 1000)!"

"If this goes through, Darwin-oniichan will lose!" Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi yelled out together.

I picked up an Action Card of my own at the top of a bush, a frown forming on my face at the card I picked up. _"This won't help right now, guess I have to use this."_ I thought. "I activate the second effect of Eternal Drive! If all of the Monsters that were affected by this card are destroyed, I can target one of those Monsters and Special Summon it to my field, that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of this turn and all of the damage is turned to 0! The cost of this effect is that I have to pay half of my Life Points! Revive, Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon!"

A blue swirling portal opened on the ground, the dragon flying out of it and letting out a powerful roar

Darwin – LP: 400 → 200

"So close and yet, so far." Daito frowned. "Guess there's no point in attack. I end my turn with this, now Lemorak's attack return to normal (Lamorak ATK: 1000 → 2000). Now, Sakoto Darwin, show me how will you come back from this!"

"All I need is one card to turn this around… my turn!" I placed my fingers at the top card. "Draw!" I looked at the card, a satisfying smile appearing on my face. " _Not the card I was hoping for, but guess this will do."_ I said to myself. "I activate the Spell Card Ascension Rhapsody! By not conducting a Pendulum Summon this turn, I can target up to two "Ascended" Monsters from my Graveyard or face-up from the Extra Deck and Special Summon them! Come, Ascended Shaman and Ascended Gargoyle!"

The two Monsters appeared on the field once more.

"Ascended Shaman's effect now activates! As you might remember, when he is Special Summoned, by preventing him from attacking I can add 1 Spell Card from my Deck to my hand." I said as a card popped out. "I now activate the Spell Card Enchanted Teleportation! By sending 1 Ascended Monster from my field to the Graveyard, I can summon another Ascended Monster whose Level is equal or lower than the sent target! I tribute my Ascended Gargoyle to summon Ascended Eagle (Level 4 /ATK: 900/DEF: 1500/ Winged-Beast/Effect/Tuner/Pendulum/Light/ SC: 2) from my Deck!"

The gargoyle slowly started to fade away, right next to him the small armored eagle materialized.

"I tune my Level 3 Ascended Shaman with my Level 4 Ascended Eagle!" The eagle turned into four green rings with Shaman jumping into them. "Be aware of a man with nothing to lose! Let your arrows hit their mark from a mighty distance to defeat all evil that oppose you! Synchro Summon! Come Level 7! Varus, the Ascended Lightslinger (Level 7 /ATK: 2600/DEF: 1400/Warrior/Synchro/Light)!"

The dark blonde archer with his crystal bow stood on my field as the light died down.

"I activate my Lightslinger's effect!" I continued. "Once per turn, I target one Monster on the field and halve that Monster's attack! Of course, I choose your Artorius!"

"Let me stop you right there!" Daito raised his hand. "Lemorak's effect now triggers! As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you can only target him with card effects that are face-up on the field, also, you can only target him for attacks!"

"The hard way it is then. Do it, Varus! Binding Arrow!"

Varus charged his bow to the limit and fired the arrow that turned into two rotating chains, hitting Lamorak with the chains tying him up and binding him to the ground.

(Lamorak ATK: 2000 → 1000)

"Varus, attack his Lamorak and end this!" I declared as my Monster prepared for another assault. "Piercing Arrow!"

"Nice attempt, but it still won't be enough to take me down!" Daito announced. "I activate Lamorak's second effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit (Lamorak OU: 1 → 0), he gains 600 attack for every face-up "Holy Sword" card on my field, I have three meaning his attack is increased by 1800 (Lamorak ATK: 1000 → 2800)! This Duel is mine!"

"Not yet it's not!" I said to Daito, making him to raise an eyebrow. "I activate the Action Card I picked up from your previous turn! Action Spell – Choice of Miracle, with this, I can activate two effects! I chose the second one, any damage from this battle is cut in halved!"

As the arrow came closer, Lamorak absorbed the attack with his shield and fired a similar attack back, resulting in Varus's destruction.

Darwin – LP: 200 → 100

"It was a nice attempt, you almost destroyed by Monster and my Life Points would hit 0 from your attack." Daito remarked with a grin and folded his hands. "Still, I'm the one whose gonna come out victorious."

"Actually," I cut him off. "My victory is already set in stone." I replied.

"Huh?" Was all Daito could utter. "What do you mean by that?"

"This!" I yelled, Varus's bow materialized on the field. "When Varus is destroyed by battle, I can target one Monster on the field and change its attack to 0! And since it's an effect that is triggered from the Graveyard, your Lamorak's protection effect is rendered useless! I choose your Artorius!"

The bow positioned itself so that it aimed towards Artorius, the weapon fired several arrows that were made of light at the Holy Knight, making it to kneel on the ground.

(Artorius ATK: 2700 → 0)

"Oh no…" Daito exclaimed with a nervous expression. "This is bad…"

"Now that that's taken care of, Violet-Eyes, attack his Divine Holy Knight King – Artorius!" I called out as my dragon flew into the air. "Furry of the Exile!"

The dragon formed familiar aqua blue sphere and unleashed a blue stream towards Artorius, the knight tried to withstand the attack, but proved effortless as he was destroyed just moments later.

Daito – LP: 1500 → 0

Darwin: WIN

"Good Game." I said as the Action Field around us disappeared, with Daito still on the floor with a hand on his head.

"Oww, looks I underestimated you." Daito said with a small smile, his hand still rubbing the back of his head. "Didn't expect you would be this strong, I was sure I would win with my Artorius and Lamorak on the field. Guess I still I have a lot of training to do before the Maiami Championship, not going to get far with my current state."

I extended my hand to him which he accepted and lifted him up. "Don't say that. You actually did come really close to defeating me, from my perspective, it was an even game on both sides.

"Heh, you're quite something." Daito said with a sly smile. "Can't wait till the Championship comes around, I'm sure you will "wow" the crowd."

"I'm sure you will do the same." I replied as we both shook hand.

We both turned around to see everyone from You Show, Nico Smile and Yamamoto approaching us.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Darwin? You know you could just finish your sixth Duel tomorrow?"

It was Yuya who asked me as we came close to another Duel School, called Wight Duel School. It passed about an hour or so when I finished my fifth Duel with Daito. I asked Nico Smiley if we could arrange my sixth Duel today, to which the Principal of this school said it wouldn't be a problem.

"I think it would be better if faced my last opponent right now, right?" I asked them. "No use prolonging it, might as well see if I will qualify for the Maiami Championship on my first try or not."

"I don't know about you guys, but I admire his enthusiasm." Sora said, taking a bit out of a chocolate bar. "Two Duels in such a short amount of time, giving the circumstances. Plus, it makes great practice."

"Wight Duel School." Nico Smiley spoke up. "This school is in one of the top selection of school Duelists enroll, it's in the top ten school actually, taking the number four spot. The Duelist you will be dueling is Hisakawa Riku, the school's top Duelist. In fact, he was one of the top contenders in the last year's Maiami Championship, so this individual is not your ordinary Duelist."

"Top Duelist of his school and even made it to the top ranks of last year's tournament." Yuzu repeated worryingly. "That's not an easy position to achieve..."

"Please, follow me." Nico Smiley gestured as we entered the school.

Inside the school, everything seemed so modern and advanced. The lobby was all white with several couches and the main desk. As we went down further, the school had several ordinary Duel Fields, some occupied with the students practicing. At the far end, there was a special Duel Field that went down in the ground and had a spectating area above. There were two people waiting there. One man in a black suit and red tie, who I assume is the principal since he seemed quite older. The man didn't have any features that made him stand out, since he was mostly bald.

While the other person was a young youth that I think was close to my age. He was equal height as me, he had long orange hair that was tied up in a ponytail, while he had two brown bangs and slight brown lines that mixed with his orange hair. His attire consisted of a gray sweater, black pants and a pair of red shoes. His hands behind his back as he patiently waited.

"Greetings." The man in the suite spoke. "My name is Ando Shion, the Principal of Wight Duel School, you must me the Duelist Nico Smiley mentioned, correct?"

"Yes, that is right." I answered to the man, then turned to my opponent and slightly bowed. "My name is Sakoto Darwin, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Hisakawa Riku and the feeling is mutual." The youth answered. "I have to say your name has quickly spiked up in the Ranking Ladder. I was surprised to find out you would be my opponent, and that I would be your sixth opponent. Since I'm guessing you're new to Maiami City, I do hope you enjoy your stay."

"You know of me?" I asked him tilting my head. "And how do you know so much about my Duel history, you mentioned something called the Ranking Ladder?"

"That is correct." Riku answered as he typed something in and showed it to all of us. "Since the Maiami Championship is such a highly anticipated event, a ranking ladder has been made to keep track and see the up-and-coming Duelists who will participate and who to keep an eye for. It usually goes rather slow, but your name quickly rose up since your win-ratio is five wins and zero loses. I'm guessing you have a different registered Duel Disk or went by a different name that your record shows only five Duels. The only downside of this ranking ladder is that there isn't any recording of it, unless a Duelist was present then you could record it and use it for the user's personal use. Still, someone who only had five Duels with all of them wins is impressive, so I hope I can test your skill with my own to see where we both stand in terms of skill."

I was impressed by Riku's politeness and that he knew so much about me. I can already tell he doesn't have an oversized ego with him being the top student of the fourth best Duel School in the city. "T-thanks, I'm excited as well."

"Seems both of you are getting along." The Principal said out loud. "Shall we begin?"

The two of us went to opposite ends of the field, while Yuya and the others, alongside Nico Smiley and Ando Shion went to the spectating area.

"And now! For the Action Field, on!" Nico Smiley announced. "Endless Desert!"

The whole field around us materialized into an endless ocean of sand, only thing visible was several cactuses and few dry bones that were half-buried in the sand.

"Duelists locked in battle!" I started the chant.

"Kicking the air and dancing in the air with their monsters!" Riku followed up.

"They storm trough the field!"

"Behold! The newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!

"Action…!" Nico Smiley said raising his fingers and snapped.

"Duel!" Riku and I both yelled, the Action Cards dispersed around the field.

Darwin – LP: 4000

Riku – LP: 4000

"I'll go first, my turn!" I announced. "With the Scale 8 Ascended Recruiter (Level 4/ ATK: 1400/DEF: 1300/ Fairy/Effect/Pendulum/Light/ SC: 8) and the Scale 8 Ascended Monk (Level 3 /ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/ Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Earth/ SC: 8), I set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two Monsters took their place on the field, both in their respective Pendulum Zones.

"Eh? What is this?" Riku asked with evident interest. "Just like Sakaki Yuya, you also possess these new Pendulum cards? This just got a lot more interesting. I, myself have been eager to duel someone who uses this new form of summoning. I do hope you fight using your full strength."

"Of course, I expect the same from yourself as well." I remarked. "I activate Ascended Monk's Pendulum effect! By revealing a "Pendulum" Monster from my hand, I can change the Pendulum Scale of an Ascended Monster that is in my Pendulum Zone to the revealed Monster's Scale, I reveal Ascended Rhino. That will change Ascended Recruiter's Scale from 8 to 2 (Ascended Recruiter SC: 8 → 2)! With my current Pendulum Scale, I can summon Monsters from the Levels 3 through 7 at the same time! Ancient power surging through the cosmos, aid me in reshaping the boundaries of space and time itself! Pendulum Summon! Arrive, my Monsters!"

The Pendulum portal opened above, to which two beams shot out.

"Joining us, from my hand are Ascended Turtle (Level 7 /ATK: 100 / 2600/ Aqua/Pendulum/Effect/Water/ SC: 9)and Ascended Wolf (Level 7 /ATK: 2300 /DEF: 300/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 5)!"

The armoured wolf and humanoid turtle materialized on the field.

"Now I Overlay my Level 7 Ascended Turtle and Ascended Wolf, to contrast the Overlay Network!" The two Monsters turned into beams of light as they were absorbed in the galaxy portal. "Fallen and long forgotten emperor who once ruled the endless ocean covered in sand! Ascend once more and carry your kingdom to its former glory! Come, Rank 7! Seth, the Fallen Ascended Emperor (Rank 7 /ATK: 2700 /DEF: 2000/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Xyz/Effect/Light/ SC: 6/ OU: 2)!"

The sand emperor descended on the field with a loud screech.

"I activate my Emperor's effect!" I said raising my hand. "By detaching up to 2 Overlay Units, I can summon the same number of Ascended Warrior Tokens! I detach both, meaning I summon two Tokens!" The two spheres flew into said Xyz Monster.

(Seth, the Fallen Ascended Emperor OU: 2 → 0).

Seth hoisted his staff high and two pillars of sand rose up from the ground, then they took the shape of two warriors wearing gold armor, both having a spear as their weapon.

(Ascended Warrior Token 2x – Level 4/ ATK: 1800 /DEF: 0/Warrior/Light)

"I set my last card face-down and end my turn and my Monk's Pendulum Scale returns to normal (Ascended Recruiter SC: 2 → 8)." I finished. "Now, from what Nico Smiley told me, you are this school's top Duelist, correct? Well, I'm quite excited to see if you live up to your name."

"Why thank you. I intent to impress. My turn! Draw!" Riku announced. "First off, I activate the Field Spell, Magical City of Endymion!"

The field around us changed ever so slightly, five floating towers with magic flowing out of them, all of them were connected with a stream of magic. Above was a floating citadel that was mostly transparent and had three pink rinks that circled around the tower.

"A nice change of scenery, don't you think?" Riku commented as he waved his arms around. "You could just feel the magic around us. Moving on, I summon Blood Magician - Magician of Purgatory (Level 4 /ATK: 1400 /DEF: 1700/Spellcaster/Effect/Fire)!"

A magician wearing red and purple robes with a long scythe appeared on Riku's field, the magician's face was hidden under its hood.

"Then I activate the Spell Card Magician's Summon Technique! If I control a Spellcaster-type Monster on my field, I can summon a Level 4 or lower Spellcaster Monster from my Deck with a different attribute!" Riku explained. "I summon Magical Warrior Breaker (Level 4 /ATK: 1600 /DEF: 1000/Spellcaster/Effect/Dark)!"

From the ground, several runes appeared and opened a portal, from which a Monster clad in crimson red armor and cape, with the addition of a sword and shield.

"Now that a Spell Card has been activated, Magical City of Endymion and Blood Magician's effects activates!" Riku shouted as his field spell started glowing. "When a Spell Card is activated, my Field Spell and Blood Magician gain 1 Spell Counter (Field SC: 0 → 1, Blood Magician SC: 0 → 1)!"

"Spell Counters?" I thought out loud surprised. "That's one archetype I haven't heard in a long time."

"Spell Counters…" Sora said while licking a lollipop. "This could be quite troublesome."

"Huh?" Yuzu uttered in confusion. "What do you mean by that, Sora?"

"Well, you see, Spell Counters are a difficult Deck to fight against." Sora started explaining. "They have cards that when a Spell Card is activated, they gain a counter. The more counters they have, they become stronger. For instance, for some cards the more Spell Counters they have, the stronger their attack is. While something else like, if they have counters, they can even negate the activation of Spell Cards."

"They gain counters every time a Spell Card is activated?" Yuya asked, his eyes widened a little. "But the whole field is cluttered with Action Cards!"

"That's the problem." Sora confirmed his suspicion. "Not only does he gain counters with both player's Spell Cards, that same effect applies to Action Cards as well, meaning he can stack them quicker."

Once the cyan haired boy finished, all of the faces of the You Show students were plastered with worry.

"When Magical Warrior Breaker is summoned, he gains 1 Spell Counter (Breaker SC: 0 → 1) and he gains 300 attack for every Spell Counter he has (Breaker ATK: 1600 → 1900). I activate Magical Warrior Breaker's effect!" Riku declared. "I remove 1 Spell Counter (Breaker SC: 1 → 0, ATK: 1900 → 1600), by doing so, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field! I destroy your face-down!"

"You're not going to destroy my card that easily!" I retaliated by running around the field, picking an Action Card that was stuck on a cactus. "Action Spell – Detour, with this card, I negate the effect of one of your Monster that means Magical Warrior Breaker's effect is negated! Also, you take 500 damage!"

Breaker's colors turned gray, showing that his effect was nullified, a gust of wind blew towards Riku.

Riku – LP: 4000 → 3500

"Since another Spell Card's effect resolved, my Field Spell and Blood Magician gain another counter (Field SC: 1 → 2, Blood Magician SC: 1 → 2)." Riku said as he dusted himself off. "Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Magic Transfer! When this card is activated, no cards on my field gain Spell Counters. But what this does is to transfer any number of Spell Counters from one card to another! I transfer Magical City of Endymion's Spell Counters to Blood Magician!"

(Field SC: 2 → 0, Blood Magician SC: 2 → 4)

"Now I can activate Blood Magician's effect! By removing any number of Spell Counters from this card, for each counter removed your Monster losses 700 attack, also, if the attack turns to 0, your Monster is destroyed! I remove all of his Spell Counters to destroy your Ascended Emperor (Blood Magician SC: 4 → 0)! Blood Seal!'

Blood Magician started swinging his staff, a swirl of red liquid following its movement. It took form of a circle and hit the Emperor. First lowering its attack to 0, then moments later, the Monster itself turned into red liquid.

"With that taken care of, now we battle!" Riku declared as he dashed to his left and picking up a card in the sand. "Action Spell – Moral Boost, all face-up Monsters on my field gain 400 attack (Breaker ATK: 1600 → 2000, Blood Magician ATK: 1700 → 2100) and another counter is added (Field SC: 0 → 1)! Blood Magician, attack his Ascended Token! Purgatory Demise!"

The magician opened his hand and manifested a ball of blood that rotate wildly in every direction possible. He then threw the ball at one of the tokens and instantly turned back into sand.

Darwin – LP: 4000 → 3700

"Breaker, attack his final token! Spell Break!"

The warrior charged with his blade and pierced through the sand soldier's chest.

Darwin – LP: 3700 → 3500

"To conclude my turn, I'll set one card face-down." Riku calmly said as his card appeared.

"My turn! Draw!" I announced. "I activate the Spell Card Fate's Prediction! I draw 1 card and I have to guess what kind of card I'm about to draw. If I guess correctly, I add that card and then draw 2 more cards. Although, if I guess incorrectly, I have to send it and the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard. I predict it's going to be a Monster card." I drew the top card and showed it to my opponent. "Since I guessed correctly, I draw 2 more cards."

"Before you do, my Field Spell gains another counter because of your Spell Card!" Riku pointed out.

(Field SC: 1 → 2)

"I once again Ascended Monk's Pendulum effect, by revealing Ascended Fusionist, his Scale is changed to 0 (Ascended Recruiter SC: 8 → 0). With my already set Pendulum Scale, I'll Pendulum Summon once more!" I shouted. "Return form the Extra Deck! Seth, the Fallen Ascended Emperor! And from my hand, Ascended Fusionist (Level 3 /ATK: 1200 /DEF: 1200/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 0) and Ascended Rabbit (Level 5/ ATK: 1200 /DEF: 800/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 5)!"

Alongside Seth, Ascended Rabbit and Fusionist flew down next to him.

"Now Ascended Rabbit and Ascended Fusionist's effect activates!" I shouted. "First, when Ascended Fusionist is Pendulum Summoned, I can add 1 "Fusion" Card from my Deck to my hand, I add the Spell Card Fusion. Now Rabbit's effect, when he is Pendulum Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Ascended" Monster from my Deck! I summon out Ascended Chameleon (Level 3 / ATK: 600 /DEF: 1200/Reptile/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 4)!"

Next to Rabbit, a yellow anthropomorphic chameleon with a thin body, except its hands and legs were larger, its tail completely covered in silver armor and at the end of it there was a sharp blade.

"I activate the Spell Card Fusion! With this, I fuse Ascended Fusionist and Ascended Rabbit that are on my field!" The two Monsters were sucked in the multi-colored vortex. "With souls tethered by the heavens! Fight through the darkness in order to forge a new light! Fusion Summon! Come, Level 6! Gaiser, the Ascended Slayer (Level 6 /ATK: 2300 /DEF: 1200/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light)!"

The swordsman clad in ocean blue armor emerged from the vortex.

"Since you activated another Spell Card, my Field Spell gains another counter!" Riku exclaimed.

(Field SC: 2 → 3)

"Battle! Gaiser, attack his Blood Magician!" I declared. "But before that, I activate Ascended Chameleon's effect! During either player's turn, I can send this card to the Graveyard to raise one of my Monster's attack by 1200! I choose Gaiser (Gaiser ATK: 2300 → 3500)! Execution Slash!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Spellbind Barrier! If a "Magician" or Spellcaster-type Monster would be destroyed by battle, I can negate that Monster's destruction and can't be attacked for the rest of this turn! Also, for the rest of this turn, all of the battle damage is halved!"

Gaiser approached Blood Magician and lunged with his sword, only to be blocked by a see-through barrier that had several runic symbols.

Riku – LP: 3500 → 2600

"That didn't go as I hoped…" I muttered with a frown. "If Gaiser destroyed his Monster, I might have won the Duel then and there. Guess I shouldn't be surprised, he is the top Duelist of this school after all. Anyway, Seth will attack your Magical Warrior Breaker! Might of the Empire!"

Since the Duel Field was still covered in sand, Seth raised his spear and streams of sand erupted from the ground, he had complete control of it. He pointed his weapon at Breaker, the streams of sand flew and hit him, the Monster drowned due to the large amounts of sand.

Riku – LP: 2600 → 2050

"Now my Fallen Emperor's effect activates!" I continued. "When he destroys a Monster by battle, instead of sending it to the Graveyard, I can attach it to this card as an Overlay Unit! Spirit Resurrection!"

From the place where Breaker was destroyed, a stream of light shot out of the sand and was absorbed by Seth, an orb of light now orbiting around him.

(Seth OU: 0 → 1)

"I end my turn. Now Gaiser's attack returns to normal (Gaiser ATK: 3500 → 2300) and the same goes for my Monk's Pendulum Scale (Ascended Monk SC: 0 → 8)." I finished.

"My turn! Draw! So Pendulum Monsters when destroyed can be revived? That also means your Emperor is also a Pendulum Monster. Let's see if this strategy will work." Riku exclaimed as he placed a card into the blade of his Duel Disk. "I summon Despair Magician – Magician of Pain (Level 3 /ATK: 800 /DEF: 1400/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/Dark) in attack mode!"

A magician covered in a mix of purple and dark blue robes, his skin pale and glowing red eyes. In his hands he had a staff that had red energy sphere on one end, while a blue sphere on the other.

"I activate Despair Magician's effect!" Riku announced. "By sending 1 Spell Card from my hand, I can Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-type Monster from my Graveyard by negating its effect and turning its attack to 0! Revive, Breaker!"

Despair Magician started spinning his staff, the red and blue spheres making a circle with streams of energy with their respective colors that formed a portal, where Breaker jumped out.

(Breaker ATK: 1600 → 0)

"With this in place, I tune my Level 4 Magical Warrior Breaker with my Level 3 Despair Magician!" The spellcaster turned into 3 green rings and Breaker moving inside. "Magic of endless potential, evolve beyond the natural borders to reach new heights! Come forth, magician of infinite knowledge! Come forth, Level 7! Arcanite Magician (Level 7 /ATK: 400 /DEF: 1800/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/Light)!"

As the light died down, a magician with white hair wearing white robes that was extended on the shoulders and was wearing a hat that seemed to have two white horns coming out of it. His staff was green in color and surrounded a light green sphere at the edge of it.

"Synchro Summon." Sora said while eyeing the newly summoned magician. "Now, is he going to stop there or will he do something else?"

"Arcanite Magician's effect activates! When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains 2 Spell Counters and for every counter he has, his attack is increased by 1000 (Arcanite Magician ATK: 400 → 2400)! I now activate the Quick-Play Spell, Magician's Revitalization! With this card, if two Spellcaster-type Monsters left my field by any means, I can Special Summon one of them back while I banish the other one to Special Summon a Spellcaster Monster with the same Level and attribute! I summon back Despair Magician and banish Breaker to summon Cell Magician – Magician of Strength (Level 4 /ATK: 1500 /DEF: 2000/Spellcaster/Effect/Light)!"

Two portals opened on Riku's field, Despair Magician coming out from the first portal. From the second came a magician in dark gray robes with the mouth being covered by bandages and in both hands there were two balls of energy.

"When Cell Magician is Special Summoned, I can draw 1 card and at the same time, my Field Spell gains another counter (Field SC: 3 → 4). Once again, I tune my Level 4 Cell Magician and my Level 3 Blood Magician!" Said Monster turned into three green rings once more, Cell Magician going through them. "Sorcerer cursed with terrifying and forbidden power of ancient times! Bring order to this corrupted world with your rune magic! Arrive, Level 7! Runic Magician (Level 7 /ATK: 2000 /DEF: 300/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/Dark)!"

A male spellcaster with long black hair and blue eyes, wearing a fully white bodysuit, his purple robes were made out of magical energy and were transparent. In front of him was a giant floating tome with two scrolls hovering above it that were unopened.

"Two consecutive Synchro Summons, he's getting serious now. His Magical City of Endymion already has four counters, with his Arcanite Magician having two, bringing in a total of six." I noted to myself as I was looking at my opponents field. "The more Spell Counters he gets the more problematic this will become. I still don't know what his other Magician's effect…"

I looked to my left and saw a small rectangle window with the faces of everyone from You Show, looks of concern on each of their faces.

"With this, my assault begins!" Riku announced. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Doom Sorcery! When this card is activated, no card on my field gains a Spell Counter, but I can add 2 Spell Counters to one card on my field, they will go to Arcanite Magician (Arcanite Magician SC: 2 → 4), and since he now has two more Spell Counters, his attack will also increase (Arcanite Magician ATK: 2400 → 4400)! I activate Arcanite Magician's effect! By removing one Spell Counter, I can target one card on the field and destroy it (Arcanite Magician SC: 4 → 3, ATK: 4400 → 3400), I target your set card! Spell Flux!"

Aracnite Magician pointed his staff at the set card, repeatedly firing blasts of green energy bolts till it was destroyed.

"Time for battle! Arcanite Magician will attack your Gaiser!" Riku stated. "Arcane Rush!"

Three balls of green fire manifested in Arcanite Magician's hand and started spinning, he then launched them towards Gaiser. At the same time, Riku made a move towards an Action Card that was in front of him.

"I activate the Action Spell – Over Sword and target my Arcanite Magician with it!" Riku started explaining. "My Monster's attack is increased by 500 (Arcanite Magician ATK: 3400 → 3900) and its attack cannot be negated and I draw 1 card! As you already know, my Field Spell adds another counter (Field SC: 4 → 5)!"

"I activate Ascended Recruiter Pendulum effect! During damage calculation only, one of my "Ascended" Monsters gains 1000 attack, I boost Gaiser's attack (Gaiser ATK: 2300 → 3300)!"

The three balls of green fire collided with Gaiser, the Monsters whole body combusted in green flame and slowly turned to ash.

Darwin – LP: 3500 → 2900

"Since damage calculation is over, Ascended Recruiter is destroyed." I said as my Monster faded away.

"At this moment, I activate Runic Magician's effect!" Riku continued. "During either player's turn, I can activate one of two effects, I choose his first effect! For every Spell Counter on the field, Runic Magician's attack is increased by 400! Since I have a total of 8 Spell Counters, my magician's attack is increased by 2800 (Runic Magician ATK: 2000 → 5200)! Now attack his Emperor! Runic Overcharge!"

Runic Magician clasped his hands together and his eyes started shinning, runic symbols started appearing around him, a few moments later purple beams from each rune shot out and launched themselves at Seth.

" _I know this isn't an optimal strategy and will only put me even more behind, but I need Seth to survive."_ I though while running through the field of sand, picking an Action Card that was slightly buried in the sand. "Action Spell – Miracle, my Monster's destruction is negated and the battle damage is halved!"

The blasts came close to Seth, who raised his hand and a wall of sand formed in front of him, blocking the attack.

Darwin – LP: 2900 → 1650

"Since another Spell was activated, Magical City of Endymion gains another counter (Field SC: 5 → 6) and for the finishing touch." Riku added as he picked up an Action Card while running, a displeased look formed on his face. "I activate the Action Spell – Burn, your Life Points are decreased by 300 and 1 more counter is added to my Field Spell (Field SC: 6 → 7)."

Darwin – LP: 1650 → 1350

"That will have to do for now." Riku said as he stopped moving. "Wanted to do more, but strategies sometimes don't go as planned. I end my turn. With that, Runic Magician's attack returns to normal (Runic Magician ATK: 5200 → 2000) and the effect of Doom Sorcery wears off, meaning his Spell Counters return to the amount it was before its activation (Arcanite Magician SC: 3 → 2, ATK: 3400 → 2400). "

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" I declared as I drew my card, smiling at the card I got. "With the Scale 2 Ascended Golem (Level 4 / ATK: 1000 /DEF: 2100/ Rock/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 2), I complete the Pendulum Scale!"

The stone golem rose up in the pillar of light, triggering Riku's Field Spell

(Field SC: 7 → 8)

"I will Pendulum Summon once more, from the Extra Deck! Ascended Fusionist and Ascended Rabbit in defense mode!" The two Monster shot out of the portal and materialized on the field. "Ascended Fusionist's and Rabbit's effect activates, when he is Pendulum Summoned I can add 1 "Fusion" card from my Deck, I add Inner-Dimensional Fusion and Special Summon Ascended Re-Scaler!"

The female spellcaster appeared next to Rabbit.

"Next up, I activate Seth's effect, I detach 1 Overlay Unit to summon 1 Ascended Warrior Token (Level 4/ ATK: 1800 /DEF: 0/Warrior/Light). Furthermore, I activate Ascended Re-Scaler's effect, by sending the Level 2 Violet-Eyes Angel from my Deck to the Graveyard to change Re-Scaler's Level to 2 (Re-Scaler LV: 1 → 2), next I tune my Level 5 Ascended Rabbit with my Level 2 Ascended Re-Scaler!" The female Monster turned into two green rings and Rabbit slowly faded, leaving four stars.

"Be aware of a man with nothing to lose! Let your arrows hit their mark from a mighty distance to defeat all evil that oppose you! Synchro Summon! Come Level 7! Varus, the Ascended Lightslinger (Level 7 /ATK: 2600/DEF: 1400/Warrior/Synchro/Light)!" The archer, for the second time today, took his place on the field. "I then activate the Spell Card Inner-Dimensional Fusion, with it, I fuse the Ascended Warrior Token and Seth, the Fallen Ascended Emperor!"

The Monsters were flung into the multi-colored vortex. "Two powerful bonds of different kinds! Become one entity and give birth to a new majestic creature of unstoppable force! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon (Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2000/Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ SC: 1)!" The familiar purple and black armored bipedal dragon with plasma wings flew out of the vortex with a loud roar.

(Field SC: 8 → 9)

"With my field complete, it's time to end this!" I announced and pointed to his Monster. "I activate Varus's effect, once per turn I can halve the attack of one Monster on the field! My target is your Runic Magician! Binding Arrow!"

"Let me stop you right there!" Riku intervened. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Soul Restraint! This is the Spell Card is discarded in my previous turn, what it does is that when a Monster effect is activated, by banishing this card from the Graveyard, I can negate the activation of that Monster and destroy it! Sealing of Soul!"

A portal suddenly appeared beneath Varus, several purple chains shot out of it and tied him up, then slowly dragged him into the portal and slowly closed.

(Field SC: 9 → 10)

"That's one nasty effect, this only complicates things…" I whispered while thinking my next plan. "Well, I have one left anyway. Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon attack his Arcanite Magician! As of this moment, Plasma Dragon's effect activates! Since I used 2 Light Monsters for his Fusion Summon, I can use his second effect, which is to double his attack if he battles an opponent's Monster whose attack is different than its original (Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon ATK: 2500 → 5000)! Plasma Density!"

"Close, but not close won't be enough!" Riku cried out. "I activate Runic Magician's second effect! During either player's turn, I can banish this card and add 1 Spell Card from my Graveyard! The one I will be adding is the Action Spell – Over Sword and immediately activate it!" Runic Magician turned to particles and transformed into a card that flew into Riku's hand. "If you recall Over Sword's effect, my Monster's attack is increased by 500 (Arcanite Magician ATK: 2400 → 2900 and I can draw 1 card from my Deck! At the same time, one more Spell Counter is added to my Field Spell (Field SC: 10 → 11)"

Riku started running as fast as he could to a small hill of sand, an Action Card at the top.

"I activate the Action Spell – Life, I gain 400 Life points and 1 counter since a Spell Card was activated (Field SC: 11 → 12)!"

Riku – LP: 2050 → 2450

Before Plasma Dragon's beams hit Arcanite Magician, the magician tried to withstand the attack with his own, but wasn't strong enough compared to the dragon, resulting in his destruction.

Riku – LP: 2450 → 350

"Now that Arcanite Magician is destroyed, the other effect of my Field Spell activates!" Riku said as the Field Spell glowed slightly. "If a card with Spell Counters is destroyed and my Field Spell is present on the field, those counters are added to Magical City of Endymion (Field SC: 12 → 14)!"

"If I only set Fusionist in attack mode, I could have ended this…" I said under my breath. "I wasn't sure that he would leave his field open like that, I expected him that his Arcanite and Runic Magician would be a bigger threat. Just have to hope for the best I guess, I end my turn here by setting one card face-down and Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon's attack returns to normal (Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon ATK: 5000 → 2500)."

"My turn, draw!" Riku shouted as he drew his card.

" _He has no cards on his field except Magical City of Endymion."_ I thought as I stared at my opponent. " _He has 14 Spell Counters in total, if he drew the right cards that he needs, I may be in some serious trouble."_

Riku stared at his card before he inserted it into his Duel Disk. "In order to activate this card, I need to send 1 Magical City of Endymion from my field to the Graveyard, go! Ancient City of Endymion!"

The Field Spell that was in middle of a wasteland slightly changed its appearance. The floating city above us was on the ground, with us being in the middle of the abandoned city. There was fewer streams of magic coming out of the ground. The city that once had color and magic to it, no was completely lifeless.

"This card's name is also treated as Magical City of Endymion and all of the Spell Counters on my previous Field Spell are transferred to this card, meaning I can summon out my strongest Monster! By removing 6 Spell Counters from my Field Spell (Field SC: 14 → 8), I can Special Summon one of the strongest sorcerers in all of existence! Come, Level 7! Divine Magical King – Endymion (Level 7 /ATK: 2700 /DEF: 1700/Spellcaster/Effect/Dark)!"

Six green spheres from the Field Spell shot out and came in front of Riku, then they started spinning in a circle till a portal was made. From it, a giant and menacing Monster emerged. It was clad in dark silver armor with gold outlines around its whole body and had a helmet that covered his whole face, only revealing the mouth area and two glowing orbs as eyes. A purple cape on the back with a symbol in the shape of a circle. His staff was long that had a purple energy sphere at the end of it.

"Now that my ace Monster arrived on such late notice, the Duel will reach its climax!" Riku declared. "When Divine Magical King – Endymion is summoned this way, I can add 1 Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand! I add back Doom Sorcery and activate Endymion's effect, by discarding one Spell Card I can destroy 1 card on your field! I destroy your Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon! Magical Distortion!"

"I won't let you! The Pendulum effect of Ascended Golem activates!" I yelled. "The first time my Pendulum Monsters would be destroyed by a card effect or battle, they aren't!"

"I see, but since that effect can only be used once per turn, I can attack freely!" Riku said out as he pointed at the dragon. "Endymion, attack his Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon! But with that, I can activate the effect of Ancient City of Endymion! If an "Endymion" Monster battles and opponent's Monster, that Monster's effect is negated! Also, for every Spell Counter on my Field Spell, my Endymion gains 400 attack till the end of the Battle Phase (Endymion ATK: 2700 → 5100)! This is the end! Divine Sorcery!"

"I still have one trick up my sleeve! Since my Monster's effect is negated, I activate my Continuous Trap, Card Dragon's Guard! If a Dragon-type Monster would be destroyed by battle, as long as this card remains face-up on the field that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle and the damage involving it is halved!"

Endymion pointed his staff at the Fusion Dragon, the circle on his back started glowing purple as it and the staff shot out several purple beams, Plasma Dragon used its wings to shield itself from the attack.

Darwin – LP: 1550 → 250

"Heh, of course it wouldn't have ended that easily." Riku said with a sly smile. "Since the Battle Phase has ended, Endymion's attack is lowered (Endymion ATK: 5100 → 2700). I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" I stated as instantly dashed to my right, heading towards an old building that had a giant hole on the wall, an Action Card lying on one of the bricks. "I activate the Action Spell – Big Damage, I increase the attack of one of my Monsters by 1000! I increase my Plasma Dragon's attack!"

"I activate the last effect of my Ancient City of Endymion! Once per turn, during either player's turn, if I control an "Endymion" Monster, I can negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it! I cancel the effect of your Action Card!"

The Action Card in my hand turned grey and exploded into particles.

"And since this negation effect was successful, my Field Spell gains 1 Spell Counter (Field SC: 8 → 9)." Riku pointed out.

"Everything is set, Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon, attack his Endymion!" I declared as my dragon flew slightly in the air.

"You're doing what now?" Riku asked in confusion. "You're attacking even though you know the effect of Ancient City of Endymion? Nevertheless, its effect activates! Endymion gains 2400 attack since my Field Spell has 6 Spell Counters (Endymion ATK: 2700 → 5400) and your Monster's effect is negated! Meaning your dragon's attack boost is useless!"

"Are you sure about that?" I asked Riku, prompting him to raise his eyebrow. "Since you already used your Field Spell's effect, you don't have any other way of negating my other Spells, which I can now activate freely! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Different Reality, by destroying 1 card I control, I can target 1 card on the field and for the rest of this turn, that cards effect is negated! I destroy my Ascended Golem and target you Ancient City of Endymion, Reality Conversion!"

The whole field around us, who was already lifeless and empty, turned completely gray.

"Negate my Field's effect!?" Riku for the first time since the start of the Duel, looked completely shocked. "But since my Ancient City of Endymion's effect is negated, that means the added attack to my Endymion decreases!"

(Endymion ATK: 5400 → 2700)

"Our attack resumes! Plasma Dragon attacks your Endymion! Plasma Density!"

Plasma Dragon extended its wings, two bolts of purple electricity fired out and started creating an energy sphere in front of its chest. As it grew in size, the dragon launched his attack on the opposing Monster, making Endymion explode, throwing Riku back.

Riku – LP: 350 → 0

Darwin: WIN

I deactivated my Duel Disk and approached Riku, who stood up and dusted himself off. "Hey, Good Game."

"Good Game indeed. Can't remember the last time I had a Duel such as this." Riku commented with a smile. "I can tell you will do well in the Maiami Championship this year. Always good to see some new and tough competition. As for myself, guess I'll have review our Duel and see what could be improved."

"On that, I can say very little." I found myself saying. "There was a reason you were one of the top Duelists in last year's tournament, and this Duel really showed me why. So don't trouble yourself too much."

"Still, it's always good to be prepared." Riku said as he extended his hand. "May we meet again in the tournament, hopefully there, we could perhaps have a rematch."

I grabbed his and shook it. "Yeah, I would like that."

* * *

"Congratulations Darwin!"

"We knew you could do it, Darwin-oniichan!"

Were the voices of Yuya, Yuzu, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi as they congratulated me on my qualification for the Maimai Championship. After my Duel with Riku, they all decided to celebrate my little "accomplishment" by going out and treating me to pizza. The only one who wasn't in the mood for celebration was Sora, who was just pouting.

"T-thanks guys, you really didn't have to do this." I managed to say to all of them, a slight shade of red visible on my face.

"I still don't know why we had to go here…" Sora complained for what seemed like a hundred time already. "It would have been ten times better if went to the ice cream shop, or at least get some chocolate cake."

"Sora, for the last time, we all agreed to go here to celebrate Darwin's victory." Yuya signed as he rested his hands on his temples. "I honestly don't see what so bad about it."

"Sora, when you qualify for the tournament, we'll get you a cake. Deal?" Yuzu asked the cyan haired boy with an exhausted tone.

Immediately, Sora nodded in approval with excitement. For the first time in the night he had no complaints.

With out of the way, we all began to eat the pizza in front of us. We talked about random topics during this period, like how many wins Yuya still needs or how Yuzu's training is going. The atmosphere was calm and enjoyable, nothing could ruin the moment, that's for sure.

"Hey, Darwin-oniichan." Tatsuya spoke up. "There was something I was meaning to ask you."

"Oh, really? What is it, Tatsuya-kun?"

"I revisited all my notes on what you taught us in class about different forms of summoning. You said something about several Monsters that required three tributes to summon them. I did some research and I found very little about such creatures. Only a few specific cards that belonged to their respective archetypes, but I don't think none of them fit the description since their effects and strength weren't all too powerful, actually, some of them were mediocre at best. Could you give us a little more information about them?"

Well, this certainty was an interesting question. Guess this proves that only the Fusion Dimension knows the existence of the Three Legendary Gods. Just as I was about to answer his question, an idea popped in my head.

"Well Tatsuya-kun, that's a little more complicated question to be completely honest. I could give the short answer, but that wouldn't have much context about the history of those cards. In fact, those cards are one of the first ever created."

"Really?" Sora asked as joined in on the conversation. "I wouldn't mind hearing about them."

"Are you sure?" I asked them. "The story itself is reasonably long, I wouldn't want to bore you."

"No please, take your time." Yuya insisted. "It's still early and we have a lot of time, so we don't have to worry about that."

"Well, if you insist then." I cleared my throat. "Our story takes place in ancient Egypt, about roughly three thousand years ago. Duel Monster as we know today, actually originated from Egypt by using real Monsters that were sealed in stone carvings, the similarities were almost identical. But with a cost, the Duel would count as a "Game of Darkness" where the participants would use various means of sorcery and magic to lock themselves in a Duel to the death, to be more specific, the one who lost would lose their soul."

The faces of the three youths showed fear. "L-lose their soul?" Ayu asked.

"This is giving me the bad kind of shivers." Futoshi whispered as he clenched his seat.

"But why would they do that?" Yuzu asked with fear in her voice. "Why would willingly participate in such things if they know one of them would lose their soul?"

"It was never clearly stated why they did these things." I shook my head. "My guess would be is the thrill and amusement. But, don't worry, the scary part is over with."

Upon saying this, the kids let out a sigh of relief.

"Continuing, there was a man named Pegasus J. Crawford. He searched all over the world to find a way to revive his lover, who unfortunately died due to illness. His travels brought him to Egypt, where a tomb keeper gifted him with a magical artifact called the Millennium Eye, to which it replaced his left eye. With this item, he managed to see the ancient Egyptians' past and how they used these games and dedicated his life on recreating them for modern use. He was almost finished and brining Duel Monsters back to life. But he was missing something, something that would make his game complete. And that something was three specific Monster cards, the Three Legendary Gods."

"The Three Legendary Gods?" Yuya repeated. "Were those the ones you were refereeing to?"

"The very same." I confirmed his suspicions. "Osiris, Obelisk and Ra. He searched all over Egypt to find these beasts, but he didn't have much luck. He was close on giving up, that is until the same tomb keeper who gifted him the Millennium Eyes came before him and admitted he knew their whereabouts of the Gods. After a relatively short journey to the place where these Gods were locked away, they finally made it. Before they stepped in, the tomb keeper warned him that he can take as many photos and videos as he liked, but to not take anything from within. After Pegasus acquired dozens of photos and documents, he returned home to bring these Monsters to life. But, upon doing so, he wasn't aware of what kind of power he was unleashing to the world."

"What do you mean by that?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "They are just tombstones and hieroglyphics, what could be so dangerous about that?"

"Heh, if you only knew, Sora." I responded, that only added confusion to the others. "You see, it is to be believed that Duel Monsters, the very same game we play almost every day, contain spirits."

"Spirits?" All of them asked, a mix of shock and confusion in their voices.

"Duel Monster Spirits to be more specific." I corrected myself. "I'll go into more detail about that later. Back to the story, all of his archeologists that accompanied him when he discovered the Three Gods, vanished without a trace. His right-hand man advised him that he should immediately stop the creation of the God cards, that the project was too dangerous. He refused to listen, believing that his Millennium Eye's dark magic would protect him whatever the Gods threw at him. So, he took it upon himself to personally create them. It took days to paint them, he wanted nothing else but perfection. Finally, after he finished the final one, due to lack of rest, he fell asleep in his chair and in front of the Gods. He… had a dream, or I guess you could call it a vision, the Three Gods destroying everything in sight. Pegasus, who was shocked by this, was given a final warring, to seal them away or face annihilation."

"Ultimately, he created three unique cards, each representing one of the Gods. He then traveled back to Egypt, where he sealed away, so nobody else could get their hands on them. Until, eventually, they were released to the world once again, only on different circumstances. Actually, now that story lines up with another story on how the God cards were used, a story about the King of Duelists, Mutou Yugi"

"The King of Duelists?" Yuya, Yuzu and Sora repeated the title.

"I don't think I ever heard of that name." Ayu admitted.

"So how are these two things connected?" Tatsuya asked.

"Well, a brief history on our young youth. He also possess one of the Millennium items, the Millennium Puzzle, he found it in his grandfather's game shop. The puzzle is said to be impossible to solve, actually he spent eight years trying to solve it. His grandfather tried convincing him that the puzzle was would never be completed."

"There are more of these Millennium items?" Yuzu asked. "Since the Millennium Eyes possess some kind of magical power, does that mean that the Millennium Puzzle also has some kind of power as well?."

"You could say that, the puzzle actually had the soul of a long forgotten and nameless pharaoh, who later on discovered his name was Atem." I began explaining. "Once Yugi finished putting all of the pieces together, he released the nameless pharaoh and both of their souls became one. But the pharaoh lost all of his memories. The duo faced many trials, till the first ever city wide tournament was held, the Battle City tournament. Before he started this new journey, he learned that the Three Legendary Gods and Millennium items, were the keys to unlocking his memories. A thing I forgot to mention is that the God cards and only be used by a handful of people, the nameless pharaoh being one of them. He made to the top 8, at this time, he possessed only one God card, Sky Dragon of Osiris. They said it was impossible to defeat a God, but he did it. By the end of the tournament, he learned so much of his past life and managed to defeat one of the toughest opponents he ever faced and acquired all three of the Legendary Gods, getting him one step closer to unlocking his memories."

After I finished my story, everyone was looking at each other in amazement.

"Wow, did that really happen?!" The three youths asked me, to which I nodded in approval.

"How does the story end?" Yuzu then asked. "Did the nameless pharaoh ever find out more about his past?"

"He did actually, but it doesn't just end there. They faced many other trials, each harder than the last one. They saved the world a couple of times, so you could already tell their journey wasn't easy." I added. "But to conclude our little tale. Once Yugi and Atem collected all of the Millennium Items and the Three Legendary Gods. They discovered and arrived at the pharaoh's resting place. In order to set him free, they had to have one final Duel against each other. It was nerve wrecking, Yugi needed to win in order to set him free and continue on his own path. It was difficult for him to lose his other half, but he knew he couldn't be selfish and keep the pharaoh from returning to his past life. Yugi managed to win the Duel and had one last moment with Atem. Atem then said his farewells to everyone that has been by his side ever since he first met Yugi and entered the afterlife to join his ancient Egyptian friends, where he can finally rest in peace."

"Incredible!" Tatsuya and Ayu said excitedly.

"Shivers!" Futoshi said happily while wiggling in his seat.

"That really was an incredible story, I never knew Duel Monsters were used in ancient Egypt." Yuzu said. "I'm happy that the pharaoh managed to recover his lost memories and was able to return

"But still, there's one thing that I still don't understand." Sora announced.

"What is it, Sora?" Yuzu asked the boy.

"That part about the Duel Monster Spirits." Sora answered. "What exactly did you mean by that?"

"Well, as the stories and theories go, it is believed that every single card in this game contains actual spirits. And that only a small amount of Duelists can interact with these spirits."

"That's the part I don't get." Sora admitted. "How is that even possible? How can mere pieces of paper hold spirits?

"You are forgetting that this game originated from Egypt." I answered but quickly continued. "They would use real life Monsters to fight their battles. They would be carved in stone plates until the owners want them to be summoned. When Pegasus released the Three Legendary Gods' spirit, other spirits followed suit, being given life once again. Aside from that, Duelists claimed that they could hear their Monsters, like they were communicating with each other. But the rest of the world don't believe in such things and think that people who do believe in Duel Spirits think that they have gone crazy."

"What is your opinion on this, Darwin?" Yuya asked me. "Do you believe in Duel Spirits?"

I put a hand on my chin and made a thoughtful look, then I answered. "Yes, I do believe in Duel Spirits. I don't know how to explain it, but when it's me dueling out there, fighting alongside with my Monsters, I just feel like we understand each other's thoughts, like were both in sync. That feeling only grew stronger when I started dueling with Solid Vison, it's a feeling you just can't get enough of. When it's me and my Monsters, I really feel like I'm talking with them through dueling. What about you, Yuya? Do you have a similar feeling when you duel?"

"I would say that is hard to believe, but after hearing this story…" Yuya took out his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and stared at it. "I sometimes feel like I could her my dragon and understand its feelings. Usually, I would just dismiss these feelings and push them aside, but they would always find a way back into my mind, I never really understood them. But now, even though i still don't completely believe in Duel Spirits just yet, that might explain why I feel some sort of connection with my Odd-Eyes when he's on my field."

"Say, Darwin-oniichan." Ayu addressed to me. "Do you have any more stories, like with the nameless pharaoh?"

"Well, I think I got a few more stories similar to that one. Are any of you interested in hearing it?"

Everyone shook their heads excitedly.

"Okay, how about this. Our story starts…"

* * *

As off right now, Yuzu and Sora were Dueling. Yuzu's field consisted of only Meisterin Schubert the Melodious Maestra with no other cards on her field or hand. While Sora's field had Death-Toy Sabre Tiger who had 2800 attack because of its effect and from the looks of it, Sora was about to finish this Practice Duel.

"Death-Toy Sabre Tiger, attack her Melodious Maestra! Death Chomp!"

Sora commanded his Monster as the Tiger charged full speed at Yuzu's Maestra, opening its wide mouth and sunk its sharps teeth into Yuzu's Monster and turning Maestra into particles, with her being pushed back from the attack.

"Ghhh." Yuzu grunted as her Life Points decreased.

Yuzu – LP: 400 → 0

Sora: WIN

"And that's another one for me!" Sora said happily as he unwrapped a lollipop and put it in his mouth. "I must say Yuzu, I'm really surprised how far you've come, Darwin really did teach you well in these last couple of days. Dare I say you're even on LDS's level in terms of skill, I bet if you would against that Masumi, you would surely win."

Yuzu took a quick glance towards me, we exchanged small smiles but nothing more. Ever since our little talk, things became awkward between us. We only trained with little talk, my guess was that she didn't know how to approach this type situation. I blame myself for putting her in that position, out of all the times I had to let my emotions get the better of me, it had to be in front of her. I myself don't want to start that up again, but I don't want just leave things like they are currently.

Sora went to go buy some "food", but we both knew he really went to buy more candy, I'm baffled by his love for sweets, or the better word would be obsession. To pass the time, we would just review all of the notes up until now. I practically memorized all of them by now, but might as well be a little extra careful since the Maiami Championship is in just in a few day's time.

"Let's see, we did that, finished that, been through that already, we just did that, this is the only thing we might need to go over a little bit more. I think we went through everything, don't you think, Yuzu?"

I asked the girl as I stared down the paper, only to be met with silence. I turned my head towards her only to see her frowning.

"Umm, Yuzu, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is alright. It's just…" Yuzu began, stopping mid-sentence. "It's… about the other day."

" _Oh no."_

"I'm sorry." Yuzu quickly beat me to it, denying me from speaking. "I'm sorry what I did to you then, I shouldn't have forced you. It's just… curiosity caught the better of me and the whole dilemma involving Yuto and Kurosaki, I didn't notice that you were in pain. I see know how hard it was for you, especially with your encounter with Kurosaki. I-"

"You have nothing be sorry about." I stopped her from continuing. "I blame myself in the state I was in. it was moment of weakness from me that I thought I could brush off, it was stupid either way. I should have mentally prepared myself before coming before training so I don't annoy you with my personal problems I can't get rid of. I promise that something like that will never happen again."

"Moment of weakness." Yuzu repeated. "Something like that just doesn't come out of nowhere, even if it did happen a long time ago. Losing somebody close to you is not something you brush off, no matter how hard you try to suppress your feelings. It could take years for a person to cope from that, even longer if you reject people who are trying to help you."

"You see, that's the thing, I never actually told anyone about this before or anyone close to me that I could truly trust." I admitted, turning my focus at the sea. "I always thought the world was against me. I never was good at focusing on something or even interacting with people, you could probably figure that about me by my speech patterns, I was afraid of opening up to others. He… was the only person who would accept me, no matter how awkward or weird I was. I tried so hard, but I never managed to get him out of my head, for at least one day that I could feel some peace."

Yuzu placed a hand on my shoulder, making my focus to return to her.

"You don't have to feel that way anymore." Yuzu said with a small smile. "From now on, if you ever need anything, you have me and Yuya and everyone else to support you, regardless how big or small the issue might be. It's fine if you don't trust us just yet, but I promise I will work hard to earn that trust."

I couldn't restrain myself from letting out a slight smile. "You know what's funny? When I first arrived here, I actually managed to get those thoughts out my head with all the stuff happening since then. It actually felt like, everything that happened before was nothing more than…nothing more than a bad dream. Aside from the LDS fiasco, everything else was quite… fun."

"See? It may not be much but still, we'll take one step at a time." Yuzu said in reassurance. "When and if you ever want to talk about it some more, don't hesitate to talk to me, the same goes for everything else. Everything you did for us, for me, as far as I'm concerned, you are a part of You Show now, and nothing will change that."

I somehow founded myself wiping my watery eyes, from past experience I knew the outcome of these types of situations where I lower my guard and let people in, all of them ending the same way. But from her, why do her words feel so genuine? "T-thank you, Yuzu. I-I don't know what to say."

Out of nowhere, she hugged me. I was taken aback from this action and didn't know what to do exactly. I just placed my hands on her back, mimicking the same gesture as her.

"Did I miss something?"

Sora asked casually from top of the container looking down at us, making us both jump.

"You really know how to arrive in the perfect moment, Sora." Yuzu muttered, slightly irritated.

"What?" The light cyan haired boy asked with genuine confusion, his eyes jumping back and forth on me and Yuzu. "In any case, I brought the food!"

Sora jumped down and opened the bag and lo and behold it was candy.

"Seriously… more candy?" I asked Sora while holding up a chocolate bar.

"Yeah, what could be better than candy for a snack?" Sora countered while unwrapping a lollipop. "I was thinking about getting some sandwiches or chips, but I saw a candy shop nearby so I just couldn't resist! I was I bought more but I ran out of money."

Yuzu face palmed at the boy's logic and fixation with candy, can't blame her honestly.

Before the conversation continue, the face of Kotsu Masumi appeared from behind the container, our focus turning towards her.

"Kotsu Masumi?" Yuzu addressed her before asking. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you know what has been happening in Maiami City recently?" Masumi asked us. "There have been several incidents of Duelists disappearing from the hands of a mysterious Duelist, also, all of them have a connection with LDS, but the higher ups aren't giving any new information about it. Only that the Duelist was reported to utilizes Xyz Summon."

"By a Xyz Duelist…" I could feel Yuzu's eyes on me.

"That's the only possible lead I could find." Masumi clenched her fists. "Professor Marco was a victim of those assaults… if you know anything, you need to tell me!"

"I would gladly help you in any way I can, but I'm afraid we don't have much information." I told her. "Although, he did force me into dueling him, but that's just about it."

"And you won?!" Masumi yelled, I gave a slight nod as confirmation. "Then you must know where he went! Please tell me!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you where he went since I myself don't know. The only thing I know is that he is after any kind of Duelist that uses Fusion Summon." I answered. "After the Duel, he had a friend beside him that took him away."

"Don't lie to me!" Masumi yelled out in rage. "I know you and Hiiragi Yuzu already defended him in one of those abandoned warehouses! I won't let you cover for a second time! If you won't talk…" Masumi took out her Duel Disk. "I'll make you talk!"

"Masumi, please listen!" Yuzu stepped forward, also taking out her Duel Disk. "We already told you everything we know. Were sorry what happened to your colleagues and professor, it truly is terrible. But I'm not going sit around and let you harass us when we told you everything we know!"

"Such big words coming from someone like you." Masumi scoffed. "Don't you remember how humiliating your defeat was last time? Do you really want to repeat that?"

"Only this time, Yuzu will come out victorious. So I would recommend you stop acting so high and mighty." Sora taunted her with a smirk on his face.

"What did you say?!" Masumi spat back.

"You see, ever since your Duel against Yuzu, Darwin took it upon himself to tech her Fusion Summon, with me joining them on most of the training sessions, I can safely say that she learned everything there is to know, with several more surprises in store." Sora said as he took a lick of his lollipop. "She also learned that LDS students such as yourself aren't such a big deal, so the playing field is even now."

Masumi only grit her teeth in anger, but before she could respond…

"You're from LDS?"

A figure in a long dark blue jacket with sunglasses jumped from behind his, which knocked Yuzu to the floor alongside with her Duel Disk, it was the Raid Raptor user.

"If you're a member of LDS, then I'm your opponent!" Shun declared with him activating the Duel Disk.

Masumi, who was in a state of shock, took a step backwards as the culprit she was looking for was in front of her moved closer.

"Stop it right now, Shun!"

The voice of Yuto called out as he jumped from the container and grabbed Shun's hand before he could do anything else, he then removed his mask. "I've already told you, Shun, this isn't out battlefield and these people aren't our enemies!"

"And I already told you, Yuto, I won't have any of it!" Shun yelled as his friend as he removed his scarf. "Wherever I go is my battlefield, especially when I finally found where all of these Academia soldiers are coming from, I won't back down now! If you dare stare to stand in my way Yuto, I will go through you as well!"

"I found the one who was responsible for Professor Marco's disappearance, Yaiba, Hokuto!" Masumi quickly said through her Duel Disk. "Send as many people as possible, quickly!"

"Please, wait!" I called out to Masumi. "This whole thing is just a big misunderstanding, this wasn't intentional."

"He's right." Yuzu backed me up. "They didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Shun turned towards me and only growled. "You again, of course." He then looked at Yuzu and was at a loss of words, upon removing his sunglasses it revealed his widened eyes and shocked expression. "R-Ruri? Is that really you?"

Shun moved towards Yuzu, who slowly backed away seeing the Resistance Duelist getting close. Before he had the chance to move closer, Yuto punched him in the stomach, completely stopping him.

"R-Ruri…" Shun wheezed out before passing out, Yuto catching before he fell to the ground.

"Relax, Shun. This girl isn't Ruri." Yuto whispered to his unconscious friend as he put Shun over his shoulder to carry him.

"It looks like I find myself once again apologizing for Shun's recklessness." Yuto said frowning as he turned towards me and Yuzu, his eyes then looking to one of the cards that were scattered on the ground and picked it up. "This card doesn't suit you. You can't possibly imagine how much malevolence this card contains."

"I don't like it when someone disrespects one of my favorite cards." Sora said then smirked. "Why don't I show you that card's trues capabilities?"

"Stop it! The both of you!" Yuzu got in between Sora and Yuto.

"This isn't the time to be fighting!" I followed right behind her. Yuzu making sure Sora didn't try anything, while I kept my eyes on Yuto.

"You don't want to get involved in our problems, it's not something that could be easily understood." Yuto said looking away. "We already caused enough damage, won't cause any more."

"No, I do understand." I told the Resistance Duelist, his focus turned to me again. "I may not be most qualified person tell you this, but what you nee –"

"Yuzu!"

"Masumi!"

Yuya, Yaiba and Hokuto yelled from far away. But at the same time, Yuzu's bracelet started shining brightly, all of us had to cover our eyes from the light. When the light died down, Yuto and Shun were gone.

Yaiba and Hokuto approached Masumi and Yuya came closer to Yuzu, both of them still in disbelief.

"He disappeared… again." Yuzu uttered as tears formed in her eyes. "None of this makes any sense! Why does he disappear whenever Yuya is near and why does my bracelet shine whenever that happens! And this Ruri person, why do they keep mistaking me for her!?"

Yuya didn't understand Yuzu's outburst, his eyes looking down at the scattered cards. "Why are all your cards on the ground like that?" He said out loud as he picked up the cards one by one. "Here you go, Yuzu."

From the distance, several vehicles' tires screeching as they made their stop.

"I would love to theorize how our new acquaintance disappeared into thin hair, but we should probably get going." I suggested. "Being interrogated by LDS doesn't sound too pleasant."

"I agree." Sora said grabbing and pulling Yuzu's hand. "Let's go!"

We started running, Yuzu and Sora already out of sight as they went around the corner. I stopped and looked for Yuya, who finished talking with Yaiba and picked up Yuzu's Fusion card, muttering something to himself.

"Hey, Yuya!" I yelled to the youth, snapping out of his thoughts. "We don't have time, hurry!"

"Y-yeah!"

As he got closer, we both started running together in the hopes of catching up to Yuzu and Sora.

* * *

 **Card Section**

 **Holy Knight Agravain**

(Level 5 /ATK: 1500 /DEF: 1000/Light)

Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is in your Graveyard and a "Holy Knight" Monster is summoned from the Deck, you can Special Summon this card to your side of the field, then draw 1 card. If this card declares an attack and you control a "Holy Knight" Monster that's equipped with a Holy Sword card, this card gains 400 ATK for each one till the end of battle calculation.

 **Ascended Shaman**

(Level 3 /ATK: 800 /DEF: 1300/Dark/ SC: 8)

Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 Monster in your Graveyard or face-up from the Extra Deck, Special Summon it to your side of the field, but its ATK is turned to 0 and its effects are negated.

Monster Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, you can add any Spell Card from your Deck to your hand; this card cannot attack the turn you activated this effect.

 **Ascended Provider**

(Level 7 /ATK: 500 /DEF: 1900/Light/ SC: 8)

Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Target 1 Monster that already attacked this turn. You can only activate this effect during your turn.

Monster Effect: If this card is Special Summoned, target 1 Monster you control; this card gains that Monster's current attack.

 **Ascended Gargoyle**

(Level 4 /ATK: 1600 /DEF: 600/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 2)

Rock/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If a card you control is destroyed by a card effect, you can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: Once per turn (Quick Effect), you switch 1 Monster you control to defense position, this card gains half ATK of that Monster's current ATK. During the Battle Phase, if a Monster you control was destroyed by a card effect, draw 1 card.

 **Violet-Eyes Pure Dragon**

(Level 5 /ATK: 1100 /DEF: 2300/Light/ SC: 1)

Dragon/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: "Violet-Eyes" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. If there is a "Violet-Eyes" Monster in your Graveyard or face-up in the Extra Deck, send this card to the Graveyard and Special Summon that Monster.

Monster Effect: If this card is destroyed by a card effect, Special Summon 1 "Violet-Eyes" Monster from your hand, Deck or face-up from the Extra Deck.

 **Divine Holy Knight Guardian - Lamorak**

(Rank 4 /ATK: 2000 /DEF: 2000/Light/ OU: 2)

Warrior/Xyz/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material, target 1 Holy Knight Monster you control, for the rest of that turn, that Monster can inflict piercing damage. If this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle and you control another Holy Knight Monster, destroy 1 Monster your opponent controls.

 **Ascended Chameleon**

(Level 3 /ATK: 600 /DEF: 1200/Light/ SC: 4)

Reptile/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: The ATK of your opponent's Monsters cannot be changed.

Monster Effect: (Quick effect) You can send this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 Monster you control, that Monster's ATK is increased by 1200.

 **Despair Magician – Magician of Pain**

(Level 3 /ATK: 800 /DEF: 1400/Dark)

Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can discard 1 Spell Card from your hand, Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-type Monster from your Graveyard by negating its effect and turning its ATK to 0.

 **Cell Magician – Magician of Strength**

(Level 4 /ATK: 1500 /DEF: 2000/Light)

Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: if you control at least 1 Spellcaster-type Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During the Battle Phase only, all Spellcaster-type Monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF.

 **Runic Magician**

(Level 7 /ATK: 2000 /DEF: 300/Dark)

Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

Monster Effect: During either player's turn, you can activate one of these effects.

-This card gains 400 ATK for every Spell Counter on your side of the field.

-You can banish this card to add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard your hand.

 **Knight's Call**

(Normal Spell)

If you control no Monsters on your side of the field, discard 1 Monster card and Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower "Holy Knight" Monster from your Deck

 **Mask of Concealment**

(Equip Spell)

When this card is equipped, the equipped Monster gains 200 ATK for every current Monster on the field. If the equipped Monster would be destroyed, target a card in your Pendulum Zone; switch their places.

 **Action Spell – Nullification**

(Action Card)

If a Trap Card is activated during the Battle Phase, negate that card's effect and destroy it.

 **Action Spell - Instant Destruction**

(Action Card)

Destroy 1 card on your side of the field, then destroy 1 Monster your opponent controls.

 **Action Spell - Copy Cat**

(Action Card)

Target 1 Action Card that was used in this Duel, copy that card's effect.

 **Holy Sword of Adventure**

(Equip Spell)

If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Holy Knight Monster from your Graveyard and equip it with this card.

 **Action Spell - Empowered Defense**

(Action Card)

Target 1 Monster you control, increase its DEF by 600.

 **Action Spell - Battle Force**

(Action Card)

A Monster you control that has already attacked can attack again, but its ATK is decreased by 1000.

 **Ascension Rhapsody**

(Continuous Spell)

Special Summon up to 2 Pendulum Monsters from your Graveyard or face-up from the Extra Deck. You cannot Pendulum Summon the turn you activated this effect.

 **Enchanted Teleportation**

(Normal Spell)

Send 1 Ascended Monster you control to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Ascended" Monster from your Deck with equal or Level than the sent Monster.

 **Action Spell - Choice of Miracle**

(Action Card)

You can activate one of these effects

-If your Monster battles an opponent's Monster, your Monster cannot be destroyed from that battle.

-The one instance of damage is halved

 **Magician Summon Technique**

(Normal Spell)

If you control at least 1 Spellcaster-type Monster, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Spellcaster-type Monster with a different attribute.

 **Magic Transfer**

(Normal Spell)

When this card is activated, no cards on your field gain Spell Counters. Target 1 card you control that has Spell Counters (min. 1), transfer those counters to another card that has Spell Counters.

 **Action Spell – Moral Boost**

(Action Card)

All face-up Monsters you control gain 400 ATK.

 **Fate's Prediction**

(Normal Spell)

Draw 1 card, but before you do, announce what card type it will be. One of two effect will activate:

-If you guessed correctly, draw 2 additional card

-If you guessed incorrectly, discard the drawn card and send the top card from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only activate the effect of "Fate's Prediction" once per turn

 **Magician's Revitalization**

(Quick-Play Spell)

If two Spellcaster-type Monsters left your side of the field by any means, Special Summon one of them back then banish the other target; then Special Summon a Spellcaster Monster with the same Level and attribute from your Deck.

 **Doom Sorcery**

(Quick-Play Spell)

When this card is activated, no cards you control gain Spell Counters; add 2 Spell Counters to 1 card you control. During the End Phase, that card's Spell Counters return to the same amount before this card's activation.

 **Action Spell – Burn**

(Action Card)

Inflict 300 damage to your opponent.

 **Soul Restraint**

(Quick-Play Spell)

Activate when a Monster's effect is activated, negate its effect and destroy that Monster. This card can also be activated from the Graveyard, but it's banished afterwards.

 **Action Spell – Life**

(Action Card)

Increase your Life Points by 400 Life Point.

 **Ancient City of Endymion**

(Field Spell)

You can only activate this card by destroying 1 "Magical City of Endymion". All of that Spell Counters from that card are transferred to this card. Each time a Spell Card is activated, this card gains 1 Spell Counter. Once per turn, during either player's turn; you can negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it, then this card gains 1 Spell Counter. If an "Endymion" Monster attacks or is being attacked, that Monster gains 400 ATK for each Spell Counter on this card and your opponent's Monster's effect is negated.

 **Action Spell – Big Damage**

(Action Card)

Target 1 Monster you control, increase that Monster's ATK by 1000.

 **Different Reality**

(Quick-Play Spell)

Destroy 1 card you control, then target 1 card on the field and for the rest of that turn; that card's effects are negated.

 **A Knight's Undying Will**

(Normal Trap)

If a "Holy Knight" Monster would be destroyed by battle, it isn't and cannot be destroyed for the rest of this turn. Then, send the top card to the Graveyard.

 **Holy Knight's Loyalty**

(Normal Trap)

If a Holy Knight Monster battles an opponent's Monster, halve that Monster's ATK. You can activate this card from the Graveyard, but it is banished afterwards. If the Monster is destroyed by battle and was equipped with a Holy Knight Equip Spell, you can add that card to your hand.

 **Eternal Drive**

(Normal Trap)

Switch all face-up Monsters you control to defense position. If all of the Monsters that were switched to defense this effect are destroyed, target 1 of the destroyed Monsters and Special Summon it to your side of the field; that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect for the rest of that turn.

 **Spellbind Barrier**

(Normal Trap)

If a "Magician" or Spellcaster-type Monster would be destroyed by battle, it's not. For the rest of this turn, that Monster cannot be destroyed and all battle damage involving it is halved.

 **Dragon's Guard**

(Continuous Trap)

If a Dragon-type Monster would be destroyed by battle, as long as this card remains face-up on the field; it cannot be destroyed by battle and all battle damage involving that Monster is halved.

 **That's Chapter 6, I didn't want to just skip to the tournament, wanted to add those last 2 Duels in, just to be fair. I changed a few of the card's effects just for convenience sake, they aren't too noticable. I did however enjoy writing Darwin and Riku's Duel since Spell Counters is one of my favorite Decks of all time, do you think Riku would make a good candidate for the Lancers? Let me know, was thinking of adding someone new anyway.**

 **The part of Darwin explaining the game's origin and Duel Spirits might be farfetched, but I think it works.** **The anime never did explain the game's origins (only in DM and GX), so establishing that Duel Spirits exists this early on seemed good to me and will be important latter on.** **That and for nostalgia reasons and I do plan of using the Egyptian Gods (not the OG versions, altered versions for this universe).**

 **Next Chapter is the beginning to the Maiami Championship and there we will see the Ritual Counterpart of Violet-Eyes, still thinking what the effect should be though. Also, tell me what kind of Deck/opponent Darwin should go up against in his first Duel of the tournament. Chapter 7 will probably be long since I have a lot of ideas planned and don't want to retell the cannon. From now it should be back to the two week schedule, sorry again if it took this long to update. Please leave a review and share your thoughts, really does help me improve.**

 **See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings everyone, first of all, Merry (late) Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope you had a wonderful time over the holidays with friends and family. I also hope that 2018 was a good year and that you lived it to the fullest. If you did in fact have some problems in 2018, now it's a new year and a great time to start over. Whatever New Year's resolution or to just generally want to change something about yourself, now is the time to start and make 2019 an even greatter year. On an unrelated note, this will mark 100k words so far. I'm quite happy on hitting this small landmark.**

 **Quick note before we jump in:**

 **deatharrow35:** **Serena and Darwin all the way, hehe.**

 **Guest:** **Yes, there will be evolved versions of all Violet-Eyes dragon Monsters. There will be a question on the end of the Chapter.**

 **Guest:** **Gishiki shōkan indeed.**

 **Guest:** **There won't be counterparts of Darwin in other Dimensions. However, there will be something similar. Hopefully, this Chapter will cover that.**

 **Yuu Sumeragi:** **Was thinking about using Silent Magicians for the first Duel, but decided against it. Maybe against someone else.**

 **EternalKing: As always, your analysis helpful and a huge help. And I've been thinking about it what you said and thought "why the hell not?" when thinking about adding Hokuto, Masumi and Yaiba to the Lancers. I've realized how much of a wasted potential it was and after re-watching the first 50 episodes of Arc-V, I became sad they were never included again. So yeah, they will be joining in on the Dimensional War.**

 **Spy00: Everyone in the story will someway/somehow intereact with Duel Spirits, not just Ayu, I just haven't planned that far yet. I didn't want Sora to be Darwin's opponent since "A Hero in the Mix" did that and wanted to make a different matchup.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The faces of Light and Darkness**

Few days have passed and today is the first day of the Maimai Championship. Yuya completed his fifth and sixth Duel, qualifying for the tournament. His sixth Duel with Gongenzaka was one tough Duel to sit through, even if I knew the outcome of it. Both of them clashing at one another with all of their strength, with Gongenzaka showing how much he improved by Synchro Summoning and was so close to winning.

It was very early in the morning, 7 AM to be exact. All of us were at the entrance of You Show Duel School with a van with the schools name on it. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits and don't look sleep deprived. Shuzo was in front of us and was energetic as ever.

"Yuzu, Yuya, Darwin, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi." The man addressed every one of us with a proud look. "The day has finally come, the day you've all been training for. The Maiami Championship, the most luxurious and anticipated event in the world. A tournament where not only the best Duel Schools of Maiami City are participating, but from all around the globe as well. And every single one of you has qualified for the tournament. I-I'm so proud of you all!"

Shuzo attempted to hug us, but we all side stepped, which he fell to the ground and getting run over by a bike, how does that happen anyway?

"Dad, you're getting overexcited again…" Yuzu uttered in an embarrassed tone.

"We haven't even gotten to the stadium yet." Ayu added.

The man quickly got up and started explaining how the Maiami Championship is divided: Junior, Junior Youth and Youth. After that he started to "motivate" us by…

"Let your soul burn!" Shuzo yelled. "Fight with hot-blooded spirit! "Hooooo!"

I leaned close to Yuzu and whispered. "Umm, what should we do here? Should we just stay like this or?"

She let out an exhausted sign at her father's behavior, motioning me and everyone else to get in the van. "Let's just get inside… maybe then he'll notice we should be going."

Shuzo kept yelling for the next ten minutes or so, till he finally got tired and joined us in the van.

"Alright." Yuzu muttered to herself with clenched fists and a determined expression. "All the time and effort put into training will determine my performance in this tournament. I definitely won't be left behind."

"It's time to show what You Show is made of!" Ayu said with a similar manner.

"I will give all of my opponents the Shivers!" Futoshi said with excitement.

"That's the spirit everyone!" Shuzo yelled with passion from the driver's seat. "Then were off! Destination, Maiami Championship!"

" _It's great to see everyone motivated for the tournament, really does put yourself in a fighting spirit."_ I thought as the van started moving. " _But…"_

"Umm, hey guys." I said, getting everyone's attention. "We may have a problem." I said pointing behind me, more specifically, Yuya's seat.

"Ehhhh!?"

"Yuya's gone!"

"What!?"

Interesting way to start an adventure.

* * *

We arrived at the stadium rather quickly, mostly due to Shuzo panicking and was speeding, that and ignoring our pleas to slow down. Upon our arrival, the whole parking space was packed, every possible space was taken. Schools and their Duelists, alongside with people who came to watch the event were all over the place, eager to get inside.

"What do we do?!" Shuzo panicked. "Where on Earth could Yuya be?!"

"Please everyone, the best thing we could do in this kind of situation is to stay calm." I said to them as we all stepped out of the van. "Panicking won't do us any good here."

"But what should we do?" Ayu asked in worry.

"When does the opening ceremony begin?"

Tatsuya took out his Duel Disk and looked at the time. "It starts in a little under two hours' time."

" _Good, that should be more than enough time._ " I thought. "Well then, we have two hours to find Yuya. Maybe he found his way to the stadium and is probably wandering around trying to find us. We should split up so we could find him quicker, if anyone finds him or learns anything about his whereabouts, call immediately.

Everyone nodded in understanding as everyone went separate ways inside the stadium. I waited a little bit till everyone was out of sight so I could go to Yuya's location. I know he's on the bridge, but with two hours at my disposal, I have all the time I need.

"No, Yuzu, I haven't manage to find him yet." I told Yuzu over my Duel Disk, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry about me, you all regroup, I'll still walk around and hope I find him."

She hesitated for a bit before agreeing to my plan and we both hung up. Right before placing my Duel Disk back, I was at the start of the bridge, I went down further till I finally saw Yuya sitting on the edge with his goggles on and looking at his pendant and the stadium behind it.

"So this is where you went off to." I called out to the tomato haired youth, getting his attention.

"Darwin?" Yuya said in confusion as I approached closer. "How did you find me?"

"Would you believe if I tell you I took a lucky shot?" I said to him as I leaned on the edge. "That, and Mieru kept insisting with her fortune telling that you were on this bridge, it wasn't much of a lead but I decided to try nonetheless. Guess she was right after all."

After I said that, Yuya put his pendant around his neck, both of us looking at the stadium in silence.

"You know." Yuya broke the silence. "I didn't come here because I chickened out."

"Oh, I believe you." We both made eye contact again. "I never doubted you. You out of all people who get this far wouldn't just turn the other way, especially after seeing you and Gongenzaka fighting to see who would manage to qualify. But besides that, why did you come here?"

"My dad… before he disappeared, he had a match with Strong Ishijima, but right before the match, he disappeared without a trace. That branded him a coward. For years, I had to listen to people saying bad things about him and looking down at him. Now finally, I can try and attempt to clear his name. And maybe, find out where he disappeared. You're the one who told me how I can be like my father, so at the same time, I can hopefully discover what kind of person I am as well."

"Not gonna lie." I spoke up. "I hope to get the answer to that last part as well."

"Huh?" Yuya led out in confusion. "Do you feel the same way too?"

"I guess you can say that." I answered truthfully. "Truth be told, this whole time, I never had a goal to work towards, I just… was standing still, time passing me by. I still don't know _why_ or how I came to Maiami City, but it seemed fate had other plans for me and winded up here. I can't tell you what kind person I am since I myself can't answer that question. Maybe this tournament and everything that follows it, will help uncover that."

"Well then." Yuya abruptly said with a grin. "Let's find an answer to that question together!"

I couldn't hide a smile creeping to my face. "Thank you, Yuya."

"If you boys don't hurry up, you'll be late for the opening ceremony!"

A familiar voice said behind us. Yuya and I turning only to see Yoko-san standing there with a grin.

"Mom."

"Yoko-san."

"I got a call from Yuzu-chan." Yoko said stepping in front of us. "Everybody is worried because you disappeared. But of course you would be here, your father would always come here to clear his mind before an important Duel."

"Mom, I…" Yuya looked away in slight embarrassment and shame.

Yoko stepped further till she was right behind us. "If you want to tell your Dad something, and you." Yoko turned to me. "If you want to so show everyone who you really are, you should do it there." Yoko pointed towards the stadium. "Come, I'll drop you boys off."

In just mere minutes and with Yoko expert driving skills, we are arrived in front of the stadium, the amount of people only increased from just an hour ago.

"Good luck out there, boys." Yoko said as Yuya and I stepped out of her car. "I'll be cheering for you both, alongside everyone else."

We both waved as Yoko drove away in the sea of cars, disappearing in a blink of an eye.

"You ready, Darwin?" Yuya said smiling while raising a balled fist.

I looked at it for a moment before bumping his with mine. "Yeah, let's do this."

Going through the entrance was easier said than done, due to the large crowd it proved rather difficult. We passed and bumped through dozens of people, apologizing as we moved along the crowd. As we entered the main lobby for the Duelists participating in the event, the worried faces of Yuzu, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi could be seen with them standing at the far back right near the gate.

"Oi, Yuzu! Everyone!" Yuya shouted as we both ran to them, several people eyeing us while running.

"Yuya!" Yuzu instantaneously grabbed Yuya's hands as he stopped right in front of her. "Where on Earth have you been!?"

"Sorry, sorry, Yuzu." Yuya apologized numerous times with an awkward smile. "I had to take care of something before coming here. Sorry that I worried you guys."

"What could possibly be so important that you had to disappear right before we left?!"

"Please, let's not get lost in the why, what and where game." I said coming in-between two. "We arrived just in time for the opening ceremony, so everything worked out in the end, right?"

"See? Darwin has a point, everything is fine now." Yuya assured her as he turned to the gate." Come on, were going to be late if we don't hurry."

"Mou." Yuzu pouted with a fed-up expression. "Sometimes I just can't understand you two."

Before Yuya could see his where he's going, he bumped into a tall and muscular man who had his back turned.

"It's been a while, weakling." The person turned around, a creepy smile.

That person was Ankokuji Gen, a person Yuya is quite acquainted with.

"Y-you're…" Yuya stepped back mouth handing upon seeing the individual.

"Right before a tournament such as this, I was sure you'd run away." The bulky youth taunted, people watching the scene unfold. "Just like that pathetic and worthless old man of yours."

"What did you say?!" Yuya gritted his teeth in anger. "You take that back right now!"

"Then make me, runt." Gen's face came closer to Yuya's, full of disgust. "I will never accept that someone weak as you defeat Strong Ishijima. Actually, how about I pummel you right here and now, eh?!"

"That is enough, Ankokuji Gen!"

Gongenzaka appeared from behind and grabbed Gen's shoulder, stopping him from doing anything else.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya said upon seeing the Steadfast Duelist.

"Heh, calling a senior disciple by his name, are we now?" Gen hissed with a smirk. "You must be some big shot now, aren't you, Gongenzaka?"

"You are no longer my senior disciple. Besides, from me, you deserve no respect." Gongenzaka spat back as the two former classmates glared at each other.

" _Attention please."_ A voice came from the speakers above. _"Will all players enter the stadium in a just a moment. Will all competitors, please line up in front of your respective team placards."_

"Humph." Gen moved to the side, but before leaving. "Saved by the bell. At least try and survive long enough so I can crush you both!"

With that last taunt, he left.

"Gongenzaka! You managed qualify for the tournament?!" Yuya exclaimed with excitement.

"That is correct." Gongenzaka said with a satisfying smile. "I, the man Gongenzaka, exceeded the sixty percent win ratio required to enter right before the deadline. I was a little bit concerned of not making it in time."

"Now all of us can compete together." Yuya added.

"Allow me to congratulate you, Gongenzaka." I praised the bulky youth. "I'm glad you did make it, given the circumstances. You bounced back quickly since your Duel with Yuya, I'm quite impressed."

"Thank you, Yuya, Darwin." Gongenzaka bowed slightly with a smile.

Minutes later, screens lit up showing the schools with their banners entering stadium, showing the different schools attending. When the LDS students came on screen, Yuya and Yuzu were shocked to see Kurosaki Shun walking alongside them.

"What is he doing with LDS!?" Yuya and Yuzu both said in surprise.

"It would seem that he is one of them." I followed along. "That's quite odd."

"Eh?" Yuya let out perplexed. "Do you know him as well?"

"Guess you could say that." I responded while not taking my eyes off the screen. "I had several encounters with the man, not very fond about the reasoning though."

Minutes passed as more schools walked the field with a woman announcing them. Finally, our turn came as we were the last ones.

"Last, but certainly not least, the school whose been spreading all over town like wildfire. Please everyone, give a round of applause for You Show Duel School!"

We all walked the field with the roaring crowd clapping for us as we went down further, all of us waving in every direction. I had an awkward smile on my face as I waved, I never been in front of so many people before and now all of them had the same view as mine, all of them looking straight at me. Well, maybe not right now, that will come when I begin my first Duel, that's going to be nerve wrecking if anything.

Taking a quick glance to my left, my eyes found Akaba Reiji staring back at me, with a slight turn of his head, Reiji's attention turned towards Yuya. Difficult to figure out his thoughts since the man just kept staring with an emotionless face.

All of us stood in place as Nico Smiley explained the tournament's rules and how it will work. That was until the mentioning of the oath. "This year, the oath of fair play will be performed by You Show's very own Sakaki Yuya!"

Yuya was beyond shocked when he learned this. Before me or Yuzu had the chance to say anything to him, two strong men picked him up and placed him on the stage. His speech had a rough start due to the pressure and not sure on what to say, but he quickly recovered and gave an emotional speech about his father and the true meaning of Dueling. By the end, the whole stadium was clapping. Nico Smiley then announced to see what opponents one would face, it was required to insert the registration card into our Duel Disks. Gongenzaka joined us shortly after so we could all do it together.

"Guess I'll go first." I informed everyone around me as I inserted the registration card. "…Hmm, Fury Kazuki, my match is tomorrow."

"My opponent is…Sawatari!?" Yuya yelled as he brought his Duel Disk closer to his face. "My match is tomorrow as well."

"I'm going to fight against…Masumi?!" Yuzu reacted in the same manner. "My own match is this afternoon."

"Mine is the first match of tomorrow." Gongenzaka announced. "And my opponent is…" Gongenzaka turned his Duel Disk towards us, another round of surprise came. "Ankokuji, this must be fate, destiny decided to have us face off to prove who is stronger."

"Mine's right after this!" Futoshi said with excitement.

"My Duel is right after Futoshi's." Ayu followed up.

Tatsuya looked at his Duel Disk. "As for me, I'm tomorrow."

"Then it's decided." Yuya said putting away his Duel Disk. "We'll cheer for Yuzu, Futoshi and Ayu's Duels today."

"Hey, Sora." I turned to the short youth. "Who is your opponent?"

Sora didn't stop looking at his Duel Disk, a frown on his face. "My opponent is also someone from LDS and my match is tomorrow. This is my opponent." Sora turned his Duel Disk so we could see, the face of Kurosaki Shun on it.

"You're going up against him?!" Yuzu asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, so it would seem." Sora responded. "Say, Darwin, you fought this guy before didn't you? You did win, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh." Sora's face turned into a grin. "Then there's nothing to worry about if you defeated him. This guy is most likely a pushover if anything."

"So we meet again." The familiar voice of Masumi, with Yaiba and Hokuto alongside her. "Hiiragi Yuzu, I do hope you really did improve since our last match, I wouldn't want it to be easy."

"Masumi, please tell me!" Yuzu asked Masumi with evident worry. "Why is Kurosaki suddenly apart of LDS?!

"I beg your pardon?" Masumi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean why is he suddenly part of LDS? He's been a part of LDS even before we were students there."

"That's right." Yaiba then said. "If I remember correctly, he joined LDS one year before us, maybe even before that."

"Anyway, we should probably get going." Hokuto joined in on the conversation. "We need to catch up with the rest of the LDS students. Good luck in all of your matches, hope to see you all make it to the finals."

With that, the three LDS students went away.

"That was… weird." Yuya commented.

"What is with them?" Yuzu asked confused. "Just days ago, Masumi was with us and she saw Kurosaki almost attacking her. Why is she acting like nothing of that ever happened?"

"Let's not dwell on it too much, we'll figure it out later." I said getting both of their attention. "Anyway, we should get going as well, Futoshi's match is about to start soon."

All of us made our way to the Junior section for Futoshi's match which began a hour after the ceremony. It was smart of them to lower the Solid Vision's mass so the parents wouldn't have to worry about their child dueling and taking damage, like when falling to the floor they would just bounce slightly. Anyway, Futoshi won his Duel by taking advantage of his Doodle Beast – Tyranno's effect and attacking his opponent directly.

Up next was Ayu's Duel against Reira. From everyone else's point of view, it seemed like Ayu was leading and was going to win. It was hard to tell from Reira's emotionless behavior, but I already knew the outcome. Reira won shortly after Fusion Summoning C/C One-Eyed Past and by copying Ayu's Monster completely. Ayu took the loss pretty hard, but with everyone else's help, myself included, cheered her up pretty quickly. For some unknown reason, it was hard watching Reira, my focus was on the youth ever since the Duel started. It was like watching a shell of a person, and somehow, it felt like I was watching myself.

Next on the list was Yuzu's and Masumi's rematch, and what a rematch it was. Masumi with her usual Dueling style started out strong and tried to corner Yuzu. Later into the late game, Yuzu made her comeback by using Masumi's own Crystal Rose to Fusion Summon Bloom Diva the Melodious Floral Saint and win the Duel. Before we made our leave from the stadium, Masumi confronted Yuzu and gave her a gift, Crystal Rose. They finished their exchange by letting bygones be bygones, forming a newfound friendship and rivalry.

A pretty good way to end the first day.

* * *

" _Just smile and wave, smile and wave."_ I thought nervously walking along the Solid Vision field. _"It's a miracle I haven't dropped dead yet."_

Was it just me or did it seem like there were even more people than there were yesterday? It's either that, or being the main focus of everyone in the stadium, probably the second one. I feel like an ant. Since Yuya and Yuzu won their Duels, You Show started a winning streak and the crowd was even more excited to see the third member of the school perform, meaning me. Somehow that made me worry less, both Yuya and Yuzu received praise for their respective Duels and made me want to impress everyone the same way they did. Yeah, let's focus on that.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our next match!" Nico Smiley announced loudly, the stadium screaming loudly. "First off, we have Fury Kazuki! A Duelist from Sonic Wing Duel School who won numerous small tournaments and reached the quarter finals of last year's Maiami Championship! Give it up our first Duelist!"

From the other side of the Duel Field, there was a scarlet-haired youth with small traits of green on the sides. He wore a bright blue blazer with black trims on the edges and had dark emerald slim pants. Once his name was announced, the crowd clapped and cheered louder, causing Kazuki to wave to them with a bright smile.

"For our second Duelist!" Nico Smiley's eyes bounced to the right side of the field. "Another Duelist from You Show Duel School, who has been reported to be an expert in all types of summoning and quickly qualified for the tournament by winning six consecutive Duels with relative ease! Please, everyone, give a round of applause for Sakoto Darwin!"

I stopped walking till I was on equal distance from my opponent. When my name was heard, the audience reacted the same way, I just waved awkwardly all around.

"That's it, smile and wave, don't let them see you're nervous." I whispered to myself.

"Good luck, Darwin-oniichan!" The three Juniors cheered.

"Go, Darwin-kun!" Shuzo stood up yelling and clapped enthusiastically. "Fight with full hot-blooded spirit!"

"It's time to pick the Action Field!" The hollow sphere with the Action Card started spinning, moments later stopping on field with multiple staircases. "Action Field, on!" Nico Smiley announced. "Relativity Maze!"

The Solid Vision machine turned on, the entire arena started to glow and slowly began transforming. Countless stairwells started manifesting all over, even on the walls. The stairs that led to the walls had entrances with some of them being upside down. Overall, the appearance of the Duel Field looked similar to the Duel Field of Yuzu and Masumi's Duel.

"Duelists locked in battle!" I started the chant.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Kazuki followed up.

"They storm through the field!"

"Behold! The newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!

"Action…!" Nico yelled.

"Duel!" Kazuki and I shouted in unison as the Action Cards scattered around the field

Darwin – LP: 4000

Kazuki – LP: 4000

"I'll go first." I said to Kazuki. "I Special Summon Ascended Bear (Level 7 /ATK: 2800 /DEF: 1400 /Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 8) from my hand in attack mode!"

A bear with white fur clad in golden armor and who wore golden gauntlets appeared on the field. The bear had a golden crown that had spikes coming out of it and sparks of electricity radiating from the animal.

"I can Special Summon this card if I control no Monsters, but its attack is lowered by 1100 (Ascended Bear ATK: 2800 → 1700)." I explained. "I also set one card face-down and end my turn."

"A solid opening move from You Show's Sakoto Darwin." Nico Smiley commentated. "Now, how will player Fury respond?"

"My turn! Draw!" Kazuki announced. "I normal summon Phantasm Summoner (Level 3 / ATK: 0 /DEF: 900/Spellcaster/Effect/Water)!"

A spellcaster wearing navy blue robes with a stream of water circling around the body came to life.

"I activate Phantasm Summoner's effect!" Kazuki declared. "By sending him to the Graveyard and paying 500 Life Points, I can Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Spiral Dragon" from my hand or Deck. Come, my mighty beast!"

The stream of water going around Phantasm Summoner started growing till the water swallowed the Monster completely, leaving only a large sphere of water in its place. The sphere exploded moments later, revealing a long blue serpentine like dragon with black horns on its head.

(Level 9 /ATK: 2900 /DEF: 2900/Wyrm/Water)

Kazuki – LP: 4000 → 3500

"Oh, what is this!?" Nico Smiley shouted with excitement. "Player Fury has instantaneously summoned out a strong Monster with 2900 attack!"

"Due to Phantasm Summoner's effect, only Phantasm Spiral Dragon can attack this turn, but that will be more than enough." Kazuki said with a grin. "I activate the Equip Spell Phantasm Dragon Spiral Hold and equip it to my dragon. The equipped Monster gains 500 attack (Phantasm Spiral Dragon ATK: 2900 → 3400) and here's the best part, if the equipped Monster destroys my opponent's Monster by battle, I can Special Summon another Phantasm Spiral Dragon from my hand, Deck or Graveyard and to top it all off, you will take an additional 1000 damage!"

"What!?" Gongenzaka yelled from his seat. "He can summon another one of those dragons with the same attack and deal 1000 damage at the same time!"

"Now that you know my Spell Card's effect, we battle!" Kazuki stated. "Phantasm Spiral Dragon, attack his Ascended Bear, Spiral Whirlpool!"

I began running down the stairs, snatching an Action Card on one of the stair steps going the opposite way. "I activate Ascended Bear's effect, my discarding one card from my hand, I can negate its destruction once per turn! Impenetrable Skin!"

Spiral Dragon opened its mouth, shooting streams of water at Ascended Bear, only for the Monster to block the attack with his gauntlets.

Darwin – LP: 4000 → 2800

"You stopped my combo, if you didn't, this probably would have been over by now." Kazuki commented with a disappointed look. "I should have extended my combo further. Nevertheless, there's always next turn, I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" I announced. "Looks like I have to up my game if I want to impress the crowd, that and to make my opponent fight seriously. With the Scale 3 Ascended Leopard (Level 4 /ATK: 1500 /DEF: 1000/ Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 3) and the Scale 10 Ascended Shepherd (Level 4 /ATK: 1200 /DEF: 2000/ Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Earth/ SC: 10), I set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two Monsters rose up in pillars of light with their respective numbers.

Gasps could be heard from the audience at sight of the newly arrived Monsters.

"Before I do anything else, I activate Ascended Leopard's Pendulum effect!" I stated. "If I have an "Ascended" Monster in my other Pendulum Zone, I can destroy that Monster and place a different Ascended Monster from my Deck to that Pendulum Zone. I destroy Shepherd to replace him with Ascended Turtle (Level 7 /ATK: 100 / 2600/ Aqua/Pendulum/Effect/Water/ SC: 9)!"

Shepherd slowly turned into blue particles with Turtle appearing in its place.

"With my current Pendulum Scale, I can summon Monsters through the Levels of 4 and 8 at the same time! Ancient power surging through the cosmos, aid me in reshaping the boundaries of space and time itself! Pendulum Summon! Arrive, my Monster partners!" I chanted as two Monsters manifested from the Pendulum Portal.

"Returning from the Extra Deck, Ascended Shepherd and from my hand, Ascended Trickster (Level 7 /ATK: 1900 /DEF: 500/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 3). When Ascended Trickster is Special Summoned, I draw 2 cards. Moving on, I activate Ascended Trickster's second effect, my lowering its Level by 1, I can halve the attack of one Monster on the field, I target your Phantasm Spiral Dragon, Shadow Trickery!"

Trickster took out one of his many wands and fired a red beam at the dragon, making it wince.

(Phantasm Spiral Dragon ATK: 2900 → 1450, Ascended Trickster LV: 7→ 6)

"I now Overlay the Level 7 Ascended Bear and Ascended Shepherd to build the Overlay Network!" The two Monster were sucked in the galaxy portal. "Mighty dragon that lurks in the deep ends of space, absorb the negative energy of the cosmos! Descend and let your piercing roar echo across the universe! Xyz Summon! Come, Rank 7! Violet-Eyes Nebula Dragon (Rank 7 /ATK: 3000 /DEF: 2500/Dragon/Pendulum/Xyz/Effect/ SC: 10/OU: 2)!"

The pitch-black armored dragon with wings made out of two mini nebulas descended on the field.

"Incredible!" Nico Smiley yelled loudly with enthusiasm, the crowd reacted by cheering louder. "From Pendulum Summon came a splendid Xyz Summon, and a powerful one at that! Now the question on everyone's minds is what kind of effect does that mighty dragon possess?"

"I activate Violet-Eyes Nebula Dragon's effect! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit, I can target one Monster on the field and halve its attack and Nebula Dragon's attack increases by the same amount! Dark Matter!"

Nebula Dragon flapped its wings, a surge of negative energy flying towards the serpentine dragon, making the Monster to kneel down.

(Phantasm Spiral Dragon ATK: 1450 → 725, Violet-Eyes Nebula Dragon ATK: 3000 → 3725)

"Violet-Eyes Nebula Dragon, attack his Phantasm Spiral Dragon, Sonic Nebula!"

Kazuki jumped from his current position, landing on a staircase on a lower level. "I activate the Action Spell – Big Escape, with this the Battle Phase ends!"

"I won't let that happen!" I shot back. "I activate Ascended Turtle's Pendulum Effect! During either player's turn, I can negate the activation of one Spell Card and destroy it. I negate your Action Card, Sacred Tranquility!"

"What?!" Kazuki asked in shock as the Action Card in his hand exploded into particles.

"Could this be it everyone!?" Nico Smiley shouted. "If this attack connects, player Fury will be wide open for a direct attack and will be depleted of all his remaining Life Points!"

"Damn it, then I activate my Trap Card then, Phantasm Dragon Spiral Pressure!" Kazuki suddenly said. "If I control only one Normal-type Monster and my opponent attacks it, for the rest of this turn, that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle and one instance of damage is cut in half!"

A wall of water rose up in front of Spiral Dragon, blocking Nebula Dragon's attack but pushed Kazuki back from the impact.

Kazuki – LP: 4000 → 2500

"Still, I have my Ascended Trickster left to attack! Magical Delusion!" Trickster took out another wand out, he pointed his two wands at the dragon, firing repeated energy blasts, making the dragon to cry out in pain.

Kazuki – LP: 2500 → 1325

"To conclude my turn, I set one card face-down and end my turn." I added. "Now that my turn has ended, Violet-Eyes Nebula Dragon's attack returns to normal, but Ascended Trickster's effect still has your Monster's attack lowered."

(Phantasm Spiral Dragon ATK: 725 → 1450, Violet-Eyes Nebula Dragon ATK: 3725 → 3000)

"My turn! Draw!" Kazuki announced. "I summon Phantasm Spiral Sorcerer (Level 3 /ATK: 500 /DEF: 200/Spellcaster/Effect/Water) and activate his first effect. I target one card on the field, as long as that card remains on the field its effects are negated, I target your Ascended Turtle. I activate his second effect, by destroying one "Phantasm Spiral" Monster or one "Phantasm Dragon Spiral" Spell or Trap Card, I target one of your Monsters and return it to your hand! I destroy my Spiral Dragon to return your Violet-Eyes Nebula Dragon, meaning it returns to your Extra Deck!"

Phantasm Spiral Sorcerer, who was a female with blue clothing and two large water bubbles in both palms of her hands, summoned a large sphere made of water underneath Nebula Dragon who slowly grew in size till the dragon was completely devoured. A beam shot out of the sphere and entered my Extra Deck compartment on my Duel Disk.

"Then I activate the Spell Card Phantasm Spiral Dragon Reincarnation, by banishing 1 "Phantasm Spiral" Monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon from hand or Deck another copy of the Monster I banished, I banish my first Spiral Dragon to summon another one!"

A water silhouette appeared on the field, taking the form of Phantasm Spiral Dragon.

"I'm far from done! I activate the Equip Spells Phantasm Dragon Spiral Ensnare and Phantasm Dragon Spiral Blindness and equip it to my dragon, as for the effects, well you'll find out soon enough, but now we battle!" Kazuki shouted. "My Phantasm Spiral Dragon attacks your Ascended Trickster! Spiral Whirlpool!"

I sprinted forward and running up a flight of stairs, picking up an Action Card lying on the top. "I activate the Action Spell – Empowerment, my Monster gains attack equal to the difference of both of our Monsters, that's 1200 added to my Ascended Trickster!"

"That is not happening." Kazuki smirked. "When one of mine Monsters equipped with Phantasm Dragon Spiral Ensnare battles an opponent's Monster, the Monster it's battling cannot change its attack through Spell or Trap Cards!"

I jumped down a level and ran down another flight of stairs and stood in the middle of a small bridge that connected the path ways, picking up an Action Card along the way down. "Then I'll activate this one, the Action Spell – Attack Potency! During damage calculation only, I decrease the attack of one of your Monsters by 1000!"

Kazuki also ran down a flight of stairs, both of us now on an even level. "I'll activate the Action Spell – Dice Roll, here's how it works. A dice will be rolled completely random and you have to choose what kind of number it's going to be. If you guessed correctly, I have to destroy one of my cards. But, if you guess wrong, the effect of your Action Card is nullified."

A giant silver cube appeared, numbers on each side came seconds later.

" _He's taking a big risk, this just might end in my favor."_ I thought before taking my pick. "It will be an even number."

The cube started rotating in all directions at high speed, after a few seconds it slowed down till it came to a stop. The number three flashed on all sides of the cube.

"Seems you guessed wrong." Kazuki said with a pleased smile. "That means the effect of your Action Card is negated. My attack continues! Go, Spiral Dragon!"

Spiral Dragon's attack hit Ascended Trickster, pushing the Monster back till said Monster turned into water.

Darwin – LP: 2800 → 1800

"My Equip Spell's effect now activates! First Phantasm Dragon Spiral Blindness, when my opponent's Life Points decreases, you have to discard one card and I draw one. Now for Phantasm Spiral Ensnare, allowing me to summon my banished Phantasm Spiral Dragon, appear once more!" The first serpentine dragon returned to the field. "The second effect of my Equip Spell now triggers, you take 500 damage!"

An image of Kazuki's Spell Card rose up in front of him, water bullets heading towards me. Upon contact, I winced from how fast and hard the bullets hit.

Darwin – LP: 1800 → 1300

"And I still have my other Spiral Dragon left to attack!" Kazuki declared as his dragon opened its mouth. "Put an end to this Duel, Spiral Whirlpool!"

"Could this be it folks!?" Nico Smiley cried out in uncertainty. "Player Sakoto has no Monsters left to defend himself and his hand is at zero, he won't have enough Life Points to survive Phantasm Spiral Dragon's attack!"

"Darwin!"

"Darwin-oniichan!"

The voices of the You Show students could be heard from the silenced and anticipating crowd.

"It's not over yet!" I interrupted. "I activate my Trap Card, Ascended Remembrance. If my opponent declares an attack and I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon one Level 7 or lower "Ascended" Monster from my Deck by negating its effects! Come on out, Ascended Enchanter (Level 4 /ATK: 1300 /DEF: 1800 /Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 7) in defense mode!"

A humanoid Monster entirely made out of wooden vines appeared onto the field. Enchanter didn't have a face, only had two green orbs that glowed slightly. Around the whole Monster's body, there were green flames visible, mostly around the chest area. Spiral Dragon's attack collided with Enchanter, only leaving small pieces of destroyed wood.

"When the Monster summoned through the effect of Ascended Remembrance is destroyed, it's sent to the Graveyard." I informed.

"Tch, foiled again." Kazuki clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Next turn it is then, I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" I announced. "I will Pendulum Summon once more, revive from the Extra Deck Ascended Trickster and from my hand, Ascended Curator (Level 4 /ATK: 800 /DEF: 1400/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 2)!"

The form of Trickster, alongside a human-like Monster made out of stone with chains around its whole body appeared. "Since Ascended Trickster is Special Summoned, that means I can draw 2 cards. Now I normal summon Ascended Wisp (Level 2 /ATK: 0 /DEF: 0 /Spellcaster/Effect Dark) and activate Ascended Curator's effect. By destroying one Monster on my field, I can Special Summon 1 "Ascended" Pendulum Monster from my Deck or Graveyard whose Level is equal or lower than the destroyed Monster, but its effects are negated. I destroy Ascended Wisp, now appear, Ascended Re-Scaler (Level 1 /ATK: 100 /DEF: 300/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/Light/ SC: 1)!"

The see-through Monster vanished, the female spellcaster appearing in its place. "I activate Ascended Trickster's effect, by lowering its Level by 1 I halve one of your Spiral Dragon's attack, and I target the one who has the two Equip Spells!

(Ascended Trickster LV: 7 → 6)

Kazuki jumped onto his dragon, with the Monster then flapping it wings as it took flight. Kazuki rode his dragon until the serpentine dragon reached the highest point of the Duel Field. "I activate the Action Spell – Retaliation, for the rest of this turn, my dragon is immune to all card effects!"

"I tune my Level 6 Ascended Trickster with my Level 1 Ascended Re-Scaler!" The two Monster flew into the air, one turning into one green ring with the other into six yellow stars. "At the edge of the universe, a new beauty is born! Travel across the galaxy and take this new shape within the light of eternity! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon (Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2000/Dragon/Pendulum/Synchro/Effect/Wind/ SC: 3)!"

The white bipedal dragon with green and yellow crystals for wings came to the field with a ferocious roar.

"Continuing, I activate the Spell Card Ascended Fusion, allowing me to fuse "Ascended" Monsters from my hand, field or Extra Deck, but they are banished as a result!" I explained.

"I fuse Ascended Trickster and Ascended Re-Scaler!" The two Monsters were consumed by the multi-colored vortex. "Spear of conflict, warrior of the light! Lead the siege into battle and seize victory! Fusion Summon! Come, Level 5! Wrath, the Ascended Lancer (Level 5 /ATK: 1500 /DEF: 1900 /Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light)!"

From the vortex, a blue-skinned warrior with white hair and beard and a long silver spear in hand. His eyes were yellow and had slight glow, a yellow thin line also spread out from his eye holes. Wrath's clothing only consisted of only grew pants that several holsters containing knives. The spear in his hand had green blades on both ends, a red cloth on both bases on the blades.

"I-incredible!" Nico Smiley barely held in his excitement. "Once again, player Sakoto sets up a lineup of Fusion and Synchro Monsters, but both of his Monsters are weaker than player Fury's dragons, does he have a way to overpower them?"

"Wrath, the Ascended Lancer's effect now activates. When he is Fusion Summoned, he gains the attack of one of the Fusion Materials used for it summon of my choosing, it will gain Trickster's 1900 attack (Wrath ATK: 1500 → 3400)! Lancer, attack his Phantasm Spiral Dragon, Hail Blades!"

Wrath charged at the dragon, spinning his spear over his head rapidly until he came mere feet of the water dragon. Wrath pierced through the Monster's chest, an explosion accruing moments later.

Kazuki – LP: 1325 → 825

"It's Solar Dragon's turn!" I declared next. "At this moment, my Ascended Lancer's effect activates! During damage calculation, all of my Monsters gain 500 attack! Ray of Light!"

(Solar Dragon ATK: 2500 → 3000)

"I activate my Trap Card, Phantasm Vengeance!" Kazuki suddenly stated. "If I control only 1 "Phantasm Spiral" Monster and its being targeted for an attack, I can add 1 "Phantasm Dragon Spiral" Equip Spell Card from my Deck to my hand and equip it to my Monster, also, I draw 1 card! I choose Phantasm Dragon Spiral Impermanence and now it effect activates! If the equipped Monster is a Normal-type Monster, it cannot be destroyed by Level 9 or lower Special Summoned Monsters!"

Solar Dragon's beams came close to Spiral Dragon, only for the attack to be deflected by a dark blue see-through shield that appeared in front of Kazuki's dragon.

Kazuki – LP: 825 → 725

(Solar Dragon ATK: 3000 → 2500)

"I end my turn by setting one card face-down." I finished.

"That guy truly is something else, wouldn't you guys agree?" Hokuto asked his fellow friends.

"He did defeat Akaba-sensei after all. After witnessing a Duel of that standard, it's obvious he possess a high skill set." Masumi answered. "Not to mention it's difficult to precisely determine his type of playstyle, since he's quite versatile in all kinds of situations."

"Let's see if that Kazuki fellow can do anything in response." Yaiba spoke. "It's obvious two high attack normal Monsters won't be enough to claim victory. If he's holding back, it's going to cost him big time."

"Then it's my turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, from this I draw two cards!" Kazuki announced, a smirk forming seconds later. "Now you're done for. I activate the Spell Card Phantasm Dragon Spiral Sacrifice, by banishing 1 Normal Monster or "Phantasm Spiral" Monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Phantasm Spiral Monster from my Deck! I banish my Spiral Dragon to summon out Phantasm Spiral Fossil (Level 1 /ATK: 0 /DEF: 0 /Wyrm/Effect/Tuner/Water)!"

A portal appeared on the ground, from it jumped out a large Monster constructed solely out of bones. From the sight of it, it seemed like the bone structure of a fish.

"I tune my Level 9 Phantasm Spiral Dragon with my Level 1 Phantasm Spiral Fossil!" The fossil like Monster turned into one glowing green ring, Spiral Dragon turning into nine yellow stars. "From the deepest depths of the ocean, a colossal beast emerges! Take your place as the predator who rules the ocean world! Synchro Summon! Come, Level 10! Phantasm Spiral Abyss Dragon (Level 10 /ATK: 3200 /DEF: 2800 /Wyrm/ Synchro/Effect/Water)!"

From the light came a Monster that resembled Phantasm Spiral Dragon but an overall different appearance. The skin was Persian blue and covered in scales up until the neck of the dragon. The small wings as arms were now long flippers with spikes at the edges. The two long horns on the head was now one long grew horn with a tint of gold yellow on the sides.

"And player Fury responds by Synchro Summoning a powerful Monster with strong 3200 attack! But, will he do anything to power up his beast even further?" Nico Smiley commented.

"How about I show you instead!" Kazuki said jumping onto his dragon, repositioning himself a little lower from the top. "A little explanation before I procced, Phantasm Spiral Abyss Dragon's name is treated as "Phantasm Spiral Dragon" and a Normal Monster while it's face-up on my field. Next up, when Abyss Dragon is Synchro Summoned using a Monster that was equipped with "Phantasm Dragon Spiral" Equip Spell Cards, I can add them to my hand. I equip my dragon with Phantasm Spiral Dragon Impermanence and Wave!"

"I activate the last card in my hand, the Spell Card Phantasm Morph. I equip 1 Monster I control with a "Phantasm Dragon Spiral" Equip Spell from my Deck, but only that Monster who's equipped can attack. I equip my Monster with Phantasm Dragon Spiral Movement, my Monster's attack is increased by 500 (Abyss Dragon ATK: 3200 → 3700), also, when my Monster destroys one of your Monsters by battle, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your field. Now, I activate Phantasm Vengeance from my Graveyard, by banishing it, I can set a "Phantasm Dragon Spiral" Spell or Trap card and I can activate the turn I set it. I pick Phantasm Dragon Celestial Spiral and activate it. With it, if I have a Phantasm Spiral Dragon that's equipped with three or more Equip Spell Cards, if my Monster destroys three of my opponent's Monsters, I win the Duel!"

"What!?"

"Can he even do that?!"

"That's one powerful Trap Card!"

Were a few of the dozens of comments erupting from the audience, shocked upon hearing Kazuki's Trap Card's effect.

"Let's get started, Phantasm Spiral Abyss Dragon, attack his Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon! Dark Water's Hold!"

(Solar Dragon ATK: 2500 → 3000)

Abyss Dragon's mouth opened, a circle of water forming with a small orb in the center, a huge wave a water shot out and struck Solar Dragon, destroying it, in turn pushing me back.

Darwin – LP: 1300 → 600

"Phantasm Dragon Spiral Movement's effect now triggers!" Kazuki informed. "When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your field, I'll destroy your set card. Now for Abyss Dragon's effect activates, when Abyss Dragon destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can attack all Monster my opponent controls. Meaning if you manage to negate the damage you would take from your Monsters destruction is useless, all I have to do is destroy them. Attack his Wrath! Dark Water's Hold!"

While his Monster prepared to attack, he jumped from his Monster and picked up an Action Card form one of the nearby steps. "I activate the Action Spell – Attack with Level, my Monster's attack is increased by 100 multiplied by the Level of the Monster it's battling till the end of this turn (Abyss Dragon ATK: 3700 → 4200)!"

I snatched an Action Card that was lying on the floor to my left. "I activate the Action Spell – Half Damage, the damage from one battle is halved!"

Abyss Dragon attacked once more, this time destroying Wrath the same way he destroyed Solar Dragon. Only this time, the water from his attacked pushed me even further back and almost fell off from the bridge. In the last second, I my hand found the edge of said bridge, holding on so I don't fall down.

Darwin – LP: 600 → 200

I looked down, only to see a dark void, almost impossible to see the ground. "Okay, now that's just a health hazard waiting to happen." I muttered while climbing back up.

"Since my dragon destroyed another one of your Monsters, this time I'll destroy your Ascended Leopard. For the finale, Abyss Dragon attack his Ascended Curator and end this! Dark Water's Hold!"

"I activate the Trap Card Ascended Essence from the Graveyard you destroyed!" I cried out. "By banishing this card and one "Ascended" Monster that's being attacked, I end the Battle Phase!"

"Then we move on to this. Since the Battle Phase is over, Phantasm Dragon Spiral Wave's effect activates!" Kazuki said. "If the Monster equipped to it battled, I can Special Summon a Phantasm Spiral Dragon from my hand, Deck or Graveyard and equip it with this card. Also, you have to discard one card, if you have any of course. Rise up, my mighty beast!"

The form of Spiral Dragon appeared once more next to Abyss Dragon.

"With that, I end my turn."

(Abyss Dragon ATK: 4200 → 3700)

"What an intense back and forth Duel!" Nico Smiley said whipping the sweat from his for head. "Both players are fighting with everything they got. But it looks like player Fury put player Sakoto in one huge pinch, can he do anything else in this dire situation?"

" _This isn't looking too good._ " I thought to myself while looking at the two opposing dragons. " _I don't have the resources to summon not even my strongest Monsters, even if I did those Equip Spell cards of his make it hard to give me an opening. Although…"_ I looked at my Deck. _"There is one Monster I have that gains it power the more Spell and Trap Cards he has. I just need one card in order to make it work. Please, come through for me…"_

"My turn…!" I placed my hand at the top of my Deck. "Draw!"

"You're out of options." Kazuki said without a care. "You have only one card in your hand and a Pendulum Card on the field with its effects negated, there's no possible scenario where I lose this Duel."

"Are sure about that?" I responded.

Kazuki only could raise an eyebrow in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean? You plan on turning this around?"

"One way to find out. I activate the Spell Card Ascension Rhapsody. By preventing myself from Pendulum Summoning this turn, I can target two Pendulum Monsters from my Graveyard or Extra Deck and Special Summon them to my field!" I explained. "Rise once more, Ascended Enchanter and Ascended Leopard!"

The two Monsters shot out from the Graveyard slot, materializing moments later on the field.

"Ascended Enchanter's effect now activates!" I said as Enchanter was surrounded with a green aura. "When he is Special Summoned, I can add 1 Ritual Spell Card or Ritual Monster from my Deck or Graveyard to hand, I add Lunar Ritual and immediately activate it!"

"A Ritual Spell?!" Kazuki asked in a mix of confusion and shock, some of the audience gasping as well.

A miniature moon made out of smaller pieces of gentian blue colored stone appeared above me, a small purple pulsating core was located in the center. Around it, three smaller spheres orbited it, strange and different markings on each one.

"With this card, I can Ritual Summon any Dragon-type Ritual Monster by offering Monsters who's Level is equal or exceeds the selected Monster. I offer Ascended Enchanter and Ascended Leopard!" The leopard and wooden creature were absorbed by the moon's core. Streams of dark-blue energy was released from the core, all of it being absorbed by the three orbiting spheres and some of the rock protecting the energy source. Then, the entire sky turned to night time, countless stars now visible.

"Celestial dragon born from the moon's core! Crumble through its surface to become its new protector and watcher of all living beings on the world below! Ritual Summon! Appear, power of the moon itself! Violet-Eyes Lunar Dragon (Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2000/Dragon/Pendulum/Ritual/Effect/Dark/ SC: 10)!"

Energy from the core took shape of a dragon silhouette, slowly revealing a gray bipedal dragon with violet colored eyes. The body shape of the dragon was much skinnier and had a more vulnerable structure compered to its counterparts, but its chest still having an empty space with the same core from the miniature moon in the middle. The stone surrounded the dragon and acted like armor, some pieces hovering in front of and around its body as a shield. It wings were wide and constructed of the same stone used for its armor, large holes on both of them.

"Hoo, what is this!" Nico Smiley screamed with literal passion. "It seems player Sakoto performed an excellent Ritual Summon! With this, he is a Duelist capable of Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum Summon, with all of them being used in this Duel!"

"Let's go, Lunar Dragon!" I called out to my dragon, who took a battle stance. "When Violet-Eyes Lunar Dragon is Ritual Summoned, for the rest of that turn my opponent cannot activate their set cards. But that's not the effect we'll be focusing on. Battle! Now my dragon's other effect goes, during damage calculation, all face-up Spell and Trap Cards my opponent controls have their effects negated! Your Abyss Dragon's attack now decreases!"

(Abyss Dragon ATK: 3700 → 3200)

"Even though you lowered my dragon's attack, my Monster is still stronger than yours." Kazuki confidently said, but quickly realized something. "Unless… you dragon has another effect…!"

"You've figured it out." I said with a smile. "When Violet-Eyes Lunar Dragon attacks or is being attacked, his attack increases by 500 for each card in my opponent's Spell and Trap Zone, while your Monster losses 400 attack for each one! Crescent Moon!" Lunar Dragon became surrounded by a purplish aura, followed by a loud growl (Violet-Eyes Lunar Dragon ATK: 2500 → 4000, Abyss Dragon ATK: 3200 → 2000). "Lunar Eclipse!"

The wings on Lunar Dragon's back, which were pieces of stone being held together, reshaped its appearance to resemble two crescent moons. On them, two silver spheres containing blue light started to form. As they reached its desired size, the two spheres which were followed by a navy blue stream were launched at Abyss Dragon, destroying the water dragon instantly.

Kazuki – LP: 725 → 0

Darwin: WIN

"It's settled, ladies and gentlemen! The winner of the second match is You Show's Sakoto Darwin!" Nico Smiley proclaimed alongside a roaring crowd with loud cheers. The Action Field slowly disappearing, leaving a trail of particles. I crossed the field to the kneeled Kazuki.

"Hey." I called out to the boy and extending my hand, catching his attention. "Good Game."

Kazuki smirked and accepted my hand, pulling him. "Guess I can't be too disappointed, it was one epic Duel, probably one of the toughest I've had in a while."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I think the crowd enjoyed it as well." Kazuki said looking around. "Look for yourself."

Just like he said, the entire crowd chanted both of our names, clapping and cheering. I and Kazuki gave them a few waves, making sure to turn every possible way. It looks like I didn't crash and burn after all.

"Congratulations, Darwin-oniichan!"

"You were amazing out there!"

"I knew you would give them the shivers!"

Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi complimented me right before tackling me, almost making me lose my balance. For the three small kids, they sure know how to make you gasp for air.

"E-easy you guys." I said out of breath to the trio. "I wasn't all too great out there. I didn't even try to entertain the crowd."

"Nonsense, Darwin-kun." Shuzo dismissed with his hands. "As far as I'm concerned, you did an amazing job!"

"You did more than that." Yuya followed up. "From our perspective, you kept the crowd on edge with each passing turn by summoning out strong Monsters that alone carried a lot of weight. I guess you can say it's your own way of Entertainment Dueling."

"I completely agree." Gongenzaka chimed in. "Every single person in this crowd was impressed and eager to see what your next move would display. I, the man Gongenzaka am glad to witness a Duel exhilarating as the one I just watched."

"T-thanks guys." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, a ray of pink across my cheeks. "I'm glad it met your guys' standard. I promise to do better next time."

"Attention please." A female announcer said. "Will You Show Duel School's Shiunin Sora and Leo Duel School's Kurosaki Shun please get ready to participate for the upcoming match."

"Well, it seems it's my turn to shine!" Sora jumped from his seat in excitement. "Don't worry Darwin. I'll make sure to continue You Show's hot streak and make sure to give the crowd one epic Entertainment Duel!"

"You know, Sora. It's never a bad idea to be at least a little prepared, or to show an ounce of worry." I advised the cyan haired boy.

"Pfff, no need." Sora said winking. "There's no way I would lose to someone like that, you'll see!"

* * *

That didn't go so well.

Just like it was supposed to happen, the Duel with Sora and Shun ended pretty badly. Shun repeatedly taunting and countering Sora's moves, putting him a rough positon. Yuya and Yuzu would soon find out Sora's true origin and how Academia invaded Heartland. At first glance, they refused to believe such things, but with Shun further provocation and Sora's shift in attitude, it was clear both of them were serious. The match ended with the entire field set in flames and Sora lying on the ground in defeat. Shun was close to carding Sora, but Reiji stopped him just in a nick of time.

Yoko-san and Shuzo-san took the kids home since it was late at night, that and with the promise of LDS' medical unit that Sora would be fine after some rest. Me, Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka stayed behind in front of the entrance of LDS, discussing on what to do next. After the talk about Sora and Kurosaki's Duel and theorizing their hatred for one another, several guards ran up to the entrance, with us managing to hear that Sora somehow escaped the hospital.

"Then it's settled." Yuya spoke with a determined expression. "We'll split up and if we find Sora we call everyone else."

"Right!"

Me, Yuzu and Gongenzaka said in unison, all of us going our separate ways seconds later. I ran a good distance before I looked behind my shoulder to make sure I was alone. Since no one went the same direction as me, I took a left and made my way.

" _What's the plan?"_ Marina asked me, appearing to my right side. _"Judging from the way we're going, I'm guessing you're determined to do something."_

"Right now, I absolutely need to make sure I do three things." I answered, still running at the same speed. "One, I need to talk to Yuto and somehow convince him for all of us to work together. Two, I need to stop Sora from attacking Yuto and make him see reason, he has to realize the crimes Academia has committed. Even though I know he will have a change of heart eventually, I just can't see him like this, it's too difficult. And three…" I swallowed before continuing. "…I need to prevent Yugo from killing Yuto."

" _I don't mean to be negative here, but all three of those things will be hard to achieve._ " Marina counselled with a worried look. " _Not because all of those things can change the outcome from the future, but the things in their current state, talking our way out of this will be near impossible. You know that I'm just worried for your safety."_

"I know…" I turned towards her. "But we can't just let someone die when we can prevent it. I don't care what the consequences are, I must stop them whatever the cost may be."

" _Very well then_." Marina confidently said. " _I'll do everything in my power to assist you in any way I can!_ "

With that, I and Marina were close at arriving at Central Park, hoping that there is still time to do something.

* * *

 **LDS Control Room**

"Where has Shiunin Sora run off to!?"

The voice of Kurosaki Shun echoed in the control room with evident rage. Not pleased that an Academia agent slipped right through their fingers.

"It would seem he has escaped from the infirmary and out the backdoor of the building." Reiji began explaining. "None of the surveillance cameras around that area caught which way he went, but with cameras all over Maiami City, it should be a matter of time till one of them picks up his location."

"Of course you would say something like that." Shun hissed. "An enemy in the palm of our hands and the first thing you do is treat him with medical care, definitely the option of tying him up didn't cross your mind?"

"He would essentially be useless to us if he would stay unconscious, the sooner he would have woken up, the more information we could have gotten out of him." Reiji said sitting down, placing his hand atop of one another. "I did in fact request several guards to watch over him until he wakes up, but he escaped through all of them."

"Sir, I think you want to see this."

One of the workers spoke up, getting Reiji's and everyone else's attention.

"Put it on screen." He simply ordered.

"Putting on screen… now!"

Moments later the large screen lit up, showing Sora running through the streets, only going forward.

"Hmm, it seems we found him." Reiji rubbed his chin. "Can you predict where he is going by judging his movements?"

The workers furiously started typing on the keyboards once more, with one of them finally saying. "If he continues on this route, he will end up in Maiami Central Park, sir!"

"Then put on screen all cameras around Maiami Central Park, I want every camera that's available to be on."

Seconds later, another screen showing an aerial view of Maiami Central Park lit up, with several smaller screen showing different entrances and exits of the park. The whole park was deserted due because it was night time, until a something appeared on one of the screens.

"Wait." Reiji called out. "Zoom in and enhance image on Camera A-83."

The bottom right screen increased in size and zoomed in on an individual resting their hands on their knees, that person being Sakoto Darwin.

"What?!" Shun asked in confusion. "What is he doing there?"

"I don't know, looking for Shiunin Sora most likely." Reiji said not taking his eyes of the screen. "That's the only logical thing that comes to mind."

Suddenly, Reira gasped slightly, his eyes widened upon seeing the screen.

"Reira!" Reiji jumped from his chair and kneeled down to his younger sibling. "What's wrong?"

"There's… there's someone there." Reira pointed on the screen that only showed Darwin.

Reiji turned towards the pointed screen, only to see one person on it. "What do you mean, Reira? Is there someone else in the park?"

"No." Reira replied instantly. "There's someone right next to him."

On Reiji's face it showed no reaction, but on the inside is a whole different matter. Was Reira referring to a different entity all together? He turned his head to the screen once more, only to see the silver-haired youth looking around the deserted field. The deeper Reiji though about this, the more confused and curious he became to find out who or _what_ this thing was.

* * *

 **Maiami Central Park**

"We made it."

Marina announced as we both entered Central Park, I ran till I was near the fountain and facing the large stage. I rested my hands on my knees and panting, taking in as much air as possible. From the looks of it, nothing has happened yet, which is a good sign.

"Y-yeah, we did." I said in-between breaths. "If I'm right, he should be…"

"It's you."

I could hear Yuto's voice, barely audible. I looked up to see him atop of the stage facing me, he jumped down and moved closer. He was just a few feet away from me now.

"How did you find me?" Yuto asked.

I regained my composure and fixed my posture. "I-I wasn't looking you, per se. I was looking for someone else. But, I was hoping I would eventually run into you."

"Shiunin Sora? Was that who you were looking for?" Yuto asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. I need stop his thirst for revenge." I answered, but quickly added. "More importantly, I need him to realize that what he is doing is wrong, what Academia as a whole is wrong."

"So you already know he is from the Fusion Dimension, from Academia more specifically." Yuto deducted. "Then you must already know their true nature, Duelists from Academia are not civil like you or me. They are ruthless soldiers who only hunt Duelists for their own amusement, you trying to reason with him will have no effect. He will only do what other mindless soldier would do."

"That's where you are wrong." I said to him, slightly surprising Yuto. "Sora is not like that."

"I know you were watching his and Shun's Duel, he tries to keep up this act of being innocent, only for his true colors to be shown. Yet, you still think just talking to him will change anything." Yuto signed while closing his eyes. "Look, I understand you most likely became close with him and it's difficult to accept what kind of person he truly is, but you must understand tha-"

"I do understand and I know what I saw!" I slightly raised my voice. "I-I can't just explain it, but I know this isn't Sora's true self. He's just following orders from a place he's been his whole life, he doesn't understand what he is doing. Please, if you only give me a chance with him, I'm sure I can persuade him to stop."

The Xyz user didn't respond right away, he stayed silent for a few seconds. He closed his eyes once more before speaking. "Very well, I'll give you one chance. But only because I need you to understand that you will only be wasting your breath with him."

"I have to try, I don't care what the costs are."

"With that out of the way, I also said you hoped you would run into me, why is that?" Yuto changed the topic.

"The first time we met, you didn't hear me out. The second time, Shun tried attacking someone and you both vanished." I began explaining. "You need to know that you cannot keep going through all of this alone. What was your and Shun's original plan? To just storm your way inside Academia's base and then what? It would still be two of you against hundreds of them. That's suicide and you know it."

"Still, I can't just sit around and allow for Academia to pick us off one by one. That's what they have been doing from the start and that's how Shun's sister got kidnaped. It may be a desperate move, but we have no other choice."

I opened my mouth but Yuto raised his hand. "I know what you are going to say. I have nothing against you personally and from little time that I have known you, you seem like a passive person, not someone who wants to fight. I can understand that. It's that..." Yuto looked away for a brief moment, then made eye contact once more. "There were countless times where Academia spies snuck into our secret bases, pretending to be Heartland's citizens, only for the base's location and survivors to be completely destroyed. It happened so much that I couldn't tell the difference anymore. That's why it's so hard to ask other people's help, especially from a whole different dimension."

I didn't know what to say. My chance is slipping away and I have no idea how carry on this conversation. Every single part he just said is true. I've been in the same position where trusting other people only placed me in more danger. What do I do?

"Okay... that may be true, and I can agree with that to certain extent. You can't poss-"

"Come to think of it, I actually several questions of my own." Yuto abruptly said. "You know Academia's and the Fusion Dimension's existence alongside with their true goal. Also, your skill as a Duelist raises even more questions. I haven't seen anyone in Standard who is close in terms of skill. That may just be coincidence but I'm still not completely sure. So I will ask you, why do you want to form an alliance with me or even assist me, someone who comes from a whole different Dimension and willingly be dragged into someone else's problems?"

"..."

Nothing came out of my mouth, it was only left hanging. I was at a loss for words once more.

"You expect me to trust you, but I don't even know who you are." Yuto said breaking the silence. "If anything, I could only assume you're not from Standard."

" _Listen_." Marina whispered in my ear. _"I know it's hard to talk about THAT topic and you know I wouldn't force you talk about it if you don't want to. But remember, he has experienced similar things."_ She said, by the tone of her voice, it was easy to assume it was hard for her. " _To truly talk to him, you need to speak from your own experience. Just like Yuzu said, "One step at a time". She was the first step, he is the second. I know you can do it_."

The only thing I can't do. I knew I shouldn't-t ha-no, no use thinking about that now. Okay, take a deep breath, inhale and exhale. You did this before, you can do it again.

"I lost someone close to me as well... my brother." I finally let out, catching Yuto off-guard judging by his facial expressions. "I couldn't even attempt to save him. I was weak. I didn't know what I could have done to prevent that, it happened so fast. I watched my own brother... die right in front of me. So yes, I do understand that feeling." I took a deep breath again, holding back from my vision getting blurry. "It still haunts me and I regret it to this day. But after learning Academia's true intentions, hunting down and carding innocent people, I promised myself to stop them. I am not strong, I have no combat experience whatsoever, and don't know how powerful I am to go up against Academia's elites. But just like you, I have to do something, anything. At least this time, I can try and change the outcome, to stop more pain and suffering from occurring. No human should go through that kind of Hell."

Yuto's expression softened, right before he was given a chance to respond…

"I've found you!"

The voice of Sora cried out as he ran through the park, stopping till he was just a short distance away from us. "Bring me Kurosaki Shun, right now!"

"You don't know when you are beaten, do you?" Yuto asked, his attention turning towards him. "You should be glad Shun didn't do anything else after the Duel."

"Shut up!" Sora spat back, picking up his Duel Disk. "If you won't tell me, then I'll just have force it out of you! Hurry up, I won't ask twice!"

"I'm not going to fight you." Yuto calmly said. "You're injured and are in no condition to be Dueling. You may be my enemy, but I won't bring myself to hurt you further."

"You think I care!" Sora shouted. "I'll do whatever is necessary to exterminate all Xyz scum! My health should not be your concern, it should be how you will survive my rage!"

At that moment, Yuya arrived on the scene. "Sora! Darwin!" Then he spotted Yuto, his eyes wide upon seeing his lookalike. "W-what?!"

"You wanted to talk to him." Yuto then turned to me. "See for yourself if it will make a difference."

I slowly moved towards Sora. "Sora, please listen to me. First what you need to do is calm down an-"

"Move out of my way!" Sora completely ignored me. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"Sora, what's gone into you?!" Yuya shouted as both of us came mere inches of Sora. "Why did you run off from the hospital?! You should be resting!"

"I will not rest till every single Xyz Remnant in this Dimension is hunted down and carded!" Sora expressed, his eyes still focusing on Yuto. "All of you are my pray and my pray alone!"

"Xyz Remnant? This Dimension?" Yuya repeated outload. "What are you talking about?"

"Sora, think of what you're doing one more time!" I said towards him. "What you are doing here is pointless and idiotic! It will accomplish absolutely nothing!"

"I think some clarification is due for you to understand what he is saying." Yuto began explaining. "He is saying that he does not come from Maiami City, nor from this Dimension. He comes from the Fusion Dimension and is a soldier from Academia."

"Soldier from Academia? And the "Fusion Dimension", what is that supposed to mean?" Yuya turned to Sora. "What nonsense is he talking about, Sora?"

"He's telling the truth, Yuya." I said to the angered tomato haired youth. "Everything Yuto is saying is truthful."

"Yuto?" Yuya's eyes bounced back. "That's the Yuto Yuzu was talking about? The one whose face is identical to mine."

"Enough distraction!" Sora shouted, the blade appearing from his Duel Disk. "Once I'm done with you, I will hunt down Kurosaki Shun and any other Xyz scum that are left in this Dimension!"

Yuto reluctantly raised his arm, activating his own Duel Disk.

"Sora, don't!"

"You're in no condition, Sora! Stop this right now!"

[Overwriting system] A voice from Sora's Duel Disk was heard, the screen blinking red. [Force back Teleportation Activated.]

A bright red light shinned from the Duel Disk. "No, no!" Sora slammed his fist on the tool. "I don't want to go back yet! I still have Xyz Remnants to defeat! Don't take me back!"

The light became blinding, forcing us to shield our eyes. When the light died down and lowered our hands, Sora was nowhere to be seen.

"S-Sora?" Yuya blinked in confusion. "Sora!" Yuya cried out to his friend, only to be met with silence. He turned towards Yuto. "What have you done to Sora?! Tell me now!"

" _Damn it!_ " I yelled in my head. " _I still couldn't prevent him from getting sent back to Academia_."

" _Focus_." Marina spoke. " _We may have failed at that, but we must focus at the task at hand._ "

"I haven't done anything to him." Yuto lowered and deactivated his Duel Disk. "He was transported back to the Fusion Dimension. Most likely a force return, they may have been listening this whole time and finally decided to teleport him back."

"Transported back to the Fusion Dimension?" Yuya growled. "What does that mean!? And what is this Academia you mentioned before?!"

"He means that there are other worlds than our own, Yuya." I spoke calmly to the boy, trying to calm him down. "Sora is from another Dimension, and so are Yuto and Kurosaki."

"From another Dimension? You can't possibly believe that garbage, right, Darwin?" Yuya asked in disbelief. "That other worlds exist? Do you realize how outrages that sounds?!"

"Outrages? Yes, it quite is. But it's very true." I motioned the black and purple haired youth to come closer. "Yuto, please, you are living proof and witnessed such things, you can explain it better than I can."

"It may be a difficult lump to swallow, believing that other words exist." Yuto stepped closer. "As he already said, me and my comrade, Kurosaki Shun, are from another Dimension, the Xyz Dimension. Your friend, Sora, is from the Fusion Dimension, a Duel Soldier from Academia."

"Explain that, Duel Soldier from Academia?" Yuya asked, calming down a little. "Why do you keep calling Sora that?"

"Because, Academia is a school that mast produces soldiers in the form of Duelists." I explained simply as possible.

"That's right." Yuto gave an approving nod. "He is one of the many Duel Soldiers trained and taught to invade Heartland, our homeland in the Xyz Dimension. Academia is responsible for the capture of Kurosaki Shun's sister, Ruri. As for everyone else, they would turn any Duelist into cards. That's why we came to this Dimension, to get any possible information on Academia and her whereabouts."

Yuya's eyes widened. "Your homeland was invaded…by the Fusion Dimension." He stopped for a moment before continuing. "You claim Sora is from this Academia, does that mean his "friends" are ones who kidnapped this Ruri. That's why Kurosaki was hostile towards him? But wait! Why did they even do these things? Why did they kidnap Ruri?"

"I wish I knew the answers." Yuto shook his head. "It all happened out of nowhere, none of us expect something like this to happen. The use of Duel Monsters to invade other worlds, just the thought of it puts a sour taste in my mouth. I saw many peaceful citizens of Heartland being carded left and right, none of them showed any mercy. I lost count how many of my comrades have fallen in battle."

"Of this supposed Fusion and Xyz Dimension exist, does that mean… there's a Synchro Dimension as well?!" Yuya asked.

"Yes, it most certainly does." Yuto responded. "I've encountered someone who claims to be from the Synchro Dimension, but he has sided with Academia. I'm not sure about the rest of the Synchro Dimension. It's also a mystery why all Dimensions are named after a specific Summoning Method, we haven't found out any possible conclusion to that."

"Than what about here?" Yuya asked instantly. "What is this Dimension called?"

"It's called Standard." The Xyz user replied. "The center of all Dimensions. That is, that's how Academia has titled it."

Yuya stayed silent for a solid minute, still processing everything that has been said. "Darwin." He finally said, looking at me. "How do know all of this?"

Further down the rabbit hole we go. "Okay, now before both of you think I've gone completely crazy, I need you two to remember that other Dimensions exist, so what I'm about to say won't sound as unbelievable when you first hear it." I warned the two, both of them exchanging questionable glances. "It's because-"

Further away from us, a bright green light sparked, once again blinding all of us. As the light died down, a young man wearing a white suit and helmet, ridding a futuristic white motorbike, parts of the bike glowing. The bike collided with a light pole, resulting in the pole falling down.

"Ow, damn it!" The boy cursed as he took of his helmet, revealing a face almost identical to Yuya and Yuto's. The difference being in his hair. His hair being dual-colored, with yellow bangs swept to the right and blue in the back. "Why would someone put this thing here? It makes no sense!"

As the boy noticed our presence, his eyes spotted Yuto. "Wait…you!"

"H-huh?!" Yuya uttered in shock. "He has the same face as us!"

"You won't escape this time!" The blue and blonde boy pointed at Yuto. "When we last met, you had help so you managed to slip away. But now, you're all alone and nowhere to hide. This time, I'm definitely going to crush you!"

"It appears that's the case." Yuto activated his Duel Disk. "Prepare yourself, Pawn of Fusion!"

"What do you mean, Fusion?!" Yugo asked in a mix of confusion and anger. "My name is Yugo! Why do you keep getting it wrong?!"

"Yugo?" Yuya said quietly, eyeing the new arrival.

" _We need to stop this situation before things get ugly."_ Marina suggested.

I nodded at her. "Yuya, come, we need to stop them." I said to him hastily. He was little taken back by my request but followed along.

"Both of you, stop it right now!" I said to the lookalikes as I positioned myself in between the two. "You've got this whole thing wrong. This is just a big misunderstanding, on both sides. You have to-"

I felt a huge pain in my head. A burning sensation coming from my left eye. "Aghhhhh!" I screamed, kneeling to the ground and clutching my eye.

" _Darwin!"_ Marina shirked, coming in front of me. _"What's wro-"_

She didn't manage to finish her sentence as she was struck by purple electricity, making her disappear.

"Darwin! Are you alright!?" Yuya kneeled down next to me, Yuto following suit, both unsure what happened. They both started talking to each other, but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"What do you think you're doing?"

It's _him_. The same person who has my face looking down at me, his expression was blank, no emotion can be seen. While I was holding my left eye, which I can see is glowing purple brightly, his only glowed faintly. With my minimal strength to move, I moved my head slightly, only seeing my surrounding with my right eye. Everything was negative again, just like before, with time being stopped.

"W-what do you w-want now?!" I asked through the pain. "What h-have you d-done to M-Marina?!"

"You were interfering with something that doesn't involve us. As for her, I only disposed her for the time being." He spoke with anger. "Let them solve their differences alone."

"They will k-kill each other." I said with no hesitation. "Am I j-just supposed to w-watch someone d-die in front of me."

"Their fate has already been decided. Long before we came here." He said without a care. "Zarc's actions should not waste a second of our time. We have our own agenda."

"W-why do you k-keep doing this to m-me?" I asked, the pain seemingly increasing. "You keep t-talking like y-you know everything a-about me."

"Huh, that's funny." A sarcastic smile formed on his face. "You still ask me that like you don't know who I am." His eye started shinning brighter. "I need to make sure you don't interfere any further. Let them do their thing, we will do ours, understood?"

Right there, I could feel my right eye starting to shine, making whoever was in front of me to gasp. His face only displayed shock. The two lights battled it out to take superiority, but things only ended in a standstill.

Another wave of pain hit me, making me scream even louder, I couldn't even hear it till I finally stopped. I heard Yuya calling out my name, but I wasn't able to respond. I could feel my body hitting the cold floor, unable to speak or move, only to watch the following events. Yuto was still close to me as this happened, but moved a decent distance so his fight with Yugo doesn't reach me nor Yuya. I felt my eyes getting heavy as the Duel came close to an end, finally closing as the light around Yuya and Yuto grew larger.

" _Damn it…_ "

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked in quick sensation, like someone splashed water on me. I looked around, noting I wasn't on the ground anymore, in fact, I wasn't sure if I was in the same Dimension. Upon getting up, I noticed I was on some sort of stone island, large chunks of rock that acted as mini islands were all around. Looking further away I only saw a yellow wall.

"You're awake, Young Master." The voice of the violet eyed dragon spoke from behind, I turned around to see him lying on one of the floating rocks. "Thank the heavens, I was beginning to worry that you would stay in this state for the reasonable future, I'm glad my suspicions were wrong."

I took a better look of this new plane. "W-where are we?"

"This? This is my private resting place, a place I regularly visit to ease my mind." The dragon jumped towards a closer rock, positioning himself closer to me. "I visited this place ever since I was a kin, on one of my many explorations, I grew quite fond of it over time. Oh, before I forget, your physical body isn't here, all of this is in your mind."

I rubbed my hands in my face. "What even happened?"

"Well…" The dragon took a moment before speaking. "The incident in the park concluded as you know how, Hiiragi Yuzu came at the exact moment it finished, finding you and Sakaki Yuya on the ground unconscious. Noboru Gongenzaka received her call and arrived at the place she found you two. With his help, he carried you and Sakaki Yuya to his household, where the mother alongside Hiiragi Yuzu took the care of you both. As of this moment, you both have been in bed for forty eight hours. You should be waking up soon."

"Great, I screwed up again." I almost screamed in frustration. "I didn't manage to stop Sora nor stopping Yuto and Yugo from fighting."

"It's not your fault, Young Master." Violet-Eyes reassured calmly. "There was not much to do with things in their current state, preventing those two events from happening is no easy task."

"Yes it is my fault!" I turned around to face him, shouting at the top of my lungs. "I was right there when it happened and I let it happen! I couldn't stop Sora from getting transported back to Academia and I couldn't prevent Yuto from dying!"

"I can understand your frustration, but there is a bright side to this." Violet-Eyes responded calmly. "Shiunin Sora may still have conflict in his heart, but he will realize how much you, Sakaki Yuya and Hiiragi Yuzu mean to him. Like you said, he is a boy who doesn't understand these newfound feelings, give it some time. As for Yuto, you may think that he is permanently trapped inside of Yuya's soul, but I think we can find a loophole. I believe there is a way to separate the two, but it will take some time to find such a method."

That calmed me down a little, but quickly disappeared when a thought came to my mind. "Who was he?"

"Pardon?"

"Him." I repeated. "The same person who appears every time my left eye starts glowing purple and has my face. Who is he?"

The dragon somewhat hesitated. "That's… a difficult question to answer, my Young Master."

"Why?" I asked. "Why can't you just answer me?"

"There are a lot of things that require detailed explanations." The dragon said, avoiding the question. "Please, let that not worry you. I promise you that he will neve-"

"No more promises!" I snapped back. "He is the reason why I wasn't able to stop Yuto and Yugo! He keeps saying that I know who he is but I don't! He didn't just appear out of nowhere, he has my face for crying out loud! Why!? I know you're keeping something from me!"

Violet-Eyes' head hung down with a shamefaced expression. "You're right, my Young Master, I have been keeping something hidden from you. Something I should have told you when we first met. I hoped I could spare you from this."

My anger vanished instantly by the dragon's words. "Spare me from what?"

"To answer that question, I need to tell you a story from my youth, then I can explain why this "person" keeps haunting you." Violet-Eyes leaped from his current position, landing a few feet away from me. "The story begins when I was born, I was born a little differently than a child like you could understand, but to simply put, I wasn't born from a female dragon. Rather, I was born out of nothing but pure energy in the middle of a waste land. I would have been alone if it wasn't for a woman that took me in and raised me as her own. She found my while I was still in a sphere of energy, where I was developing my body, which didn't fully manifest at the time. She wasn't no ordinary woman, she was quite talented in various kinds of sorcery and magic. Because of her, I was able to learn and harness the power that gave birth to me, to use it as I see fit. With her teachings, I learned how to travel across alternate planes. When the time came, I set off to explore the rest of the Spirit World, from there, I even traveled to other Dimensions and other galaxies, eager to learn as much as possible, enhancing my abilities even further. She was an incredible woman and a kind soul, someone who I'm proud to call Mother. But, I wasn't the only child she raised." The dragon paused for a moment.

"You mean you had a sibling?" I asked, the only logical answer.

"I wouldn't call him a sibling, but I treated him like one." He answered, his tone slightly changing. "When she discovered me, she also discovered another kin, she probably thought of us as brothers, since both of us had similar features. Like I was born from energy, he was as well, but no from the same source. His aura radiated from negative energy, hatred and anger. Even at a young age, Mother became more and more worried for him, his behavior never changing, it only worsened. One day, he threatened to dispose of Mother and myself, but he never did. From then, he left us without saying a word and never returned. But Mother and I could still feel his presence, wherever he may have gone. A time came when Mother's body and mind couldn't keep going. She wanted me to promise her to find and save her other son, a promise I keep to this day. Over the many years, I never managed to find him, I could only sense that he is still out there."

He looked up into the air. "I also started so sense some kind of evil growing with each passing day. What worried me is that the power I sensed was awfully similar to my brother's. I prayed that wasn't the case, that this is a whole different entity and that I would return searching for my brother when I find a solution to this matter. I started mixing the two and couldn't tell the difference anymore, like one vanished out of existence. Ultimately, I received my answer when I transported you to this world."

"What?" I gasped at his words. "What kind of connection does that have when I first came here?"

"You see, upon your arrival, I infused you with a part of my own power, for instance, your ability to communicate and understand other Spirits." Violet-Eyes answered. "I'm not sure what other kinds of powers you have, we will discover that over time. Back to what I was saying, you weren't only given a portion of my power, but also my brother's, but something else happened in the process. His negative energy merged with your soul, giving birth to someone else."

"B-but that means... that guy who has the same face as me was-"

"Was born from your hate." The dragon finished. "The hate and anger that occupies to the deepest end of your heart."

"How is that possible?!" I asked nervously. "I-I don't hate anyone, I would never hurt or be angry on anyone!"

"I know you wouldn't." The dragon said with a reassuring tone. "It isn't that kind of hate. It's…it's the hate that was born the moment your brother died. For that split second, your whole view of life changed. It only grew since then, the feeling of loneliness and isolation. The anger of losing someone you loved, the rage of witnessing such a tragedy. You hated that it happened to you and how it happened. It shouldn't have been you but it was. I'm sure you understand what I'm talking about."

My arms flopped back down, I refused to look the dragon in the eye. I wasn't sure how to process all this "Basically, I have created my very own demon… that wants to kill me… great."

"I'm sorry you had to hear this, Young Master." Violet-Eyes apologized. "I wasn't quite sure how I would approach you about this. That's why I was so silent these last days, trying to form a combination of words to explain this to without scaring you. I'm truly sorry."

"Well…" I sighed. "I have to at least thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what could have happened."

"Oh, that wasn't me."

My eyes widened. "What!?"

"When your right eyes started shinning, I had nothing to do with it. I was going to interfere but someone else did it before me." The dragon admitted. "Actually, you should be meeting him any moment now."

Confused by the dragon's words, after several blinks everything around me started disappearing, indicating that I was beginning to wake up.

* * *

I tossed and turned slowly, my eyes refusing to open due to the sun light hitting my face. I only peaked, it was enough for me to see that I was in the guest room of Yuya's house and lying on my sides. My body still not functional, most likely because of two full days of sleeping. I sighed upon realizing the talk I'm going to have with Yuya and Yuzu.

"Are you're awake?"

A voice was heard, but from my limited vision, I could tell nobody is in the room with me. Was it some kind of Duel Spirit? I slowly turned so that I was lying on my back. Only to be met with the emerald green eyes of a see-thought figure that was hovering before me. The hair was light yellow hair that spikes outward in the back and contains dark yellow bangs with blue accents. He had a white vest with gray sleeves with matching slim gray pants and pair of black shoes. But the most noticeable think I recognized.

He had the same face as me.

* * *

 **Card Section**

 **Ascended Bear**

(Level 7 /ATK: 2800 /DEF: 1400 /Light/ SC: 8)

Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field, then destroy this card.

Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card by lowering this card's ATK by 1100. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can discard one to negate this card's destruction by battle or card effect.

 **Ascended Trickster**

(Level 7 /ATK: 1900 /DEF: 500/Dark/ SC: 3)

Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: When a Pendulum Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster, deal 300 damage to your opponent.

Monster Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, draw 2 cards. Once per turn, you can lower this card's Level by 1; then cut the ATK of one Monster you opponent controls in half. If this card is face-up in your Extra Deck or Graveyard, banish this card alongside 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; a Monster your opponent controls losses 1000 ATK while one of your Monsters gains 1000 ATK.

 **Ascended Enchanter**

(Level 4 /ATK: 1300 /DEF: 1800 /Dark/ SC: 7)

Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can send 1 "Ritual" or Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to the Graveyard, send Monsters from your hand or field

Monster Effect: If this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can add 1 Ritual Spell or Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Phantasm Summoner**

(Level 3 / ATK: 0 /DEF: 900/Water)

Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: By sending this card you control to the Graveyard and paying 500 Life Points, you can Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Spiral Dragon" from your hand or Deck; for the rest of this turn, only that Monster can attack.

 **Phantasm Spiral Sorcerer**

(Level 3 /ATK: 500 /DEF: 200/Water)

Spellcaster/Effect

Monster Effect: Target 1 card on the field, as long as that card remains face-up on the field; its effect are negated. By destroying this card and 1 "Phantasm Spiral" Monster or one "Phantasm Dragon Spiral" Spell/Trap Card, return one Monster your opponent controls to their hand.

 **Ascended Curator**

(Level 4 /ATK: 300 /DEF: 1400/Light/ SC: 2)

Warrior/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If Pendulum Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, after damage calculation, you can add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck or face-up from the Extra Deck. You can only activate this effect once per turn.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy 1 "Pendulum" Monster you control, then Special Summon 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck with its Level being equal or lower than the destroyed Monster, its effects is also negated.

 **Wrath, the Ascended Lancer**

(Level 5 /ATK: 1500 /DEF: 1900 /Light)

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

2 "Ascended" Pendulum Monsters

Monster Effect: This card's ATK is increased by the ATK of one of the Fusion Materials used for its summon (You can choose witch). During damage calculation, all of your Monsters ATK is increased by 500.

 **Phantasm Spiral Abyss Dragon**

(Level 10 /ATK: 3200 /DEF: 2800 /Water)

Wyrm/Synchro/Effect

1 "Phantasm Spiral" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

Monster Effect: If this card is Synchro Summoned using a Phantasm Spiral" Monster that was equipped with "Phantasm Dragon Spiral" Equip Spells, add them to your hand. While this card is face-up on the field or in the Graveyard, this card's name is treated as "Phantasm Spiral Dragon" and a Normal Monster. If this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, this card can attack all of your opponent's Monsters. This card cannot attack directly the turn you activated this effect.

 **Violet-Eyes Lunar Dragon**

(Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2000 /Dark/ SC: 10)

Dragon/Pendulum/Ritual/Effect

Pendulum Effect: This card cannot be directly placed in your Pendulum Zone from your hand. Cards you control cannot be removed from the field by your opponent's card effects. During either player's turn, If your Pendulum Monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effects, you can send 1 face-up card from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard instead.

Monster Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Lunar Ritual". The turn this card is Ritual Summoned, your opponent cannot activate their set cards. During damage calculation, all of your opponent's face-up Spell and Trap Cards have their effects negated. Also this card gains 500 ATK for all cards in your opponent's Spell/Trap Zone; and your opponent's Monster losses 400 ATK for all cards in their Spell/Trap Card Zone. When this card is destroyed, you can destroy 1 card in your Pendulum Zones (unless it's empty), place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Phantasm Spiral Dragon Reincarnation**

(Normal Spell)

Banish 1 "Phantasm Spiral" Monster from your field or Graveyard, Special Summon from your hand or Deck a Monster with the same name.

 **Phantasm Dragon Spiral Ensnare**

(Equip Spell)

Equip only to a Normal Monster or "Phantasm Spiral" Monster. When the equipped battles an opponent's Monster, that Monster's effect is negated. When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Spiral Dragon" from your hand, Deck, Graveyard or banished zone. Then inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

 **Phantasm Dragon Spiral Blindness**

(Equip Spell)

Equip to a Normal Monster or "Phantasm Spiral" Monster. When the equipped Monster inflicts damage to your opponent, your opponent has to discard one card (if any), then draw 1 card.

 **Action Spell – Empowerment**

(Action Card)

When your Monster battles an opponent's Monster with higher ATK, your Monster's ATK is increased by the difference of the two.

 **Action Spell – Attack Potency**

(Action Card)

Decrease the ATK of one of your opponent's Monsters by 1000. This card can only be activated during damage calculation.

 **Action Spell – Dice Roll**

(Action Card)

Roll a six-sided dice and your opponent chooses what type of number the result will be.

-Even Number: You have to send one card you control to the Graveyard.

-Odd Number: Negate the activation of a Spell/Trap Card and destroy it.

 **Phantasm Dragon Spiral Impermanence**

(Equip Spell)

Equip only to a Normal Monster or Phantasm Spiral" Monster, that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle by Level 9 or lower Special Summoned Monsters.

 **Phantasm Morph**

(Normal Spell)

Target 1 Normal Monster you control, add 1 "Phantasm Dragon Spiral" Equip Spell to your hand and equip it to that Monster.

 **Phantasm Dragon Spiral Movement**

(Equip Spell)

Equip to a Normal Monster. The equipped Monster's ATK is increased by 400. When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, you can destroy 1 of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards.

 **Lunar Ritual**

(Ritual Spell)

This card can be used for the Ritual Summon of any Dragon-type Monster from your hand or Deck. Sent to the Graveyard Monster's whose Level is equal or exceeds for the desired Monster. You can also tribute Pendulum Monsters face-up from the Extra Deck by banishing them.

 **Phantasm Dragon Spiral Pressure**

(Normal Trap)

You can only activate if you control 1 Normal Monster that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn and the first time it battles the damage is halved.

 **Phantasm Vengeance**

(Normal Trap)

If you only control 1 Normal Monster or "Phantasm Spiral" Monster, equip that Monster with a "Phantasm Dragon Spiral" Equip Card from your Deck. Then, draw 1 card. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, set 1 Phantasm Dragon Spiral card in your Spell/Trap Card Zone, you can activate it the turn you set it. You can only use the effect of Phantasm Vengeance once per Duel.

 **Ascended Essence**

(Normal Trap)

If an Ascended Monster is targeted for an attack, negate the attack and for the rest of this turn; that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is in your Graveyard and an Ascended Monster would be destroyed by battle, banish this card and that Monster, end the Battle Phase

 **There goes Chapter 7. I apologize if the Duel wasn't something or wasn't up to the standard of the previous Duels, a friend suggested about using Phantasm Spiral Dragon and making cards centered around it. We also seen more of this "mysterious person" who keeps appearing and torturing Darwin. This kind of plot I haven't seen in other stories and thought it might make mine unique, it's an interesting concept, maybe it's a little "unrealistic" to some. I imagine it like an Angel on one shoulder and a Devil on the other, with the person being in the middle. Next Chapter will introduce this new Character and a few more, I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger so I could make sure I do this one correctly, and to get some feedback.**

 **Slight spoiler, next Chapter will also include Serena and Darwin meeting, so look forward to that. With that, the evolution form of a Violet-Eyes Monster. Since I've seen OPfan37, SakushiRyu and scififan599 using QOTC (Question of the Chapter). I wanted to integrate the same thing to this story so I could get the answer of a specific Chapter.**

 **So the first QOTC: Should Violet-Eyes' evolution forms include "Violet-Eyes" in the name box? For example, the evolution form could be called Violet-Eyes Vortex Dragon or Radioactive Vortex Dragon (when its on the field, GY and Extra Deck it's treated as a Violet-Eyes Monster). What are your thoughts?**

 **Make sure to review and leave your thoughts.**

 **See ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya all, first off, you might be looking at this and thinking "30k words? Seriously?" Well, truth be told, this was supposed to be Chapter 8 and 9, but for some reason I didn't separate them, just turned them into one. Sorry in advance if it may be to long to read, if it does end up being a big issue, let me know and I'll try to separate them.** **Also good job Guest on noticing the "I am thou thou art" part, thought it fit well with the moment. For Darwin telling everyone about Akaba Leo, maybe, just not yet. On that note, we begin right where Chapter 7 on a (somewhat) cliffhanger.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: One and the Same**

 **Academia, Main Hallway**

In the main hallway of Academia, dozens of students were walking around, casually talking to one another. Some leaning by the wall and some moving in groups. Overall, this location in the castle-like building was the busiest at this time of day.

But one particular youth stood out than the rest. A blue and pink haired youth, with light green eyes wearing an Elite Academia uniform with gold outlines and black pants, a long black trench coat hanging on his shoulders while his hands were behind his back as he walked. Every student moving out of the way so they don't collide with the man. Not because other students feared or were scared of him, to someone like Yuri. It's quite the opposite. The Elite Duelist carried himself with pride and to a high standard. He is most known for his genius mind and influence on several battles in the Xyz Dimension, allowing Academia to gain control of Heartland. Also, persuading numerous politicians of the Fusion Dimension to give Academia the funds for resources and equipment to build their fortress. The most shocking part of this tale that this was before he became the well-known general and earned the title of "The Tactician", leaving the Fusion Dimension's and Academia's residents to wonder how a mere teen had these capabilities.

He was slowly pacing towards the Professor's chambers, he summoned his presence once he discovered his arrival from the Standard Dimension. Was most likely eager to hear his report and if there were any changes. He arrived at the two large double doors that led to Akaba Leo. He checked the watch function on his Duel Disk, which showed thirty two seconds to 12 PM. The Professor give the Elite spare time before the meeting, but it didn't mean much to him. He counted the seconds in his head till the desired time of the meeting, waiting patiently in front of the two doors. A small disorder he developed over the years, sadly, its just one of many others. When the countdown finished, he pushed the two doors and entered the Professor's chambers.

Akaba Leo sitting on his throne as usual, alongside two other Academia students.

"Ahh, Ryoichi." The Professor greeted the boy as he walked to his throne. "I take it the reconnaissance mission in Standard went smoothly?"

"Of course, Professor, there weren't any problems." The now known Ryoichi responded politely as he slightly kneeled in front of Leo. "I do hope nothing has accrued in my absence."

"Finally, took you forever to show up." A boy with green eyes and blonde hair styled back that had cuts on both sides, also wearing an Academia Elite uniform. "Don't tell me you did that crap of waiting to be on time. I just know you have been waiting at the door for twenty minutes straight just you could keep your _perfect record_." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Impatient as ever, David Rabb." Ryoichi responded calmly as he stood up, ignoring the taunt. "If you have taken at least half of the time that you "waited for me", you could have improved on your manners. Or maybe use the time to practice. _Knowing_ you, you haven't done either of those, haven't you?"

David gritted his teeth in anger, furious by the way Ryoichi talked to him. "Why you-"

"That's enough, David!" Akaba Leo shouted, making the boy to jump slightly.

"Uuuu, you are in trouble…!" The second boy, named Muchikai, having black eyes and long ginger hair, tied in several knots, wearing an identical uniform said to David, making the latter only more angered.

"With that out of the way." Akaba Leo changed into his calm, yet intimidating tone and turned towards Ryoichi. "Could you begin the status report, Ryoichi?"

"Of course, Professor." Ryoichi took out a small device from his pocket, a large holographic screen appeared in front of Leo. "The activity in Standard hasn't changed too much from our last scouting, as a matter of fact, activity in general is in a neutral state. The only thing that came to my knowledge is that Shiunin Sora's cover was revealed, returning him back here. That means that at least someone from Standard has learned of our existence. On that note, per your request, I tried learning anything about your son, Akaba Reiji, but it proved effortless. I didn't manage to meet him eye to eye, nor discovering anything in the building where he was located. I tried to hack their servers, but security was well built. After each firewall, only another came, if I didn't stop mid-way, they probably would have discovered me. But I still managed to uncover something, it also seems as he has full control of all cameras in the Maiami City, all of the cameras were linked to the LDS building, making my movement somewhat limited."

"It seems you've improved a lot, Reiji." Leo uttered under his breath and praised his son. "Excellent work as always, Ryoichi. With this information, it will help Academia greatly. With that being said, did you accomplish your own mission?"

"Somewhat." Ryoichi replied, clicking a button on the small device. "There have been several Duelists that seemed promising, but diving into the matter further, it didn't reach my expectations." He said pressing a button, showing numerous profiles of Duelists from Standard. One of them just so happened to be red and green haired youth, a face identical to Yuri. He was glad to hear that one of Zarc's counterparts weren't considered a threat, not yet at least. While Leo studied the Standard counterpart, Ryoichi continued with his report.

"Their skills are just above Standard's level, but there were few who belong in a different category. Although, there was one Duelist that caught my eye greatly."

"Hoh? And who would that be?" Leo asked with interest.

Ryoichi once again pressed a button on the device. A large screen showing the Duel between an unknown Duelist with silver colored crab-like hair and Kurosaki Shun, the Resistance Duelist. Leo, with David and Muchikai watched the Duel till the end, showing the defeat of the Xyz user.

"That guy took out Kurosaki Shun?" Muchikai whistled. "That's a huge bonus for us, that guy was pain to catch."

"Hmph, nothing special." David scoffed. "I'll admit he has skill if he can defeat that slippery rat, at least Standard has some promise."

"This individual has easily beaten one of Academia's most wanted. I said easily because it was obvious he could have fought at the same level of Kurosaki Shun but for whatever reason, he decided against it. Further studding the boy, I've learned he has the ability to Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon, all of his energy readings from his summons were identical. And it appears he is in the possession of a brand new summoning method called Pendulum Summon, I still need to do further research to understand this new method properly. There's some additional footage I managed to dig up from his previous Duels."

The device showed the Duels the silver haired Duelist participated in several Duels. "Hmm, how fascinating. This boy is in the possession of an unknown Summoning Method and seems to know how to utilize it efficiently. I see why he would interest you, Ryoichi, he exceeds beyond Standard's average skill level. However, someone like him might pose a threat to Academia if we would ever encounter him. Eliminating Standard's strongest first will make things easier for us."

The screens continued to change, up until the screen changed to the said Duelist dueling a girl with pink hair tied into two pigtails and wearing a school uniform. Upon seeing the girl, Leo gasped slightly.

"Professor?" The tactician asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Enhance the image on the girl." Leo demanded, with Ryoichi doing so. Seconds later, the image zoomed in and cleared, showing a clearer and close up look at the girl.

"David, Muchikai." Leo called out to the two boys, making them perk up. "Do you see this girl?" He asked, both boys nodding with slight confusion. "You will be sent to Standard, your mission will be to capture this girl at all costs. That is your top priority. In the meantime, if you come across any residents from the Xyz Dimension, dispose of them, the same goes to anyone from Standard who tries to stop you."

"I can understand why you want us to eliminate the Xyz Remnants, but why is this girl so important?" David asked.

"I will give a full and detailed explanation once you complete the mission. And if you do complete this mission, I will consider a promotion from your current rank significantly. Does that motivate you?"

While Muchikai didn't care too much about a promotion the Professor teased, David smirked, eager to begin as soon as possible. "When do we head out?"

"In a few days' time, be ready for further orders. Understood?" Leo ordered, both boys nodding without hesitation. "You two are dismissed."

David and Muchikai turned around and left, leaving Ryoichi to stay behind with the Professor. Unknown to any of them, an indigo-haired girl with a pony tail that's tied up by a large yellow ribbon, quickly moved away from the two slightly open doors, hearing the whole conversation that took place moments ago.

"I'm guessing you had something to tell me in private, correct?" Ryoichi asked raising an eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

"I want you to accompany them on this mission to Standard." Leo replied bluntly. "While both David and Muchikai are one of Academia's finest, they are both lose cannons. One being hot headed and the other completely uncaring of the outcome. Trust me, I tried multiple times putting them under the care of Sanders or even Professor Cobra, but both of them are still the same. I want to be cautious about sending a large number high ranked students prematurely. Just so you know in advance, I will send Shiunin Sora and Yuri, alongside the Obelisk Force to aid you in Standard."

Upon hearing the Predator Plants user's name, Ryoichi had to ask. "Not to judge in your decisions, Professor, but why send Yuri with us? For Shiunin Sora I can somewhat understand, but why also include him?"

"He's getting too impatient for my liking. A serious mission like this would calm him down significantly. I can't have him running around Academia and crippling our own Duelists." Leo explained. "With you there, you can bring order if anything goes awry. I hope that won't be a problem, since you just returned from your mission in Standard."

"Of course not, Professor." Ryoichi replied.

"Then you are free to leave. I will inform you if anything comes up until then."

Ryoichi kneeled slightly once more, then turned for his leave. Once he exited the large room, he found David and Muchikai standing near the entrance, and from the looks of it, Muchikai didn't want to be standing in that position.

"Another round of praise coming from the Professor, am I right?" David said eyeing Ryoichi.

"Thank goodness, he's here. Meaning I can leave." Muchikai said with both hands behind his head. "Try not to kill each other. I'm looking at you, David."

With that final comment, he left the two to their lonesome.

"I do hope you waited for me to talk about something important." Ryoichi now turned to David. "I don't have the patience to-"

"Oh shut it!" David snapped, getting close to Ryoichi's face. "I've had enough of your attitude and thinking you're better than everyone else. You need to get off from that high horse of yours and stop sucking up to the Professor."

"My, I do hate explaining such simple things to idiots." Ryoichi said with a neutral expression, angering David even further. "Because I achieve what I'm tasked correctly and get rewarded for it that alone speaks for itself. Unlike you, who doesn't do what he is tasked and throws childish temper tantrums when something goes wrong. Even if a scenario like what would occur to me, I would learn from my mistakes and seek improvement. That, and I care so little with mere titles. I recommend you do the same."

"Just you wait, Tactician, once I complete this mission in Standard and capture that girl, I will be on Professor's good side. The will be the start of your downfall."

David said and left, leaving Ryoichi to stay behind and watch the youth getting out of sight.

"Such an idiotic mindset to have." The Tactician sighed and shook his head. "If he only used whatever he had in that head of his, he could easily have the same rank as me. Appears some are just too stubborn to listen some helpful advice."

Before Ryoichi decided to walk away, he looked to his side and eyed the many pillars, his eyes narrowing slightly. He had his hands full with one hothead, he doesn't need another one on his plate. With that final thought, he turned and walked away.

Once the blue and pink haired youth wasn't visible, the indigo-haired girl peered from the pillar she was hiding.

 _"So there are Xyz Remnants and a supposed skilled Duelist in Standard the Professor wants eliminated, huh?"_ The girl thought to herself. _"This is the perfect opportunity to prove myself to the Professor as well. Standard it is then!"_

* * *

"Y-you…have my face."

Was the only thing I could say after waking in the Sakaki's spare bedroom, while staring at someone who has the same face as me.

" _Oh, yes. It appears so._ " The spirit replied, uncertainty in his voice. " _I have yet to figure out the reasoning for that, I hope that it doesn't disturb you_."

"You saved me from… him, that night." I said the first thing that came to mind.

" _Ahh, him…_ " He repeated the word, a look of grief on his face. " _I'm deeply sorry for not intervening sooner. Truth of the matter is, my form wasn't yet developed when he appeared._ _When he did, it seemed to trigger this."_ He placed his hand on his right eye. " _I just happened to give me the extra help needed to manifest quicker, managing to stop him from doing any further damage."_

"So just like him, you were…" I trailed off.

" _Born from you, the moment you entered this world." He finished. "At first, I could only see and hear whatever you could. Not understanding why I could be in someone else's mind and to think on my own. But day after day, my body formed and figured why I was created. You see, just like the purple eyed dragon explained, his brother's powers infused with your soul, while he did the same. That somehow created us. I'm glad that we have finally been given the chance to meet."_

"Yeah, the feeling is mutual." I responded, not much confidence was heard. "S-sorry, it's so bizarre, looking at someone who has the same face as me. Not to mention being created by a part of my soul."

 _"Indeed, it's quite a predicament, isn't it?"_ He responded with a small smile. _"To be created from a fragment of someone's personality is unheard of. But it seems anything is possible."_

"Thank you."

" _Hmm?_ " He perked up, surprised by the sudden gratitude. " _For that reason are you thanking me?"_

"For saving me, I-it really means a lot to me." I uttered turning away slightly. Feeling embarrassed to address the event. "That night… I didn't manage to do anything right. I couldn't stop one of my only friends from seeking revenge, I didn't manage to save Yuto. And I honestly don't know what could have happened if you haven't stopped him. Thank you… again."

The spirit formed a smile and lowered himself down, now sitting on the bed cross-legged. _"Please, no thanks are necessary. I was my responsibility to protect and watch over you. You are the reason I even exist."_ He stopped for a moment before continuing. " _We established our presence to one another, so we understand each other's feelings. From now on, if we encounter a problem, we shall try to solve it together."_

I couldn't hide forming a smile, but something came to mind. "Do you have a name?"

" _A name?_ " The question seemed to take back my lookalike. " _I… don't recall having a name, or being given one when I was created. Why do you ask?"_

"Well, you have to have a name, right? It's what makes every person different and unique, it's only fair you have one as well." I explained, he thought about it and nodded in agreement. "Hmm, how about… Yasuto?"

" _Yasuto?"_ I repeated the name out loud. _"Ah, yes. The "Yasu" translates to peaceful or calm, while the "To" means person. Interesting ."_ He smiled before speaking again. " _I like that name, thank you."_

 _Yasuto_ suddenly turned his head to the door. _"Someone is coming."_

Was all he said before vanishing, a knock on the door came seconds later, I now knew what to expect.

"Hey, Darwin, are you up?" Yuya asked from the other side of the door.

"Umm, y-yeah, I'm up." I quickly replied.

"Can Yuzu and I come in? We want to talk to you about something."

Teleporting out of this one would be greatly appreciated. "Yeah, you can come in."

Yuya and Yuzu stepped inside the room after being given the permission. Yuya still in his gray pajamas with green lines on them. Several minutes of awkward and nervous silence passed, until Yuya finally spoke.

"Darwin…" Yuya began. "There is something we need to talk about."

"It's about the whole situation in the park." Yuzu added the main focus of the talk.

I slowly got up from the bed and stood up. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I did some nervous hand gestures till I could reply. "Y-yeah, sure. What do you w-want to know?"

"When I arrived at the park and caught Sora, he was determined to defeat Yuto. I didn't understand anything what they were saying, but…" Yuya stopped for less than a second. "I have a feeling you knew the whole time. You knew about the whole other Dimensions and this Academia Sora is from. Why Yuto and Kurosaki even came here and why and this so called "war" between the two. So I just want to ask you one question and please answer it honestly. How, how do you know all of these things."

 _"This is going to be problematic."_ I thought right before I started speaking out loud. "Well… I started to explain, but that Yugo came out of nowhere and… " _This_ " happened." I said referring to our current situation. "But explaining this specific thing with words is very difficult and even if do tell, you both will think I lost my mind."

"Darwin! This is serious!" Yuzu practically yelled. "You should have told us this sooner, someone's life could be in danger, maybe something even worse. There shouldn't be any secrets between us. Were friends, aren't we?"

 _"… Why do you have to say it like that? You're making this more difficult_." It's not like I didn't have anyone else in my life to exchange secrets with and to trust. Still, I can't always say that when things go south. Stay calm, stay calm. "Y-yeah, you're right." I admitted looking down. "The reason how I know all of this is something I told you before and is just two words, Duel Spirits."

"Duel Spirits?"

Yuya and Yuzu both repeated, remembering the story the time about first time hearing about it.

"You see, I wasn't quite honest when speaking about it, I thought you wouldn't believe me." I said going around in small circles. "I don't just believe in Duel Spirits, I actually have the ability to communicate with them."

As if knowing the outcome already, both of them had a look of shock and disbelief, but I still continued nevertheless.

"Duel Spirits are in fact, very real. They exist in every single card there is. Just like I said that night, when Pegasus created Duel Monsters, the spirts of their world found the way to live in our world, in the form of cards. The cards and deck a person uses describes their personality and the type of person they are." I stopped realizing I trailed off. "Sorry, I'm getting side tracked. Back to what I was talking, a very small amount of people have a gift to communicate with these creatures, like any other human being. I, as long as I could remember, had this gift and discovered a whole new meaning to this game."

"Okay, after finding out there are three other Dimensions besides ours, I think I can believe anything now." Yuya signed placing a hand on his temples.

"But that doesn't fully explain how you know that other Dimension exist." Yuzu pointed out.

"I was just about to get to that." I said somewhat reassuringly. "Duel Spirits don't have a physical form, meaning the boundaries of different Dimensions means little to them. They can communicate with each other while in the Spirit World. That's how my spirits told me that there are other Dimensions. So everything that happened to the Xyz Dimension, other Duel Spirits quickly learned what the Fusion Dimension has done. With me being able to talk to my own Monsters, they told me everything that happened. It's just so… horrific. I wanted to learn more, but there is so much one can do."

"Since were already talking about this, there is something that I wanted to ask you." Yuya began. "It was right when that Yugo summoned a dragon similar to my Odd-Eyes and Yuto's Dark Rebellion."

"What?"

"I…" Yuya said. "I could hear them screaming at each other. It's like I could hear actual voices in their screams."

"Really?" I asked, this was new I suppose. "Could you describe it a little bit more?"

"Once the two dragons were both on the field, my heart started hurting, and could only hear them screaming in anger." Yuya explained. "Between them, I could only feel pain and rage. But in the mist of it, I could actually see what they were thinking. It didn't stop until the Duel ended. Why were they so angry at each other?"

"Well uhh, Duel Spirits are not so easy to understand." I said. "I wish I could tell you the answer, but I never once before heard of Duel Spirits behaving it that particular situation."

"Anyway, back on track." Yuzu cut in. "Because of these Duel Spirits, Is that why you came to Maiami City? Because of what the spirits told you?"

"Yes, you can say it like that."

Yuya and Yuzu looked at each other for a split second.

"Darwin, are you from another Dimension?"

The question I knew was coming, but prayed to God they wouldn't ask that one question. Making matters worse is that I'm not from this Dimension, or any other Dimension, I'm literally from another universe. How could I possibly explain that? Would they think the same of me if I tell them the truth? Would they even believe me? _"Come on, say something!"_ I thought in panic.

"No." I answered simply, trying to sound as honest as possible. "I can assure you that I'm not from another Dimension."

Immediately, Yuya and Yuzu let out a sigh of relief, a long one at that.

"Oh thank goodness." Yuya uttered while massaging his head again. "At least something isn't overly complicated."

"Thank you for being honest with us, Darwin." Yuzu said quietly. "With this whole thing surround Sora, Yuto and Kurosaki coming from different Dimensions and what's actually been going on, we just wanted to make sure because we know so little from before you came to Maiami City. We're sorry."

"Y-yeah, no problem. So, umm… what did actually happen when I passed out?"

Since I technically "don't know what happened" and want to move away from where I really come from, I decided to ask the most obvious question.

The atmosphere turned to gloom as Yuya explained after I passed out, Yuto and Yugo engaged in a Duel. Then saying both of them started acting weird when they summoned their dragons and that he tried to stop them but wasn't able to do anything. He had trouble finishing the story as he got to the end, where Yuto saved him from getting hit by Yugo's dragon. He said Yuto gave him his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and to strive to bring a world full of happiness and smiles.

"What a mess." I said sighing. "Well, wherever Yuto may be, we'll make sure to carry out his wish."

"Yeah, definitely." Yuya looked at Yuto's Dark Rebellion, then perking up. "Oh, he also wanted me to tell you something."

"Huh?" I was honestly surprised by this. "What did he say?"

"He said…" Yuya stopped momentarily. "That he's sorry for your loss. He wanted to tell you in person but didn't get the chance. I don't understand why, but he made promise to tell you."

My eyes went wide as diner plates, with my mouth slightly handing. _"Yuto… said that?"_ I asked myself, then remembering my failure. Why? Why can't I save someone when their life is in danger? Just… why?

Even though Yuya was reluctant by Yuto's request, but he knew exactly what the words _"I'm sorry for your loss."_ meant, several memories of his Father flashing before his eyes from his childhood. Now he had to watch his friend in front of him be struck with the unwanted memories and emotions. Yuzu placed over her heart, concern devouring her as well. Afraid to say anything, feeling like whatever words she used, it would only make things worse.

There was nothing but a quiet room with us three in it, before I shook my head slightly and finally spoke. "T-that was kind of him, I'll be sure to thank him the next time we meet. Thank you for passing along the message, Yuya."

The air around us become more open, putting a close to this unwelcome subject. The three of us decided to meet up later in the Maiami Stadium, since it was early in the morning, there were still a few hours to spare. I decided to go home, take a shower and overall prepare for the meetup. I excused myself from Yuya, Yuzu and Yoko-san and the Sakaki household and began walking to my own home. While walking, I could only stare down at the pavement and think, recalling everything I just said to Yuya and Yuzu. Whatever way I see it or try to hover around it, I did the right and wrong decision. And both of them don't justify what I did.

 _"Are you alright?"_

Yasuto asked in concern as he appeared next to me.

"I guess." I signed as I kept walking. "Just thinking about what I said to Yuya and Yuzu."

 _"Speaking of which, why didn't you tell them our true origins?"_ Yasuto asked. _"I thought you wanted for everything to be open between the group?"_

"Sorry, I just didn't know what to say. I knew they were going to ask me at some point but I still couldn't tell them the truth." I admitted, then turned to face him. "What was I supposed to say? "Hey, not only three other Dimension exist, but I don't come from any of them, I come from a different universe where everything here isn't real?" I just want everything before that to stay in the past. I already told Yuzu about my brother, I don't want them to know anything else."

 _"I don't want to be a harbinger of bad news or anything, but at some point, we will have to tell them everything, that means even our past."_ Yasuto advised, but continued further. _"As things are proceeding as they are, you will have to tell them, if it's to your liking or not. Neither you nor they will be whole otherwise. Yuya and Yuzu will also find out their own creation. That's where our road crosses with theirs, our problems are similar to Zarc and Ray. We can't keep this secret from them forever, or to hope whenever "he" makes his move, we will be on our own. Trust me, if I could find a way to possibly avoid this, I would gladly do so."_

I sighed in defeat. "I know, I'm just scared when they do find out. What if they start to look at me differently when figure out I lied to them?"

 _"I get your feelings, I do."_ Yasuto said calmly. _"But I wouldn't be too concerned about it. I'm sure everyone will understand our reasoning for not telling them. All that is needed is the right time."_

"You're right. Nothing else to do but wait I guess."

From behind us, a luxurious limo passed and parked just a few feet from your position, then going in reverse till it stopped right next to us. A window pulled down, revealing Reiji's right-hand man, Nakajima.

"The President would like a word with you." Nakajima politely said, getting out of the limo and opening a door for me. "He mentioned it was urgent, you must meet him as soon as possible."

 _"No surprise there."_ I thought as I entered the limo. Reiji most likely saw everything that happened the other day before Yugo arrived. Knowing him, I'm going into an interrogation. Another thing I should have expected.

Nakajima closed the door and went back to his seat. About fifteen or so minutes have passed till we arrived at the hour glass-like building and went in. Nakajima and I entered into an elevator and reached the highest floor. Then making our way to Reiji's office, when we came, Nakajima opened the door for me to enter first, him following right behind me.

"Sakoto Darwin has arrived, President." Nakajima announced upon closing the door.

At the far end there was a desk and a chair facing a window, Reiji spun from his chair, now facing us. "Thank you, Nakajima. You are relieved from your duties for the rest of the day. There are somethings I wish to ask Sakoto Darwin in private if you don't mind."

"Of course, President." Nakajima slightly bowed in understanding, before turning around and leaving.

Once the assistant left, Reiji motioned to come further. "Please, take a seat." He said, which I did.

He leaned into his desk, placing both his hands on his chin, his unreadable face present as usual. "Do you know why I asked you to come here?"

 _"No point in lying_. _"_ I thought when hearing his question. "Is it about what happened in the park two nights ago?"

Reiji nodded in approval. "Truth be told, I was quite surprised finding out about your knowledge about Academia and the other Dimensions. You seemed to know awfully a lot for someone who comes from our Dimension, don't you think?"

I gulped. "A-Are you implying I'm from another Dimension?"

"Just a theory that doesn't have enough evidence yet." Reiji reclined in his chair. "A Duelist arriving in Maiami City with no Duel History whatsoever, zero information and no background at all? That in its self should be enough proof of someone crossing Dimensions. To me at least."

I started sweating nervously, this wasn't going well, not one bit.

"However…" Reiji continued talking. "After doing extensive monitoring, more specifically, your energy readings from your various Extra Deck summons. All of your Fusion, Synchro and Xyz readings are miles in difference of Standard's level, some even stronger than the other Dimension's estimate energy readings. Each of them were identical and proved problematic to pin point from what Dimension come from. Also, your characteristics are complete opposite from Academia's usual behavior. And since you weren't force teleported from this Dimension like Shiunin Sora, where both of you said things Academia wants to keep secret, it's easy to deduct that you aren't from Academia, Am I right on that?"

My mouth probably would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't attacked to my skull. The man, on his own, turned the whole conversation around. "U-umm, y-yeah, you're r-right."

"Good, now my mind has one less thing to worry about." Reiji leaned on his desk once more. "Up next is another question I would like to know the answer to. Are from our Dimension or any of the other two?

"No, no, I'm from Standard." I answered. "Over my, umm travels. I picked up various techniques about Duel Monsters, from which I improved greatly. That's how I learned how to Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon. As for how I got the Pendulum cards, I honestly don't know. One day they just appeared out of thin air, I wish I could explain it a little better, but it's still a mystery to me."

"Hmm, the same way Sakaki Yuya acquired his Pendulum cards." Reiji thought out loud. "That does put a close to that Sakaki Yuya was the only one with Pendulum cards. Still, I have no reason to complain, the data from your own Pendulum Summon with Pendulum hybrids allowed me to develop our own Pendulum cards, a tool that just might put us ahead of Academia, our own secret weapon. On to the next subject." He said as he rose from his seat and looked through his window.

"Wait, that's it?" I asked but probably shouldn't. "You're not going to ask me anything else about my past?"

Reiji turned around and spoke. "I have no reason, not yet anyway. You proved yourself trustworthy and a reliable ally. I gathered all the necessary info I needed to know. If you wish to not tell me your past, so be it. I already figured out it would be a waste of time to dig up anything else since nothing else could be found. I won't force you to tell me anything more if you don't want to."

Once again, I found myself speechless in-front of the young prodigy. He broke the silence by asking something else. "Now, on to the problem with Academia. When did you find out about them?"

 _"This time the Duel Spirit story won't work, need to think of something else."_ I thought. "Well, I uhh got caught up in two or three Duels with Duelists claiming to be from this "Academia" and they accused me of a student that left Academia and escaped to another Dimension. I didn't entirely figure out what they were talking about, but one of them slipped the information of other Dimensions existing, he was teleported moments later after revealing what I suppose was secret information. I had another encounter with an Academia Duelist, but this time, he the kept referring someone to "The Professor", I think? Saying that "the Professor will make you pay for betraying Academia" and such. Other than that, I met Yuto and Kurosaki Shun, both claiming to be from the Xyz Dimension, confirming my suspicions that other worlds exist. That's all I know."

Reiji hummed, then turned around and looked at the city once again.

"Do you know who this "Professor" is?" I decided to ask the most important question. "Why is he so important?"

"That's because..." Reiji paused for a moment. "The Professor's real name is Akaba Leo, my father."

Since Reiji wasn't facing me, my acting had a small window to relax. "Your... father? You mean the same Akaba Leo who build LDS and who disappeared? Besides that, why is he in the Fusion Dimension and going by the name Professor?"

"Believe me, I would like the answers to those questions more than anything." Reiji turned, facing me. "He vanished one day so abruptly, leaving me and Mother to worry about the company. I dug through his lab and found a device, to my surprise, was a teleportation device that transported me to the Fusion Dimension, inside Academia's stronghold. I found my father after lurking around the castle Academia's headquarters were in. The the only thing I learned from that encounter was that my father had set a scheme in motion, to "unite" all of the Dimensions into one and doesn't care how many sacrifices there will be. That that's the price for achieving a utopia."

"This happened three years ago." Reiji continued. "For the last three years of my life, I've been preparing and strategizing for the inevitable war that is to come to our Dimension. It was only a matter of time before they made their move, and it's happening right as we speak." He paused for a moment. "The whole point of the Maiami Championship was to gather remarkable Duelists that would aid me in stopping Academia once and for all."

Reiji pressed a button on his deck, holographical images of many Duelists' faces and their names appeared. I could see some familiar ones, LDS' summoning course trio, Gongenzaka, Yuya, Dennis, Shun and other people I didn't know of. Looking at the page further, I could see my face and name in there.

"This special group I'm forming is the Leo Defense Soldiers, or the Lancers if that name is more preferable." He explained. "To go up against a threat like Academia, I need to assemble a team of Duelists who can stand up and preventing an all-out war between the Dimensions."

"How many members are there currently?"

"So far, none have made the final cut." Reiji answered. "You would be the first if you accept."

"You don't even need to ask, I'll join." I instantly replied. "I'll do whatever it takes to stop Academia from hurting anyone else."

"Excellent." Reiji sat down in his chair again. "Other members will be drafted once we enter the final stage of the tournament. Speaking of the final stage of the tournament, after the second round, the members will be selected by a Battle Royal system across the whole city. The chances of Academia launching an attack is high, so a city-wide Battle Royal will allow us to keep things in order till the Lancers are selected."

"I can't agree to that."

"Reiji's face showed confusion. "To what?"

"I'm not comfortable of Duelists being used as a shield when Academia attacks, purely by the fact that this could happen at any time." I said. "Not everyone wants to be included in a position such as this, to be dragged in without their will."

"Of course you can't, I don't expect you to." Reiji stated. "But let me ask you this, what are our options. We have a total of two. One, the strongest Duelists who qualified to be where they are, defending and stopping Academia's soldiers in the city which would me ours for the remainder of the final round, resulting in a potential small number of casualties. Or option two, when their army strikes in the city without us being there to apprehend them, the number of casualties will only be higher. I need to make sure we have a chance of fighting back. Neither option sounds appealing to me, but it's the only ones we have. I'd rather risk fewer casualties than a whole city, you know that I'm right. If you have any other ideas, I'm open to suggestions."

I stayed silent. He was right, the only way to stop them is by going the Battle Royal route. Actually, this time, I could try and prevent everything from going wrong. Protecting Yuzu will be the number one priority, just need to think how to save everyone else from the Obelisk Force. I sighed. "Very well, we'll go with the first option."

Reiji nodded, then we continued to talk for a few more minutes until it was time to take my leave. He told me he will call me if anything new pops up about Academia and to be prepared. This time, I definitely will be prepared.

* * *

 **Maiami Stadium, Entrance**

I and the rest of You Show met up later in the day at the stadium, with Gongenzaka bombarding us with hugs that could break bones.

"I, the man Gongenzaka am so relieved are awake. You two have been unconscious for two whole days, I thought it would take longer. Thank goodness it didn't. I don't know what's more absurd, the other Dimensions dilemma or that actual spirits that resonate in our cards."

"Oh." I looked towards Shuzo, who was talking to the kids, then to Yuya and Yuzu. "You told him?"

"Yes, I think he should know as well." Yuya replied. "He has the right to know what's going on."

"So Gongenzaka, what are your thoughts about this?"

"Although it may be difficult to fully believe such a phenomenon, I can't say I do not believe you." Gongenzaka said. "This ploy involving Sora, Kurosaki Shun and that Yuto, other dimensions being real is a thing on its own. From what Yuya and Yuzu told be me about these "Duel Spirits", they do sound intriguing. I just I was there when you first told this tale so I could have a better understadning of it."

"Well, how about some other time when we get this whole thing solved?" I offered with a smile, where nodded with a smile of his own.

We met up with the LDS trio, getting straight to the point and asking for Kurosaki Shun, of course, we had no luck there. Since it was the last day of the first round, Yaiba said to look forward to his match that was at the end of the day. Saying that he won't fail to impress, but holy did I feel bad for him. His match with Kachidoki Isao was barely watchable, not giving the poor X-Saber user a chance to fight back. The whole stadium was in utter shock from the display.

"Now everyone." Nico Smiley spoke. "With the first round coming to a close, the Duelists that advanced have to enter their Registration Card into their Duel Disk once more to find out their next opponent."

Right after Nico Smiley's announcement, Yuya was the first to do it, his eyes widening at the screen. "N-No way... how is this possible?"

"What's wrong, Yuya?" Yuzu asked. "Who did you get?"

Yuya showed his Duel Disk, gasps escaping from everyone.

"Kachidoki Isao..." Gongenzaka spoke with a grim tone.

Yuzu, alongside Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi tried to speak, but Yuya beat them to it.

"This is perfect." Yuya said lowly, forming a smile. "Out of all people, I can show Kachidoki Isao the true thrill of Dueling for fun. I just have to show him, it's what Dad and Yuto would want, and I'll be sure to fulfil their wishes."

The mood turned light after Yuya's declaration. Everyone else inserted their Registration Card and announced their opponents.

"Darwin-oniichan, you still haven't did yours yet." Ayu said getting everyone else's attention.

"Oh, right. Well let's see how my luck favors." I inserted the card and after some time, my profile popped up with my opponent and I can't say I liked it. "... Totsu Gekai, so much for my luck."

"Another member of the Ryozanpaku Duel School." Yuzu said worryingly.

"That means you and Yuya-oniichan will face them off tomorrow." Tatsuya realized.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and hope for the best." I said looking back to my opponent on the screen.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Yuya and Isao's match was the first one of the day, mine and Yuzu's starting in a few hours. Yuya tried his best, but there wasn't any change. No matter how much he tried, Isao wouldn't listen and continued their fight. Yuto's influence helped him win the Duel by using Dark Rebellion and Isao not knowing Xyz Monsters don't have levels. We didn't talk much to Yuya after his Duel, thinking it was better for him to collect his thoughts on his own, even if it was hard to watch. His mood still hasn't got any better. Currently, we were watching the Duel that's right before Yuzu's, waiting for it to finish so she can go next.

 _"When do you think those two from Academia will arrive?"_

 _"I do not know. We never knew what exact time they arrive."_

Marina and Yasuto talked while they hovered over me, me occasionally nodding to make sure I was keeping track of them. It would be weird to see someone talking to themselves, so light whispers were the only thing acceptable at this moment.

"We'll just have to wait for some sign I guess."

I whispered, making sure the others don't hear. Our wish was granted mere seconds later with my Duel Disk blinking, signifying that someone sent me a message. That person was Akaba Reiji and the message went as follows. [Sakoto Darwin, there appears to be a breach. Two Academia agents have entered our Dimension and seeking anyone associated with the Xyz Dimension. The two are currently located in the first stadium, making their way to the parking lot in the underground area. I require your assistance in stopping them before I confront them, I will arrive shortly. Just a little detail you should be aware of, one of them is a girl whose appearance is identical to Hiiragi Yuzu, but don't let it deceive you, it's not her. Be quick.]

 _"Speak of the Devil."_ Marina said excitedly. " _They arrived sooner than I thought."_

"Hey guys." I called out to them. "I got to, uhhh, take care of something real quick."

"What? You mean like right now?" Shuzo was the first one to say anything. "But Yuzu's Duel is about to begin soon."

"I know, I know, sorry." I apologized as I got up. "I promise to come back in time for Yuzu's Duel. If I don't, I'll be sure to watch it from some other part of the stadium!"

I started running before they got a chance to stop me. I could hear them calling out to me, but there was no time to waste. Running down the halls of the Maiami First Stadium proved tiresome. Only going on left and right turns and going down dozens of stairs, now located the parking area of the First Stadium. I just hope I'm not too late before another helpless soul gets carded.

 _"Now turn right."_ Yasuto said. _"We should be there in just a few seconds now."_

Marina and Yasuto were still floating besides me, guiding me and helped finding shortcuts to get there sooner. If it weren't for them this would be more difficult than it needed to be.

 _"There it is!"_ Marina pointed at a door that was just up ahead.

I arrived right next to the door, leaning on the wall and slowly opening the door, taking a look at the other side. Right there, I saw a tall and bulky man with a mix of green and gray spiky hair, his clothing consisted of green jacket with several pouches over a simple black t-shirt and simple gray pants, along with a belt and black shoes. A clear feature of the man was an eyepatch that covered his left scared eye. The other person next to him was a girl whose hair was indigo colored and tied into a bow. Wearing a red jacket that resembled an Osiris Red Jacket and black shorts. One thing to note was that her face was a splitting image of Yuzu.

"Serena and Barrett, looks like I made it just in time." I whispered to the two spirits.

The person they cornered was one I already knew. _"Daito? Wasn't Yuu supposed to be here instead of him?"_ I asked myself but quickly dismissed it. Their voices grew louder, indicating that Serena and Barrett were growing impatient and didn't believe that Daito was speaking the truth. _"Perfect time for me to intervene."_

I readjusted my posture and fixed some of the wrinkles on my clothes before putting my hand on the door and pushing it. As the door opened, everyone's attention turning towards me, Daito being the one surprised the most.

"Darwin-san?" He said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry yourself too much about that." I replied to him before my eyes met the two Academia Duelists. "You should probably leave, Daito-san. These people might be dangerous, as you can already see."

"Then wouldn't it be better if I stay here with you or call for help?" Daito asked in worry. "If they really are trouble, I can't just leave you here alone with them."

"No need to worry about me, Daito-san. Just go, I'll hold them off so they don't follow you. "

"H-hai!" He said reluctantly as he made a run towards the door.

"Hey! Stop right there!"

Serena shouted as she sprinted and attempted to catch Daito before leaving. Right before she passed me, I grabbed her arm and tried my best to not let go. "What is the meaning of this?! Let me go right this instant!"

"Go, Daito-san!" I yelled to the boy who stood in place as he watched us, then did what I asked and exited the parking lot. I turned towards Serena. "My apologies, but I cannot allow you to hurt an innocent by stander."

We kept looking each other dead in the eye. If looks could kill, I probably would be lifeless on the floor right about now. Her eyes narrowed and mouth gritting, making sounds in attempt to escaping my grip. Due to her being physically stronger than me, she almost pushing me towards her. I finally let go, with her taking several steps back.

"I will be your opponent." I said to her. "And your "hunt" for Xyz user's end here as well, Academia."

"Hoh, so you already who we are, eh?" Serena smirked, but her facial expression changed like the realized something. Then she pointed at me. "It's you!"

"You know of me?" I asked in concern and curiosity.

"You're the one who caught the attention of one of Academia's Elite students and the Professor as well. Said to be one of the stronger Duelists in Standard according the report I saw. You must be special case if even the Professor said you could be a possible threat."

 _"Someone has been watching us."_ Yasuto narrowed his eyes. _"I had a suspicion someone was following our every step. But I couldn't_ _say for sure, if my body completed sooner I might have caught them…"_

"This sure is one unexpected surprise." Serena smirked once more. "Now, I'll defeat you right here and eliminate all other Xyz Remnants that escaped into this Dimension in one go. That will only further prove my potential to the Professor.

"Serena-sama, let me fight in your place." Barrett spoke up, taking a step forward. "If this person really is the one Ryoichi-sama monitored, that means he is a Duelist of a different caliber.

"I cannot do that, Barrett." She said eyeing the soldier, then turning back towards me. "This is my one true chance to prove myself to the Professor. By defeating him, the Professor will realize my talents are being wasted by being stuck in that castle. We both knew what we were getting into when entering this Dimension. Besides, he doesn't look intimidating at all, I don't know what Ryoichi-san sees in him."

"But-" Barrett began but didn't get the chance.

"Please, Barrett!"

Serena turned to him again, a fire of determination burning in her eyes. The soldier closed his eye and nodded. "Very well, Serena-sama, I'll allow you to duel him. But I will intervene if things go too messy."

Serena's eyes met mine, a face of full of confidence and determination. Activating her sword like Duel Disk, I following up by activating my own.

"I don't believe we properly introduced ourselves yet." I asked, playing along like I don't know who she is. "My name is Sakoto Darwin, what's your name?"

"Such nonsense." Serena scoffed. "Your life is about to end and the first thing you're curious about is my name? My name is Serena! Proud soldier of Academia, remember it during your final moments."

 _"Now that's just plain rude."_ Yasuto commented, Marina giggling from the side.

"Duel!"

Serena and I shouted, taking a battle stance at the same time.

Darwin – LP: 4000

Serena – LP: 4000

"You can have the first turn if you wish." I politely offered.

"Hmph, very well. My turn!" Serena announced. "I normal summon Moonlight Magenta Coyote (Level 4 /ATK: 1100 /DEF: 500 /Beast-Warrior/Effect/Dark)!"

A female Monster, wearing a magenta colored gym-suit and long cape with the same color appeared on her field. The head of the Monster had coyote-like features, more specifically the ears.

"With Moonlight Magenta Coyote on my field, I can activate her effect." Serena stated. "As long as she is face-up on the field and if I were to use her for a Fusion Summon of "Moonlight" Fusion Monster, I can treat her as two materials. I now activate the Spell Card Fusion, using Magenta Coyote as the material.

Serena's Monster was sucked in the vortex-like portal.

"Ferocious and elegant beast dancing in the night sky! Fastest animal of the land! Cut through the opposing enemy with your inhuman speed! Come to me! Level 6, Moonlight Cheetah Dancer (Level 6 /ATK: 2200 /DEF: 1800/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Dark)!"

From the portal, a beautiful female Monster wearing a brown body suit with black dots all around appeared. She was wearing a mask that covered the left side of the face, which resembled a cheetah. In both her hands she carried daggers with two long swords on its back.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Serena finished.

 _"She Fusion Summoned using only two cards, hmm, interesting."_ Yasuto commented. _"She used low amount of resources to summon a fairly strong Fusion Monster, she would have had only one card in her hand otherwise."_

"Yeah, nothing unusual about Serena. Starting off with a strong Fusion Monster and lost so little, need to make sure I don't underestimate her ability to bring out high power Fusion Monsters." I whispered to him so Serena doesn't hear. "It's my turn! Draw!"

Looking at the card I drew, my eyes widened a little. It's one of the new cards Yasuto and I discovered earlier when practicing, and I have the perfect card to go along with it. "With the Scale 0 Ascended Archaeologist (Level 7 /ATK: 2000 /DEF: 300 /Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 0) and the Scale 10 Ascended Geologist (Level 7 /ATK: 300 /DEF: 300 /Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 10), I set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two new Ascended Monsters rose up in their respective columns, but they had very different appearances then the other Monsters. Both were see-through spirt Monsters that had armor made of different materials. Archaeologist's color was dark blue with slight shade of purple around the edges of the body, its armor was made out of stone and protected its chest and arms. Geologist's color on the other hand was light green with a mix of ocean blue on the arms. Its armor was made of metal and had a long telescope on its back.

"Pendulum Scale?"

Both Serena and Barrett asked out loud, unsure of the new found discovery.

"With my current Pendulum Scale, I can summon out Monsters through the Levels of 1 and 9!" I explained. "Ancient power surging through the cosmos, aid me in reshaping the boundaries of space and time itself! Pendulum Summon! Arrive, my Monster partners!"

"Joining us are Ascended Explorer (Level 4 /ATK: 1000 /DEF: 1600/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 5), Ascended Swordsman (Level 4 /ATK: 1700/ DEF: 900/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 6) and the powerful dragon that represents my resolve, Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon (Level 7 /ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Dragon/ Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 3)!"

From the Pendulum portal shout out three beams. They being the sword wielding armoured Monster, the bald man with a map in hand and the all too familiar bipedal dragon with violet-coloured eyes manifested on the field.

"So this is the new Summoning Method Serena-sama mentioned." Barrett said from the side. "This must be the Summoning Method unique to this Dimension. Whatever the case, it's a bizarre sight indeed."

"He also has two Level 4 Monsters on his field." Serena narrowed her eyes. "Is he going to Xyz Summon?"

"I'll get to that part in just a moment, but for now, Ascended Archaeologist and Ascended Explorer's effects now activates." I began explaining. "When a Pendulum Summon is conducted, I draw one card. Now for Explorer, when he is Pendulum Summoned, all Monsters on my field gain 100 attack for each Monster I control, meaning all of them gain 300 attack (Explorer ATK: 1000 → 1300, Swordsman ATK: 1700 → 2000, Violet-Eyes ATK: 2500 → 2800). Now, we battle! Swordsman, attack her Cheetah Dancer! At this moment, my Monster gains 300 attack during damage calculation only (Swordsman ATK: 2000 → 2300), Quelling Strike!"

"I activate my Trap Card Moonlight Ballade Dance!" Serena yelled. "I target 1 "Moonlight" Fusion Monster on my field and for the rest of this turn that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle and the first battle involving it turns to 0! And if my opponent controls two or more Monsters, I draw 1 card!"

Swordsman came close to striking Cheetah Dancer, only for the cat Monster to block the attack with her two daggers.

"Since her destruction was successfully negated, Cheetah Dancer's attack is increased by 600 (Cheetah Dancer ATK: 2200 → 2800)." Serena added. "Since my Monster's attack is now 2800, your dragon cannot destroy it, meaning your Battle Phase comes to an end."

"Then it's a good thing I can activate my Geologist's Pendulum effect, right?" I asked her, prompting Serena to raise an eyebrow. "During either player's turn, I can target 1 Pendulum card and 1 Monster I control, the latter's attack is increased by the targeted card's Scale times 100. I select Swordsman's Scale, meaning 600 attack and I add that to my Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon!"

The dragon roared as it was surrounded by a reddish aura, its attack raising.

(Violet-Eyes ATK: 2800 → 3400)

"Since my dragon has more attack now, it can attack!" I declared. "Do it, Violet-Eyes! Furry of the Exile!"

"Moonlight Ballade Dance is still in effect!"

Violet-Eyes' attack collided with Cheetah Dancer, some of the blast being blocked by her two daggers.

Serena – LP: 4000 → 3700

"I knew it. There's no way she would let her Fusion Monster be destroyed so easily. Nothing else to expect from Serena." I muttered to myself. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Serena announced. "I activate the Spell Card Forbidden Fusion, with it, I banish any "Fusion" card from my Graveyard so this card replicates its effect. I banish Fusion so I can fuse the Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Brown Canary (Level 3 /ATK: 800 /DEF: 700 /Beast-Warrior/Effect/Dark) from my hand!" Serena said as her two Monsters started morphing in the multi-colored vortex portal. "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me, Level 7! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer (Level 7 /ATK: 2400 /DEF: 2000 /Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Dark)!"

Serena's signature and ace Monster arrived onto the field. The female warrior wore a black skin-tight suite and over it an elegant aqua-green dress with two short daggers in both hands.

"I now activate the Spell Card Moonlight Perfume! With it, I Special Summon 1 "Moonlight" Monster from my Graveyard, I summon Moonlight Blue Cat (Level 4 /ATK: 1600 /DEF: 1200 /Beast-Warrior/Effect/Dark)!" A feline Monster with blue skin appeared on Serena's field. "Moonlight Blue Cat's effect now activates! When she is Special Summoned I can target 1 "Moonlight" Monster I control other than Blue Cat and double that Monster's attack! I double Cat Dancer's attack!"

(Moonlight Cat Dancer ATK: 2400 → 4800)

"I activate Moonlight Brown Canary's effect from the Graveyard!" Serena kept going. "When a Moonlight Monster I control gains additional attack, by banishing this card another Monster I control gains half of the attack that the first Monster gained! That means 1200 attack is added to my Moonlight Cheetah Dancer!"

A Monster dressed in a brown gym-suit with canary like features appeared briefly in ghost from, before flying into Cheetah Dancer.

(Moonlight Cheetah Dancer ATK: 2800 → 4000)

"Oh…" My eyes widened at the sight. "This is bad…"

"I activate Moonlight Cat Dancer's effect! By sacrificing Blue Cat, my Fusion Monster can attack all of your Monsters twice, but they aren't destroyed in the first battle!" Serena shouted.

"Essentially, I will take double damage when my Monsters are destroyed."

"Then you should realize this will finish you off!" Serena declared. "Moonlight Cat Dancer attacks Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon! Full Moon Crester!

"I activate my Trap Card Eternal Drive!" I said as the card rose up. "I switch all of my face-up Monsters to defense position!"

The three Monsters kneeled on to the ground, taking a defensive stance.

"How annoying." Serena clicked her tongue in irritation. "No matter, this Duel is still mine! Destroy his Monsters, Cat Dancer!"

Because of Cat Dancer's effect, she attacked and destroyed all of my Monsters, leaving my field empty.

"I expected so much more out of you, but you only disappointed me." Serena scoffed before pointing at me. "Moonlight Cheetah Dancer attack him directly and end this Duel! High-speed Pounce!"

"Excellent." Barrett said as he focused on the Duel in front of him. "With this, not only will a strong opponent from Standard will be defeated, Serena-sama will also gain credit from this feat, proving her value to the Professor."

"You're a little too confident, don't you think?" I said before the attack started. "The other effect of Eternal Drive activates! If all Monsters who were affected by this effect are destroyed, I can Special Summon on of them back and they cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects for the rest of the turn. Revive, Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon!"

'Still, you will take damage from battle! Do it, Cheetah Dancer!"

A portal from the ground opened, Violet-Eyes jumping out of it and taking its place on the field. Cheetah Dancer lunged at the dragon, leaving several red marks from her two daggers.

Darwin – LP: 4000 → 2500

"Good, I wouldn't be satisfied if my victory was this easy. I end my turn. With this, Cat Dancer's attack returns to normal (Moonlight Cat Dancer ATK: 4800 → 2400)." Serena finished. "This time, try to make this Duel more challenging. Or all this would have been a waste of my time."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad of a turn, was it?" I asked out loud at her insult. "My turn! Draw! With my already set Pendulum Scale, I will Pendulum Summon once more! Come to me, my Monsters!"

Swordsman and Explorer landed down next to Violet-Eyes

"How did your Monsters return?!" Serena yelled in anger as she saw the previously destroyed Monsters back on the field.

"The power that Pendulum Summon possess, you see, these Monsters when are destroyed or used for a summon are sent to the Extra Deck, not the Graveyard. Meaning I can summon them back the next turn if their Levels are in-between the Pendulum Scales." I explained.

"An ability to constantly revive Monsters when destroyed?" Barrett thought placing a hand on his chin. "It seems Standard's form of summoning still is clouded in mystery…"

"Moving on, since a Pendulum Summon just happened, I draw 1 card. Then I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Fusion. With this, I will Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster by fusing the two cards in my Pendulum Zones as materials!" I said as the two Monsters appeared briefly before the vortex. "I will fuse my Ascended Geologist and Ascended Archaeologist!"

"Spear of conflict, warrior of the light! Let your indestructible spear pierce your foes and lead you to victory! Fusion Summon, Level 5! Wrath, the Ascended Lancer (Level 5 /ATK: 1500 /DEF: 1900 /Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light)!"

The blue skinned warrior with a spear came to the field.

"When Ascended Geologist leaves the Pendulum Zone, I can add 1 "Ascended" Pendulum Monster form my Deck to my hand, I add Ascended Golem (Level 4 / ATK: 1000 /DEF: 2100/ Rock/Pendulum/Effect/Light/SC: 2). When Wrath is Fusion Summoned, he gains attack from one of the materials used for its Fusion Summon, I choose to add Archaeologist's 2000 attack to my Wrath!"

(Wrath ATK: 1500 → 3500)

"Then I Overlay my Level 4 Ascended Swordsman and Ascended Explorer, constructing the Overlay Network!" The two Monsters flew into the galaxy-like portal. "Beautiful angel with wings of purity! Guardian of light, protect the innocent with their call for help against this battle against the darkness! Come forth, Rank 4! Marina, the Ascended Sorceress (Rank 4/ ATK: 2000 /DEF: 100/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/Light/OU: 2)!"

 _"It's my turn to shine!"_ Marina squealed in excitement as she joined the field.

"A Fusion and Xyz Summon on the same turn." Barrett muttered.

"And both of them are side by side." Serena said in disgust. "I'll enjoy destroying such a file line-up."

"When Marina is Xyz Summoned, I can add 1 "Ascended" card from my Deck to my hand, I'll add Ascended Curator (Level 4 /ATK: 300 /DEF: 1400/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 2) and I'll place him in my now empty Pendulum Zone!"

The stone-like Monster covered in chains rose up in a pillar of light.

"Now I activate Marina's effect! By detaching two Overlay Units, I can send one of my Monsters to the Graveyard to decrease the attack of one of your Monster's by the sent Monster's attack!" I declared. "I send my Wrath to the Graveyard to lower you Cheetah Dancer's attack by 3500! Lucent Singularity!"

Wrath was absorbed in Marina's staff, creating a miniature sphere of light which she hurdled at Cheetah Dancer, making the female Monster cry out.

(Moonlight Cheetah Dancer ATK: 4000 → 500)

"What!?" Serena shouted.

"We battle!" I called out. "Marina will attack your Cheetah Dancer, Wave Motion Blast!"

"I activate Cheetah Dancer's effect! If she is being attack and would be destroyed, I can Special Summon one of its materials used for its Fusion Summon, then, Cheetah Dancer's attack is increased by that Monster's attack! Come back, Magenta Coyote in defense position!"

Magenta Coyote, who was a female Monster in a magenta colored gym-suit, appeared on the field and raised her hand to protect her face.

(Moonlight Cheetah Dancer ATK: 500 → 1600)

Marina's beams collided with the powered up Fusion Monster, destroying the Monster with ease, but pushed Serena back and almost fell down.

Serena – LP: 3700 → 3300

"Serena-sama!" Barrett yelled in worry.

"That didn't work the way I wanted it to." I muttered with a frown. "Violet-Eyes will attack Cat Dancer next! His effect now activates, since my dragon is attacking a Level 5 or higher Monster and I have fewer Life Points, Violet-Eyes gains half of the attack of the Monster its battling (Violet-Eyes ATK: 2500 → 3700), Fury of the Exile!"

Violet-Eyes formed and fired an aqua-blue colored sphere followed by a blue stream. The attack obliterated Cat Dancer and because of the shockwave, pushed Serena even further this time, making her to fall to the ground as well.

Serena – LP: 3300 → 2000

"With that over with, Ascended Curator's Pendulum Effect activates. Since my Pendulum Monster destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle, I can add 1 "Pendulum" Monster from my Deck or Extra Deck to my hand, I add Ascended Recruiter (Level 4/ ATK: 1400/DEF: 1300/Fairy/Effect/Pendulum/Light/ SC: 8) and place her in my other Pendulum Zone. I set one card face-down and end my turn." I said calmly. "Since it's the End Phase, Violet-Eyes' attack returns to normal (Violet-Eyes ATK: 3700 → 2500)."

"Heh, now you're fighting with the will to survive." Serena commented as she got up. "Now this Duel is becoming at least somewhat challenging."

"Serena-sama! Let me assist you!" Barrett advised as he equipped his Duel Disk. "At this rate, you-"

Serena in response only raised her hand, indicating she wasn't having any of it. "I can't let you do that, Barrett. The only way of proving my worth is to be doing this on my own. This is nothing more than a minor inconvenience."

"A minor inconvenience?" I repeated in disbelief. "How was _that_ a minor inconvenience? I'm doing my best, does anything I do faze you? Just a little maybe?"

"You can call it however you please, I honestly don't care." Serena shook her head. "If you want me to be alarmed by your Dueling, I'd advise to try and finish me off next time. My turn! Draw!" She announced. "I activate the Spell Card Moon Draw. If this is the only card upon activation, I draw 2 cards. If I have only one Moonlight Monster on my field, I draw an additional card. Next, I activate the Spell Card Substitute Dance, by sending 1 Moonlight Monster from my field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Moonlight Monster from my Graveyard, but its effects are negated! Revive, Cat Dancer!"

Magenta Coyote vanished, leaving blue particles that took shape of Cat Dancer then materializing.

"Then I normal summon Moonlight Lavender Mouse (Level 3 /ATK: 600 /DEF: 1000/Beast-Warrior/Effect/Dark)!"

A Monster wearing lavender colored gym-suit and long mouse-like ears appeared on the field.

"Once per turn, I can activate one of two of Moonlight Lavender Mouse's effects, I'll activate the first one." Serena stated as Lavender Mouse started glowing. "I target one Moonlight Monster on my field, for the rest of this turn, its name is treated as the selected Monster! Since Cat Dancer is the only other Monster on my field, it's obvious what my choice is. I activate the Spell Card Moonlight Diverse Fusion! I can Fusion Summon a "Moonlight" Fusion Monster by banishing the materials from my field or Graveyard! I banish Lavender Mouse, which is treated as Cat Dancer and Cheetah Dancer from my Graveyard!"

The two Monster were flung into the vortex portal. " The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! Butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Moonlight Panther Dancer (Level 8 /ATK: 2800 /DEF: 2500 /Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Dark)!

The evolved form of Cat Dancer emerged from the portal, wearing a black and pink dress, with long red claws on both hands.

"The other effect of Moonlight Diverse Fusion activates, for the rest of this turn, the Monster Fusion Summoned by this card gains 800 attack (Moonlight Panther Dancer ATK: 2800 → 3600). Before we battle, Panther Dancer can attack all of your Monsters twice, but they aren't destroyed in the first battle!" Serena pointed at Marina. "Panther Dancer will attack Ascended Sorceress! Death Claw!"

"I activate the Trap Card Consuming Shield! This card will negate the destruction of my Monster and I will gain Life Points equal to the amount I would have lost!"

A blue see-through barrier appeared in front of Marina, nullifying Panther Dancer's first attack.

Darwin – LP: 2500 → 4100

"You may have stopped the first attack, but how do you plan on stopping the next one?!" Serena shouted. "Panther Dancer attacks a second time!"

"I activate Ascended Recruiter's Pendulum effect!" I cut in. "If an "Ascended" Monster battles, that Monster's attack is increased by 1000 (Marina ATK: 2000 → 3000) until the end of the damage step, then Ascended Recruiter is destroyed!"

Panther Dancer started her second attack, this time destroying Marina with her two long claws, pushing me back in the process.

Darwin – LP: 4100 → 3500

"Since your dragon's effect only activates when you declare an attack, your Monster won't gain any additional attack points!" Serena reminded. "Panther Dancer effect also activates! When she destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, her attack is increased by 200 till the End Phase (Moonlight Panther Dancer ATK: 3600 → 3800)! Panther Dancer attacks Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon, Death Claw!"

Panther Dancer leaped into the air, generating two waves of red claw-like beams and threw them at Violet-Eyes, making the dragon and myself wince from the impact.

Darwin – LP: 3500 → 2200

"Again! Panther Dancer!"

The feline Monster attacked a second time, destroying Violet-Eyes.

Darwin – LP: 2200 → 900

(Moonlight Panther Dancer ATK: 3800 → 4000)

"This is the end! Prepare for your demise!" Serena threatened. "Moonlight Cat Dancer, attack him directly and end this Duel!"

Cat Dancer ran at incredible speed, jumping into the air and preparing to lung for the finishing blow, resulting in an explosion, leaving a huge cloud of smoke. Just before the attack connected, I placed a card onto my Duel Disk.

Serena watched the smoke expand further, from the looks of it, the Duel ended just as she expected it to. "How disappointing." Serena spoke closing her eyes. "To be praised highly by the Professor and even by one of Academia's most talented and skilled members, only to be defeated so easily. I would never doubt the Professor's or Ryoichi-sama's words, but-"

"You do know I'm still here, right?"

Serena's eyes immediately shot open, hearing the familiar voice as the smoke almost cleared completely. Her opponent still firmly planted in the same spot from before, with a stone-like Monster standing in front him,

"What!?" Serena cried out. "How are you still standing?!"

"I used the effect of my Ascended Golem (Level 4 / ATK: 1000 /DEF: 2100/Rock/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 2) from my hand." I explained as Golem started to disappear. "When I'm targeted for a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card from my hand and your attack is redirected to it. Since there aren't any more Monsters that can declare an attack this turn, is there anything else you would like to do?"

Serena just stared at her opponent in pure confusion and shock. _"What is wrong with him?"_ She thought still starring at him, like she was trying to find some sort of weak spot. _"Why isn't he concerned by his current state? He can't summon back his destroyed Monsters since he needs two of those Pendulum cards in order to do so. Even if he does, I have precautions to prevent that, yet… he's just asking me a question without a care of his predicament! What is he scheming…?"_ She thought for a moment before her eyes widened in realization. _"That's it! He's trying to deceive me! Trying to make me to lower my guard! That has to be it, I won't be tricked so easily!"!_

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Serena shouted while taking what it seems an offensive stance.

(Moonlight Panther Dancer ATK: 4000 → 2800)

 _"_ Her whole body suddenly became tense _."_ I said while looking at her sudden determined face. "I wonder what she could be thinking."

 _"I do not know."_ Yasuto replied. _"Maybe we should focus back on the Duel, yes?"_

"You're right, my turn! Draw!" I announced. "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Reincarnation! I target 1 "Pendulum" Monster from my Graveyard or Extra Deck, then I add that Monster to my hand. I choose Ascended Geologist and set him in my empty Pendulum Zone, completing the Pendulum Scale!" I stated as Geologist rose up in a pillar of light. "With my current Pendulum Scale, I can summon Monsters through the Levels of 3 and 9 simultaneously! Return, Violet-Eyes and Ascended Archaeologist!"

The two Monsters returned to the field though the Pendulum portal.

"Ascended Geologist's effect kicks in, I would draw a card since I conducted a Pendulum Summon, but since my hand is empty I draw 2 cards instead." I said as I drew. "I activate the Spell Card Fusion! Fusing my Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon and Archaeologist!" The two Monsters were sucked in the multi-colored portal. "Two powerful bonds of different kinds! Become one entity and give birth to a new majestic creature of unstoppable force! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon (Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2000/Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ SC: 1)

The purple and black armored bipedal dragon with plasma wings erupted from the portal.

"Now, Plasma Dragon!" I called out to my dragon. "Attack Moonli-"

"If this was your ace in the hole, it's useless!" Serena cut me off. "I activate my Trap Card Moonlight Bind! I target 1 Monster my opponent controls and my Trap Card's effect depends on the amount of "Moonlight" Monsters I control! Since I control two Monsters, the first two effects activate! As long this card is face-up on the field, your Monster cannot attack and its effects are negated!"

Two see-through Monsters with cat characteristics jumped out of the Trap Card and spun around Plasma Dragon, chaining the dragon up.

 _"With this, my victory is assured."_ Serena thought, a confident smile forming.

"That was my only shot." I uttered worryingly. "I need to survive her next assault and hope I get something to turn this around. I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Serena announced, a smirk forming on her face. "Perfect. I activate the effect of Moonlight Gray Eagle (Level 3 /ATK: 200 /DEF: 1200 /Beast-Warrior/Effect/Dark) from my hand. By discarding this card, I can add any "Fusion" card from my Graveyard to my hand! I add Moonlight Diverse Fusion and activate it! Fusing my Cat Dancer and Gray Eagle from Graveyard!"

The two Monster started swirling in the multi-colored portal.

"Fierce protector of the wilderness! Dancer of the eternal light of the moon!" Serena chanted. "Come to my side, Level 7! Moonlight Ocelot Dancer (Level 7 /ATK: 2300 /DEF: 1100 /Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Dark)!"

A female Monster with ocelot characteristics revealed herself from the portal. Wearing a red gym-suit with long brown revealing and elegant dress that had black dots similar to Cheetah Dancer, but all had different sizes. Her left eye was covered by a red cloth and had a spear in her hand that detached into two long sharp daggers.

"I activate Moonlight Ocelot Dancer's effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 "Moonlight" Fusion Monster on my field, that Monster's attack is increased by 1000. That attack is added to Panther Dancer (Moonlight Panther Dancer ATK: 2800 → 3800). With this much attack, it's more than enough to finish you off! Do it, Panther Dancer! End this Duel!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Afterlife Guard!" I shouted back. "By banishing a Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck, my Monster gains 400 attack and I can negate its destruction, also, the battle damage is halved! I banish Ascended Archaeologist to activate this effect! I can use this card till the end of this turn!"

(Plasma Dragon ATK: 2500 → 2900)

Panther Dancer clawed Plasma Dragon several times, shockwaves generating from each hit, making me to skid backwards a little.

Darwin – LP: 900 → 450

Since Panther Dancer had the ability to attack twice, she lunged at the dragon once more, reenacting her attack. Before she did, I banished Violet-Exile Dragon to boost Plasma Dragon's attack and prevent its destruction.

(Plasma Dragon ATK: 2900 → 3300)

Darwin – LP: 450 → 200

"Tch." Serena uttered in annoyance. "You're just prolonging the inevitable, but so be it. Either way it's going to be over soon enough. So make your last turn count. Now hurry up!"

(Moonlight Panther Dancer ATK: 3800 → 2800)

I panted heavily, trying to catch my breath. "A-a moment, please."

"You're just stalling. You have no plan or tactic whatsoever to come out victorious." Serena remarked. "I'd advise you to surrender now, while you still have some honor left. Know when you are beaten."

"Sorry… that is one option I cannot consider."

"And why is that?" Serena asked in interest.

"As long as I got at least a glimpse of chance, I'll keep going. I can't let it end here." I said staring directly at her. "If I want to improve and get better, I need to overcome whatever comes my way, no matter how hard and difficult the encounter. And for me to do that, I need to defeat you, right here and now."

"They say you should never fear a dead man's last words, but I'll humor you." Serena said fascinated. "The odds are stacked against you and you still wish to continue. The field is yours, let me see if you can do anything in your final hour, try to impress me."

"You want me to impress you? Then get ready!" I announced. "My turn! Draw!"

 _Thump!_

My eyes widened at the sound, it sounded like heartbeat. I could feel my right eye glowing.

"Yasuto…" I whispered to my companion. "Did you feel that?"

 _"…Yes, I felt it as well."_ He responded, then pointed at the Extra Deck compartment. _"Look."_

My Duel Disk was glowing, going of a rhythm of a heartbeat.

"Is that…?" I asked

 _"It is… it's our new power we acquired when we both became in sync."_ Yasuto explained. _"And it seems one of them wishes to help us."_

"Very well, let's do this!" I shouted. "I summon Ascended Wyvern (Level 4 /ATK: 1700 /DEF: 1200/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 3)!"

The small dragon appeared next to Plasma Dragon.

"Is that all?" Serena asked in a bored tone. "I expect more."

"Nope, this is just the beginning." I started. "To summon this Monster, I don't need a Fusion Card and can send the required materials to the Graveyard. With that, I fuse Violet-Eyes Plasma Dragon and Ascended Wyvern!"

Plasma Dragon alongside Wyvern started mixing in the multi-colored vortex.

"Unstable dragon drifting in the streams of deadly energy! Burst through the endless cyclone of velocity and unleash havoc upon those who oppose you! Contact Fusion! Be born, Level 10! Radioactive Vortex Dragon (Level 10 /ATK: 3200 /DEF: 2700 /Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ SC: 10)!"

As the chant finished, a brand new Fusion Monster appeared on the field. The dragon had a similar structure to Plasma Dragon but vastly different. It had violet-colored eyes and four obsidian wings, two long ones starching from the back that had two large purple rings with a red pulsing sphere. The other two were smaller and extended from the front, protecting a miniature vortex in its open chest. The dragon's body was guarded by mauve purple armor with yellow assets. Due to the small space, Radioactive Vortex Dragon couldn't stand in his full form, it looked like the dragon was crouching.

"C-Contact Fusion?!" Barrett cried out.

"How…" Serena uttered wide eyes. "How is someone from Standard capable of utilizing an advanced method of Fusion Summon?!"

To her question, I didn't exactly know how to answer. "To be honest, I don't really know myself. But now since I got my new Monster out, I can try and end this. Radioactive Vortex Dragon, attack Moonlight Panther Dancer!"

"You might have Contact Fusion summoned an impressive Monster, but it's still weaker than Panther Dancer!" Serena cried out. "I activate Cheetah Dancer's effect, increasing my Panther Dancer's attack by 1000 (Moonlight Panther Dancer ATK: 2800 → 3800)! This is the end of the line for you!"

"No its not! I activate Radioactive Vortex Dragon's effect!" I shouted. "Since the other Fusion Material was a Light attributed Monster, he gains this effect! During the Battle Phase and when my dragon attacks, if my opponent has only Special Summoned Monsters on their field, my dragon's attack is increased to 6000!"

"What did you say?!"

Serena said in shock, taking several steps back.

(Radioactive Vortex Dragon ATK: 3200 → 6000)

"Let's do it, Radioactive Vortex Dragon! Unstable Storm Vortex!"

The dragon opened its mouth, alongside the two wings that protected the miniature vortex. A small orb forming from the dark blue stream leaking out of the vortex. Once it grew big enough, the dragon launched it at Panther Dancer with incredible speed.

Serena – LP: 2000 → 0

Darwin: WIN

Serena collapsed onto the floor, in a state of pure shock and disbelief. "I… I actually… lost?" She asked herself in a low tone. Almost instantly, she slammed her fist at the concrete floor. "Impossible! How did I lose?!"

"I guess I ever did it again." I muttered while deactivating my Duel Disk, feeling slightly bad for the fallen Academia soldier. "Better see if she's alright."

I started moving forward towards her, only to be confronted by the one-eyed soldier.

"That will be enough, I won't let you take one more step towards Serema-sama!" Barrett threatened as he activated his own Duel Disk. "You will have to defeat me as well if you wish to harm to her."

"P-Please, you don't understand." I waved my hands defensively. "I don't want to hurt her or anything similar to that, I just wanted to make sure she's alright, that's all. I swear."

Barrett ignored my words completely, taking a defensive stance.

I sighed deeply. "Why can't I just solve problems without violence? All of this is unnecessary." I questioned while getting ready to Duel a second time.

"Let me be of some assistance."

A calm voice said from behind me, upon turning around, I saw Akaba Reiji entering through the door.

"Reiji." I said to the new arrival. "You came."

"Allow me to congratulate you Sakoto Darwin for holding off the Academia spies, I knew I could count on you for this task." Reiji complimented me as he now stood right next to me. "I apologize for taking so long. I needed to make sure there weren't any more spies lurking around the Stadium. That and making sure all of the other civilians in the Stadium were safe. Would you mind if I take over from here? There are a handful of questions I need to ask these two."

"Uhh." My eyes jumped from the two soldiers and then Reiji. "Yeah, sure. By all means."

The Duel between Reiji and Barrett quickly took underway. I honestly did enjoy watching Reiji Duel, but only this time I get to experience it first hand from the side. The man truly didn't show any distress while in combat. Barrett repeatedly inflicted effect damage to Reiji using his Beastborg Monsters and Beastborg Medal Trap Cards, lowering Reiji to just 200 Life Points. Although it seemed like Barrett was going to win, Reiji quickly turned the tides by using the summoning and using the effects of D/D/D Marksman King Tell and Oracle King d'Arc, Barrett losing any possible chance of winning. Barrett tried to end the Duel in a draw by both of them taking damage, only to be stopped by Reiji. With his plan failing, Reiji attacked with his Fusion and Xyz Monsters, lowering Barrette's Life Points to 0 and sending him tumbling back.

Serena watched as Barrett fell unconscious, then turned to leave.

"Serena, please wait." Reiji stopped her.

She turned around, eyes narrowed at Reiji. "Am I supposed to know who you are?"

"I'm Akaba Reiji, do you not remember me?" Reiji asked. "I'm… Akaba Leo's son, we met three years ago when I entered the Fusion Dimension in the search for my father. I found you being chased for almost escaping Academia."

Serena narrowed her eyes. "That's right. You entered the Fusion Dimension that day. And from that day onward I was imprisoned in that castle with no possible way of getting out! Akaba Leo made sure to keep me on watch every single moment of every single day!"

"That's why you are here, in Standard?" Reiji questioned. "Ever since I returned from the Fusion Dimension, I've been carefully making preparations to counter Akabe Leo's plan from conquering our home. Do you wish to join me in making my goal a reality? Or did you finally get the approval from the Professor and let you cross Dimensions?

"Quite the opposite, actually." Serena clarified. "There has been a lot of talk recently about Xyz fugitives escaping to this Dimension. So in order to prove to the Professor my capabilities, I decided to hunt them down myself. That way, I can show Akaba Leo I'm capable of fighting with everyone else by elimination the refuges that escaped to this Dimension. Also, another target Akaba Leo has his eyes on."

"Hoh?" Reiji perked up. "And who would that be?"

Serena pointed at me. "Him."

Reiji turned around and had a face of confusion, "You? Why would my father set his eyes on you?

Before I could answer, Serena interrupted. "That is not of importance right now. What is important is that I demand a rematch right now!"

"W-What?" I stuttered at her demand. "Why?"

"That Duel didn't prove anything!" Serena yelled. "I refuse to have been defeated by you! The whole Duel was in the palm of my hands and at the very last turn you escaped by the skin of your teeth with by stalling!"

"P-Please, calm down." I said raising my hands in defense. "That was still an even Duel, either of us could have won. I wasn't stalling or anything, I was just doing with the resources I had at the time, I swear. But you almost won, that counts for something, right?"

"The words "almost won" is equivalent to not winning at all."

"Enough." Reiji stepped in, causing Serena to stop. "Fighting now is pointless. Besides, Sakoto Darwin is currently unavailable to Duel. He has a match to attend to in the next few minutes, so you'll have to have your rematch at another date. Right now, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Serena gritted her teeth in frustration. "Fine then, I'll get to him last. Since I know Duelists from the Xyz Dimension are here, where can I find them?"

"A Duelists from the Xyz Dimension?" Reiji raised an eyebrow at her question. "I can't say I've discovered any that are in my Dimension."

"Useless. I'm just wasting my time." She turned away. "I'll just have to track him down myself then."

"If you cause another incident like this, I will not be able let it pass." Reiji sternly. "You may not be going by Akaba Leo's orders, but in my eyes you will be considered an enemy. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?"

Right then, the unconscious Barrett started moving, indicating he was awake now. "I-I... won't let you..."

The soldier pressed a button on his Duel Disk, which started flicking red, before it started shining brightly, turning him into particles and disappearing.

"This complicates things." Serena spoke with an irritated expression. "With this, the Professor will be notified of my location and most likely will send numerous soldiers to catch me. I won't let them take me back to Academia till I show the Professor what my true capabilities are."

"Sakoto Darwin, may I have a word with you in private?" Reiji inquired.

"Sure."

"It will only be a moment." Reiji addressed to Serena.

"Just hurry up." She huffed.

Reiji and I stepped back a few meters so Serena couldn't hear us. "It seems that I will need your assistance once more, a less dangerous favor this time."

"And that would be?" I asked the businessman

"Take Serena to your apartment and keep an eye on her."

I was surprised by his request. "What? Why me, why don't you just find a place for herself?"

"About that, due to the large amount of visitors in Maiami City because of the tournament, finding an available hotel at this time can be rather difficult." Reiji explained. "Also, all of my subordinates are making sure other Duelists and civilians are safe, that's why I asked you to come here and stop them."

"You know, I wouldn't have a problem with letting someone stay at my home." I said in a worried tone. "But as you know, your father wants me eliminated and being in a ten foot radius of someone like her, I don't think I can sleep with that to worry about."

"Relax, I'm sure she will co-operate without a fuss." Reiji said reassuringly. "You did win against her so that shouldn't be a problem a second time. During your match, I will convince her to behave under your watch. I'm sure she will follow along."

I sighed in defeat. "I hate it when you're right..." Reiji couldn't hide his grin upon hearing so.

We moved closer to Serena. "It's decided. You will be staying with Sakoto Darwin at his apartment

"That won't be necessary." Serena declined. "I'm fully capable surviving the night on my own. I don't require your help."

"No please, I insist." I said before she started walking. "You come from a whole different Dimension, I wouldn't recommend sleeping on streets where it's cold." I tried convincing when a brilliant and horrible idea came to mind. "Also, you wanted to have a rematch with me? If you decide to stay with me, whenever you desire I'll happily grant your wish. Does that sound fair?"

Serena pondered the offer. "That does sound reasonable. Very well, I accept your terms."

"Excellent. See how easy it to come to an understanding?" Reiji said before turning to me. "Since that's been settled, your match will start soon, it would be rude if you kept the people waiting. I'll take Serena with me until your Duel finishes."

"Alright then." I turned to Serena and gave a small wave. "Guess I'll see you later."

With that, I ran out through the door and exited the parking lot.

* * *

"O-Okay... made it just in time."

I panted from the highest point of the stadium, watching the crowd from above. From the looks of it, Yuzu's Duel finished not too long ago.

"So how does one find a specific group of people in a literal ocean?" I thought out loud.

 _"I have a suggestion."_ Yasuto as he appeared next to me. _"Try to concentrate all of your strength to your eye."_

"Huh? Why?"

 _"You can use my powers just like I can."_ Yasuto said. _"Since it's our first time doing this, we both need to focus so we can be synchronized in order to use them. Are you ready?"_

"As I'll ever be."

I said so while closing my eyes, trying to follow his instructions. I stayed calm and tried focusing everything I could to my right eye, after several moments, I could feel it getting heavier. Right before I felt like it was about to explode, both of my eyes shot open. I could feel a tingling sensation and noticed it glowed slightly. Looking towards the crowd, my vision zoomed in instantly and allowed me a closer look at their faces.

"Wow." I echoed. "This is amazing. What do I do now?"

 _"Imagine the person you want to find, then look around the stadium."_ Yasuto explained. _"That's the simplest way I could explain it. So far this is the only ability I discovered on my own, there's a high possibility there are several other powers left to uncover._ "

I imagined everyone's faces and tried to focus. Without my command, my eye started scanning the area in quick secessions, jumped from one group of people to the next. My eye finally found them, with my vision being enhanced, I could see they were worried and repeatedly looked around, most likely looking for me. I then made my way to them.

"Hey guys, why the long faces?"

"Darwin-oniichan!" The younger trio said.

"Where were you?" Gongenzaka asked. "We were worried you would be late for your match."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." I answered, using the best excuse ever thought of.

Upon looking their half lid faces, I already knew my plan failed. "W-Well that, and Akaba Reiji wanted to talk to me about something."

"Akaba Reiji?" Shuzo perked up. "What could he possibly want?"

"Oh nothing, just about _something_ silly." I replied with me quickly looking at Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka, all of them realizing what I was talking about. "Besides that, congratulations on the victory Yuzu, did amazing out there."

"Well I had a pretty good teacher helping me out." Yuzu said making a guts pose.

"Yuya, are you feeling any better than before?" I asked while my eyes turning towards him.

"I'm still a little bit… off with everything that happened." Yuya said looking slightly down, but quickly looked up with a smile. "But seeing Yuzu duel and seeing everyone else watching, made me remember for what we all stand for. All doubts I had before are now gone thanks to her."

"Now that's the Yuya I know." I gave him a thumbs up. "Glad to see you back how you usually are."

[Attention please] A female announce was heard. [Will the next participants for the upcoming Duel please enter the field. I repeat, Will the next participants for the upcoming Duel please enter the field]

"Looks like it's my turn again." I uttered as mine and Totsu Gekai's face appeared on the large holographic screens. "Wish me luck."

All of them gave words of encouragement right before I went down.

"Everyone! My sincerest apologies for the delay!" Nico Smiley spoke through the microphone, the crowd still answered with cheers. "It's time for another match of the second round for our advancing competitors! Firstly, we have You Show's third member, Sakoto Darwin, who made an outstanding debut on his first match and gave an outstanding spectacle! Please, a round of applause for our first Duelist!"

Walking on the field felt so much easier than the first time, slowly getting used to being watched by thousands of people, unbelievable right? The awkwardness was still there, but was significantly lower. I waved to everyone while walking.

 _"So this is the feeling being the center of everyone's attention."_ Yasuto appeared beside me, rotating several times to eye the crowd. _"I do like it though."_

"Yeah, easy for you to say." I whispered, still waving to the crowd. "I'm still a little uneasy about the whole thing. I'm more comfortable dueling in front of just a few people."

"Up next, we have Totsu Gekai!" Nico Smiley addressed the other Duelist. "A Duelist who also attends Ryozanpaku Duel School, ranking in second in terms of the school's history! Let's welcome our second Duelist!"

A boy who was a tad taller than me, wearing an attire that was similar to Kachidoki Isao, but was red instead of purple. His hair was black that went down to his waist which was tied in several ponytails and had black eyes as well. This time, almost nobody cheered or even said anything. The only thing that could be heard are gossips and whispers from the audience. Just like with Kachidoki Isao, they were afraid of the school's way of Dueling, not that I blame them honestly.

 _"We haven't seen the footage from his first Duel, but it's easy to tell he fights similarly to Kachidoki Isao. Although…"_ Yasuto observed looking behind him, trying to focus on the whispers. _"I'm hearing that instead of himself assaulting his opponent's, he uses his Monsters to do the "attacking" for him."_

"Well that's just dandy…" I frowned, already knowing what to expect.

"Now it's time to choose the Act-" Nico Smiley began but was interrupted by Gekai.

"I can't describe how much I'm going to enjoy smashing your face against the floor and getting my revenge." Gekai said with the most sadistic grin I've ever seen.

On cue, the audience gasped, only whispering to one another.

"Umm, I beg your pardon?" I asked in confusion. "Revenge? I don't believe you and I have ever interacted before."

"Oh no, it's not just you." Gekai pointed towards the crowd. "My main target is Sakaki Yuya! He humiliated Kachidoki Isao, our School's top Duelist and tarnished the Ryozanpaku Duel School's name. I was aiming on becoming the School's most elite Duelist and was quite fond of him, but that scumbag Sakaki Yuya ruined everything. Right after their Duel, Kachidoki Isao was kicked out the moment he left this field." Gekai's face turned sadistic once again. "And what a coincidence all four of us were matched up against one another. So for me to get to Sakaki Yuya, I just have to bash your skull first so he can see what awaits him. His debt is now on your hands and you'll pay the equal price just like he will."

The whole stadium gasped at Gekai's words. Nico Smiley, who attempted to ease the situation, was speechless. As if on command, my right eye started glowing slightly. With it, my vision enhanced and allowed me to see everyone's expressions up close. Once I found my friends, their faces were just like I imagined to be. Shuzo-san, Yoko-san and Gongenzaka's eyes were wide as dinner plates, with their mouth clinging. Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya looked like they were about to burst into tears. The worst of all were Yuya and Yuzu. Just like the kids, Yuzu looked like she was going to cry, both her hands on her mouth. Yuya stood still, like he was frozen in place, only his eyes trembling and his mouth gaping. I could only imagine what was going through their heads right now.

"My friend did nothing wrong." I turned to the boy. "While I am saddened to hear Kachidoki Isao was exiled for losing. He was only showing his view of Dueling and how it is supposed to be used."

"His view of Dueling?" Gekai laughed. "Complete nonsense. Hilarious. Pure idiocy. Dueling isn't supposed be dancing around like clowns like Sakaki Yuya and Hiiragi Yuzu displayed. It's about being the very best and crushing everyone else. The only goal is to be number one, everything else is irrelevant. But I gotta ask, you aren't like those two fools, why is that?"

"I'm You Show's latest member and haven't fully grasp its Dueling style due to my inexperience." I answered, getting irritated how he spoke about them. "I don't really care if you insult me, feel free to say the worst possible insults that you think will hurt me, it won't. But what I won't stand for is how you talk about my friends and You Show's way of showing their beliefs."

"Whatever." Gekai scoffed. "You're all idiots and nothing more. I'll just have to teach you and Sakaki Yuya the hard way."

"Nico Smiley-san, you can begin the Duel now." I said fed up.

"T-The selection of the Action Field will now begin." Nico Smiley announced. The card started spinning, stopping seconds later, showing a gigantic castle made out of glass. "Action Field, on! Castle of Glass!"

The arena started glowing brightly, initiating its transformation. As it finished, just like the name suggested, we were in the center of a castle that was made out of glass. Some parts of it were not all too clear and clouded, like the stairs and floors, some walls as well. On the other hand, thin glass separated the rooms and entrances.

"Duelists locked into battle!" I started the chant, only to be met with silence. "Why aren't you doing the chant?"

"I don't care about that crap. All I'm interested in is crushing you soon as possible." Gekai spat with an amused grin, taking the signature Ryozanpaku battle stance.

"Wha-what! Seriously!?" I asked in disbelief. Was he that narrow minded? I sighed trying not to think about. "Fine, be that way. Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" I did the chant by myself.

"A-Action…" Nico Smiley stuttered while raising his hand.

"Duel!" Gekai and I said at the same time. With the snap of Nico Smiley's fingers, the Action Cards scattered all over the field.

Darwin – LP: 4000

Gekai – LP: 4000

"Since you were so uncooperative, it's only fair I get the first turn." I announced. "My turn! With the Scale 1 Ascended Meteorologist (Level 4 /ATK: 1300 /DEF: 1000 /Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 1) and the Scale 10 Ascended Geologist (Level 7 /ATK: 300 /DEF: 300/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 10), I set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two Monsters rose in the pillar of light. Meteorologist's armor was made out of molten rock with the spirit inside being a flaming red color.

"With my current Pendulum Scale, I can summon Monsters through the Levels of 2 and 9 at the same time!" I said before chanting. "Ancient power surging through the cosmos, aid me in reshaping the boundaries of space and time itself! Pendulum Summon! Come to me, my Monster comrades!"

Three beams blasted out of the portal. "Appear, Ascended Eagle (Level 4 /ATK: 900/DEF: 1500/Winged-Beast/Effect/Tuner/Pendulum/Light/ SC: 2), Violet-Eyes Angel (Level 2 /ATK: 500 /DEF: 500/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect Light/ SC: 0) and Ascended Wolf (Level 7 /ATK: 2300 /DEF: 300/Beast/Pendulum/Effect Light/ SC: 5)! Now Ascended Geologist's Pendulum effect activates, since I did a Pendulum Summon, I draw a card and an additional one since my hand is empty. I tune my Level 2 Violet-Eyes Angel with my Level 4 Ascended Eagle!" I stated as one turned into two green rings with the other in 4 yellow stars.

"A traveler from beyond the stars, become an agent of serendipity who fights to maintain balance where life can endure the indifference of chaos!" I chanted. "Synchro Summon! Arrive from the stars, Level 6! Virgil, the Ascended Caretaker (Level 6 /ATK: 1600 /DEF: 2600/Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum/Wind/ SC: 4) in defense position!" The otherworldly plump Monster appeared as the bright light died down.

Just from that one arrival, the quiet and dim crowd let out several screams and cheers.

"When Virgil is Synchro Summoned, I draw 1 card. Moving along, I activate Ascended Meteorologist's Pendulum effect. Once per turn, I can target 1 card in my other Pendulum Zone and Special Summon that target to my field." I explained. "Join us, Geologist. Now, I Overlay my Level 7 Ascended Geologist and Wolf, to form the Overlay Network!" Said Monsters were absorbed in the familiar galaxy portal. "Fallen and long forgotten emperor who once ruled the endless ocean covered in sand! Ascend once more and carry your kingdom to its former glory! Xyz Summon! Come, Rank 7! Seth, the Fallen Ascended Emperor (Rank 7 /ATK: 2700 /DEF: 2000/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Xyz/Effect/Light/ SC: 6/ OU: 2)!"

The sand emperor rose up with two orbs orbiting around its body. With another Monster joining the field, the crowd did an additional round of screaming. This time louder and more confident.

"P-Phenomenal! Once again player Sakoto from Pendulum Summon performed not only Synchro Summon, but also Xyz Summon as well! At the very start of the Duel I might add!" Nico Smiley commentated, full of confidence.

"Firstly, I activate Virgil's effect." I declared. "I target 1 Monster I control and I gain Life Points equal to that Monster's attack, I choose Seth. Circle of Life!"

Virgil started playing his instrument, hundreds of honey gold fireflies started flying around me.

Darwin – LP: 4000 → 6700

"Next, I activate Seth's effect." I pressed on. "By detaching two of his Overlay Units, I can Special Summon two Ascended Warrior Tokens (Level 4 /ATK: 1800 /DEF: 0 /Warrior/Light) to my field." I said as Seth absorbed the two floating orbs, summoning two soldiers made entirely out of sand. "I set one card face-down to conclude my turn."

"He's going all out." Gongenzaka observed, barely audible from the cheering behind him. "Already he acquired a significant Life Point advantage and assembled a lineup of four strong Monsters. But still, I, the man Gongenzaka am worried for my friend."

"Of course he is." Shuzo added, a serious and worried expression plastered on his face. "Another Duelist from Ryozanpaku Duel School is no walk at the Park. And if that boy is serious about his intentions, I would be worried as well. I sincerely hope Darwin-kun won't get injured from this."

"S-Still." Ayu spoke. "That guy may be scary, but Darwin-oniichan is still better than him!"

"That's right! Darwin-oniichan faced off against tougher opponents than that guy!" Tatsuya said confidently.

"I just know he will give him the Shivers!" Futoshi joined along.

Yuya and Yuzu stayed silent the whole time, unable to say a single word. Both remembering what happened in the Duel with Kachidoki Isao. Although they had faith in their friend's skills and ability to work a miracle in any given moment, one thought came across both their minds.

 _"Please… be careful."_

"Heh, it's your funeral then. My turn! Draw!" Gekai announced. "I Special Summon Vendead Goblin (Level 4 /ATK: 1000 /DEF: 1000/Zombie/Effect/Dark)!"

A small black creature with one eye came to the field, laughing maniacally.

"I can Special Summon this little guy if I control no Monsters, but his other effect activates." Gekai smirked. "By discarding 1 "Vendead" Monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can add 1 Vendead Spell Card from my Deck. I discard Vendead Striges (Level 2 /ATK: 500 /DEF: 2000/Zombie/Effect/Dark) to add Revendead Birth. At this moment, I can Special Summon Vendead Striges from my Graveyard since it was sent there by the effect of Vendead card. I now activate the Ritual Spell Revendead Birth! Sacrificing Vendead Striges and Vendead Goblin on my field!"

A massive flaming skull appeared on the field, sucking out the souls of Striges and Goblin, turning their bodies to dust.

"Abomination of the dead! The gates are underworld are opened and unleash your eternal hunger on the living!" Gekai chanted. "Ritual Summon! Rise up, Level 5! Vendead Chimaera (Level 5 /ATK: 2300 /DEF: 0/Zombie/Ritual/Effect/Dark)!"

A Monster whose main body was a dark purple blob, infused with limbs of various other Monster parts, with fangs and sharp teeth sticking out of every possible side of the creature emerged from the flaming skull.

The cheers that erupted from the crowd not too long ago, were replaced with screams of disgust and fear.

"W-What is that thing?!"

"Why does it look like that?!"

"How can he use those kinds of cards without disgust?!"

Such comments could be heard from the people watching the Duel,

"Ryozanpaku Duel School became a force to be reckoned with when we acquired Fusion Summon, but Ritual Summon is equally as strong as all other forms of summoning, in the right hands of course." Gekai said nonchalantly. "Seeing you use Ritual Summon as well got me even more fired up, so prepare yourself! Vendead Goblin's and Striges' effect activates since they were used for a Ritual Summon, the Ritual Summoned Monster gains the following effects. Now I activate the Continuous Spell Vendead Mutilation, all "Vendead" Ritual Monsters gain 300 attack."

(Vendead Chimera ATK: 2300 → 2600)

"Battle!" Gekai declared. "Vendead Chimera, attack Ascended Emperor! Now for his effect he gained from Vendead Goblin, during damage calculation, its attack is increased by 1000 (Vendead Chimera ATK: 2600 → 3600)! Horrid Scream!"

"I activate my Trap Card Lost Subconscious!" I yelled. "By sending 1 "Ascended" Monster from my field to the Graveyard, I can send one of your Monsters to go with it! I send one of my Ascended Tokens to destroy your Chimera!"

"Useless!" Gekai spat back. "I activate Chimera's effect! During either player's turn, I can banish 1 "Zombie" Type Monster from my Graveyard to negate the activation of a card and destroy it! I banish Vendead Striges!"

Chimera opened one of its many mouths, firing a black sphere at my Trap Card, turning it into dust.

"The attack continues! Eradicate his Monster, Chimera!"

Using its many legs, Chimera slithered across the glass field, grabbing Seth with its centipede-like hand and crushing him.

Darwin – LP: 6700 → 5800

"Since Seth was destroyed, I can place him in my empty Pendulum Zone." I said as the Monster moved into the pillar of light.

"Chimera's other effect he gained from Vendead Striges activates!" Gekai continued. "After damage calculation, since my Monster attacked my opponent's Monster, I can draw 1 card but then need to discard 1 card!" He drew his card and looked at it. "I discard the card I just drew, Vendead Hesiod (Level 6 /ATK: 2200 /DEF: 100 /Zombie/Effect/Dark) and that triggers his effect automatically! If this card was send to my Graveyard by the effect of a "Vendead" card, I can Special Summon him to my field! Be born, Hesiod!"

From a portal emerged a very tall Monster that resembled a cyclops with a zombie appearance.

"Since he was summoned this way, his other effect goes off! For every Monster you control Hesiod gains 100 attack and defense while one of your Monsters lose that same amount! I target Virgil!"

(Vendead Hesiod ATK: 2200 → 2500/ DEF: 100 → 400, Virgil ATK: 1600 → 1300/ DEF: 2600 → 2300)

"Since it's still my Battle Phase, Hesiod will now destroy Virgil!"

Hesiod ripped the flesh from his own body and threw it at Virgil's direction. Before the attack hit, Genkai made a run across the field of glass, picking up an Action Card that was lying on the floor. Since the field was see-through, all of the Action Card's location were visible.

"I activate the Action Spell – Hell Pit! When my Monster would destroy your Monster, that Monster is banished!"

As the large chunk of flesh hit and pushed Virgil back, a black portal opened behind him, several hands sprung out and dragged the Caretaker in before it closed.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Gekai finished. "I want to this Duel to last. It would be a shame if it were to end so quickly. If you throw in the towel now, you just might walk away in one piece."

"Your threats don't affect me the slightest. My turn! Draw!" I announced. "I activate Seth's Pendulum effect! By destroying one Monster I control, I can inflict damage equal to half of that Monster's attack! I sacrifice one of my Tokens to deal 900 damage! Sand Burial!"

The Emperor hoisted his staff high, absorbing the sand Token, generating a large wave of sand and motioned it towards Gekai, pushing him back due to large amount of sand.

Gekai – LP: 4000 → 3100

"Since my Pendulum Scale's changed, I now can summon Monster with the Levels 2 through 5." I stated. "Revive, my Monsters! Ascended Eagle and from my hand, Ascended Shaman (Level 3 /ATK: 800 /DEF: 1300/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 8)

The armored falcon and wand wielding shaman materialized from the portal.

"Ascended Shaman's effect activates. When he is Pendulum Summoned, by preventing him from attacking this turn I can add any Spell Card from my Deck, I add the Spell Card Inner-Dimensional Fusion." I said as the card popped out. "I tune the Level 3 Ascended Shaman and the Level 4 Ascended Eagle! At the edge of the universe, a new beauty is born! Travel across the galaxy and take this new shape within the light of eternity! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon (Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2000/Dragon/Pendulum/Synchro/Effect/Wind/ SC: 3)!"

The white dragon that had yellow and green crystals for wings took its place on the field once the light died down.

"I activate Ascended Meteorologist's Pendulum effect!" I continued. "I Special Summon the other card in my Pendulum Zone to my field! Join the fray, Ascended Emperor!"

Seth jumped out of the light pillar, landing next to Solar Dragon.

"Up next, I activate the Spell Card Inner-Dimensional Fusion! Fusing Shaman and Eagle from the Extra Deck by banishing them!" I stated as the two swirled in the multi-colored vortex. "With souls tethered by the heavens! Fight through the darkness in order to forge a new light! Fusion Summon! Come, Level 6! Gaiser, the Ascended Slayer (Level 6 /ATK: 2300 /DEF: 1200/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light)!"

The ocean blue armored warrior emerged from the portal.

"It seems player Sakoto has no intention of slowing down!" Nico Smiley yelled enthusiastically. "With this current lineup, does he plan on ending the Duel right here and now?"

"Let's hope this will be enough." I muttered under my breath. "I activate Gaiser's effect, by banishing 1 "Ascended" Monster from my Graveyard or face-up from the Extra Deck, I can bring out one Ascended Monster from my Deck with an equal or lower Level. I banish Geologist to summon Ascended Slime (Level 4 /ATK: 0 /DEF: 0/Aqua/Pendulum/Effect/Water/ SC: 3)!"

Gaiser pointed to the ground with his sword, opening a small portal. From it, a short green colored and round blob Monster with having only two darker shades of green circles as eyes emerged. "I activate Slime's effect, once per turn, I target 1 Monster I control and Slime copies it's Level, name, attribute, type and attack. It will copy Seth, Appearance Mimic!"

Slime's body started transforming, morphing into a replica of Seth, only that its whole body was still green and lacked more detailed features.

"With my field complete, we battle!" I declared. "Seth, attack Vendead Chimera!" I jumped and grabbed onto Solar Dragon's tail, the dragon flying upwards, grabbing an Action Card that was stuck on the celling. "I activate the Action Spell – Strength Shot, all of my attack position Monsters gain 300 attack (Solar Dragon ATK: 2500 → 2800, Gaiser ATK: 2300 → 2600, Seth ATK: 2700 → 3000, Slime ATK: 2700 → 3000)! Might of the Empire!"

"Uh, uh, ahh! That won't do anything!" Gekai taunted amusingly. "I activate my Trap Card Revendead Death Ritual! By banishing 1 Vendead Ritual Spell from my Deck, I can banish Monsters from my field or Graveyard to Ritual Summon a Vendead Ritual Monster from my Deck or hand, this summon is treated as Ritual Summon! I banish Revendead Born and Vendead Hesiod as sacrifice!"

"I won't let you!" I retorted. "Since I used one non-Tuner Monster for its Synchro Summon, I can negate one card activation! Binding Light!"

"Again, useless!" Gekai grinned. "If this card is activated during the Battle Phase, it cannot be negated!"

A large coffin made out of stone with a flaming red skull on the center appeared above Gekai. "Hunter of the underworld and venomous beast! Ritual Summon, Level 6! Revendead Slayer (Level 6 /ATK: 2400 /DEF: 0 /Zombie/Ritual/Effect/Dark)!"

The coffin exploded, revealing a humanoid Monster equipped with black and yellow armor, sharp blades on his forearms and four spider legs on his back.

(Revendead Slayer ATK: 2400 → 2700)

"Slayer gains an effect because of Hesiod, meaning that while this card is in attack position, this is the only card that can be targeted for attacks and cannot be destroyed by battle!" Gekai yelled.

Agreeing to continue the attack, Seth summoned a flood of sand and directed it at Vendead Slayer, the Monster blocking the attack with its spider appendages.

Gekai – LP: 3100 → 2800

"Slime, attacks next!"

Slime, who had Seth's appearance, did the exact same attack that occurred moments before.

Gekai – LP: 2800 → 2500

"Lastly, Solar Dragon, attack! Ray of Light!"

Solar Dragon charged at Vendead Slayer full force, hitting the Monster at its chest as it flew back, but used its spider legs to stop from tumbling further.

Gekai – LP: 2500 → 2400

The whole time the Monsters were battling, Gekai just stood in place with an amused grin, not concerned about the damage he took. For the people watching, their faces turned gloomy once more, shocked that an almost full field of strong Monsters weren't enough to put an end to the Duel.

"No…" I said lowly. "After everything I did I only managed to chip away a few Life Point. Why is it… that I'm just now slowly feeling nervous?" I asked myself outload, agitated just by the thought of what will happen next. "I set one card face-down and end my turn. Since my turn is over, Meteorologist's effects takes place, returning Seth to my Pendulum Zone and Slime's effect wears off."

The sand emperor flew back into the previous position and Slime's appearance changed back to a round blob.

"You can have the perfect hand and summon as many Monsters as you like." Gekai taunted. "But now, I get to destroy every single one of your Monsters, and trust me, I will enjoy it! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Vendead Plague! With this, for every Vendead Ritual Monster I control, I can destroy 1 card on the field, I destroy your Solar Dragon and Ascended Meteorologist! Decease Plague!

"I counter your Spell Card with my Solar Dragon!" I cut him off. "I negate my Monsters' destruction with Solar Dragon's effect! Binding Light!"

"Why don't I do the same thing too!?" Gekai laughed. "I activate Vendead Chimera's effect! Banishing Vendead Goblin to negate and destroy you dragon!"

Chimera fired another dark sphere and hit Solar Dragon in the head, making the dragon to cry out in pain as it crumbled away, same with Meteorologist.

"Now nothing can stop me, your dragon was the only thing protecting you. With it gone, it's time for the _real_ fun to begin." Gekai sneered. "Spell Card Vendead Exorcism, I destroy all Vendead Monsters I control to draw a card for every single Monster my enemy controls plus one! Since there are two, I draw three cards.

Upon drawing the cards, Gekai let out a sadistic face. "Excellent. I activate the Spell Card Vendead Charge, by sending a Zombie-type Monster from my hand or field, I can Special Summon 1 Vendead Monster from my Deck! I send Vendead Core (Level 1 /ATK: 0 /DEF: 500 /Zombie/Effect/Dark) from my hand to summon Vendead Chthonius (Level 7 /ATK: 2000 /DEF: 1000 /Zombie/Effect/Dark)!"

A dark swirling portal opened, from it, a centaur with a zombie like appearance whose flesh slowly started peeling off jumped out.

"Vendead Chthonius's effect now activates, if it was Special Summoned by the effect of a Vendead card, I target up to two banished Zombie-type Monsters and place them in my Graveyard. Those two are Vendead Striges and Hesiod! With this, I can activate Vendead Core's effect from the Graveyard, by banishing one Zombie-type Monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card to my field. I banish Striges! Join the party, Vendead Core!"

A bluish orb surrounded by dark decaying flesh, two eyes dangling of the flesh, alongside a claw and small wing appeared next to Chthonius.

"I activate the Ritual Spell Vendead Rites! I sacrifice Core and Chthonius from my field to Ritual Summon a Monster from my Deck with an exact Level of the sacrificed Monsters!"

In the middle of the field, a dark sphere manifested and started shaking, the bodies of Core and Chthonius flying into it, to which the sphere flopped to the ground and releasing black liquid.

"Leader of the dead!" Gekai chanted. "Infect all living beings that stand in your path! Ritual Summon, Level 8! Be born, Vendead Lich (Level 8 /ATK: 2800 /DEF: 1800 /Zombie/Ritual/Effect/Dark)!

From the black liquid, a skull with glowing red eyes jumped out. The black liquid started raising up in the form of countless tentacles till it reached the skull. The tentacles started wrapping around each other, forming a gigantic blob. Drips of the black goo melted from the body, only to be absorbed back into the body. From the body, more and more cenacles spruced out, solidifying its appearance as the abomination it is.

(Vendead Lich ATK: 2800 → 3100)

"Now that's just repulsive." I commented at the Monster.

"Oh, you have no idea." Gekai deviously grinned. "I activate the Spell Card Vendead Rebirth, I target 1 Vendead Ritual Monster on my field and lower its attack by 1000, I can do this till my Monster's attack reaches 0. Then I Special Summon Vendead Ritual Monsters from my Graveyard equal to the lowered attack of that Monster! I reduce my Lich's attack by 2000 (Vendead Lich ATK: 3100 → 1100) to summon back Vendead Chimera and Revendead Slayer!"

The Lich let out a terrifying scream, opening two portals from the ground, where Chimera and Slayer emerged.

"My Spell Card has a drawback, the original attack of the Monsters summoned are cut in half (Vendead Chimera ATK: 2300 → 1150, Slayer ATK: 2400 → 1200) and their effects are negated!" Gekai shouted. "But due to Vendead Mutilation's effect, both of them gain 300 attack (Vendead Chimera ATK: 1150 → 1450, Slayer ATK: 1200 → 1500). Now the reckoning begins! I activate Vendead Lich's effect! I target cards you control, up to the number of "Vendead" Ritual Monsters I control then destroy them!"

"What?!"

I cried in shock as Lich extended its many tentacles and attempted to grab my Monsters. Before it did, I grabbed an Action Card that was stuck on a wall. "I activate the Action Spell – Chance Escape! By choosing at random, one of my Monsters are set into defense position and cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect!"

A giant yellow coin appeared above the Monsters, appearing and disappearing above their heads. Till it finally stopped above Slime.

"I destroy Gaiser, Slime and your face-down card!" Gekai said before starting to laugh, jumping to a roof of a glass building. The Lich's tentacles grabbed my remaining Monsters and my set card, squeezing them till they exploded. Slime reappeared moments later.

"The effect of Chance Escape goes off! When the targeted Monster is destroyed, it returns to my field in defense mode!

"My Lich's second effect now activates! For every card that was destroyed by this effect, you take 700 damage! And my Monster is more than happy to do the honors."

Lich's many tentacles sprung out once more and headed towards me at rapid speed. My reflexes and fear kicking in, I turned around and bolted. The tentacles trying to trip my feet and to grab my arms, but I managed to dodge all of them. Till one of them swiftly hit my legs, resulting in me to tumbling on the ground. Before I had the opportunity to get back up, a tentacle grabbed my leg and lifted me in the air.

"Ahhhh!"

I screamed as the Monster threw me around the field, breaking several thin glass walls. By some miracle none of the broken pieces cut my skin or clothes.

Darwin – LP: 5800 → 5100

The moment the tentacle released my foot, another one grabbed my leg again, breaking more walls in the process and using my body to break them.

Darwin – LP: 5100 → 4400

"Stop!" Yuya jumped from his seat. "Not this again… this isn't how Dueling is supposed to be! Stop the Duel right now!"

Everyone else from You Show, like everyone else watching, were too shocked to say anything.

By this time, I could feel my face stinging, most likely receiving several cuts from the glass. Whenever I came close to grabbing an Action Card, the Lich's tentacle threw be another way, heading straight to a thick glass wall. What I didn't expect that my head was the first thing to hit the wall… and hearing a loud crack, then falling to the ground.

Darwin – LP: 4400 → 3700

Getting up was difficult, was someone calling out my name? My head was all fuzzy, a ringing was echoing in my head. I blinked couple of times while attempting to stand up, but only could remain still on my knees. I felt something dripping down my face, only to realize it was my own blood. My eyes looked down at the small drips of blood on the ground, each second more of it dropped. I rubbed my forehead with my forearm that was sleeved up, oh yeah, it's my blood alright. I looked up slightly to the wall beside me, a small hole with cracks and taints of blood on it.

 _"Can you hear me?"_

Yasuto's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "W-What?"

 _"I weren't responding to me."_ Yasuto asked in concern.

"Umm, D-Darwin-kun?" Nico Smiley asked through the microphone hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm all right." I uttered, now standing. "Just a quick question. A field made out of glass? Not a good idea for an Action Field from a design standpoint."

Another tentacle crawled up to my leg, reaching up to my body and neck. Pulling me close Gekai, both of us inches apart. "Learned your lesson now, Idiot-chan." He spoke with an amused grin. "Ya know, if you kiss my feet and apologize, surrendering of course. I just might consider mercy. What do you say?"

I struggled to speak, the hold on my neck getting tighter. "A-As long as I-I have Life P-Points, I have a c-chance to defeat y-you. I w-won't give up. And just a little a-advice, being o-overconfident will e-eventually lead you t-to your d-downfall."

"Humph. Suit yourself." Gekai scoffed, but grinned. "The whole seems rather empty, except with the mess you caused. The field is my canvas and I'm going to paint it with your blood!"

Gekai's Monster then threw me across the field with all its might. The audience gasped at the sudden action. In the corner in my eye, I could see Slime traveling across the field, then jumped towards me and swallowed me, being inside the green blob Monster. We both bounced from wall to wall till we finally stopped on the floor, Slime making several arms to hold us in place.

"Thank you, Slime." I said to the Monster as surfaced from its body. Slime let go of my body and appeared in front of me, jumping with me assuming was a happy expression.

"I end my turn." Gekai simply said.

" _This got complicated rather quickly."_ Yasuto hovered beside me. _"No matter what we summon, he easily side steps it. Our last turn was near perfect, but it wasn't enough. We have to find a way to end this sooner rather than later. "_

"I agree." I said, ignoring the blood running down my head. "He's only getting stronger. We need to end this bloody mess right now."

Yasuto then chuckled slightly. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. _"Oh, I thought you were making a joke. See, you said "bloody mess" and some parts of the field have blood stains on them. I was assuming you're trying to be witty in this situation."_

I looked at him with half-lid eyes. "Does it look I'm trying to be witty right now? I said sighing. "Still, my turn! Draw!"

"I place Ascended Rhino (Level 7 /ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 2) in my empty Pendulum Zone!" The white armored rhino rose up. "With this, I can summon Monsters through the Levels of 3 and 5! Pendulum Summon! From my hand, Violet-Eyes Sacred Dragon (Level 5/ ATK: 2200 /DEF: 1000/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 5)!"

A new dragon with violet colored manifested from the Pendulum portal. The dragon had a slim body covered gold and green armor. One wing was flaming blue, while the other was flaming red.

"Violet-Eyes Sacred Dragon's effect activates! When he is Pendulum summoned, I can destroy a card in Pendulum Zone, then I draw 1 card. I destroy Ascended Rhino!" I said as Rhino exploded into particles. I jumped to Sacred Dragon and the dragon rammed through a wall, snatching an Action Card from the other side. "I activate Violet-Eyes Sacred Dragon's other effect! By discarding 1 Spell Card from my hand, I can return 1 card on my opponent's field! I send the Action Spell I just picked up to return your Lich, Sacred Flame!"

Gekai hopped on Chimera's tail, the Monster swiftly slithering on the wall and picked up an Action Card of his own. "I activate the Action Spell – Purity, a Monster I control whose effects are negated, they are returned and I target my Chimera with it! Since my Chimera has its effects back, by banishing 1 Zombie-type Monster from my Graveyard I can negate your dragon's effect and destroy it! I banish Vendead Chthonius!"

Chimera extended its claw hand across the field till it reached Sacred Dragon, crushing the dragon moments later.

"Alright. With his Chimera's effect used, I can turn this Duel around." I whispered as planned my next move. "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Revive! I target a card in one of my Pendulum Zones and Special Summon it to my field! Join us again, Seth!"

Seth jumped slightly from the pillar of light and stepped onto the field.

"Seth gains 500 attack from its second effect (Seth ATK: 2700 → 3200)." I stated. "Now I switch Slime to attack position and his effect, copying everything from my Ascended Emperor (Slime ATK: 0 → 3200)." The green slime morphed its appearance to look like Seth. "Seth, attack Vendead Chimera, Might of the Empire!"

The sand emperor charged at the hideous Monster, slicing the Monster in half, throwing Gekai through a glass wall and breaking it.

Gekai – LP: 2400 → 650

"Slime, who has Seth's attack, attacks your Vendead Slayer! And will end this Duel! Do it, Slime!"

Gekai gritted his teeth, to the point of breaking. He ran towards a wall and smashed right through it, his arms getting numerous cuts. "I activate the Action Spell – No Damage! One instance of damage is turned to 0!"

Slime who reenacted Seth's attack, destroyed Slayer and made Gekai tumbling back.

Since most the field was in ruin, an Action Card fell to the ground beside me, which I picked up. A worried face came upon seeing the card. "Not good, I can't use this right now. I set one card face-down and end my turn. Now Slime returns to normal (Slime ATK: 3200 → 0)."

"So far, it's an even match from both players!" Nico Smiley commentated. "Player Sakoto may have the Life Point advantage, but wasn't able to finish the Duel in this tu-"

"You bastard!"

Gekai roared, cutting off Nico Smiley. All eyes on him again.

"I'll… skin you alive! Do you hear me you little shit? Vendead Mutilation's effect activates! If a Vendead Ritual Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can add a "Vendead" card from my Deck to my hand! I add Vendead Sacrifice!" Gekai yelled in rage. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Vendead Sacrifice! I banish one "Vendead" Ritual Spell Card from my Graveyard to have this card copy the banished card's effect! I banish Vendead Birth, sacrificing Vendead Lich on my field!

The flaming skull appeared a second time, absorbing Lich's entire body.

"Hideous monster feasting on the flesh of its victims!" Gekai chanted. "Ritual Summon, Level 8! Vendead Butcher (Level 8 /ATK: 3200 /DEF: 2000 /Zombie/Ritual/Effect/Dark)!"

The skull cracked, revealing an obese Monster whose body was consisted of tied up dead flesh, some parts peeling off. The eyes were covered by a metal visor with thin red line on it, chains sticking out of it that tried holding the mouth from dropping. A hook and an axe covered in blood were his hands.

(Vendead Butcher ATK: 3200 → 3500)

"I activate Butcher's effect! Banishing Vendead Lich from my Graveyard so Butcher gains 200 attack equal to his Level (Vendead Butcher ATK: 3500 → 5100)!"

"Now you're dead!" Gekai cried out. "Battle, Vendead Butcher attacks Slime!"

Butcher threw his hook towards Slime, close to hooking the Monster.

"I activate the Trap Card Pendulum Province! I target one Monster I control that's being targeted for an attack, then I select a Pendulum Monster on my field, that card's attack is added to my battling Monster! Meaning Slime gains Seth's 3200 attack (Slime ATK: 0 → 3200)

Butcher's hook pierced through Slime's body, pulling him towards the monstrosity where he hammered the poor blob till he was nothing but liquid.

Darwin – LP: 3700 → 1800

"Damn it!" Gekai cursed. "Vendead Butcher's effect activates! When he destroys a Monsters by battle, I can Special Summon that Monster to my field!" Gekai yelled as Butcher opened a portal from the ground and throwing his hook in there, pulling out a zombified version of Slime from it. He then commanded his Monster to throw his hook again, only this time, breaking a glass wall and grabbing an Action Card on its return. "Your Monster is utterly useless, but will make a great sacrifice! Action Spell – Tag Out! I send your Slime to the Graveyard so my Butcher can attack again! You're finished! End this, my beautiful beast!"

"Seth, a little help!" I called out my Monster, to which he summoned a small sand platform beneath me. I flew up to one of the glass buildings. "I activate the Action Spell – Extreme Sword, my Monster's attack is increased by 1000 (Seth ATK: 3200 → 4200) till the end the Battle Phase!"

The hook broke through all of the walls in its way till it reached Seth, leaving a hole in the Monster's chest and exploded. Due to all of the glass breaking, the rooftop of the building also collapsed, making me to fall on my sides.

Darwin – LP: 1800 → 900

"S-Since Seth was destroyed, Pendulum Revive's other effect activates." I said while getting up. "By banishing the equipped Monster, I can Special Summon a "Pendulum" Monster from my Graveyard or Extra Deck with an equal or lower Level/Rank that the destroyed Monster's. I choose to summon Violet-Eyes Sacred Dragon in defense position.

The red and blue flaming winged dragon appeared in a defensive stance.

"A candle in the wind, that's what you have been reduced to." Gekai smirked, his eye twitching. "One turn, just one more turn and it will be all over for you, so make it count! You said your school's style was to entertain!? Then entertain me! Clowns are meant to entertain, right?! Then do it! You have one chance left and all that's standing in my way is one trash Monster waiting to be sliced in two! After that, Sakaki Yuya is the next one to feel my wrath! "

 _"That fellow isn't in the best mental state."_ Yasuto said appeared beside me. _"It appears it's too much to ask a Duel without someone's life being at stake, even when the stakes are at the bare minimum."_

"Sadly, that's the case." I said in-between breaths while on my knees. "But… can we even do it?"

 _"Hmm?"_ Yasuto uttered in confusion. _"What do you mean?"_

"Can we even win?" I asked in desperation.

 _"Why are you asking me this?"_ He raised an eyebrow. _"Remember what you said to Serena earlier? Even if there is a small chance of_ _winning, that's enough to keep going."_

"But that's the thing, I don't see it this time." I admitted. "Everything, I used everything I had to try and win this, but I failed. With Serena was different. But right here, right now, I feel like i can't do more. I can't find a way to get out of this, nor to save Yuya from him."

Yasuto stayed silent for a moment. _"I see. You're afraid."_

I blinked in confusion. "I'm… afraid?"

 _"Yes, I can see it now."_ Yasuto said. _"We're in the same position as before, but you're not the only one who could lose. You think you're powerless in this very moment because what could happen to Yuya if you lose. That's what's stopping you from moving forward. It's just like that day, the feeling of not saving a loved one when you could have. We will not make that same mistake again."_ Yasuto declared solemnly. _"We cannot repeat the actions from that day, under no circumstance. We have to win, or at the very least, try and fight to the end."_

He was right. I can't let my memories haunt me forever, especially not now. I got up and placed my hand over my Deck.

"My turn! Draw!"

Once I saw the card, my eyes widened with my right eye started to glow. A feathery dragon silhouette appeared briefly.

"That's... our Monster," I whispered, Yasuto nodding. "I could feel it's-no, our power. The eye is letting me see it, our will to keep going, I'll listen to its voice. I summon Ascended Synchron (Level 1 /ATK: 0 /DEF: 0/Warrior/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/Light/ SC: 1)."

A small humanoid squirrel with mechanical body parts and with a style of a "Synchron" Monster joined the field.

"Ascended Synchron's effect activates. Once per turn I can increase its Level by 1 (Ascended Synchron LV: 1 → 2)." I explained, but continued. "When this card's effect is applied, I can increase or decrease another Monster's Level I control by 1, my only other Monster I have is Sacred Dragon (Sacred Dragon LV: 5 → 6). Everything is set."

"Oh, would you look at that!" Gekai said sarcastically. "A Level 2 Tuner and a Level 6 Monster! I wonder what's comming next!"

"I really don't want to do this to you, I know what the price is if you lose this Duel." I said. "But I can't you left me no other option. I can't let you hurt Yuya for doing something he didn't intend. I tune my Level 6 Violet-Eyes Sacred Dragon with my Level 2 Ascended Synchron!"

Synchron flew into the air and faded away, leaving two glowing green rings, with Sacred Dragon doing the same, turning into six yellow orbs that

"Elegant dragon born from the desire for peace and prosperity! Soaring beyond the skies that shields the world from darkness! With wings of shining purity, bring forth a new hope! Synchro Summon! Descend, Level 8! The Dragon of Peace - Violet-Eyes Harmony Dragon (Level 8 /ATK: 3000 /DEF: 2500/Dragon/Pendulum/Synchro/Effect/Light/ SC: 1)!"

The light died down, revealing a white feathered dragon with violet-colored eyes. The dragon had a muscular figure but lacked any armor. There was silver armor located around the chest area that protected a yellow pulsating core, where it was the source of four thin yellow lines that went down to the legs and arms. Wings of the dragon extended and were a long length, sharp white feathers falling of them as it flapped its wings. To finish off its appearance, the head had a long golden horn with two smaller ones sticking out in the back.

"Big deal! Another pathetic dragon for me to cut down!" Gekai shouted. "Nothing you do will make the outcome any different!"

"That's where you're wrong!" I retorted. "With my new dragon out on the field, I will end this Duel! Violet-Eyes Harmony Dragon's effect activates! When this card was successfully summoned, I can halve the attack and defense of one Monster on the field, I target your Vendead Butcher! Tribunal Judgment!

Harmony Dragon flew high into the air and started flapping its wings furiously, sending a storm of sharp white feathers in Butcher's way,

(Vendead Butcher ATK: 3000 → 1500, DEF: 2000 → 1000)

"Violet-Eyes Harmony Dragon, attack his weakened Vendead Butcher!"

"If you think such a mediocre effect will humiliate me you're dead wrong!" Gekai spat back in anger. "I activate my Butcher's effect! Banishing Revendead Slayer so my Monster's attack increases by 1200 (Vendead Butcher ATK: 1500 → 2700)!" Gekai cried out as he jumped to Butcher's back, where he rammed through several walls and shattering all of them. He picked up an Action Card from the ground that was covered in pieces of broken glass. "I activate the Action Spell – Double Effect! If a Monster I control already used its effect, it can use it again! I banish Vendead Chimera so Butcher's attack increases further (Vendead Butcher ATK: 2700 → 3700)!"

Loud gasps could be heard across the stadium at the sudden turn around.

"I activate Violet-Eyes Harmony Dragon's effect!" I yelled back. "During either player's turn, I can banish a Pendulum Monster that's in my Extra Deck so my dragon gains the banished Monster's attack! I banish Violet-Eyes Sacred Dragon!"

Sacred Dragon briefly appeared in spirit form, moments later was absorbed into Harmony Dragon's pulsating core.

(Violet-Eyes Harmony Dragon ATK: 3000 → 5200)

"Like Hell I'll allow this!" Gekai sprinted towards a nearby glass house that had cracks on it, breaking it with his own body. "I activate the Action Spell – Battle Destruction! If our Monsters do battle, your Monster is destroyed if its Level is equal or lower Level than my Monster! "

Another round of gasps erupted as purple chains equipped with explosives tied the dragon up tightly, exploding and leaving a huge cloud of smoke. The smoke slowly started to disappear, revealing the Synchro Monster unharmed.

"What?!" Gekai yelled wide eyed and in shock. "Why is it still on the field?! Why wasn't it destroyed?!"

"Violet-Eyes Harmony Dragon's other effect." I began. "Once per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Let's end this, my dragon! Final Judgment!

The dragon opened its mouth, generating a small yellow orb that expended in size, three smaller orbs orbiting it. When it got to the desired size, the dragon fired it towards the Butcher, but it didn't explode right away. It pushed the Monster way back, breaking anything that was behind him. Before it reached the end of the Action Field, the orbs shrunk down till they weren't visible, then releasing a massive explosion that destroyed the Monster and the whole field around it.

"Ghaaaah!" Gekai screamed while being blown away from the shockwave.

Gekai – LP: 650 → 0

Darwin: WIN

"And it's decided!" Nico Smiley screamed. "The winner is Sakoto Darwin!"

Upon Nico Smiley's statement, the stadium reacted opposite when the last Duelist of Ryozanpaku Duel School lost. I ignored the cheers and chants of my name as I got close to my fallen opponent.

"Hey." I called out to the boy as I extended my arm. "Are you alri-"

"You bastard!"

Gekai shouted as he slapped my hand away, with a face full of rage and anger. He got up, ignoring his injuries. We maintained eye contact for a few moments. His eyes, it looked like was going to attack like a wild animal. Within a blink of an eye, his expression changed as he looked towards his teacher and fellow classmates. Like he was about to cry, a child that was looking at its worst nightmare. He ran up to them and bowed. His teacher just looked at him in shame, getting up and leaving, the students following closely behind.

Just like Kachidoki Isao, I have a feeling the same fate awaits him as well.

* * *

Once the Duel was finished, I exited the field another way by going to the entrance on the stands that was guarded by two guards, who gave me permission to pass through. Moments later, a medical unit consisted of four people quickly approached me, asking if I needed assistance, concerned of the several injures I acquired from the Duel. I waved my hand and thanked them for the gesture, I said I was fine and asked if I could take one of the dozens of white towels they had, which they obliged and left. I took a seat on one of the many empty seats in the first row, removing my gloves and burring my face onto the towel.

The crowd still continued their cheers and screams, but their voices became less and less audible the longer my face was in contact with the towel. I felt a stinging sensation on every corner of my face from the cuts, some areas hurting more than others. After about a minute passed, I lowered the towel from my face and stared at the red mess. Most of the towel was covered in thick lines of blood, only small spaces in between one another. I trailed the lines with my fingers. But while doing it, my hands started to shake.

I pulled one of my hands from the bloody towel and just stared at it. I tried closing it into a fist, but the shaking only intensified. Noticing my fingertips had small traits of blood on them.

 _"At least I'm used to this already."_ I thought while looking at my shaking hand. _"There could have been a lot more blood, I'm glad there isn't as much as I expected."_

"Darwin!"

"Darwin-oniichan!"

Yelling could be heard from my right, the voices of the You Show members quickly running down the stairs towards me, all of their faces full of worry and distress. Guess my personal moment is about to be cut short in the next few seconds, thank god that it will be.

"Are you alright, Darwin-oniichan?!"

"Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Should we take you to the hospital?! Your face is totally messed up!"

"Futoshi-kun!"

The trio of youths asked in concern, with Futoshi being smacked by Yuzu for his poor choice of words.

"Step aside kids, let me see." Yuko said calmly, but with a firm tone, the kids steeping so she could get closer. Cupping my chin in her hand and came closer, examining every inch of my face, eyeing every single cut that was visible. "It's not as bad as it looks, there may be several cuts but they aren't that deep. It shouldn't be anything dangerous."

"Thank goodness." Gongenzaka sighed in relief. "I, the man Gongenzaka was so worried for your wellbeing. That Totsu Gekai was far worse than Kachidoki Isao if you ask me. I can't believe the Ryozanpaku School teaches its students to fight like they do. It's unacceptable."

"I'm just glad that it's finally over and that Darwin is safe now." Yuzu said. "I don't think I could have watched another second of that horror."

"I'll have to agree on you with that." I replied while rubbing my face again. "Wasn't the most fun Duel I participated in."

"Darwin… I'm sorry." Yuya suddenly said.

"Huh?" I exclaimed surprised. "For what?"

"It's my fault you were dragged into this mess." Yuya said looking down. "Because of me, Kachidoki Isao was exiled from his school and you had to-"

"Let me stop you right there." I said getting up from my seat. "Listen, everything I said at the start, I meant it. I don't care what people say about me, I stopped to listening to those kinds of things a long time ago, since it was just about me. But if someone starts harassing you, Yuzu or anyone else from You Show or for what You Show stands for, I will be the first to speak up. As for Kachidoki Isao, you did nothing wrong. You tried reaching out to him with yours and your father's view of Dueling, but some people can't be reached so easily. Just like Totsu Gekai and him, they have a different perspectives that's unknown to us. If I have to take a severe beating to defend it, I'll gladly take it."

Yuya's face was finding a difficult time to express its emotion, going from a happy one to a surprised one. "Thanks, Darwin. I-I don't know what to say."

I just smiled at him, no words are needed if you ask me.

"After a tiresome day like that, how about we all head to You Show?" Shuzo suggested. "They should be announcing the next phase of the tournament after today."

All agreed, expect Yoko who said she would be going home and watch the news there.

"Umm, hey guys." I called to the group, all of them turning. "Would it be a problem if I head home? I would join you at You Show, obviously, but…"

"Say no more, Darwin-kun." Shuzo raised his hand. "After something like that, it be better if you take it easy."

"Go home and rest up." Yuya said. "We'll keep you updated on the next phase of the tournament. Right everyone?

Everyone nodded without hesitation.

"Thanks guys." I replied. "It means a lot."

I separated from everyone else just minutes later. Reiji messaged me his and Serena's whereabouts and that they are waiting, which was one of the back entrances to the stadium. Arriving there, Reiji congratulated me on the Duel and apologized for the injuries. He then left as Nakajima pulled up from a familiar luxurious limo, leaving me and Serena to ourselves.

"Now then." I turned to the indigo haired girl. "Should we get going as well?"

"Lead the way." Serena simply replied.

With that, both us exited the stadium and started our long walk to home. There wasn't much interaction between us, for multiple reasons. One, I didn't know how exactly to start a conversation, since I felt she was angry at me. Second, I could feel my body giving out, tired and exhausted from the intense Duel. Definitely not making a good first impression.

Serena, who stole glances from the boy next to her when he wasn't looking, was in deep thought. She examined the face and numerous cuts that were difficult to look away from. She was starring way longer than she should have, but was thankful that he was completely oblivious.

Then her mind trailed off to her conversation with Akaba Reiji.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Please, take a seat."

Reiji insisted towards the Fusion user, to which she complied without arguing.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Serena asked, immediately getting to the point.

"Well, since Sakoto Darwin has a match to attend to, we will have to wait till it finishes." Reiji said sitting down. "That and I would like for you to watch it with me. I picked a specific opponent for his second Duel."

 _"And because I can't let you come in contact with Kurosaki Shun, there will be a proper time for that."_

Reiji decided to keep the part of the Resistance member a secret till he could fully convince Serena to join his side.

"While we are at the topic of him, I have some questions about him." Serena demanded.

"Which are?"

"Is he one of your Elite Duelists that is under your wing?" Serena asked. "I noticed some similarities between you and his way of Dueling. Given you are the son of the Professor, he also has his own inner circle, only the best of the best by his side. Is that the relationship between the two of you?"

This perked Reiji's interest, and was quite surprised by her assumption. "I can see why you would think that. But to answer your question, non-he's not. What he is one of many talented individuals that I managed to recruit and join me at stopping Academia. He is the first to officially be a part of my team. I have a question of my own. Why is my father so interest in Sakoto Darwin? Yes, he's a Duelist whose skill set shouldn't be underestimated, but I feel like that's not all. Why is that?"

"As I said before, Akaba Leo has a small group who know what and when a plan goes into action, no other Academia student has access to that kind of information. Ryoichi, whose one of Academia's prodigies has earned to be in this group, was sent to this Dimension and gather intel. He came across this one and claimed to be one of Standard's best. Whatever Ryoichi says Akaba Leo takes his word for it."

"Interesting." Reiji rubbed his chin.

He asked several other questions, trying to gain as much information about his father as possible. They stopped when the Duel began and turned their focus to it. Neither said a word, until Gekai used his Vendead Lich to toss around Darwin like a ragdoll.

"Is this what I'm supposed to be watching?" Serena questioned. "Him getting beaten in the worst possible way while being watched in a stadium full of people. Or do you get sadistic enjoyment from watching this?"

"I picked this one to duel him so I can see how well he does when facing more cruel opponents." Reiji answered, not even thinking about Serena's accusation. "Another student from this school faced off against one of his friends, both fighting in the similar manner. To see what they are truly capable of, I need to test their limits and how they would do in real combat. This is necessary for both of them. Let not this deceive you, the full extent of his power is still hidden. The Duel hasn't gotten to that point yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Serena asked. "I don't fully understand."

"Sakoto Darwin truly shines when he's in a dire and impossible situation. An interesting pattern that appears whenever he is in a Duel." Reiji clarified. "Besides, I'm positive he will win."

"How can you be so sure?"

Reiji didn't answer, he just watched the Duel in silence. Serena gave up on asking again since she thought she would get the same reply. The Duel between the two only got more destructive, one sided violence was more like it. Darwin coming close to ending it, only for Gekai to survive with a measly 750 Life Points. After his next turn finished, the silver haired boy's chances of winning seemed impossible, one card present on his field and received additional injuries than from his last turn. Serena was sure he would call it quits any moment now, but she was honestly surprised to see him continue fighting with no hesitation. Before she knew it, he summoned a new dragon to rival his opponent's abomination of a Monster. Just like with her, he came out as the victor and tried showing sympathy to his opponent. As much as she hated to admit it, the "fluke" she convinced herself before slowly started to disappear.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

 _"I think I understand what Akaba Reiji sees in you."_ Serena thought taking one final glance. _"You certainly are interesting."_

Both of us entered the building, heading up to my floor with the elevator. Once we stepped into my home, I showed Serena everything to know about the apartment. She asked for the bathroom, where she went after I lead her to the desired room.

While waiting for her, I looked at my reflection on a mirror that was in the hallway. No wonder everyone else was freaked out, my face looked horrible. Luckily, there was a medical kit in the kitchen cabinet. Opening it, there was all of the essentials to expect from it, but I only took a cloth and applied warm water on it.

I sat down at table and took hold of the two things. So nothing complicated, just to clean up the wo-

"Owwwww!" I screamed from the pain. "That's worse than it should have been!"

Okay, I might me exaggerating here. Might be just from the first touch, it will get easier from now on. Let's try this again.

"Oww!"

The second attempt, total failure. _"This is just plain embarrassing! I need to get this done before-_

"What are you doing?"

 _"Serena walks in…"_ I though nervously as Serena entered the room, hands folded and eyebrow raised.

"I-ughh." I stuttered. "Was just trying to clean my face from this… you know."

"I'm guessing you never properly treated a wound?" Serena asked.

 _"Oh, if you only knew."_ I thought, but decided not to say. I just shook my head in shame.

"Here." Serena stepped closer, taking the wet cloth and cupping my chin in her hand. "Grab ahold of the chair and hold as hard as you can, it will make the pain more bearable. The stinging might be irritating and unpleasing, but it will go away soon."

She then started rubbing my face with the cloth, this time it didn't hurt as much. For the wrong reason though, my mind and eyes were more focused on Serena's hands as they moved around my face, making it impossible to think of the pain. It only got worse as my face started heating up from her touch, I hoped that she didn't notice.

"W-Why are you helping me?" I asked shyly, trying to not look her in the eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? You're allowing me to stay in your home instead of me sleeping on the streets. Even though I'm not fond of the idea, I still appreciate the gesture. You did also allow me to choose the time for our rematch, so this is the bare minimum that I can do." Serena explained.

"Also." Serena's grip tightened and inched closer to me, making our faces only inches apart. "I want you to be in your best shape for our Duel. I won't accept anything else but you in tip-top shape when that happens. Understood?"

Serena's icy and threatening tone made a shiver go down my spine, my cheeks started burning. "Y-Yes, m-ma'am!"

"Good." Serena nodded. She continued the rubbing, both of us going silent. Till she spoke again. "I have to express my admiration towards you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Just like with me, you had the option of surrendering when the Duel seemed impossible to achieve victory. You could have left with what pride you had left and could have avoided the injuries you have now. But you pressed on till the very end, most Duelists I know would have given up when faced with a challenging obstacle, but you're different than the rest. I now have a better understanding on what Reiji sees in you. I can respect someone who doesn't give in no matter what the situation they are in, it shows the spirit of a true warrior."

And that did it, my face was an utter red mess, both from the blushing and the blood. "T-T-Thank you."

There wasn't much talk after this. Serena concentrating on cleaning every cut, while I found it difficult to say anything. After Serena finished, I thanked her for the help, since it was getting late, we decided it was wise to go to sleep. So I led her to the bedroom.

"This is where you'll be sleeping." I motioned as we entered the bedroom. "If you need anything, just call and I'll be right there. Goodnight, Serena."

I turned to walk away, only to be stopped by her.

"Where will you be sleeping?" Serena titled her head. "This is your bedroom, right?"

"Yeah, well ughh, I'll just sleep on the couch." I replied. "You can have the bed to yourself."

"But why? The bed is big enough to fit two people." She examined the bed. "Why don't we sleep together?"

 _"Oh god please no, not this! And why does she have to say it like that!"_ I thought as my cheeks started heating up again. _"Two people who are practically anti-social in a room alone, couldn't be a better combination. A girl, who has no idea what morals are and the full meaning of what she was saying. A boy, me, who has no idea how to react and to get out of this awkward scenario. I absolutely won't use her innocence to my advantage. Now that I think about it, maybe it was for the best that I stayed with her. Knowing any other male, they would have their way with her. I'll have to tell Yuzu to explain some "things" to her, because this is just unbelievable. Not the time to be thinking about that!"_

"W-Well, as my guest it would be rude if I, the host, would invade your personal space by staying at close proximity of each other. Even if that includes my own bed, which I strongly recommend you take and enjoy it for yourself, alone." I tried persuading, but I interrupted her before she said anything. "Oh, before I forget." I opened one of the drawers, taking out a t-shirt and pants primarily used for sleeping. "You will need this, it may be cold so change into this. Not now! I mean when I leave this room. Yes, when I leave and close the door, okay?"

Serena just stared at me, her eyes slightly narrowed as she took the clothes. "You're a strange one, Sakoto Darwin. An intriguing one yes, but certainly strange. I'm too tired to dwell into this dilemma further."

"Thaaaaaaanks?" I uttered, sounding more like a question. I began exiting the room. "A-Anyways, goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight to you as well, Sakoto Darwin."

Was the last exchange between us as I closed the door, letting out a huge sigh

 _"That was something unexpected, don't you say?"_

 _"Hehehe, you can say that again."_

I jumped slightly, almost getting a heart attack. My head snapped backwards, meeting the gazes of Yasuto and Marina, a look of confusion and a grinning mess on their faces respectively.

 _"Personally, I think you handled the situation quite well."_ Yasuto said nonchalantly. _"Given the circumstances, this was resolved without much complication."_

 _"I for one, am quite glad to see you behaving like a proper gentleman."_ Marina said while giggling. _"Not many boys would pass up on such an unexpected offer by a girl. The girl is special case, I agree, but I like her. The dynamic between you two is just adorable."_

My face started heating up again from her teasing. I got close to her face. "Don't you dare mention this ever again, or-"

 _"Or what?"_

Her face got even closer to mine, a large grin present. Obviously not afraid of any threat. After quite a few seconds of silence while thinking on what to say, my only idea was leaving the hallway. I could hear Marina laughing slightly, becoming quitter as the distance between us grew longer. I sat down and laid on the couch, recalling the day full of hectic events one by one.

"The things I have to do." I told myself, getting comfortable on the couch. "I really do hope she won't do anything to me while I'm asleep…"

* * *

 **Card Section**

 **Moonlight Magenta Coyote**

(Level 4 /ATK: 1100 /DEF: 500/Dark)

Beast-Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: If this card is face-up on the field, it can be treated as two materials for the Fusion Summon of a "Moonlight" Monster.

 **Moonlight Cheetah Dancer**

(Level 6 /ATK: 2200 /DEF: 1800/Dark)

Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect

2 "Moonlight" Monsters

Monster Effect: If this card wasn't destroyed by battle (by an effect of a "Moonlight" card) then this card gains 600 ATK. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster, Special Summon 1 "Moonlight" Monster from your Graveyard. This card can also inflict piercing damage. If this card would be destroyed, Special Summon one of its Fusion Materials and this card gains that Monster's ATK.

 **Ascended Archaeologist**

(Level 7 /ATK: 2000 /DEF: 300 /Dark/ SC: 0)

Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: if you don't have an "Ascended" Pendulum Monster in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Scale becomes 5. During either player's turn, you can target 1 Pendulum card on the field (except this card), then target one Monster on your field; that Monster's attack increased by the Scale of the selected Pendulum card x100.

Monster Effect: if you control another "Ascended" Monster expect this card, your opponent cannot target cards you control with effects except this card.

 **Ascended Geologist**

(Level 7 /ATK: 300 /DEF: 300 /Light/ SC: 10)

Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: When you conduct a successful Pendulum Summon, draw 1 card; if you have no cards in your hand when this effect resolves, draw 2 cards instead. Once per turn, you can target 1 Pendulum card on the field, increase or decrease its Scale by 1. When this card leaves the Pendulum Zone, add 1 "Ascended" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, gain 400 LP for each Monster on your side of the field.

 **Moonlight Brown Canary**

(Level 3 /ATK: 800 /DEF: 700 /Dark)

Beast-Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: When a "Moonlight" Monster you control has its attack increased and this card is in your Graveyard, banish this card; then target 1 other Moonlight Monster you control, that Monster gains half of the ATK from the first Monster's added ATK.

 **Moonlight Lavender Mouse**

(Level 3 /ATK: 600 /DEF: 1000/Dark)

Beast-Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: You can only use one of the effects once per turn:

-Target 1 Moonlight Monster you control, this card's name is treated as that Monster until the End Phase.

-Target 1 Moonlight Monster in your Graveyard, this card's ATK and effect become the same as the targeted Monster until the End Phase.

 **Moonlight Gray Eagle**

(Level 3 /ATK: 200 /DEF: 1200 /Dark)

Beast-Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: You can discard this card from your hand, add any "Fusion" card from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only activate the effect "Moonlight Gray Eagle" once per turn.

 **Moonlight Ocelot Dancer**

(Level 7 /ATK: 2300 /DEF: 1100 /Dark)

Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect

1 "Moonlight" Fusion Monster + 1 Moonlight Monster

Monster Effect: During either player's turn, you can target 1 "Moonlight" Fusion Monster you control, increase that Monster's ATK by 1000. You can only activate the effect of "Moonlight Ocelot Dancer" once per turn. You can return this card to your Extra Deck; add 1 "Fusion" card and 1 Moonlight Monster from your Graveyard (you can also activate this card's effect during damage calculation).

 **Radioactive Vortex Dragon**

(Level 10 /ATK: 3200 /DEF: 2700 /Dark/ SC: 10)

Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Effect

1 Fusion-type Dragon Monster + 1 Pendulum Monster

Pendulum Effect: If you would take damage of any kind, inflict that same amount to your opponent and you gain half of that amount as Life Points. You can only use this effect once per turn. You can send 1 Fusion-type Dragon Monster and 1 Pendulum Monster you control to the Graveyard, Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. This summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.

Monster Effect: (This card is always treated as "Violet-Eyes" card.) You can Special Summon this card by sending the above materials from your field to the Graveyard (you do not use Fusion). This card is also treated as a Light attribute Monster. The effect of this card is based on the other Fusion Material's attribute used to for its initial Fusion Summon:

Dark/Light: During Battle Phase, if your opponent only controls Special Summoned Monsters; increase this card's ATK to 6000 till the End Phase.

Fire/Water: This card can attack every Monster your opponent controls. If this card destroys a Monster by battle, this card gains 300 ATK till the End Phase.

Wind/Earth: If this card attacks or is attacked by an opponent's Monster, before damage calculation, destroy that Monster and inflict half of its attack as damage to your opponent.

If this card is destroyed, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone (destroy the card if the Zone is occupied).

 **Ascended Meteorologist**

(Level 4 /ATK: 1300 /DEF: 1000 /Light/ SC: 1)

Warrior/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target the other card in your Pendulum Zone (if there is one), Special Summon that card to your field. If that Monster is still on the field during the End Phase, place that Monster back to your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: If this card is used for the summon of a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monster, draw 1 card. If the Summoned Monster leaves the field, you can banish it to draw 1 card.

 **Vendead Goblin**

(Level 4 /ATK: 1000 /DEF: 1000/ /Dark)

Zombie/Effect

Monster Effect: If you control no Monsters on your field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was summoned this way, you can discard 1 Vendead Monster; then add 1 "Vendead" Spell Card from your Deck. A "Vendead" Monster Ritual Summoned using this card gains the following effect:

-During damage calculation, this card gains 1000 ATK.

 **Vendead Hesiod**

(Level 6 /ATK: 2200 /DEF: 100 /Dark)

Zombie/Effect

Monster Effect: if this card was sent to the Graveyard by the effect of a "Vendead" card, you can Special Summon this card to your field. If this card was summoned this way, this card gains 100 ATK and DEF for all face-up Monsters your opponent controls, then one of your opponent's Monster lose 100 ATK and DEF the same amount this card gained. A "Vendead" Monster Ritual Summoned using this card gains the following effect:

-While this card is in attack position, only this card can be targeted for attacks. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Ascended Slime**

(Level 4 /ATK: 0 /DEF: 0/Water/ SC: 3)

Aqua/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, target 2 Monster you control, the second Monster's Level is increased to the first Monster's Level. If the second Monster is a Xyz Monster, it's Ranks are turned into Levels equal to the first Monster.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, target 1 Monster you control and for the rest of this turn; this card has that Monster's Level (or Rank), Type, ATK, Attribute.

 **Vendead Chthonius**

(Level 7 /ATK: 2000 /DEF: 1000 /Dark)

Zombie/Effect

Monster Effect: if this card was Special Summoned through the effect of a Vendead Card, target up to 2 banished Zombie Monsters, place them into your Graveyard. A "Vendead" Monster Ritual Summoned using this card gains the following effect:

-While this card is in attack position, only this card can be targeted for attacks. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Vendead Lich**

(Level 8 /ATK: 2800 /DEF: 1800 /Dark)

Zombie/Ritual/Effect

Monster Effect: You can target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of "Vendead" Ritual Monsters you control (including this card); destroy them, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed. If this card would be destroyed, send a face-up Vendead card you control instead. You can only use this card's effect once per turn.

 **Violet-Eyes Sacred Dragon**

(Level 5/ ATK: 2200 /DEF: 1000/Dark/ SC: 5)

Dragon/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: When a "Violet-Eyes" or "Ascended" Monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned: You can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; destroy it, and if you do, draw 1 card. Once per turn: You can send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; return that card to your opponent's hand, then if that card was a Monster summoned from the Extra Deck, draw 1 card.

 **Vendead Butcher**

(Level 8 /ATK: 3000 /DEF: 2000 /Dark)

Zombie/Ritual/Effect

Monster Effect: While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent can only target this card for attacks. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can banish 1 "Vendead" Ritual Monster from your Graveyard or field, this card gains 200x ATK equal to the banished Monster's Level. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, Special Summon that target to your side of the field, it's changed to a Zombie-type Monster.

 **Ascended Synchron**

(Level 1 /ATK: 0 /DEF: 0 /Light/ SC: 1)

Warrior/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, target one Pendulum Monster on your field; it's treated as a Tuner Monster until the End Phase. If that Monster isn't used as material of a Synchro Summon until the End Phase, destroy that Monster.

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can increase this card's Level by 1. If this effect resolves successfully, you can increase or decrease the Level of one other Monster you control by 1.

 **The Dragon of Peace - Violet-Eyes Harmony Dragon**

(Level 8 /ATK: 3000 /DEF: 2500/Dragon/Pendulum/Synchro/Effect/Light/ SC: 1)

Pendulum Effect: Dragon-type Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. All damage you take is turned to 0, then gain that same amount as LP. If a Level/Rank 5 or higher Monster on your field was destroyed, you can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

Monster Effect: If this card was successfully summoned, you can halve the ATK and DEF of 1 Monster on the field. As long as this card is face-up on the field, you opponent can only target this card with card effects. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. During the Battle Phase, you can banish 1 Pendulum Monster face-up from your Extra Deck or Graveyard, this card gains that card's ATK till the End Phase. If this card was destroyed, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone (destroy one of the cards if both zones are occupied).

 **Forbidden Fusion**

(Spell Card)

Banish 1 "Fusion" card from your Graveyard, this card copies that card's effect.

 **Moon Draw**

(Spell Card)

If this card is the only card in your hand upon activation, draw 2 cards. If you control only 1 face-up "Moonlight" Monster, draw an extra card.

 **Substitute Dance**

(Spell Card)

Send 1 Moonlight Monster you control to the Graveyard, then Special Summon 1 Moonlight Monster from your Graveyard, but its effects are negated.

 **Moonlight Diverse Fusion**

(Spell Card)

Fusion Summon 1 Moonlight Monster by banishing the appropriate Fusion Materials from your field or Graveyard. The Fusion Monster gains 800 ATK till the End Phase of the turn it was summoned.

 **Pendulum Reincarnation**

(Spell Card)

Target 1 Pendulum Monster in your Graveyard or face-up from the Extra Deck, add that card to your hand.

 **Vendead Mutilation**

(Continuous Spell)

All face-up "Vendead" Ritual Monster gain 300 ATK. When a Vendead Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, add 1 "Vendead" card from your Graveyard except the destroyed card. You can only activate the effect of "Vendead Mutilation" once per turn.

 **Action Spell – Strength Shot**

(Action Card)

All attack position Monster you control gain 300 ATK till the End Phase.

 **Vendead Plague**

(Spell Card)

Destroy cards your opponent controls equal to the number of Vendead Ritual Monsters face-up on the field.

 **Vendead Exorcism**

(Spell Card)

Destroy all "Vendead" Monsters you control, draw 1 card for every Monster your opponent controls +1.

 **Vendead Rites**

(Ritual Spell)

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Vendead" Ritual Monster from your hand or Graveyard. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field, and/or banish Zombie monsters from your Graveyard, whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If the Ritual Summoned Monster leaves the field, banish this card and that card; then draw 1 card.

 **Action Spell – Chance Escape**

(Action Card)

A Monster you control is selected at random. That Monster when is destroyed by battle or by card effect, Special Summon that Monster to your field in defense mode. It cannot be destroyed for the rest of that turn.

 **Vendead Rebirth**

(Spell Card)

Target 1 "Vendead" Ritual Monster you control, lower its ATK by 1000 (max. 3), then Special Summon Vendead Ritual Monster(s) by the amount it was lowered. The Monsters summoned by this effect have their original ATK cut in half and effects negated. If the ATK is lowered to 0, destroy that Monster.

 **Pendulum Revive**

(Spell Card)

Target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone, Special Summon that card to your Monster Zone and equip it with this card, its ATK is increased by 500. If the Monster is destroyed, you can banish it to Special Summon 1 Pendulum Monster from your Graveyard or face-up from the Extra Deck with an equal or lower Level/Rank than the destroyed Monster.

 **Action Spell – Double Effect**

(Action Card)

Target 1 Monster that's face-up on your field that activated its effect for that turn, it can use its effect again.

 **Moonlight Ballade Dance**

(Trap Card)

Target 1 "Moonlight" Fusion Monster you control and for the rest of that turn, that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle and the first battle involving it, the damage is turned to 0. If your opponent controls two or more Monsters, I draw 1 card.

 **Consuming Shield**

(Trap Card)

Negate the destruction of your Monster, then gain LP equal to the amount you would have lost.

 **Moonlight Bind**

(Trap Card)

Activate if you control a Moonlight Monster (min. 1). Target 1 face-up Monster on your opponent's field, then, use the following effects equal to the amount of Moonlight Monsters you control:

1: That Monster cannot attack as long this card remains face-up on the field.

2: That Monster's effect is negated.

3: That Monster losses 1500 ATK

 **Afterlife Guard**

(Trap Card)

Banish any number of face-up "Pendulum" Monsters from your Extra Deck, one Monster you control gains 400 ATK for each Monster banished, it cannot be destroyed by battle and all battle damage involving it is halved. These effects last till the end of the turn it was activated.

 **Lost Subconscious**

(Trap Card)

Destroy 1 "Ascended" Monster you control to the Graveyard, then send one of your opponent's Monsters to the Graveyard.

 **Revendead Death Ritual**

(Trap Card)

Banish 1 Vendead Ritual Spell card from your Deck, banish Monsters from your field or Graveyard, then Ritual Summon a "Vendead" Ritual Monster from your hand or Deck that is equal or exceeded Level of the banished Monsters. If this card is activated during the Battle Phase, it cannot be negated.

 **Pendulum Province**

(Trap Card)

Target 1 Monster you control that's being attacked, target 1 Pendulum Monster you control (including in your Pendulum Zone); the ATK of that card is added to the attacked Monster till the End Phase.

 **And that's it for Chapter 8 (and 9?). I think a lot of things happened in this one. First off, we meet Yasuto, Darwin's other half I guess you can call him. I decided to make him with the traits of his good personality and nature, I hope I got it right. Next up, we have new faces arriving at Academia, Ryoichi, David Rabb (from GX manga) and Muchikai. Ryoichi is someone I really wanted to introduce and hope he made a good first impression. He was the one spying on Darwin when fighting Shun back in Chapter 5. For David Rabb, ever since I discovered him in the Manga, this is how I imagined he would act if he were a part of Academia. Just like Yuya showed Edo Phoenix a new possibility of Dueling, Ryoichi will be the same to Darwin, but on a different and a more interesting way when we learn more about him. I didn't originally want to introduce Academia OC's, but other characters from the Anime and Mange didn't fit into the story line I'm planning with these two, so I just decided to add them. In the Anime, we know in the Fusion Dimension, Academia is a force to be reckoned with, but we never got a glimpse on how it became like that. Ryoichi and David's rivalry/relationship will allow us to explore that part more and add our own touch to it spice things up.**

 **We also have the evolved form of Plasma Dragon and a new dragon that was created with Yasuto** **'s influence. Just so people don** **'t get confused, this isn** **'t the evolved form of Solar Dragon, that will come latter. The new additions to the Deck I was thinking of making a seperate archetype, but it would get too crouded.**

 **Darwin and Serena meeting for the first time was quite something. At first, I had several problems with their interactions and just kept revisiting and improving it. Even if it was difficult, it sure was fun to write. Let me know if I did it correctly or if things should have turned out differently. Darwin's awkwardness and shyness with Serena's bold and strong personality does make a good pair and have a lot of room for chemistry if you ask me. Both so different, but also alike in small ways.**

 **Question of the Chapter: What Decks should Ryoichi, David Rabb and Muchikai use? Since it's the Fusion Dimension, they need to be Fusion based. I already have something special planned for Ryoichi, but what about the other two?**

 **That's all I got for now. Let me know on what you think about this one by leaving a review.**

 **See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay, I'll go into more at the end of the Chapter, don't want to take up so much space here. Some things before we go in:**

 **JRZTT1246: It doesn't have to come to that. Besides, I'll try to make the story as realistic and plot driven as possible. Hopefully, I can avoid the part of him telling everyone they are all fictional.**

 **Guest: Masumi, alongside Yaiba and Hokuto are planned to be the main ones of the Lancer lineup. Underused characters with so much potential wasted. As for shipping? Don't know yet, I'll see when we get to that part.**

 **SoulMatter: Trust me, this is nothing lol. I like the selection for their Decks, only one I'm iffy about is the ShaddoLl one, but I'll most likely still go with it.**

 **Spy00: Yuzu will definitely have her own time to shine. Chapter 10 will be focused around her. Don't know about Ayu, no plans for her yet.**

 **Dragon Of The Ecplising Moon: Only don't want to use Decks that are previously used by Legacy Characters. The only exception would be Red-Eyes.**

 **guest09: They'll get their own Pendulum cards from Reiji, the one used in the tournament are just prototypes.**

 **With that done, here's Chapter 9!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Devil Within**

Opening my eyes, it wasn't hard to notice I wasn't on the couch like I went to sleep. Instead, an open field of rock, the sky full of dark clouds with the occasional thunder.

"I'm really getting annoyed with waking up in these arias..."

I said frowning, almost every dream is ended up being like this.

 _"Then we should start talking more frequently."_

 _"That voice!"_ I turned around almost instantly, coming face to face with my see-through lookalike. For the first time I could fully see his appearance. The black hair that had purple streaks that spiked from the front and back. He wore a simple set of clothes, a pure black shirt with gold lines spreading all over, black pants that fitted perfectly. Shoes that were a mix of black and red in color, his eyes were also a darker shade of red.

I stared down at the see-through spirit. My eyes not leaving for a second, I just couldn't. I remember what happened the last time I left my guard down, no way am I taking that risk again.

" _A pleasure to see you again as well."_ He said sarcastically. " _Not even a hello or how have you been? Didn't think you would be this rude to just stare_."

"What am I supposed to call anyway? I get nauseas just by the sight of you."

" _I don't know call me whatever you like, I honestly don't care_." He lazily replied. _"Phantom, The evil version of you, Demon, Shadow. No wait, Lucifer, that's simple enough. There, I fulfilled your wish. Now I have a name you can call me by instead if "you". That really started getting old."_

"Just get to your point. " I asked abruptly. "What do you want?"

" _Of course, of course. How could I forgot so easily?"_ Lucifer said _"Have you learned you lesson yet?"_

"Have I learned my lesson?" I repeated, already irritated by his tone. "What lesson?! What are you even talking about?!"

 _"Either you're that stupid or just plain oblivious, both are laughable."_ He shook his head. " _The guy with the near breakdown who almost went completely insane? Throwing you around like a sack of trash and breaking everything you collided with? That ring any bells?"_

"Yeah, Totsu Gekai, what about him?" I asked. "I know you didn't just come here to talk about him. What do you want? To try and control me like last time when Yuto and Yugo were about to fight?"

 _"Oh no, you got it wrong."_ Lucifer waved his hand. _"What was happening with them, stays with them. We will not interfere with their problems, there are four of them so they will have to work it out among stem selves. I was just doing my part in stopping you from doing something incredibly stupid."_

"How is saving someone from dying stupid?!" I yelled.

 _"Don't get riled up for nothing."_ Was his answer. _"You already knew what was going to happen to him so don't act like this affects you in any way. That and I don't have the patience to deal with that power seeking demon Zarc, his time will come. Now onto the topic at hand. Why did you let that lunatic pummel you to the ground?"_

"What are you talking about?" I asked, calming down a bit. "I won didn't I?

" _Oh of course you did, only at the price of getting publicly humiliated and getting thrown around like a sack of literal trash. Great trade off if I must say."_ He sighed and rubbed his temples. " _I swear it's like you're trying to be this annoying and naïve."_

"I'll regret asking this, what would you wanted me to do instead?"

" _Simple really, crush him in the most humiliating way possible so that near mental breakdown his becomes a full one while also toying with him, like an animal is about to eat his pray. Do the same thing to him like he did to us, only more painful. Multiple opportunities presented themselves to do just that."_ He suggested. " _The moment he started crying I could see he was nothing more than a child seeking attention. But when he dared to inflict actual pain, which resulted in getting us injured that should have been his biggest mistake. He should have been beaten like a dog until begged for mercy and that is if you would even accept his idiotic begging."_

"W-What?! Are you insane!?" i yelled, the anger building up again. "How can you even think that!?

" _There isn't anything complex there. Too simplify it, play fire with fire. Only our flame would never extinguish and it would be scarred in the deepest parts of his brain so he doesn't forget how badly he was crushed."_

"Still I'm not going to mercilessly beat someone until they pass out!" I refused to listen. "That's not who I am!"

" _Are you going to think that same exact reasoning when the next one comes and you almost lose your life then?"_ He asked.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Why? Why didn't I say anything?

" _Ah, that got your attention I see."_ He said, hovering closer. " _So it takes nearly dying for you to truly open your eyes. It will take longer to convince you to finally start listening to me."_

"I will never listen to you." I cut him off. "I am nothing like you and I never will. End of discussion."

 _"You know that old saying "you truly see a man who he is in his most desperate moments". That idiot obviously didn't get you to that point_."Lucifer said _. "You think that I didn't see your thoughts while fighting him? I knew exactly what you were feeling, you wanted to put him right in his place for pushing you around. Feel free to blame me if you think I put those thoughts in your head, but the reality is that this is what you really desire. Now the question is, will you accept who you are right here and now. Or will you choose to deny it and only prolong the inevitable."_

"I don't have to listen to a word you say." I put my foot down. "You're entire existence is because Violet-Eyes' brother's influence and nothing more _."_

 _"Yet you forget that your other self is created the same way and is based on your personality. Then why am I here?_ "Lucifer flew even closer, mere inches apparat. Again, I didn't find the strength to move. _"I am you. That is one truth you cannot escape. Come talk to me when you realize who you really are."_

My eyes shot open and breathed heavily, my face immediately met the sun's rays, the melody of birds singing could be heard in the distance. Looking around my surroundings, I was back in my apartment and sleeping on the couch, from the looks of it I haven't changed my position when fell asleep. I rubbed my eyes as I slowly sat up.

" _Calm down, calm down, he's just trying to manipulate you_." I said to myself trying to calm down for the umpteenth time. _"He can't get to me if I just keep myself under control. But why do I keep thinking on things that he said, about my Duel with Totsu Gekai? Should I have dealt with it differently? Looking back, I probably should have- no! Stop thinking that! I need to get him out of my head!"_

" _Good morning."_

Yasuto softly said as he appeared right in front of me. I jumped back as far as the couch would let me. Yasuto's face quickly turned apologetic. _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."_

"N-No, It's alright. I'm fine." I responded, still rubbing my head.

Yasuto noticed the paranoid expression, he looked petrified. _"Is there something… troubling you?"_

"Just… a dream, that's all." I quickly uttered, wanting to drop the subject.

" _Do you wish to talk about it?"_

I stood up and walked to the mirror, to my surprise, my face almost fully healed. Only two minor ones still visible. "They're gone…" I whispered while trailing my face with my hands.

" _Oh, yes. Curtesy of me._ " Yasuto flew closer to where I was standing. _"Another ability I discovered was an enhanced healing factor. This is the first time that it's taking effect so that's why those two haven't fully disappeared yet."_

I nodded slightly, still observing my face. My mind couldn't stop going back from that encounter.

" _You can always talk to me about anything. Anything that comes to mind."_ Yasuto said reassuringly.

Suddenly, before Yasuto had the chance to continue, a soft ringing pulled me away from my thoughts completely, his attention as well focused on the ringing. It was my Duel Disk ringing on the small table right next to couch, Yuya's name plastered at the top of the screen. I clicked the button to accept the call.

" _Hey Darwin, are you feeling better?"_

Hearing Yuya's voice over the Duel Disk, concern in his speech.

"Good morning Yuya, and yeah, I'm feeling much better." I responded while opening the door to the balcony and steeping out. "I'm practically new."

" _Well that's good to hear. You wouldn't believe how difficult that Duel was to watch."_ Yuya muttered. _"Speaking of which, why did Akaba Reiji want to talk to you so abruptly?"_

"I didn't want to say it in front of the kids with your mom and Shuzo-san, but it involves Academia." I said, Yuya nodding to continue. "Two of their Duelists were spotted in the stadium, Reiji wanted me to apprehend them till he arrives. Now don't freak out, but one of them looks exactly like Yuzu."

Yuya gasped slightly. _"Someone that looks exactly like Yuzu? It's the same as Yuto and Yugo."_ I nodded in approval. _"What most likely means there are two other Yuzu lookalikes, since there are four Dimensions and we already have three people with the same faces, does that mean there's someone in the Fusion Dimension that looks like me?"_

"There's a high possibility to that, trust me it's confusing. Anyway, I had to leave early since Reiji wanted me to keep an eye on her, to make sure she doesn't attack random people. He also informed me about what's going to happen in the next round and may be difficult to swallow, ready?" He nodded. "Instead of Dueling one on one, instead it will be a city wide Battle Royal mode, each Duelist for themselves."

" _Battle Royal?"_ Yuya repeated. _"Why is he changing the final round?"_

"He thinks Academia may launch an attack during the final round, so making it a Battle Royal can keep Academia at bay without anyone from Maiami City getting hurt." I explained. "Also, Yuzu's lookalike, Serena, escaped and their leader wants to capture her ASAP. A handful of Duel Soldiers may pop up out of nowhere, so we need to be prepared for the worst. That's why Reiji decide to change it to a Battle Royal. When you see Yuzu and Gongenzaka later, tell them exactly what I just told you, I'll go into more detail when all of us are together."

Both I and Yuya hung up after saying goodbye to one another. After hanging up, I checked the time via clock that was hanging on the wall. A few minutes till 8 AM, there was still time left available before the final round of the tournament begins, I could feel my stomach rumbling slightly, and remembering I barely ate anything yesterday. My mind jumped to Serena, since I could use some breakfast, I'm guessing it would do her good as well. But what does she like to have for breakfast? She's probably still sleeping, it would be rude to just wake her up and ask. I'll just make everything then wake her up when I'm done.

About twenty or so minutes passed and I was nearly done. I made toast, waffles, eggs and bacon, to be enough to feed two people. I placed all of the food on the table so each side has the same amount. With that done, all that's left is to wake up the person in the other room.

"Serena? It's me." I knocked on the door a couple of times. "Are you up?"

My questions was met with silence.

"Serena?" I knocked again, still no response. I opened the door slightly, only to find her still asleep. Entering the room, I could her more clearly. Wearing the clothes I gave her the night prior and tucked in all the way, her hair was down with her ribbon lying on the night stand. She was on her side, slowly inhaling and exhaling. From the looks of it, she was a deep sleeper.

"Hey Serena, wake up." I said softly kneeling in front of her. "I made you some breakfast, we better hurry before it gets cold."

Like before, I get no reply whatsoever, only low sounds of breathing. My effort to wake her up proved useless. "Serena? Do you hear me?" I asked louder this time, laud enough to wake a person up, but it showed no result when talking about her.

 _"How can such a loud and stubborn person rest so deeply?"_ Yasuto asked upon appearing. _"My guess was at slightest sound she would already jump out of bed and lunge at whoever was closest to her."_

"Ironically, I thought the same as well." I responded getting up and observing the sleeping Serena. "This is becoming more complicated than it needs to be. Well, let's just go with a different approach then."

I kneeled slightly again and extending my arm to Serena's shoulder." Serena, it's time to wake up-"

Immediately on touching her shoulder, it was like I hit a reflex button. Her leg shot out of the covers and directly hit me in my stomach, sending me back and colliding with the wall behind me.

"What the?" Serena muttered opening her eyes after hearing a loud crash, her eyes seeing a familiar face. "Sakoto Darwin? Why are you on the floor?"

"W-Why did you d-do that?!" I yelled to some extend while breathing heavily. "Why did you kick me?!"

"Kick you?" Serena tilted her head sideways in confusion. "I did no such thing."

"I just tried to wake you up but you didn't budge." I explained getting up, clutching my stomach. "All I did was put my hand on your shoulder and you kicked me a not even micro-second later. Never mind that, it's bright and early and that's the best way to start the day, so I advise that you do the same."

"Very well, I'll be out in just a moment."

I stepped out of the room, still holding my stomach, that girl packs one hell of a kick. I sat down at the table and waited for Serena, who entered the living room just a few minutes later.

"What is this?" Serena asked approaching the table, looking at the different kinds of meals.

"Our breakfast of course silly." I answered. "Can't start the day if you don't properly feed yourself, and breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I didn't eat much yesterday and I'm guessing you didn't either. So dig in, have much as you'd like."

"None of this is necessary." She said raising her hand. "I'm already irritated by the fact that I had to sleep under your roof and I most certainly don't need any food that was prepared by you. I can acquire sustenance on my own. Besides, a soldier like I can go long periods of time without eating or drinking for that matter. You don't have to be concerned about my well-being."

After her small rant, a loud rumbling noise suddenly could be heard. I can tell it wasn't me since the source was coming from Serena's direction, more specifically, her stomach. Looking up to her, she turned her head slightly to avert our eyes from meeting. An embarrassed and humiliated expression spread across her face. Instead of saying anything, I pushed the plate that had the waffles on them while at the same time motioning Serena to sit down.

"Fine, have it your way." Serena gave up. "And don't you dare bring this up ever again."

Agreeing to her terms, Serena finally sat down and joined me at the table. Even if she hated to admit, I could tell she was grateful for the food, that was easy to deduct by the way how she ate and speed she was eating. It was rather peaceful, none of us saying a word, only eating from our respective plates, with the occasion of grabbing something different after finishing the previous meal. Better time as ever to start a conversation.

"So, Serena-chan." I began while playing with my food. "Did you enjoy your slee-"

Before I could finish, my face was met with Serena's knife that was not even mere inch of space separating us. I couldn't say anything else, afraid that I would anger her further.

"That, was the first and last time you called me that." Serena said with an icy tone. "I'm not some fragile being to be called something like that. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes! A hundred percent clear! J-Just please put it down." I said quickly trying to find a way to calm her down, then an idea popped up. "Okay, how about this. We call each other by just our first names, so there isn't any more confusion."

"Hmm, so be it." Serena nodded and moved the knife from my face, continuing to eat.

I signed in relief. Need to be a little extra careful to not call her that anymore. "I was going to ask you if you slept well."

"As a matter a fact, I did. The bed really is comfortable." Serena replied. "Definitely is an improvement than the beds Academia provides. Its equivalent to sleeping on a pile of rocks. The change was a quite nice."

" _That got the ball rolling."_ I thought victoriously. "That's good, I'm glad. Anyway, what did you and Reiji talk about while you were waiting for me?" I asked with genuine curiosity, might as well figure that out.

"Not much, we talked about mostly about you and commenting on your Duel. Some other details Akaba Reiji requested to know about his father, why his invasion in the Xyz Dimension, any other ulterior motives and such." Serena answered. "He also kept insisting I join his Lancer Selection program."

"Why don't you?" I asked, maybe I can make her reconsider. "Given your extremely high skill set, you would make an excellent candidate."

"You do recall I'm from Academia, right?" Serena spoke bluntly with half lidded eyes.

"Oh, do. I'm also positive Reiji has told you Academia's true intentions on attacking Heartland, no?"

"Actually, he didn't." She responded. "Only the faintest of details. Most of which were him trying to figure out why his father crossed to the Fusion Dimension."

"Well if you're going to hear it from anybody, it should be me. So I'm just going to tell you." I said putting the eating utensils down, Serena immediately picking up at the sudden seriousness. "The reason why Academia attacked Heartland was for the thrill of it, their own "personal hunting games" as they call it. The Obelisk Force enjoyed each and every moment they could to make the Xyz Dimensions suffer. Akaba Leo wasn't attacking them because he feared them, he used the element of surprise to wage war at them so he could easily dispose of one of three other Dimensions. This has nothing to do with establishing a utopia he deluded you all with."

"Please." Serena scoffed. "If this an attempt at being funny it's a poor one. Akaba Leo may be paranoid and have questionable ways of achieving his goal, but whatever tactics he uses it's for the greater good. Did you honestly expect me to believe such an obvious lie?"

"Did you ever to talk to one of the Obelisk Soldiers?" I asked. "Or anyone who was in Heartland at the time of the invasion?"

"No, I only know about the Obelisk Force by sneaking into the conference room and looking them up, I've never actually communicated or overheard them." Serena admitted. "Their first and only mission that was assigned was defeat anyone that opposed them, primarily in the Xyz Dimension

" _This complicates things."_ I thought while thinking at another plan. " _Akaba Leo made sure she had no contact with anyone while in Academia, she really didn't have any other knowledge about that island. Don't want to even think of the security measures he placed to prevent her from escaping out._ _Now how do I convince her I'm telling the truth?_ _I could ask Reiji to show me the surveillance footage of when Sora openly admitted it, but I don't have the time to go and ask him and I highly doubt Serena will stay here the moment I leave. So my only option is getting her to Shun but that won't happen for a while and I can't just say I know a Xyz User or she'll just set out to attack him."_

"How about proof." I said, causing her to look at me with confusion. "I provide you with concrete proof of all of Academia's vile deeds and show you I'm telling the truth. Will that make you believe me?"

"You really should stop making one way promises and specifically ones you can't keep." Serena exclaimed but smirked. "Fine, since you can get this so called "evidence", I'll believe it when I see it. Good luck finding it."

"Then it's a deal." I agreed, not much I can do right now but will be worth it in the long run. I checked time on the clock on the wall and gasped slightly. "Oh my, look at the time. I'm going to be late."

I got up and put my plate in the sink, alongside the other empty plates. "I have to go. The final round of the tournament is starting soon, need to meet up with my school beforehand. Eat as much as you like, if you want you can turn on the television if you'd like. Other than that, uh makes yourself at home, I guess." I said to her while putting on my shoes on and heading towards the door.

Before I exited the living room, I turned to her, finding out she had been staring at me. "I know you will leave within the next ten minutes the moment I go through out that door. So please, don't anything… too reckless, or harsh. Try not to jump at any Xyz Duelist you come across, just a small heads up on that. Try to be careful of your surroundings as well, the whole city will be transformed into four different dueling fields with their own climates. When I mean the whole city, i literally mean the whole town will be turned into a massive dueling field."

"Is there a point to all this?" Serena said in a bored tone. "And will you get it in the near future?"

"Take care yourself out there, okay? For my sake. Don't want you to get into too much trouble." I said walking towards the door and opened it. "After all, I promised you a rematch didn't I? Can't have a rematch of I'm the only one that's actually there for it. Bye-bye Serena."

Serena watched as the boy who defeated her exit his home. She certainly wasn't expecting that to be the outcome of their conversation.

* * *

"Just when I think if figured him out, he becomes more difficult to fully understand." Serena said out loud, still recalling the recent events. Then she shook her head. "I'm overthinking this way more than I should."

I gave Reiji a quick call after I left my apartment, reassuring him that everything went smoothly and she behaved quite well. He informed me that the plan for the Battle Royal is prepared and will notify me if anything if anything important comes up. I met with everyone from You Show roughly thirty minutes after my departure with Serena. It was split from taking the bus and walking the remaining distance to the stadium. I didn't have much time to talk with the kids, Shuzo-san or Yuko, since we had to take our places since the round was starting soon. They kept worrying about my injuries, but were flabbergasted when they saw that almost all of the cuts were gone, only for the two that were still visible. The enhanced healing factor really will come in handy later on. In theory, when I get tired or feel exhausted at a level that would harm me, I'll still be able to press on. Still, wish I could know the full extent of it, never know when that could be important.

As of this moment, Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka and I were standing in the stadium's center, all of the participants of the Top 16 were present, expect one certain Xyz Duelist with anger issues. But the rest were unconcerned with the missing participant as their minds were occupied with something more alarming.

"Is it true, Darwin?" Gongenzaka asked while Nico Smiley was hyping up the crowd. "That the final round will be a city wide Battle Royal to stall Academia from launching an attack on Maiami City?"

"That's correct." I nodded in conformation. "Reiji is fearing that Academia might spend no expense at capturing Yuzu's lookalike, Serena. She arrived here yesterday, so the likelihood of them coming on this very day is high. A quick heads up so you all know. From what I managed to learn, they go in groups of three, identifying them won't be too difficult, be careful when you do come across them."

"But still, we need some sort of plan." Yuya spoke up. "Walking in blind when potential invaders may show up out of nowhere at any time. That do we do?"

"I don't know, I don't know. I'm still having trouble taking this all in." Yuzu said worryingly. "What if we don't manage to stop them? More importantly, what if innocent people get caught in the cross-fire? We don't even know what these people from Academia are capable of."

Yuya gazed at Yuzu longer than he wanted to. His mind going through every worst possible scenario what could happen and what might not happen. He himself isn't yet mentally prepared for what is about to occur. The last thing he wants for any of his friends to get hurt from all of this,

I noticed Yuya's long stare at Yuzu's directions, obviously afraid what might happen to her. As much as I would like to have us all four go in together that would only raise questions and unwanted attention. Why can't it be that simple? But, with my eye's power I can easily locate them. Speaking of which, that gave me an idea.

"Listen guys, I know everyone has negative feelings about this whole invasion, I have them too. But you cannot let this get in the way the moment we leave this stadium. I know Reiji has sent out many of his subordinates to fend off the invaders, but that might not be enough. It's now our responsibility to protect and keep everyone out of harm's way. You've all been training very hard in the hopes of winning the tournament, all those hours of work will come in useful right here and now. All three of you are capable of taking on these Duelists from the Fusion Dimension, I'm sure of it. You've all come a long way since the first day I have met you guys and trust me when I say this, I know you can handle whatever threat is thrown your way, because if you wouldn't, then you wouldn't be here standing beside me. Also remember, no matter how bad the odds may be, a Duel isn't over till someone's Life Points hit 0 and the last card is played. So never give up, never."

From the looks of it, my small speech of encouragement helped them as the expressions on their faces changed.

"You're right, Darwin. No matter what it's up to us to stop these invaders from waging war at our home." Gongenzaka spoke up with clenched fists. "By the name of the Gongenzaka Dojo, I, the man Gongenzaka will do everything in his power to defeat them once and for all!"

"Definitely count me in as well." Yuya said in a determined manner. "I won't accept that Dueling is used to hurt others and used as weapons of war. I won't just sit around and let Academia get away with this."

"The same goes for me." Yuzu followed up. "After everything Academia have done to Yuto and Kurosaki's homeland, and kidnapping his sister no less, we'll be the ones to end this once and for all."

We all nodded to one another, letting Nico Smiley continue to talk with the audience.

"Oh, Darwin, I was meaning to ask you." Yuzu suddenly spoke up from the brief silence. "Can you tell me a little more about Serena? I am curious on what's she like."

"Tell you something about Serena?" I pondered at her question, thinking on how to describe the hot-headed and stubborn indigo haired girl. "Well, to be honest, that's a difficult one. It's kind of hard to reason with her, she usually ignores when someone tries to tell her pretty much anything. When she sets her mind on something, she only focuses on that one thing. Stubborn and has a bit of a temper. You'll understand what I mean when you meet her. Ah, and she's also a little bit weird, like, antisocial kind of weird. Think of her like me, only expect worse, I guess?"

Yuzu formed a puzzled look when I gave her my answer. Not that I blame her, if anything, I described her perfectly.

"Now everyone, without further ado." Nico Smiley spoke up, louder this time. "Let the next round, where it will be changed to a Battle Royal Mode across the whole Maiami City commence!"

The whole stadium gasped and gossiped all over. Surprised and shocked looks everywhere. The only exception were us four, where we tried to act along like it's our first time hearing it. Nico Smiley then explained on how the round will work and what is required to qualify for the next round. When the people heard, and to some extension Yuya as well, that Pendulum cards would be scattered across the four Action Fields and are needed to Duel and advance. His reaction, from what I could tell, it wasn't all that bad, he didn't seem to be bothered as much.

Nico Smiley asked that we prepare our Duel Disks, which we all did. "With everyone informed on the Battle Royal rules, the time has come to begin!" The giant entrance in the stadium opened, all of us prepared to run out. "Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action-!"

In that one split second, all four of us locked eyes with one another, nodding at each other before setting our eyes at the giant gate.

"-Duel!"

At the sound of the snap, I alongside the other competitors ran towards the open space. Once we all ran out, everyone went their separate ways. The four of us ran the same way until one by one each of us went our own ways as well. Sometime later, pink spheres started popping up around the city, the Solid Vision generator starting to change the surroundings. From what I could tell, I was in the Ancient Ruins Area. While I could only remember one location from this Area, it was exhilarating to wander and discover new parts of the field that looked it was the real thing.

I entered an old coliseum and explored for a little, descending from the stands to the open empty field with multiple pillars all over. Going to the center, I found a Pendulum card lying on a small rock. I already found one not too long ago, making this my second. If I found one here, there had to be at least a few more hidden around.

"It seems were not alone, brother."

"Indeed, it seems to be just that."

Two calm voices spoke one after another. Turning around, my eyes went up to the figures of the two Fuuma brothers, Tsukikage and Hikage both standing atop of the same pillar.

"Oh, Tsukikage-san, Hikage-san." I greeted the two with a small wave.

The two ninjas jumped down from the tall pillar, slowly walking towards me.

"Pleasant greetings to you to, Sakoto Darwin-kun." Tsukikage greeted. "Akaba Reiji-dono told us that you are well informed about the current state about the potential attacks from the soldiers of Academia and why the whole city is used as a diversion, no?"

"That's right. Who knew we would be going up against people from a different Dimension. But at least we know, so that's good." I supposed. "I haven't come a crossed any Duelists of the Fusion Dimension yet. What about you? If so I hope there weren't any difficulties."

"So far, you're the first person we've encountered since the start of the Battle Royal." Hikage said. "No sign of the enemy, which is good. Gives an upper hand to come up with a plan of attack with the element of surprise."

"I guess." I replied, then coming up with an idea. "Say, since we are here and we have to play along in the tournament, how about a Duel? Get some practice in with the little time we have. Following the rules as well, I place two Pendulum cards for the bid."

"Hmm, an interesting proposal." Tsukikage rubbed his chin. "Practice does sound good in a moment such as this. Excellent way to get rid of the rustiness that comes in the first battle. Very well, I accept, that is if it's alright with you, Hikage?"

"Of course not, feel free to go at it." Hikage quickly stepped back. "I'll just watch from the sides."

We walked a good distance apparat from one another, getting in our respective positions. "You placed two Pendulum cards as the cost for the Duel, so I will do the same, placing two of my Pendulum cards."

I gave him a nod in confirmation.

"Duel!"

I and Tsukikage both shouted.

Darwin – LP: 4000

Tsukikage – LP: 4000

"You can start the Duel off, Tsukikage-san." I offered the Ninja Duelist.

"Thank you very much for the offer, Darwin-kun. It would be my honor." Tsukikage stated with a slight bow. "My turn, I summon Twilight Ninja – Shingetsu (Level 4 /ATK: 1500 /DEF: 100 /Warrior/Effect/Dark)!"

A warrior with four arms, holding two swords on both his right arms, clad in aqua marine blue armor and blue cape appeared on the field.

"Then I activate the Continuous Spell Card Illusion Ninjitsu - Hazy Shuriken." Tsukikage continued. "I can only activate this card when I control a "Ninja" Monster. When a card is added to my hand, I can send that card to my Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to my opponent. Allow me to demonstrate the most optimal way to utilize this strategy."

Almost instantly, Tsukikage dashed to his side, quickly moving to a nearby pillar and running up. He stopped when he spotted an Action Card hidden away in one of the many cracks. Snatching it and positioning himself on top of it.

"By sending the Action Card I just picked up, I activate Hazy Shuriken's effect!"

The card glowed slightly as three shuriken flew out it, I managed to side step them in time.

Darwin – LP: 4000 → 3700

"I remember this pattern." I uttered as the shuriken hit the pillar behind me. "Just by picking up Action Cards, you can deal me damage repeatedly. And given your unmatchable speed, finding one shouldn't be no problem at all."

"Quite observant, good work, Darwin-kun." Tsukikage praised. "The praise you received from Reiji-dono is earned I see. I'm eager to witness your skills at first hand. I set one card, ending my turn."

"Then I'll try my best to impress!" I shouted at the blue ninja with glee. "My turn! Draw! I summon Ascended Leopard (Level 4 /ATK: 1500 /DEF: 1000/ Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 3)!"

The white armored leopard with blue spots on its fur arrived to the field.

"I activate the Equip Spell, Mask of Flight and equip it to Leopard." I stated as a green mask with the shape of a falcon on it appeared in front of Leopard, changing its shape to fit the animal's head. "The equipped Monster's attack is increased by 800 (Leopard ATK: 1500 → 2300). Now we battle! Leopard attacks Shingetsu! Death Bite!"

"I activate the Trap Card, Barrier Ninjustsu of Heavy Storm!" Tsukikage shouted back. "If a "Ninja" Monster I control is being attacked, that Monster gains 500 attack and cannot be destroyed by battle till the start of my next turn!"

Just when Leopard was about to pounce the ninja, Shingetsu blocked the attack with his two swords.

Tsukikage – LP: 4000 → 3700

"But now Mask of Flight's effect activate! If the Monster equipped with it dealt damage to my opponent, my Monster can make a second attack. Then I activate Leopard's effect, by lowering its attack by 700 (Leopard ATK: 2300 → 1600), it can attack directly! Do it, Leopard!"

Leopard once again jumped into the air, this time aiming for Tsukikage himself. The Monster hurled at him, pushing him off the pillar, but due to Tsukikage's remarkable speed and reflexes, he landed gracefully onto the ground.

Tsukikage – LP: 3700 → 2100

"Since the attack is over, Leopard's attack returns to normal (Leopard ATK: 1600 → 2300)." I said. "Don't want to use all of my resources right away. So I'll just set one card face-down and end my turn here."

"My turn! Draw!" Tsukikage announced. "The effect of Heavy Storm triggers. Since it was activated and sent to the Graveyard, at the start of my turn, I draw cards equal to the number of "Ninja" Monsters on my field. I control one, meaning I draw 1 card. You might be familiar with my upcoming move, but I myself am not quite used to it yet. With the Scale 2 Pendulumstatue Red Sun (Level 8 /ATK: 300 /DEF: 1200 /Rock/Pendulum/Effect/Fire/ SC: 2) and the Scale 7 Pendulumstatue Blue Sword (Level 3 /ATK: 1100 /DEF: 1500 /Rock/Pendulum/Effect/Water/ SC: 7), I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Tsukikage placed the two Pendulum cards on the edges of his Duel Disk, who pillars of light arose moments later. Red Sun was a miniature red star that had pieces of rock orbiting it. Blue Sword was a long blue crystal in the shape of a sword.

"With my set Pendulum Scale, I have the ability to bring out Monsters within the Levels of 3 and 6! Pendulum Summon! Come, my Monster!" Tsukikage shouted. "Joining me is Twilight Ninja – Seigen (Level 5 /ATK: 1900 /DEF: 1600 /Warrior/Effect/Dark)!"

From the Pendulum portal descended a bulky warrior with ninja ascetics. The Monster had four arms, wielding two broad swords on each side, accompanied with two scrolls in the other two. The armors was red on some parts from the top, while the lower body was blue.

"Twilight Ninja – Seigen's effect activates when it's summoned to the field successfully. It allows me to add one "Ninja" Spell or Trap card from my Deck to my hand." Tsukikage explained. "I add the Spell Ninjustsu Art of Strength and activated it immediately. All my current "Ninja" Monsters gain 300 attack for each Monster I control, since I have two, both my Monsters gain 600 attack (Shingetsu ATK: 1500 → 2100, Seigen ATK: 1900 → 2500). Time for battle! Seigen will attack Ascended Leopard! Ninjustsu Technique – Fierce Assault!"

I turned around and tried locating a card to use, finding one in a hole in a wall. Before I even knew it, Tsukikage ran passed me at high speed, snatching the card before I even got close to it. Relying on Action Cards will be difficult.

"Since I added a card, I send it to the Graveyard to deal 300 damage!"

Tsukikage shouted as three more shuriken fired out of the Spell Card, I managed to duck at the last second.

Darwin – LP: 3700 → 3400

At the same moment, Seigen sliced Leopard in two, resulting in a shockwave that flew me back a little.

Darwin – LP: 3400 → 3200

"Shingetsu will attack you directly!" Tsukikage continued. "Silent Assassination!"

"I activate Mask of Flight's secondary effect!" I yelled. "If the equipped Monster is destroyed by battle, by banishing this card I can half the damage from one attack during the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard!"

Shingetsu swung his two swords, sending two red slashes my way that made me skid backwards and hit the tree behind me.

Darwin – LP: 3200 → 2150

"You've negated a significant amount of damage with that, but my turn is still not yet done." Tsukikage spoke. "Pendulumstatue Red Sun's Pendulum effect activates, if I entered my Battle Phase and destroyed at least one of my opponent's Monsters, I can draw 1 card. I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" I announced. "Since you did your own Pendulum Summon, it would be only fair to show you mine as well. With the Scale 2 Ascended Rhino (Level 7 /ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 2) and the Scale 8 Ascended Shaman(Level 3 /ATK: 800 /DEF: 1300/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 8), I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Rhino and Shaman rose simultaneously in the two pillars of light.

"With my current Scale, I can summon Monster between the Levels of 3 and 7 at the same time! Ancient power surging through the cosmos, aid me in reshaping the boundaries of space and time itself!" I chanted. "Pendulum Summon! Arrive, my Monster comrades!"

Two beams shot out of the portal.

"From my hand is Ascended Falcon (Level 4 /ATK: 1500/DEF: 800/Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 9) and returning from the Extra Deck is Ascended Leopard. Now with my two Level 4 Monsters on the field, I Overlay them to constructs the Overlay Network!" I said as the two Monsters were absorbed in the galaxy-like portal. "Mischievous trickster laughing from the highest mountains! Jump down from the highest peak of the world on to this battle field to exterminate all evil within this realm! Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Sun Wukong, the Ascended Monkey King (Rank 4 /ATK: 2400 /DEF: 1200 /Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 4)!"

A tall Monster resembling a monkey with brown fur covered in jade green armor appeared with two orbiting balls of light. There was a golden crown on its head, with traces of gold pieces all over its amour. Dragon heads made out of the jade green armor were used as gauntlets. A long wooden staff with both its ends being built with the same material as its armor.

"I activate Sun Wukong's effect. By detaching one Overlay Unit (Sun Wukong OU: 2→1), I can Special Summon one Pendulum Monster from my Pendulum Zone or from my Extra Deck, I summon Ascended Shaman." I stated as Shaman flew out of the pillar and placed himself next to Wukong. "When Shaman is Special Summoned, I can add one Spell Card from my Deck by preventing it from attacking this turn, I add Inner-Dimensional Fusion and activate it. I summon a Fusion Monster by banishing materials from my field, Graveyard or from the Extra Deck, I banish Shaman and Leopard I detached from my Xyz Monster!"

The two Monsters stood in front of the multi-colored swirling vortex before being sucked in, I chanted. "With souls tethered by the heavens! Fight through the darkness in order to forge a new light! Fusion Summon! Come, Level 6! Gaiser, the Ascended Slayer (Level 6 /ATK: 2300 /DEF: 1200/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/Light)!"

The ocean blue armored warrior with the signature broad sword in hand emerged from the portal.

"Establishing a field with both a Fusion and Xyz Monster, impressive indeed, if I do say so myself." Tsukikage praised. "But, will it be enough to defeat me?"

"We have only one way of finding out, don't we?" I smiled. "Gaiser will be the first one to attack, his target will be Twilight Ninja – Seigen, with the Pendulum effect of Ascended Rhino now kicking in! If one of my Monsters is battling, its attack is increased by 600 (Gaiser ATK: 2300 → 2900), Execution Slash!"

"My Twilight Ninja – Shingetsu will stop this with his effect!" Tsukikage intervened. "If this card is face-up on the field, no other "Ninja" Monsters on my field can be targeted for attack except it!"

"Then Gaiser's attack target is redirected to Shingetsu!"

"Guess I will have to use this now, I activate the Trap Card Barrier Ninjitsu of Gathering Shadows! I activate this card only if I control a "Ninja" Monster, by paying half of my Life Points, the Battle Phase comes to a quick end!"

Tsukikage – LP: 2100 → 1050

" _So close."_ Yasuto commented for the first time since the start of the Duel. " _Gaiser's effect would have dealt almost 3000 points of damage, more than enough to be finishing blow."_

I gave him a quick nod as I made another attempt to grabbing an Action Card. This time I found one tucked away in a pile of rubble. Just as I was about to grab it, Tsukikage's figure flashedbefore my eyes, picking the card up and making the dust to be blown away, like a gust of wind had just passed.

"Hazy Shuriken's effect triggers!"

Déjà vu once again, three shuriken heading my away. This time only an inch from hitting my right arm.

Darwin – LP: 2150 → 1850

"Guess I can forget on relying on Action Cards completely…" I breathed in and out in exhaustion. "I barely get near one before he zooms in and snatches it from me… need to find a way to get around this. I end my turn."

(Gaiser ATK: 2900 → 2300)

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Tsukikage said. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card Ninjitsu Art of Shadows, whenever I deal damage to my opponent through battle or card effects, I deal an additional 400 damage. Then I activate the Spell Card Ninjitsu Technique of Silent Stab. For every face-up Spell or Trap Card on my field, my "Ninja" Monsters gain 300 attack for each one (Shingetsu ATK: 2100 → 2700, Seigen ATK: 2500 → 3100). Battle! Seigen attacks your Ascended Slayer! Ninjustsu Technique – Fierce Assault!"

"I have to use this or else I'm going to lose." I thought quickly. "I activate Ascended Rhino's Pendulum effect, increasing Gaiser's attack by 600 (Gaiser ATK: 2300 → 2900)

Seigen clashed swords with Gaiser, the Ninja using its second pair of arms to overwhelm Gaiser, firing repeated punches till the Monster turned to particles.

Darwin – LP: 1850 → 1650

"Since I've dealt damage to you, Ninjitsu Art of Shadows' effect activates!" Tsukikage shouted. "Another 400 damage heading your way!"

Darwin – LP: 1650 → 1250

"Now it's Shingetsu's turn, attack Sun Wukong! Silent Assassination!"

Shingetsu dashed at Sun Wukong, using one sword to block the Monkey King's staff, the other to pierce through its chest, causing him to explode. I was on the move to find an Action Card but no such luck, the explosion send me a few feet to my left, grabbing my sides in slight pain.

Darwin – LP: 1250 → 1150

"Ninjitsu Art of Shadows' effect activates once more!"

Darwin – LP: 1150 → 750

"I have nothing else to do in my turn, so I shall call it an end." Tsukikage concluded.

I groaned while trying to get up, while at the same time thinking of a plan. Relying on Action Cards is out of the question unless-wait, what was that? My eyes squinted as I noticed something behind Tsukikage, under a small table–like structure with a space underneath and there was an Action Card lying under it, impossible to see if standing straight. But right in front of it was a big rock that had another one lying on top of it that faced Tsukikage's back. From my point of view, I could see them both while Tsukikage could only see the one on the rock.

"Hey Yasuto. Do you see this?"

The spirit gave a face of confusion, lowering himself down to my level, hovering upside down. " _I see, never would have thought they would be placed so little in-between."_

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked him as I got up.

" _Now that depends on what type of idea you're planning."_ Yasuto answered. _"Do you think it will work?"_

"If I get the one card I need then it will. It's my turn! Draw!" I announced with as much force as I could. "Perfect, I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead, with it I Special Summon Gaiser back from the Graveyard!"

A small blue portal appeared on the ground, Gaiser jumping out of it.

"Now, for the moment of truth."

With all my strength, I sprinted towards Tsukikage, the Ninja raising an eyebrow as I passed him. His eyes landing on the Action Card on the rock. With his target in his sights, Tsukikage dashed towards it, snatching it and stopping a few feet away from a small stone structure.

"A bold plan to risk your final chance on Action Cards." Tsukikage said as he examined the card in his hand. "But only if it would be a card that could aid you in this situation. Sadly, I can't say that this one would be helpful at all. Now for Hazy Shuriken and Ninjitsu Art of Shadows' effects."

I saw the three shuriken as the card appeared in front Tsukikage and were aiming for my chest. I ducked the last second, my hand brushing underneath the table.

Darwin – LP: 750 → 450 → 50

"That would be the case if I haven't spotted this." I rose up, confusing Tsukikage. His eyes widening as I held up an Action Card. "Thank goodness you didn't notice this one, if you did then my options would truly be limited. To be honest, I wasn't hoping to get a good Action Card, I just need it to fuel my other card, which I'm going to show you right now! I activate the Spell Card Ascended Clairvoyance, I select one face-up "Ascended" Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck and place it in my Pendulum Zone! I place Sun Wukong in my empty Pendulum Zone. That's not all, by banishing this card from my Graveyard, one Monster on my field gains attack equal to the attack of one of the cards in my Pendulum Zones. Sun Wukong's attack is added to Gaiser!"

A blue aura consumed Sun Wukong, the aura changing its color to red when it started transferring to Gaiser.

(Gaiser ATK: 2300 → 4700)

"Since I can only attack Shingetsu he will be my target, but my Monster has more than enough attack to do it!" I called out. "Do it Gaiser, Execution Slash!"

Gaiser jumped high into the air, aiming to bring his sword down at Shingetsu. The Ninja Monster jumped and positioned its swords to block the attack, but the two swords were shattered and cut the Ninja Monster in two.

Tsukikage – LP: 1050 → 0

Darwin: WIN

I took several deep breaths while resting my hands on my knees, barely standing on my feet. This definitely wasn't an easy one, it did make good exercise though.

"Congratulations to you, Darwin-kun." Tsukikage approached me with Hikage by his side. "I certainly wasn't expecting something like that to happen. Using the split second window of me grabbing Action Card to pick up a different one, both of them being right near each other. A creative and risky way of catching your opponent off guard, but the payoff was well worth it."

"You can say that again, brother." Hikage nodded in agreement.

"You Ninjas don't give yourselves much credit, do you?" I asked with a smile, finally standing up straight. "If anything, that was as an Action Duel put on hard mode, if I wasn't knocked down earlier, I never would have saw that card, especially when it was that well-hidden. Although I must say, the experience was thrilling. Never before have I faced an opponent like yourself, a great way to figure out a different kind of way of winning when Action Cards in general are almost unavailable to me."

"I can say the same to you as well." I can make out Tsukikage smiling under his mask. He then raised his hand, two cards appearing out of nowhere. "As per our agreement, two of my Pendulum Cards are now yours, you've earned them."

I took the two cards, them being the Pendulumstatue Red Sun and Blue Sword.

"Best of luck for the remainder of the tournament, Sakoto Darwin-kun." Tsukikage said as he and Hikage slightly bowed. "It was pleasure dueling you, I hope our paths cross in the future once more, but for now, farewell."

In a literal blink of an eye, both Tsukikage and Hikage disappeared into thin air. Only the sound of their wooden sandals hitting the stone, echoing in the distance until the sound faded completely.

"It was nice to have a Duel for once that wasn't life threatening. Right?" I asked Yasuto as we tried to spot the Fumma brothers.

" _I couldn't agree with you more."_ Yasuto sighed. _"If only we had more of these. I miss the simple joy of dueling, especially when we get to experience it to its fullest extent."_

"Yeah, rare moments like these really are worth remembering."

Yasuto and I enjoyed the silence while both of us were thinking about the Duel that ended not so long ago, if only we had more of these.

* * *

 **Iceberg Area**

I left the Ancient Ruins area right after my Duel with Tsukikage ended, rotating to the Iceberg Field. At the way there, I found one more Pendulum cards, bringing me at a total of five. Even though I didn't need them and they won't mean anything, but it helped to pass the time. Currently I was crouching on one of the higher icebergs, trying to stay out of sigh while I used my eye's power. It was more difficult than I thought, I only used it once so I haven't gotten the hang of it, especially on a city wide scale. Had some trouble at the start when zooming in and out to properly get a good view.

Surprisingly, there wasn't any sign of the Obelisk Force, so that was good. Yuya was still in the Volcano Area fighting the two remaining Ryozanpaku Duelists with Dennis Macfield joining in just recently. Gongenzaka and Yuzu were wandering in the Ancient Ruins Area not apparat from one another, if I'm right, they should head towards here and meet up soon. Don't know why they weren't here already.

"I don't see anything from my end." I said while taking a final look around. "What about you, Yasuto?"

He didn't answer.

"Yasuto?" I stood up, moving towards him. His head looking downward with narrowed eyes. I looked down where his eyes went, spotting three individuals with identical blue uniforms and silver helmets, three different colored gems that separated them.

" _They're here…_ " Yasuto muttered in disgust at the sight of the Obelisk Force.

"Of course they arrive the second I take a breath of relax…" I rubbed my eyes. "Let's get this over with."

" _Are you sure that's wise?"_ Yasuto asked in concern. _"I don't doubt that you could stand on your own. But they outnumber us three to one. A better plan would be to call Akaba Reiji and request reinforcements."_

"No time."I said instantly. "By the time they arrive these three will already be in another Area and we both know that the Junior Class don't stand a chance against them. We have to stop them right away before more of them start appearing, or we will have to face a literal army."

" _I know, it's just that…"_ Yasuto sighed before forming a look of worry. " _Be careful, please."_

I nodded silently, starting to descend the ginormous iceberg till I finally step foot onto the ground, turning to the direction of the Obelisk Force. All three of them eventually noticed I was getting closer to them, we all stopped when we could hear each other.

"Who is this?" Obelisk Green asked his two partners. "

"A participant in a tournament perhaps?" Obelisk Red stated. "From what I can tell, this whole city is currently undergoing in a massive tournament."

"No, I know exactly know who you people are." I said to them, returning their gaze towards me. "You three are Duel Soldiers from Academia. I also know why you are here, I'm going to be one who is going to stop you."

"Hoh? Would you look at that?" Obelisk Yellow said with an amused grin. "If isn't this a pleasant turn of events."

"You bet. I haven't got the chance to get some action in last couple of weeks. This should do the trick." Obelisk Red added. "Then we should get right at it then."

"Duel!"

I and the Obelisk Force Duelists shouted in union.

Darwin – LP: 4000

Obelisk Red – LP: 4000

Obelisk Yellow – LP: 4000

Obelisk Green – LP: 4000

"Of course, the skilled ones begin first!" Red shouted. "My turn! I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog (Level 3 /ATK: 1000 /DEF: 1000/Machine/Effect/Earth)!"

A small mechanical dog constructed of several brown screws and dark green metal armor appeared.

"Then I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Burn Shot!" Red continued. "I target one "Antique Gear" Monster I control and by preventing it from attacking this turn, half of its attack is inflicted to my opponent as damage! Since it's the first turn, the cost is meaningless! Take this, Standard scum!"

Hound Dog opened its mouth and shot out a small ball of fire that hit me in my right shoulder, wincing at the pain.

Darwin – LP: 4000 → 3500

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Don't think you will be claiming the second turn!" Yellow yelled. "My turn! Draw! I also summon Antique Gear Hound Dog! Now, Hound Dog attacks you directly! Hound Charge!"

" _So much for them being playing fair…_ " Yasuto commentated with an annoyed tone.

"Was hoping I could get a break from this, this is what I get from expecting anything from these types of people." I muttered to my partner while taking a card out. "I activate the effect of Ascended Golem (Level 4 / ATK: 1000 /DEF: 2100/Rock/Pendulum/Effect/SC: 2) from my hand! If I'm targeted for a direct attack I can Special Summon this card from my hand and your attack is redirected to him!"

The tall stone golem with blue magical energy emerging on the field with a defensive stance.

"Tch, what a nuisance." Yellow muttered but then grinned. "Since I'm unable to destroy your Monster by battle, I activate Hound Dog's effect! If my opponent has a Monster on their field, I can inflict 600 points of damage! Hound Flame!"

The second Hound Dog opened its mouth, three beams launching from it and hit my legs, resulting in me kneeling onto the ground.

Darwin – LP: 3500 → 2900

"I set one card face-down, ending my turn." Yellow said irritated.

"Don't threat, I'll take it over from here. My turn! Draw!" Green announced. "I summon Antique Gear Hound Dog and due to its effects, your Life Points go down by 600 since our opponent controls a Monster, Hound Flame!"

The third Hound Dog followed the same action, shooting a beam out of its mouth and hitting my lower abdomen.

Darwin – LP: 2900 → 2300

"It just had to be three of them using the same Decks and all of them doing the same patterns over and over…" I breathed in exhaustion. "I'd take anything else, this is just getting more irritating…"

"Next up, I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Development!" Green continued. "If I control at least one "Antique Gear" Monster, I can Special Summon another Antique Gear Monster from my Deck who has an equal or lower Level than the Monster on my field, but its effects are negated. Appear! A second Hound Dog.

Another Hound Dog rose up from a portal on the ground and landed on Green's field.

"I then activate my first Hound Dog's effect! If I control another "Antique Gear" Monster, I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, using Monsters from my hand or field as Fusion Materials, including this card. I fuse the two Hound Dog's on my field!" Green said as the two Monsters entered the swirling vortex. "Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 5! Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog (Level 5 /ATK: 1400 /DEF: 1000/Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth)!"

The two headed mechanical dog appeared on Green's field.

"With this, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Antique Gear Expansion!" Green pressed on. "If I control an Antique Gear Fusion Monster, when it battles an opponent's Monster, I can double that card's attack (Double Bite Hound Dog ATK: 1400 → 2800) till the End Phase! Now battle! Attack his Golem, Double Hounding Blast!"

Double Bite opened its two mouths, with two small cannons from his sides, firing several beams from the mouths and rockets from the cannons, destroying Golem.

"All of this work just to destroy one Monster, this Duel should have been over already. We do have a mission to complete after all." Green said with a wicked smile. "Standard filth don't stand even a chance to the likes of us, so spare us the trouble and just surrender. Or keep fighting and give us some much needed action."

(Double Bite Hound Dog ATK: 2800 → 1400)

"I'll go with the second option, my turn! Draw!" I announced. "With the Scale 2 Ascended Gargoyle (Level 4 /ATK: 1600 /DEF: 600/Rock/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 2) and Scale 6 Ascended Mermaid (Level 5 /ATK: 800 /DEF: 1300/Fish/Pendulum/Effect/Water/ SC: 6), I set the Pendulum Scale!"

The gargoyle made out of stone and staff wielding mermaid rose in their respective pillars.

"With this, I can summon Monsters between the Levels of 3 and 5 simultaneously!" I explained. "Ancient power surging through the cosmos, aid me in reshaping the boundaries of space and time itself! Pendulum Summon! Take shape, from my hand, Ascended Mage (Level 4 /ATK: 1500 /DEF: 0 /Spellcaster/Effect/Pendulum/Light/ SC: 1) and Ascended Meteorologist (Level 4 /ATK: 1300 /DEF: 1000 /Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 1)

Mage and Meteorologist appeared briefly from the Pendulum portal.

"This is the Summoning Method the Professor informed us before leaving Academia." The Obelisk Duelists with the yellow orb on his helmet spoke.

"It's an extraordinary sight indeed." Green followed up. "But just because someone from Standard uses an unknown Summoning Method doesn't mean we will be defeated by the likes of this twerp."

"I won't let you three take one step further while the Battle Royal is still going on, and I certainly won't let you harm any other Duelists for that matter." I said eyeing all three of them. "I activate my Ascended Mage's effect! By setting her in to the defense position, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card that's on the field, I destroy the set card of the middle one!" Mage shot a thin energy beam and destroyed Red's set card. "I then Overlay my Level 4 Ascended Mage and Ascended Meteorologist, building the Overlay Network! Mischievous trickster laughing from the highest mountains! Jump down from the highest peak of the world on to this battle field to exterminate all evil within this realm! Xyz Summon, Rank 4! Sun Wukong, the Ascended Monkey King (Rank 4 /ATK: 2400 /DEF: 1200 /Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 4)!"

From the galaxy portal jumped out the monkey warrior, planting his long staff onto the ground and sitting on top of it.

"Xyz Summon… how disgusting." Red muttered with disgust. "Of course such a weak Dimension would use such an inferior Summoning Method."

"If this is the case for the rest of this Dimension, it would be just as easy as in the Xyz Dimension." Green followed up. "At least it will be fun like before."

"Since Meteorologist was used for the summon of a Xyz Monster, I can draw 1 card." I said, ignoring their remarks. "Then I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Shift, by sending one "Pendulum" Monster from my hand to my Extra Deck, I can Special Summon one Pendulum Monster from my Deck who has a lower Level than the discarded Monster! I send Ascended Provider (Level 7 /ATK: 500 /DEF: 1900/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 8) to summon Ascended Slime (Level 4 /ATK: 0 /DEF: 0/Aqua/Pendulum/Effect/Water/ SC: 3)!"

The blob-like Monster hopped from a small portal on the ground.

"I activate Sun Wukong's effect!" I pressed on. "By detaching one Overlay Unit (Sun Wukong OU: 2→1), I can Special Summon one Pendulum Monster that's face-up in my Extra Deck or from my Pendulum Zone! I bring back Ascended Provider! Join the fight!"

Provider flapped its long butterfly wings as she descended onto the field.

"My Monster's effect now activates when she was Special Summoned! I target one Monster on the field and her attack increased by the selected Monster's attack, I choose Sun Wukong (Provider ATK: 500 → 2900)!" I stated, a blue aura surrounding Provider. "Then I follow up by activating Slime's effect, once per turn, it can copy the attack, Level, Type and Attribute, he'll use that ability on my Provider! Appearance Mimic!"

Slime's body stretched in every possible direction, morphing its appearance to mimic the butterfly spellcaster.

(Slime ATK: 0 → 2900, Type: Aqua → Spellcaster, LV: 4 → 7)

"Now we battle!" I declared. "Sun Wukong attacks Obelisk Red's Hound Dog, Primal Cyclone!"

"Not happening you filth!" Red spat back. "I activate the Trap Card Antique Gear Explosion! If an "Antique Gear" Monster is being attacked I can prevent that battle and destroy the Monster that's attacking it! As an added bonus, half of its attacked is dealt to my opponent as damage!"

I began to run across the ice field, picking up an Action Card on one of the ice rocks. "I activate the Action Spell – Stop Attack! If an attack is declared, I can cancel the attack of the Monster who is about to attack. Because of this, your Trap Card's effect is negated and since it can only be used once, it's destroyed!"

A beam shot out from the Action Card and hit the Obelisk Duelist's Trap Card, destroying it. To which Red only growled in anger.

"Ascended Provider will be the next one to attack Antique Gear Hound Dog! Flight Distortion!"

"You're annoying, we'll give you that! But that doesn't mean we'll let you deal any damage to us!" Yellow shouted. "I activate the Trap Card Antique Gear Defense Force! I target one "Antique Gear" Monster on the field, that Monster and other Antique Gear Monsters on the field cannot be targeted for an attack by Monsters who's Level exceeds than the targeted Monster's Level! This applies to all of your Hound Dogs, which means none of your Monsters can attack this turn!"

I clicked my tongue in irritation, the alternative plan failing to work. On to another one it seems. I sprinted from my current position, running to my left to another ice bolder, snatching a card. "I activate the Action Spell – Level Scorch, I select one Monster on my field and inflict 100 damage equal to its Level, in this case Provider! Since we're in a Battle Royal, I can choose who takes the damage, I target the Obelisk Soldier with the red gem on his head!"

Provider formed a small blue fireball and threw at Red's chest, which sent him back a few feet.

Obelisk Red – LP: 4000 → 3300

"To conclude my turn, I place one card face-down." I said unpleased how the turn settled. "With the turn ending, Slime returns to normal (Slime ATK: 2900 → 0, Type: Spellcaster → Aqua, LV: 7 → 4)."

"These cards that are scattered around the field are beyond annoying." Red spat lowly as he returned where he previously stood. "That's the first and last time that you touch our Life Points. My turn! Draw! I activate Hound Dog's effect! Since you control a Monster you take 600 damage! Hound Flame!"

Hound Dog fired three beams once more, this time hitting my left shoulder.

Darwin – LP: 2300 → 1700

"I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Duplication!" Red announced. "If I control an Antique Gear Monster, I can Special Summon two Antique Gear Monsters from my Deck with the same name, but their effects are negated and attack and defense are turned to 0! Come forth, my two other Hound Dogs!"

Two brown portals appeared where the two copies of Hound Dog joined the first one.

(Hound Dog x2: ATK: 1000 → 0, DEF: 1000 → 0)

"Since one of my Hound Dog's still has its effect, I can Fusion Summon using them as Fusion Materials without the need of a Fusion card!" Red stated as his three dogs were sucked into the multi-colored vortex. "Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now, Level 7! Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog (Level 7 /ATK: 1800 /DEF: 1000 /Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth)!"

The third variant of Hound Dog appeared, having three heads instead of one with more defined amour.

"With Triple Bite Hound Dog on my field, I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Cannon Barrage!" Red added. "An Antique Gear Fusion Monster I control gains 1000 attack (Triple Bite Hound Dog ATK: 1800 → 2800) till the end of this turn!"

"Before anything else happens, I use the Pendulum effect of Ascended Mermaid!" I yelled. "Once per turn, I can target one Monster I control and for the rest of this turn, that Monster cannot be destroyed by battle! I choose Sun Wukong, Ocean's Blessing!"

Mermaid hoisted her staff, summoning a stream of water that circled around Sun Wukong, with him responding with a battle cry.

"That may be true for your filthy Xyz Monsters, but what about the other weaklings?!" Red shouted. "Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog can attack three times in total in one turn! Attack Ascended Slime, Triple Howling Blaze!"

"I activate the Trap Card Ascended Essence!" I cried out. "If an "Ascended" Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I negate it and it cannot be targeted for the rest of this turn!"

"Tch, then Triple Bite Hound Dog attacks Sun Wukong three times!"

Triple Bite Hound Dog opened its three mouths and fired multiple beams at the staff wielding Monster, spinning his staff in quick successions to block the attacks with relative ease.

Darwin – LP: 1700 → 500

"I set one card face-down and end my turn…" Red said infuriated.

(Triple Bite Hound Dog ATK: 2800 → 1800)

"My turn! Draw!" Yellow announced. "I summon Antique Gear Prototype Hound (Level 4 /ATK: 1400 /DEF: 1400 /Machine/Effect/Earth)!"

A machine dog with a similar appearance to Hound Dog, but more skinnier and lacked armor pieces that showed its insides appeared next to Hound Dog.

"I activate Prototype Hound Dog's effect! By discarding one card from my hand and then sending one Antique Gear Monster from my Extra Deck, Prototype Hound copies its name till the end of this turn! I send Triple Bite Hound Dog so Prototype Hound's name is changed to it! Then I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing Prototype Hound who has Triple Bite Hound Dog's name and Hound Dog! Mechanical hound built for the sole purpose of destruction! Combine together to conquer everything in your path! Fusion Summon! Level 9, Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog (Level 9 /ATK: 2800 /DEF: 2000 /Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth)!"

The final evolved form of Hound Dog lowered itself to Yellow's field.

"Ultimate Hound Dog's effect activates upon its Fusion Summon!" Yellow shouted. "My opponent's Life Points are cut in half!

Ultimate Hound Dog opened all of its mouths, several cannons opening up from its body, shooting multiple beams that hit me and sent me back a little.

Darwin – LP: 500 → 250

"Due to Prototype Hound's drawback effect, the Fusion Summoned Monster cannot attack if Prototype Hound used its effect to copy another Monster's name, not that it matters though." Yellow smirked. "Your Life Points are at a mere 250, should have thought twice before deciding to fight the Obelisk Force. I end my turn with one card face-down."

"And I get the pleasure of finishing you off. This is your punishment for opposing Academia! My turn! Draw!" Green announced. "I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Arial Assault! By sending one Antique Gear Monster from my field my opponent takes damage equal to its original attack! I send Double Bite Hound to the Graveyard. Now end this, Arial Assault!"

Before the card could take effect, I motioned Sun Wukong to strike a large rock of ice that was nearby, which he did with his extended staff, picking up a card from the ruble. "I activate the Action Spell – No Damage! I turn one instance of damage to 0!"

Green cussed under his breath. "Survived by the skin of your teeth. You Standard brats are stubborn to lay down and give up. I end my turn by setting one card face-down."

"Then it's my turn." I exclaimed with some difficulty. "Draw! I activate Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards. With my already set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon from my hand Ascended Rabbit (Level 5/ ATK: 1200 /DEF: 800/Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Light/ SC: 5)!"

The humanoid rabbit warrior shot from the portal and materialized onto the field.

"Ascended Rabbit's effect activates! When this card is Pendulum Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Ascended Monster from my Deck!" I explained. "I summon Ascended Synchron (Level 1 /ATK: 0 /DEF: 0 /Warrior/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect/Light/ SC: 1)!" The humanoid squirrel with mechanical assets appeared next to Rabbit. "I activate Ascended Synchron's effect, increasing its Level by 1 (Synchron LV: 1→ 2)! Then I tune the Level 5 Ascended Rabbit with the Level 2 Ascended Synchron! At the edge of the universe, a new beauty is born! Travel across the galaxy and take this new shape within the light of eternity! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon (Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2000/Dragon/Pendulum/Synchro/Effect/Wind/ SC: 3)!"

From the familiar Synchro Summoning sequence, the white bipedal dragon emerged.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Ascended Crisis!" I continued. "I Special Summon 1 "Ascended" Monster face-up from my Extra Deck to my field, but if it's still present on my field during the End Phase, it is destroyed and I take damage equal to its attack. Resurrect! Synchron!"

Synchron appeared on the field a second time.

"I tune the Level 7 Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon with the Level 1 Ascended Synchron!" I shouted as the scene repeated itself. "Elegant dragon born from the desire for peace and prosperity! Soaring beyond the skies that shields the world from darkness! With wings of shining purity, bring forth a new hope! Synchro Summon! Descend, Level 8! The Dragon of Peace - Violet-Eyes Harmony Dragon (Level 8 /ATK: 3000 /DEF: 2500/Dragon/Pendulum/Synchro/Effect/Light/ SC: 1)!"

The white feathered dragon flapped its wings as it lowered itself to the field.

"I detach Sun Wukong's remaining Overlay Unit (Sun Wukong OU: 1 → 0), I Special Summon Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon from my Extra Deck! Revive, Solar Dragon!" I roared as the dragon reappeared. "I activate Slime's effect, copying Violet-Eyes Solar Dragon (Slime ATK: 0 → 2500, Type: Aqua → Dragon, LV: 4 → 7). I Overlay the Level 7 Ascended Slime with the Level 7 Ascended Provider, constructing the Overlay Network!" I shouted as the two flew into the galaxy-like portal. "Mighty dragon that lurks in the deep ends of space, absorb the negative energy of the cosmos! Descend and let your piercing roar echo across the universe! Xyz Summon! Come, Rank 7! Violet-Eyes Nebula Dragon (Rank 7 /ATK: 3000 /DEF: 2500/Dragon/Pendulum/Xyz/Effect/ SC: 10/OU: 2)!"

The black armored dragon with a miniature nebula in its chest flew out of the portal with a resonating roar.

"I have everything I need to end this right here." I said while looking at my field of Monsters. "I activate Nebula Dragon's effect, detaching one Overlay Unit (Nebula Dragon OU: 2 → 1) to cut one of your Monster's attack in half with Nebula Dragon gaining the same amount that Monster lost! I target Ultimate Bite Hound Dog! Dark Nebula!"

The Xyz dragon flapped its wings, sending a wave of energy at Ultimate Bite Hound Dog, making the Monster growl in response.

(Ultimate Bite Hound Dog ATK: 2800 → 1400, Nebula Dragon ATK: 3000 → 4400)

"Nebula Dragon, attack the Obelisk member whose field is empty!" I declared. "Sonic Nebula!"

"Not happening you brat!" Yellow retaliated. "I activate the Trap Card Antique Gear Cog Injector! If there is at least one Antique Gear Monster on the field, all of my opponent's face-up Monsters gain 1 Gear Counter! A Monster that has a Gear Counter on it has its effects negated!"

"I activate Solar Dragon's effect! Since I used one Non-Tuner Monster for its initial Synchro Summon, I can negate the activation of one card!"

"Another futile attempt at stopping us!" Green shouted. "I activate the Trap Card Antique Gear Defection! By banishing 1 Antique Gear Monster from my Graveyard, I can negate one effect that was activated from a Monster! I banish Hound Dog to negate Solar Dragon's effect!"

A small mechanical catapult appeared in front of Green, with the body parts of Hound Dog in it, moments later the catapult sprang into action and bombarded Solar Dragon.

"With your dragon's effect now negated, we will destroy all of your Monsters!" Red followed. "I activate the Trap Card Antique Gear Faulty Machinery! All face-up Monsters on the field with a Gear Counter are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard!"

My eyes widened in shock as I witnessed all of my Monsters, a giant cog appeared above their head. In panic I looked everywhere for a miracle, and there it was, just a few feet away. Springing towards an ice rock, a card sticking to its sides. "I activate the Action Spell – Random Purity! When multiple Monsters are targeted by an effect of my opponent's card, one of my Monsters is immune to it and it's selected at random!"

I shouted as the card selected the Xyz Dragon, removing the cog above its head, while all the other cogs exploded, destroying every other Monster on my field. I hesitated to speak at first, but did so nonetheless. "Due to the effect of Random Purity, Violet-Eyes Nebula Dragon is unaffected by your Trap Card. Since you three are done, my attack continues! Go, Nebula Dragon!"

"I activate Antique Gear Expansion's second effect!" Green shouted. "By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can cut one instance of damage of any kind in half!"

A thin see-through brown shield appeared before the Obelisk Duelist that blocked the attack to a certain extent, the shield crumbled moments later and sent the receiver tumbling back.

Obelisk Green – LP: 4000 → 1800

" _We couldn't even eliminate one of them while their field was empty."_ Yasuto grimly spoke. _"Everything else was destroyed by their combined effort…"_

I gritted my teeth, my anger slowly rising. "They don't do anything. They use the same thing over and over only to chimp away my Life Points. Pests…"

Yasuto looked to his partner, a look of concern displayed when seeing him in this new found state.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn…"

"Do you realize now? Whatever Monster you bring out, trash is still trash." Red taunted once more. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Reconstruction. With this, I summon 1 Antique Gear Monster from the Graveyard, but its effects are negated. I also add 1 Fusion Card from the Graveyard, since this is Battle Royal, I can take my comrade's card from their Graveyard!" Red stated as Hound Dog reappeared on the field. "I then activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing Triple Bite Hound Dog and Hound Dog! Mechanical hound built for the sole purpose of destruction! Combine together to conquer everything in your path! Fusion Summon! Level 9, Antique Gear Ultimate Hound Dog (Level 9 /ATK: 2800 /DEF: 2000 /Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth)!"

A second copy of the three headed mechanical dog appeared to his field.

"Did you already forget his effect? Well let me remind you!" Red smirked. "Upon its Fusion Summon, your Life Points are cut in half!

Ultimate Hound Dog launched another wave of attacks, but this time the blast sent me flying back till I hit a giant ice rock, knocking the breath out of me.

Darwin – LP: 250 → 125

" _Are you alright!?"_ Yasuto cried out as he quickly hovered towards me.

"I'm-.I'm fine…" I managed to say attempting to stand up, unable to use the rock behind me as support as it was too slippery.

" _We cannot endure another assault!"_ Yasuto said in worry.

" _No. You most certainly cannot."_

A cold chill went down mine and Yasuto's spine. I don't know if it was just me, but the whole field turned a few shades darker. With a spark of purple lighting on my left, Lucifer appeared with his arms folded.

" _You_." Yasuto exclaimed narrowing his eyes.

" _A pleasure to meet you as well."_ Lucifer said looking at us in the corner of his eyes.

" _What are you doing here?"_ Yasuto questioned, hostility in his voice.

 _"Observing."_ He turned his gaze at the three Obelisk Soldiers. " _My, what a familiar situation. Wouldn't you agree?"_

 _"So that's why you're here, an attempt to take control when at the weakest point?"_ Yasuto implied.

 _"I don't need to do anything, haven't you noticed his change in behavior?"_ He motioned towards me, Yasuto's fears slowly becoming a reality.

 _"This is your doing, I'm sure of it."_ Yasuto accused him. " _He wouldn't be acting this way out of his own will."_

 _"And that's exactly why I keep insinuating everything you say to him is naive and stupid."_ He scoffed. _"Your perspective is locked so that the only solution to conflict is by "talking it out", that's why he's like that. Need I remind you with that loud mouth Totsu Gekai? He was nothing more than a psychopath who only wanted to be number one, he didn't give a damn if it meant full on murdering our origin. Yet, after that whole fiasco was over, he had the decency to ask if he was alright."_

" _What was he supposed to do? What sort of sick and twisted vision do you have in your mind?"_

 _"Simple, treat him like trash as well."_ He replied with no hesitation. _"If he's willing to assault someone and make them bleed, he should experience a punishment far worse. It's fairly simple really. Look where at our current predicament. Three imbeciles who run around and disintegrating anyone in their way, furthermore, they are doing this for the "fun of it". I say, they wish to inflict pain to others? Make them experience the same till they beg for mercy."_

 _"You're a monster."_ Yasuto cursed at him.

 _"I feel so sorry that you're scared how the world actually works and treats us."_ Lucifer glared back. _"I decided to accept it and look at it how it is."_

"N-No... I won't stoop to your level." I said finally standing straight both of them turning towards me. "I won't listen to a word you say."

 _"So you're confident that you can walk away victorious with your current mindset?"_ He asked.

"That's exactly what I'm insinuating."

 _"By all means then."_ Lucifer scoffed. _"You'll realize soon enough."_

"Did you take to many hits to the head? It seems like you've gone delusional." Obelisk Red said while watching the wounded Duelist. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Yellow was up next, then he smirked. "I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Head Cannon, equipping it to my Ultimate Hound Dog. With it, once per turn, I can target 1 Monster on my opponent's field and destroy it!

"I activate Nebula Dragon's effect! By detaching its remaining Overlay Unit, I can negate your Spell Card and destroy it!"

"And since it doesn't have any Overlay Units left, it has no other way to protect itself!" Yellow shouted. "I activate the Equip Spell Antique Gear Blast, the equipped Monster gains 600 attack (Ultimate Hound Dog ATK: 2800 → 3400). Now attack, Ultimate Hound Dog!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Violet-Eyes Spirit!" I wheezed out. "If a Pendulum Monster would be destroyed by battle, I take no damage involving it and I can Special Summon a "Violet-Eyes" Monster directly from my Deck. That Monster cannot be destroyed by any means till the start of my next turn and I take no damage if it battles, I summon Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon (Level 7 /ATK: 2500 /DEF: 2000 /Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 3)!"

The moment Nebula Dragon was destroyed, a purple silhouette of a dragon appeared in its place. Exile Dragon manifested moments later.

"I end my turn." Yellow concluded.

"My turn! Draw!" Green announced. Checking his card, he clicked his tongue in annoyance. Not the desired card and won't definitely allow him to land the finishing blow. "I activate the Spell Card Antique Gear Random Resurgence. I Special Summon an Antique Gear Monster at random. So let's see who will be revived." Green said as the Antique Gear Monsters appeared above him in card from, a cog hovering over them before landing on a Fusion Monster. "Since it landed on Double Bite Hound Dog, I summon it back and end my turn!"

I started coughing uncontrollably, losing all the air I had in my lungs. I placed my right hand to my mouth to try and calm it down, but it did nothing. Every part of my body was in pain, my feet wouldn't even register to stand back up.

"If I remember correctly, you said you would stop us from attacking this Dimension earlier in the Duel, isn't that right?" Obelisk Green spoke in a taunting manner. "What happened to all that confidence?"

"Just like every other Duelist that came before, the moment you stepped in front of us, you will be cut down at Academia's judgment. Your fate has been decided from the very start." Obelisk Red followed.

"You should have just ran away. That way, you just might have saved yourself from demise." Obelisk Yellow said with the similar grin. "

 _"Did you hear that?"_ Lucifer instantly spoke up. _"Doesn't it just infuriate you the way they talk? That they have the power to decide someone's fate, like they get to choose when to end someone. They don't understand the full extent of the words they are using. It's time to fire back at them with full force."_

 _"I told you to stop!_ " Yasuto shouted. _"Stop trying to cloud his mind!_

 _"Wake up, you damn fool!_ " Lucifer responded at the same tone. _"I am done standing around and listening to these degenerate pieces of human filth talk. If they want to be all and mighty and show them what true judgment feels like, then we should be the ones to show them."_

 _"Well, your plan work in the slightest."_ Yasuto said reassuringly _. "As long as I'm here, I won't let you do any-"_

"Show them true judgment, huh?"

Yasuto stopped right in his tracks, unable to finish his sentence upon hearing the lifeless and deadly tone of his origin. Slowly looking down, he saw him standing straight, completely ignoring his previous injuries, but his was down slightly. The bangs of his hair blocking the view of his eyes. Ever so slowly raising his head, he gasped at what he saw. His left iris glowing purple, he could feel the raw anger imitating from it.

 _"Darwin, can you hear me?"_ Yasuto called out as he extended his hand. _"Listen to me, you need to fight it. Don't let it control-"_

 _"Aaaaaghhhhhh!"_

He was once again cut when placing a hand on his shoulder, of a purple electrical current shocking him just by the mere touch. The shock sent him a good distance away from two, lying helplessly on the ground, the current still running through his body. Yasuto looked down, his eyes widening as he saw his body slowly disintegrating, starting from his feet and making its way to his upper body. He tried using his eyes' ability to stop it, but it didn't work. He was caught off guard, and now has to pay for his ignorance.

 _"No, Darwin..."_ He turned to look at his partner, but didn't get a response from him. All that's left of his body was upper side, but that too started to disappear.

 _"I'm sorry..."_

Yasuto whispered his final words, disappearing entirely.

 _"Now that the nuisance is taken care of."_ Lucifer turned to the three Obelisk Soldiers. _"Shall we proceed to them now?"_

"Absolutely." I responded calmly widening my eyes, sending a wave of sheer force at them that pushed them back. The ground started shaking as well, frightening the three even more.

"W-What's going on?!" Obelisk Red wondered in panic.

"Why are being pushed back all of a sudden?" Obelisk Green exclaimed with a grunt.

"You three, it seems that your time has come to an end." The three Soldiers perked up to the new voice, but it was only me speaking with a deeper tone. "If you just avoided talking for the entirety of the Duel, I most likely would have considered another form of punishment for your sins. But now my patience is almost nonexistent, prepare yourselves for true judgment."

"Don't mess with us! You Standard pip squeak!" Obelisk Yellow shouted in rage. "We've already defeated you and that will be finalized when one of our next turns start!"

"That's right." Obelisk Red nodded in agreement. "With only 125 Life Points left, it's like comparing with a mere ant."

"Delude your minds if you so please, your judgment is upon you. My turn. Draw." I announced calmly. "I activate the Spell Card Pandora's Hidden Treasures. I destroy all cards that are on my field, but am rewarded by drawing five new cards from my Deck." I stated as the two Ascended Monsters alongside Violet-Eyes were destroyed in a blink of an eye. "With my now two empty Pendulum Zones, with the Scale 2 Demonic Ascension – Alû (Level 4 /ATK: 1800 /DEF: 900 /Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 2) and the Scale 8 Demonic Ascension - Icarus (Level 7 /ATK: 1600 /DEF: 2000 /Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 8), I complete the Pendulum Scale."

Dark clouds appeared in the clear sky as the two demon-like Monsters rose up in the pillars of light, confusing the three Duelists. Alû is a thin dark blob-like creature that was quite wide and tall, countless mouths with sharp teeth and single eyes across its whole body. Icarus on the other hand was a tall and thin demonic creature with pitch black skin, claws on its feet and hands. Wide wings that had several holes in them, two longs curled horns on its head just above its black mask that covered its whole face.

"With my current Pendulum Scale, I have the ability to summon numerous Monsters whose Levels are in-between 3 and 7. All powerful deities that observe mankind from beyond the very outskirts of existence! Open the pathway from different realities and showcase the true wrath of judgment! Pendulum Summon! Appear to the fields of battle, Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon and Demonic Ascension - Marchosias (Level 5 /ATK: 500 /DEF: 1500 /Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/Dark/ SC: 9)."

Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon appeared from the Pendulum portal, alongside Marchosias, which was a giant black wolf with griffin wings on its back and two serpent tails.

" _Young Master…"_ The dragon spoke with difficulty. _"Please, rethink this… this isn't you-_

Lucifer raised his hand, silencing the dragon completely, only grunt sounds could be heard. _"Not another word from you. But don't worry, we have someone else to take your place in just a moment."_

"With everything prepared, I activate the Spell Card Fusion, fusing the Demonic Ascension - Marchosias and the Violet-Eyes Exile Dragon on my field." I stated calmly as the two creatures briefly appeared the swirling vortex.

"Malevolent dragon manifested from pure hatred and rage! Flying in the deepest pits of the underworld, break through the cracks and surface to lay waste all that stand in your almighty presence! Fusion Summon! Arise, Level 8! The Dragon of War - Violet-Eyes Apocalypse Dragon (Level 8 /ATK: 3000 /DEF: 2500/Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ SC: 10)!"

From the Fusion vortex came nothing, instead cracks started forming on the ground, where a large dragon emerged with a loud and resonant roar. The Monster had dark violet-colored eyes with black skin alongside a muscular frame that was protected by gray amour on its arms, legs and parts of its chest. The only part that wasn't covered was an empty space in its stomach that had a red pulsating orb, red veins all over its body with the orb being the source of it. The wings were wide and looked like it was made out of molten rock, lines of bright red all over them.

"He can Fusion Summon as well?!" Obelisk Green shouted in surprise and shock.

"An impressive Fusion Monster, I'll praise you for that at least." Obelisk Red spoke in a much more collected manner. "But it still won't change a thing, your dragon can't defeat neither of us, yet alone all three."

"Still not willing to accept your demise it seems, have it your way if you so please." I said, all of them staring back in confusion. "When Violet-Eyes Apocalypse Dragon is summoned to the field, all face-up opponent's Monsters have their effects negated. Call of the End!"

Apocalypse Dragon spread its wings wide, a small purple sphere manifesting from its stomach and firing it towards the opposite field where it could reach all three Antique Gear Monsters. When it got into position, the sphere let out bolts of purple electricity that hit all three mechanical dogs, all howling in pain.

"Then I activate Demonic Ascension – Icarus' Pendulum effect." I spoke again. "I can target 1 Dark Attribute Monster on my field and it gains half of its current attack points till the End Phase. But no other Monster expect it can attack. And when the End Phase does come, that Monster is destroyed."

(Violet- Eyes Apocalypse Dragon ATK: 3000 → 4500)

"With everything in place, time to put an end to this Duel. Violet-Eyes Apocalypse Dragon." I called out to my dragon, who growled in understanding. "Attack the powered up Ultimate Hound Dog! At this moment, Violet-Eyes Apocalypse Dragon's effect activates! When this card is attacking an opponent's Monster, my dragon gains attack of all face-up Monsters on my opponent's field until the End Phase. Since it's a Battle Royal, well, have a look for yourselves."

Apocalypse Dragon flew high into the air, a red aura surrounding the dragon as it let out another powerful roar.

(Violet- Eyes Apocalypse Dragon ATK: 4500 → 11900)

"1-11500 attack?"

"Do it, Apocalypse Dragon! Attack Double Bite Hound Dog, Requiem Burst!

Apocalypse Dragon opened its mouth, absorbing the energy leaking from its stomach, sending a barrage of blast at Ultimate Hound Dog, breaking the machine into parts before completely disintegrating.

"Ghhhhaah!"

Obelisk Green – LP: 1800 → 0

"S-Still, that won't be enough." Red said looking back at his fallen comrade. "All that effort to just defeat one of us is still meaningless in the long run."

"You won't be thinking that in just a moment." I stated, again confusing the two remaining Duelists. "Demonic Ascension – Alû's effect activates. If a Dark Attribute Monster I control destroyed an opponent's Monster, my dragon can attack all of my opponent's Monsters. Just a small detail you two should know, this effect is not limited. Meaning I can destroy both of you."

"What!?"

"It can do that?!"

Screamed the two Obelisk Soldiers, realizing that the same fate awaits them just like their fallen member.

"Again, Apocalypse Dragon!" I called out to my dragon. "Attack Ultimate Hound Dog! Requiem Burst!"

Like time went backwards, the same motion happened again, Apocalypse Dragon shooting down the same Monster. But only this time, another Obelisk Soldier was the victim, screaming in pain as he was sent back flying.

Obelisk Yellow - LP: 4000 → 0

"Lastly, Apocalypse Dragon, attack the remaining Monster."

"I was waiting for this!" Red spoke with a smug face. "I activate the Trap Card Antique Gear Explosive Cog! If an "Antique Gear' Monster would be destroyed by battle, it destroys the Monster who would have destroyed it in battle and the owner take damage equal to its attack. Since you dragon has attack, it means-

"That is not going to happen." I cut him off, making the Soldier lose his new found confidence. "Violet-Eyes Apocalypse Dragon's second effect activates. If it would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I send a card that's in my Pendulum Zone to prevent its destruction. I send the Demonic Ascension - Icarus."

Apocalypse Dragon absorbed, turning the demonic creature into a small black sphere where he launched it towards the several gear cogs that were heading its way, destroying all of them.

"N-No, t-this can't be happening!" Red screamed in fear.

"I told you, it's you three who will feel the wrath of true judgment. Apocalypse Dragon, end this. Requiem Burst!"

For the third and final time, the dragon fired the same attack at the remaining Obelisk Soldier, destroying his Monster and sending him back where his two allies were lying on the ground, barely conscious at this point. His screams echoed across the whole field, most likely even the whole Ice Area.

Obelisk Red - LP: 4000 → 0

Darwin: WIN

The cards around be disappeared when I deactivated my Duel Disk. I slowly walked to the three defeated Duelists, their clothes ripped on several places with cuts on their skin and stained with blood. When they took notice of me coming forward, they all made an attempt at crawling away, but had great difficulty doing so.

"S-Stay back!" Red shouted while using his arm to move away.

"Leave us alone!" Green followed up. "We're sorry please! Don't do anything else to us!"

"Your fate was sealed the moment you engaged in a Duel with me. Hopefully this will open your eyes and think again before playing judge, jury and executioner. And just maybe that bald idiot will reconsider his "master plan". But…" I channeled the power in my left eye, feeling it powering up.

The three cowered away even further, but didn't get too far.

"That's as far as you three, or any other bastard who is associated with Academia will go. But don't threat, more of you will soon meet the same fate. I promise you that." I said while my eye started glowing brighter. "Goodbye, the first of many-"

Before I could finish, the Obelisk Soldiers' Duel Disk started blinking red, moments later all three disappearing.

"They escaped." I stated the obvious, my eye's glow dying down.

" _By the skin of their teeth no less…"_ Lucifer hissed. " _It's true as they say, idiots do have luck on their side."_

"No, this is better." I said. "If Akaba Leo sees what were capable off, maybe he'll think again before-"

"Argghhhh!"

An indescribable pain hit my head, making me scream in pure agony. Falling on my knees on the cold icy surface, clutching my head praying that the pain would go away. My prayers weren't answered, the pain only worsened.

Lucifer looked at his origin calmly, like nothing that would concern him was happening. I raised his hand up, noting that it slowly started to crumble away, the rest of his body beginning to do the same.

" _What a shame…_ " Lucifer frowned. " _It seems like they are trying to get rid of me, how rude of them. Oh well, for our first synchronization, I say it worked pretty well. I will return, don't worry. They can't keep you and I separated, but let them try."_

Lucifer stated his final words before vanishing, much like Yasuto did before. Not that I could focus on that right now. I couldn't hold my screams as I fell down to my side, my head feeling like it was about to explode. I my eyes got heavy, on the verge of passing out.

True enough, after several more seconds of screaming in pain, everything turned to dark.

* * *

 **Card Section**

 **Pendulumstatue Red Sun**

(Level 8 /ATK: 300 /DEF: 1200 /Rock/Pendulum/Effect/Fire/ SC: 2)

Rock/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If you conducted the Battle Phase and destroyed at least one Monster from your opponent's field, draw 1 card.

Monster Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn.

 **Pendulumstatue Blue Sword**

(Level 3 /ATK: 1100 /DEF: 1500/Water/ SC: 7),

Rock/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: During either player's turn, you can switch a defense positioned Monster to attack position. You can only use this effect once per turn.

Monster Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by a card effect once per turn.

 **Twilight Ninja – Seigen**

(Level 5 /ATK: 1900 /DEF: 1600/Dark)!

Warrior/Effect

Monster Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, you can add 1 "Ninja" Spell or Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.

 **Sun Wukong, the Ascended Monkey King**

(Rank 4 /ATK: 2400 /DEF: 1200/Light/ SC: 4)

Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: if a Pendulum Monster in your Monster Zone would be destroyed by a card effect, negate its destruction; then Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: if you can Pendulum Summon Level 4 Monsters, then you can Pendulum Summon this card face-up card from your Extra Deck. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material to Special Summon 1 Pendulum Monster from your Pendulum Zone or face-up from the Extra Deck. You can detach 2 Xyz Materials to target one card on your opponent's field, return that target to their Deck. You can only activate one of these effects once per turn.

 **Antique Gear Prototype Hound**

(Level 4 / ATK: 1400 /DEF: 1400 /Earth)

Machine/Effect

Monster Effect: Once per turn, you can discard one card and send one Antique Gear Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard, this card copies its name until the End Phase. If this card was used as Fusion Material when this effect was used, the Fusion Summoned Monster cannot attack the turn it was summoned.

 **Demonic Ascension – Alû**

(Level 4 /ATK: 1800 /DEF: 900 /Dark/ SC: 2)

Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: if there isn't a "Demonic Ascension" card in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card. If a Dark Attributed Monster you control destroyed an opponent's Monster, that card can attack all of your opponent's Monsters but cannot attack directly.

Monster Effect: if there is another "Demonic Ascension" on the field, you can target one of your opponent's Monsters, it has its effects negated.

 **Demonic Ascension – Icarus**

(Level 7 /ATK: 1600 /DEF: 2000 /Dark/ SC: 8)

Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: if there isn't a "Demonic Ascension" card in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card. Target 1 Dark Attribute Monster you control, that target gains ATK equal to half of its original ATK until the End Phase. During the End Phase, destroy that Monster.

Monster Effect: if there is another "Demonic Ascension" Monster in your Monster Zone other than this card, this card's ATK is increased by 1200.

 **Demonic Ascension - Marchosias**

(Level 5 /ATK: 500 /DEF: 1500 /Dark/ SC: 9)

Fiend/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: if there isn't a "Demonic Ascension" card in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card. Dark Attributed Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle by Level 8 or lower Monsters.

Monster Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, alongside another Demonic Ascension Monster, you can use this card and the other card as Fusion Materials for the summon of a Demonic Ascension Fusion Monster without the need for a "Fusion" card.

 **The Dragon of War – Violet-Eyes Apocalypse Dragon**

(Level 8 /ATK: 3000 /DEF: 2500/Dark/ SC: 10)

Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Dragon-type Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. Every time an opponent's Monster's ATK increases, target one Monster you control, increase that target's ATK by that same amount. If a Level/Rank 5 or higher Monster on your field was destroyed, you can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone

2 Dark Pendulum Monsters

Monster Effect: When this card is Summoned, negate all face-up Monster's effects your opponent controls. When this card declares an attack, you can have this card gain the combine ATK of all face-up Monsters your opponent controls, but only this card can attack the turn you activated this effect. The ATK value is reverted during the End Phase. As long as this card is face-up on the field, you opponent can only attack this card. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during either player's turn, If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can send a card that's in your Pendulum Zone to prevent its destruction. If this card was destroyed, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone (destroy one of the cards if both zones are occupied).

 **Mask of Flight**

(Equip Spell)

Increase the ATK of the equipped Monster by 800. If the equipped Monster dealt damage to your opponent, that Monster can make a second attack. If the equipped Monster is destroyed by battle, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to cut the next damage you take in half.

 **Ninjutsu Art of Strength**

(Normal Spell)

All face-up "Ninja" Monsters you control gain 300 ATK for every Monster you control.

 **Ninjitsu Art of Shadows**

(Normal Spell)

When you deal damage to your opponent through battle or card effects, inflict an additional 400 damage. This effect is not limited to once per turn.

 **Ninjitsu Technique of Silent Stab**

(Normal Spell)

For every Monster your opponent controls, your Monsters gain 300 ATK for each one.

 **Antique Gear Burn Shot**

(Normal Spell)

Target one "Antique Gear" Monster on your field, inflict half of its ATK to your opponent as damage. That Monster cannot attack the turn this card was activated.

 **Antique Gear Development**

(Normal Spell)

Activate if you control an "Antique Gear" Monster, Special Summon an Antique Gear Monster from youe Deck with an equal or lower Level than the selected Monster, but its effects are negated.

 **Antique Gear Expansion**

(Continuous Spell)

If you control an Antique Gear Monster and it battles an opponent's Monster, double your Monster's ATK until the End Phase. You can send this card from the field to the Graveyard to cut one instance of damage in half.

 **Action Spell - Level Scorch**

(Action Card)

Target one Monster you control, inflict 100 damage to your opponent equal to that Monster's Level.

 **Pendulum Shift**

(Normal Spell)

Send one "Pendulum" Monster from your hand to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon one Pendulum Monster from your Deck who has a lower Level than the discarded Monster.

 **Antique Gear Duplication**

(Normal Spell)

Target one Antique Gear Monster you control, Special Summon up to two "Antique Gear" Monsters from your Deck who have the same name. But those Monsters' effects are negated and their ATK and DEF are turned to 0.

 **Antique Gear Barrage Cannon**

(Normal Spell)

One Antique Gear Fusion Monster on your field gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

 **Antique Gear Arial Assault**

(Normal Spell)

Send one Antique Gear Monster you control to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

 **Ascended Crisis**

(Quick-Play)

Special Summon one Ascended Monster face-up from the Extra Deck to your field. If the summoned Monster is still on the field during the End Phase, destroy it and take damage equal to its ATK.

 **Antique Gear Reconstruction**

(Normal Spell)

Special Summon 1 "Antique Gear" Monster from your Graveyard to your field. Then add 1 "Fusion" card from the Graveyard to your hand.

 **Antique Gear Head Cannon**

(Equip Spell)

Equip only to an Antique Gear Monster. Once per turn, target one of your opponent's face-up Monsters and destroy it.

 **Antique Gear Random Resurgence**

(Normal Spell)

Special Summon 1 "Antique Gear" Monster from your Graveyard at random. You can only use this effect once per turn.

 **Pandora's Hidden Treasures**

(Normal Spell)

Activate if this is the only card in your hand, destroy all cards on your field (if you have any); then draw 5 cards. You can only activate the effect of "Pandora's Hidden Treasures" once per turn.

 **Barrier Ninjustsu of Heavy Storm**

(Normal Trap)

If a "Ninja" Monster you control is targeted for an attack, that Monster cannot be destroyed until the start of your next turn and its ATK is increased by 500. During the start of the next turn when this card was activated card was activated your previous turn, draw cards equal to the amount of "Ninja" Monsters on your field.

 **Antique Gear Explosion**

(Normal Trap)

If an Antique Gear Monster on your field is attacked, prevent its destruction and destroy the attacking Monster. Then inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the destroyed Monster's ATK.

 **Antique Gear Defense Force**

(Normal Trap)

Target one "Antique Gear" Monster on the field, no Monsters of your opponent can attack Antique Gear Monsters that has an equal or higher Level than the selected target.

 **Antique Gear Cog Injector**

(Normal Trap)

Activate if you control (min. 1) Antique Gear Monster, all of your opponent's face-up Monster gain 1 Gear Counter.

 **Antique Gear Faulty Machinery**

(Normal Trap)

All face-up Monsters your opponent controls that have Gear Counters are destroyed.

 **Violet-Eyes Spirit**

(Normal Trap)

If a Pendulum Monster would be destroyed by battle, you take no damage involving it. Then Special Summon 1 "Violet-Eyes" Monster from your Deck to your field. That Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect till the start of your next turn.

 **That's Chapter 9 wrapped up. I decided to feature Tsukikage in this one because when I thought what opponent to include, I noticed Tsukikage participated in so little Duels while being one of the main Lancers in the lineup so I thought I should give him some love. That and because he's one of my favorites.**

 **Onto why it took so long to update. I'll give the short answer: school and life in general. Entering my final year in high school provided some problems that my attention needed to focus on that first. As for life, not finding enough time to write, barely can get to any my other hobbies. But, as of now, I think things should calm down since the school year is nearing its end.**

 **Also a lack of inspiration to be honest. Thanks to EternalKing, I thought how I can integrate Lucifer (decent name, thought of naming him just Shadow, but it felt meh) to have a more serious role like I introduced Yasuto. The Angel and Devil dynamic caught my attention and thought it could make interesting story plots. Given how I made my OC, the option of choosing two different outcomes on two different sides holds much potential. I hope this Chapter did some parts of that right. If not, let me know with a review.**

 **Question of the Chapter: What do you think of Lucifer and his intentions? What are your overall thoughts about him and his now fully introduced form and how will the three work in the future?**

 **Again, sorry for the long delay, hopefuly it won't be long for the next Chapter. Be sure to leave a review with your thoughts.**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
